Through the Eyes of the Prince
by JC-zala
Summary: Every meeting can bring about changes of both heart and body. Inevitably, she makes her way to their hearts, and through their eyes, she becomes someone they'll treasure. A collection of stories involving Sakuno as she forms a bond with the princes.
1. Syusuke Fuji: The Truth Behind the Lens

**JC: **Well, well, I've finally managed to write a Prince of Tennis fic. After straying away from the franchise for years, it's amazing that I found myself hooked again. I'm pretty much a RyoSaku shipper, but it doesn't mean that I don't ship Sakuno with others. I'm particularly fond of FujiSaku, so I decided to start with that. In addition to that, I have to say I'm more inclined to Sakuno's progress in manga. She's a potential regular and I have to give props for that.

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis. All rights belong to Takeshi Konomi.

* * *

**The Truth behind the Lens  
**

_An art captured in its purest form  
A moment meant to be preserved in time_

_She didn't know. She wasn't aware.  
But that's how he wanted it…_

0000

Beautiful.

That was the first thought that came into Syusuke Fuji's mind when he saw her at the tennis court. Eiji, his classmate in high school, pointed her out. "Isn't that Ryuuzaki-chan?" he said cheerfully. "Wow! She's doing great!"

Yes, he admitted, she was playing tennis remarkably well. She was giving her senior opponent a tough time in the court. She had control of the game.

"Inui said that she won 3rd place in a charity tournament," Eiji continued, gripping onto the fence. "I've also heard that she's a potential Regular last semester. Nyaaah! Looks at those braids fly!"

Two braids absolutely long, down past her waist. Her hair gleamed like polished wood. Photographing her, capturing her in such a determined state, he thought of that. She was beautiful with that soft heart-shaped face of hers.

She was in her second year of middle school. A white pleated skirt, a white shirt with pink sleeves, and tennis shoes made up her outfit. She had been a member of the girls' tennis club since her first year. He remembered how she used to miss her shots, how she would mess up her serve, and how weak she would strike the ball. But he had seen her improve. It wasn't just once or twice he would wind up near the women's tennis courts. It wasn't his fault that he would happen to see her play most of the time. Somehow, in his eyes, she seemed to stand out from the rest.

He had photographed a few girls before, but there was something about her that drew him in as if she was some kind of magnet. She was certainly pretty, he admitted, and she had nice fingers—his personal preferences in girls. He shut his eyes for a second. It was strange for him to think this way, especially towards a junior who happened to be the granddaughter of his ex-coach.

"6 games to 4!" Eiji exclaimed happily, raising one fist into the air. "Ryuuzaki-chan won!"

So she did, he mused. "Well played…"

"Nyaaaahaa! Fuji, she's good!" Eiji said with eyes sparkling in admiration. "Didn't o-chibi teach her tennis before?"

Eiji Kikumaru may act like a child at times, but he was a talented acrobatic tennis player. He had the looks and the personality to appeal to any girl. He had vibrant red hair with a parting line in the center. He usually wore a plaster on his right cheek. Eiji and Fuji had been Regulars of their middle school team before they graduated to high school.

"Yes, I believe he did," was Fuji's simple reply. He kept his eyes on her, watching her smile and blush as the others congratulated her for winning. She looked adorable, so pure. He wanted to capture that moment. "Ryuuzaki-chan…"

* * *

He had been waiting for her at the school gate, leaning casually against the pavement. He had promised his old coach that he would escort her to the stringer. Her racket needed adjustments after its long, tiring day at the Ranking Tournament.

She looked concerned as she bowed. "Fuji-senpai, I'm sorry to keep you waiting."

Such a sweet voice that made him thought of delicious chocolate cream. "Don't worry about it, Ryuuzaki-chan," he told her.

"Umm…Senpai, is it really okay for you to accompany me?"

Those big brown eyes were mesmerizing. The way she fidgeted and stuttered made her more charming. And he wanted to reach out and stroke her face. He felt silly, though. "Yes, it's no trouble for me. I'm happy to be of service to you, Ryuuzaki-chan."

She smiled. "Thank you, senpai."

Her smile had never been anything but warm. It was another thing he wanted to capture. Was it even right to even think of these things towards a junior? What has become of the Genius of Seigaku? If he found himself alone, he would have probably laughed at himself.

The trip to the stringer had been a pleasant one. Conversation had varied from topics like her tennis match to his current tennis team in high school. There were moments where he would playfully tease her and she would blush like a ripe tomato. Shyness was definitely a plus for this girl.

"Fuji-senpai, I-I have a favor to ask," she said all of a sudden when they left the stringer's store. She had her head low. Her cheeks flushed pink like baby flesh.

Even though he was a master of hiding his emotions and sadistic nature behind a calm and contented smile, he wondered if he could keep himself in-check. The fact that she seemed so unaware made it all the more tempting. "What is it?" he managed to say smoothly.

"Play a match with me…" she muttered a little hesitantly.

Keeping his smile intact, he stroked her hair and touched the flower clip. He couldn't control himself from touching her. "Are you sure you still have the energy to play?" He had watched her for the whole day. The Ranking Tournament had been intense, and Sakuno had managed to earn a Regular spot.

She nodded meekly yet her eyes shimmered with enthusiasm. "Just one match…" She bent her body forward, letting her braids fall to the front. "I want to test myself."

"All right then."

She gave him a startled glance. "Senpai…" Then a smile curved her lips. "Thank you so much!"

Her voice was warm and inviting. He could feel his heart melting like butter. Her cheeks looked so full and soft. Yes, indeed he wanted to take a picture of her. There was nothing wrong with that. He could see her in photographs already.

* * *

She was starting to get inevitable glances in the court. Downtown in a tennis court, the two of them played a friendly game. How could people not look at her? If she'd notice the stares, he was sure that she'd bow her head and feel uncomfortable because of her chronic shyness. But she was absorbed in the game—determination present in her eyes. People who were close to her would know that she was clumsy and jumpy. However, the very same girl in the court was moving like a swan—graceful and fine. There were some moves in need of refinement, but her form was still beautiful.

Fuji knew he was hooked. There was no denying it.

The game ended in his favor. Nonetheless, the girl was grateful to him for honoring her request.

"Mada made dane…" she muttered under her breath, giggling, as she hugged her pink racket. "Is that right, senpai?"

"If he was here, he'd definitely tell you that."

She flinched. "Umm…erm…"

"Still I'm impressed," he told her, taking a seat on a bench. "You've got skills, Ryuuzaki-chan. It's no wonder you're a Regular now."

Her cheeks flushed red instantly. "T-to have s-senpai say such things…" She bowed her head, feeling embarrassed. "I-I…I know I'm still not good enough."

Such a humble girl, he mused. "I beg to disagree."

She sighed and sat down beside him. "Mou…Senpai, you give me too much credit," she said. She looked up at him, her eyes so brown and almost childlike. "I know I can't be compared to senpai and the others. But I'm going to work hard."

Her face, her eyes, that nose, those lips—he swore he wanted to capture everything. "Ryuuzaki-chan, I—"

"AH!"

Her sudden gasp almost made him flinch. "Ryuuzaki-chan?"

"Excuse me for a second, senpai," she said, reaching out for her bag. She rummaged through her things and pulled out a magazine. "Obaa-chan showed this to me last night."

"Hmm… About what?" He sounded curious. He watched her flipped through the pages.

"Fuji-senpai, you like photography, don't you?" she said, stopping at a page with pictures of photography equipment and an Android Tablet. The gadgets were prizes for a Photography Contest.

"A contest, huh?"

"Umm…Do you feel like giving it a try, senpai?"

He took the magazine from her, briefly brushing his fingers with her delicate hands. He scanned the page and found it interesting. "I wouldn't mind. It sounds fun. In fact, I already have a concept in mind."

"Already? Wow!"

His heart seemed to skip a beat at the sight of her wonderful sunny smile. It was another picture perfect moment—so irresistible.

"I'll be looking forward to it, senpai."

His signature smile stayed, hiding the excitement brewing within. "I'm looking forward to it as well…"

* * *

A promise and a favor from his former coach—he was more than happy to oblige. On a bright Sunday morning, he accompanied the granddaughter to a tennis recreational facility.

She went into the open court, short pleated skirt swinging tightly with her hips, showing the naked thighs right above her knees. He went in after her, watching her. Her braids were very long down her back. An idea came to mind.

She took her racket from the bag. A shy smile made its way to her face. She took a deep breath and looked back at him. Her eyes seemed to shine with the sunlight. "I'm gonna warm-up, senpai," she said.

He raised a brow. The racket in her hand caught his attention. The color was not pink. It was red. "That racket… May I see it?"

She blinked. "Umm…S-Sure…" She handed the racket to him.

He had always been observant. He could pick up things in a split second. He would notice even the slightest change in detail. He wasn't called genius for nothing. "This…" The racket had more weight than her pink one. He could tell it has been through a lot from its strings to its handle. This wasn't her racket. This belonged to someone far more experienced. "This is Echizen's, am I right?"

She suddenly looked panicky. "T-That's...um…" A blush crept to her face.

A realization drifted through his head. "Echizen gave you this racket, didn't he?"

She couldn't get any redder. "Y-Yes…I-It was before he left for America."

"How sweet…"

She shook her head, flipping her braids about. "Um…Senpai, it's not what you think! He just...He just…" She took a deep breath and looked at him sincerely. A genuine smile was presented. "R-Ryoma-kun…He wanted me to use it when I finally become a Regular."

A girl in love was a beautiful sight. Her face was so sincere, yet so innocent. He didn't know whether it made him sad or excited. Ryoma Echizen, his cocky little junior with nerves of steel, had left for America to further his tennis career. He was an all-rounder, talented, and quick-witted. Echizen was the one who inspired the girl to take up tennis, the reason why she had grown so much to love it. He felt his heart shut down rather abruptly.

But he continued his façade. Why would he let her know? She didn't need to.

As he handed the racket back to her, they proceeded to warm up.

* * *

_Genius was just one of his titles. _

He woke up to the sound of his digital alarm clock on the bedside table. The time told him that he had slept for two hours after working on his personal project in his computer. It was already night time.

Getting out of bed, he fixed his layered chin-length brown hair. He saw his phone on the desk, vibrating. He had just received an email.

He stifled a laugh as he read the content. "Same old, Echizen…"

At that moment, he knew that dinner was going to be particularly pleasant for his tastes.

"Syusuke, you look inspired lately…" was the comment of his older sister at the table.

No one else can tell where his real emotions lie. Showing a contented smile every single day, one could hardly tell the real him behind the mask. But his sister could tell. She would know what was up with him.

He didn't give her a direct clear answer. He played with his words and led the conversation to a different route. He wanted to keep his feelings for himself or else his sister might misunderstand.

Yes, he was inspired because of HER. How fragile and naïve she had seemed, and yet so insightful and mature. He felt so happy being with her.

She was near yet so far away, he thought, as he sat down on his bed after dinner. The way she talked about his junior, the way she would smile just by thinking about him—everything about her radiated in pure essence. He felt a little envious. _Echizen, you're so sly…_

He flipped his phone open and read his junior's reply again.

_Are you a stalker now, senpai?_

_Mada mada dane… _

_As for Ryuuzaki, she's not too bad._

He had sent him pictures of her. He wanted to tease his junior. He wanted him to see what he was missing out. He wanted him to see how close they've gotten.

He had shot them himself when she wasn't aware. All of them were candid photos at their best and brightest moments. He had photographed her from every angle, in every combination, in every aspect. She didn't know. She wasn't aware of what he was doing.

Maybe he was a stalker…?

He preferred not to refer himself as such because he was doing it out of passion.

He was envious—envious of how his junior could bring out beautiful expressions from her. He wanted to be the one to do it. As good as she made him feel, he wanted to exploit those emotions and feelings. She was better than any fairytales. She was better than any dream.

And so he decided that he should make his next move.

He flipped his phone open and typed in a message for his junior.

_Neh, Echizen… I hope you won't mind… _

Yes, Genius was not his only title.

* * *

A month later he visited an exhibit…

It was a haven of luscious colors. Various photographs hanged on the walls, the expression of every photographer in each. Great moments were captured in each frame, a series of inspiration, a set of precious memories. The way their lens point to adventure, he could feel it through the pictures. He could see how they blur and sharpen, the way the photographers would dance together with their subjects and model just to create those images. Oh, yes, he could sense the emotions; he could see them through their lens. Moments shimmered into being. The art unfolded in the lens in the clearest hues of light and shadow. Indeed, this was art. This was photography.

A genius he may be in tennis, but his life didn't revolve around the sport. He had a lot of hobbies. Billiards, bowling, a little bit of gardening—he did them all so well. But there was one thing he was passionate about: Photography.

He stopped by a particular picture, framed on the white wall. He remembered this one. It was in an instant. The image simply framed itself. It was as if his hands had a mind of its own with the way they set the aperture and shutter to best expose. Then there was the click.

He found himself mesmerized. The shot was candid, basically at its purest. But it wasn't the shot that made him smile kindly at the moment. It was HER.

"Oh, if it isn't Fuji-kun…"

He recognized the voice. The kind smile disappeared as it changed back to his usual calm, contented one. He turned to face the person, giving her his respects. "Fancy meeting you here, Shiba-san."

A sports photographer for _Monthly Tennis Pro_, Saori Shiba was a beautiful brunette woman. She would be usually present in Seigaku's tennis matches. "What can I say? The photos here drew me in. They're wonderful."

"Yes…And every picture is really unique," he said.

"I used to enter contests like this when I was in college," Shiba said, glancing around until her eyes caught sight of the photo he was looking at a while ago. "My, isn't that...Sakuno-chan?" She approached the photo.

"Yes…" was his casual reply.

"This is the first time I've seen her with her hair down," Shiba said, her gaze focused on the photo. "I know she's always been this cute and adorable girl…But here…she's just so beautiful."

With the white curtain dancing to the wind behind her, the girl was sitting on her desk. The warmth of her gaze bound to the view outside, she had half of her hair in front with her hands making work of her braid. The rest of her hair flowed elegantly down her back. She was giving that soft, sweet smile. He remembered the incredible happiness that came over him at that moment. The innocence of her eyes, her smile—they were a treasure worth keeping. He couldn't believe an innocent girl like her could invoke such emotions from him. A billion words can't express her beauty.

"A gaze that expresses various feelings…" Shiba continued. Her eyes gleamed in admiration. "The feeling of nostalgia that surfaces every time after school… It can project the innermost feelings of anyone who sees it. This one has a lot of depth."

"You can tell that much by looking at it," he stated, appreciating the comment she gave. It made him proud.

"There's more to this than meets the eye," Shiba said, looking at Fuji. "Behind the lens…The photographer…"

"Hmmm…What about the photographer?"

"It's difficult to explain. When the photographer took this photo, he was gazing at Sakuno-chan with strong feelings."

His pristine blue eyes grew wide. That caught him off-guard.

Was he hypnotized by this girl?

Was he?

"Please excuse me, Shiba-san, but I must go now," he told her, taking a curt bow.

"Oh, is that so? And here I thought we could go get coffee or something," she said. "Take care, Fuji-kun."

"You too, Shiba-san." He then turned on his heel and walked off. It wasn't until he disappeared at a corner when the reporter suddenly let out a shout.

The people gave her weird looks, but she couldn't care less about them. She had been so mesmerized by the photo that she didn't read the sign below it. And she couldn't believe it!

EMOTIVE PHOTOGRAPHY CATEGORY  
GRAND PRIZE WINNER:  
**SYUSUKE FUJI**

0000

_It was a moment frozen time. _

_Beauty in its purest form…_

_Indeed a frame worth of a thousand praise._

* * *

**JC: **I knew I just had to start this series of oneshots with FujiSaku. The general awesomeness and potential of this couple is pretty much hard to miss. They have such a unique chemistry. I've always wanted to highlight Fuji-senpai's passion in photography and I figured that Sakuno would be the best model for his pictures. He appreciates the beauty in all things and he found inspiration in Sakuno. Being a genius and all, Fuji is aware of Sakuno's feelings for Ryoma, which led me to include Ryoma's racket here. It is a FACT that Ryoma did give Sakuno his racket in the end, so it's not that hard to imagine Sakuno using it.

Well, this is just one of my oneshots. Next up will feature another prince for Sakuno. Who will it be? Just wait and see. Please don't forget to review. No flaming!


	2. Bunta Marui: Hansel and the Good Witch

**JC: **The reviews had certainly boosted my confidence! To all that reviewed and read the first oneshot, THANK YOU SO MUCH! It means so much since I'm still new to the PoT fanfiction area. While the obvious theme of this series is bonds, it doesn't necessary mean that it'll be all about romance. Friendship, mutual understanding, familial feelings—those things will be entertained as well. I'd also like to give special highlights to Sakuno's talents and how the regulars see it. Sakuno has a good work discipline and a mature insight on things like she is in the manga. With that said, I present to you the 2nd Oneshot, featuring Bunta Marui from Rikkai Dai.

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis. All rights belong to Takeshi Konomi.

* * *

**Hansel and the Good Witch**

_Who would have guessed that he'd found something sweeter than cakes? _

0000

A luscious mouthwatering chocolate cake overflowing with smooth, chocolate taste that will melt in your mouth from the outside to the inside, the new _Chocolate Haven _whole cake behind the glass display was just waiting to be devoured. Sitting right next to it was a _Chocolate Mousse_, a rich chocolate pound cake, topped with delicious cream-based mousse and chocolate chips. It was another rare treat. Lured by these beautiful morsels was high school freshman redhead Bunta Marui.

It was a small coffee shop in Kanagawa, one of his top favorites. It featured concrete floors and velvet furniture and drapes. The interior had a mix of wooden walls and antique furniture, which simply brought out that warm and comfortable atmosphere. It was a nice Sunday morning and he was craving for cakes. He was definitely planning to stuff himself up.

He stepped inside only to be greeted by the aroma of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies. He could feel his mouth water there.

"Marui-kun, welcome," an elderly woman greeted him as she came out to the counter. "Perfect timing."

"Ohayou, Mutou-san," Marui replied with a big smile. "It already smells great in here. I can't wait to sink my teeth into your cakes."

The woman in a white chef's uniform gave him a kind, motherly smile. "Marui-kun, can I ask you a favor? I'm sure you're going to like it."

He approached the counter, resting his elbows on it. "Does it involve eating sweets?" His light purple eyes were practically shining like gems. He would give anything for sweets.

"I've decided to add three new desserts to the menu," Mrs. Mutou explained. "I want you to taste them and tell me what you think."

Oh, hell, was he dreaming? He was going to taste three new desserts made by the woman who had graced him with succulent morsels since he was in middle school. This was truly an honor. He'd be downright crazy to refuse. "Sure!" he replied excitedly. "Not a problem, Mutou-san."

"Please have a seat and I'll serve them to you in a jiffy," the woman said, looking thrilled by his expression.

When it came to cakes and sweets, he would feel and often act like a little kid. What can he do? He had a sweet tooth. Aside from tennis, sweets and baking were indeed his passion.

He took a seat beside the glass window. Not a minute too soon, Mrs. Mutou came delivering him three new desserts on a tray. "I can't wait."

The woman giggled. "Marui-kun really loves sweets." She set the three desserts on the table and tucked in the tray under her arm. "The first one to your left is a White and Dark Chocolate Cheese Cake," she started, gesturing her hand to a cake with a blend of white and dark premium chocolate topped with a layer of cheese.

He was awed by the sight. It was a beautiful slice of cake. Picking up the dessert fork, he cut a small piece and placed it inside his mouth. He took a moment to take in the flavor before he swallowed. "M-Mutou-san, this is…" he muttered, his eyes growing wide. He was stunned.

Mrs. Mutou grew concerned. "Is everything all right, Marui-kun?" The boy continued to sit still. "M-Marui-kun?"

Just then, his eyes lit up. "Mutou-san, this is so GOOD!" he exclaimed happily. Pardon his manners, yes, but he couldn't help it. "The bitter sweet taste is great, the texture is just perfect! It's very rich and moist!" He began eating it at a fast pace.

The woman gasped. "Marui-kun, by all means be excited, but please don't forget to breath." As if on cue, Marui started to choke. "Now what did I just tell you?" She handed him a glass of water, sighing deeply.

He gulped down the water in one go. "But it was really delicious." He had already finished the slice of cake. "Can I have seconds?"

"Not until you finish tasting the other two," Mrs. Mutou said.

"My pleasure!" he said, setting his sights on the second dessert. It was a cream puff baked to perfection topped with twin chip chocolate. He started by biting from the hole of the puff, letting the creamy goodness ooze into his mouth. "Chewy on the outside, creamy on the inside! Delicious!" And the chocolate topping was divine.

He then bite into an ice cream sandwich—vanilla-flavored ice cream nestled between two chocolate-flavored wafers. It was a cold, cool, flavorful sensation in his mouth. The vanilla cream complimented the chocolate well.

Heaven? Yes, it was clearly heaven on earth. The new desserts were outstanding. As a dessert gourmet, he should know. "I'm gonna give them my ultimate stamp of approval, Mutou-san. I'm already craving for more. You've outdone yourself yet again."

"I'm so happy to hear you say that, Marui-kun," Mrs. Mutou said as she picked up the empty plates. "But I'm not the one who made them."

He stared up at her in surprise. "Say what?" That was impossible. Her skills were a second to none. "Who could bake as well as you?"

She giggled at his reaction. "I'm flattered, Marui-kun," she said, peering over her shoulder to look at the door to the kitchen. "Would you like to meet the one responsible for delighting your taste buds?"

He raised a brow. "Your assistant? Mishima-san?"

She shook her head. "Mishima-san is not here at the moment. His daughter got sick, so he had to stay home to take care of her. I had my friend send her granddaughter over to help me out. I've also asked her for new ideas."

"So it's a HER?" He stood up from his seat, lips curving into a grin. "Let me meet her, Mutou-san."

"All right… I'll call her." She disappeared into the kitchen for a while.

He wondered what the chef looked like. Maybe she was some University Student studying Culinary Arts? It couldn't be someone younger. The desserts were made so well that it would fit in any high class café.

When Mrs. Mutou came out of the kitchen, a girl trailed behind her with her head hanging low. Slight hue of pink tinted her cheeks. Her hands clutched onto the pink apron she was wearing over her peach blouse and beige skirt.

"Marui-kun, this is my cute little helper for today," Mrs. Mutou introduced, placing her hands on the girl's shoulders.

She looked absolutely flushed. She couldn't even meet his eyes when she started talking. "Um…N-Nice to meet you. I'm Ryuuzaki Sakuno."

The girl seemed familiar to him. He had seen her somewhere before. He just couldn't remember. But he had to admit that the girl was cute. She had a frail appearance, which sort of reminded him of his captain from the tennis team. She was slim and petite with graceful shoulders and long, beautiful legs.

"So you were the one who made those treats?" he asked, taking a step towards her, reaching for her hands. "I was expecting someone older, but this is just great!"

She looked up at him in surprise. "Umm…Ah…I…"

"Ryuuzaki-san, you're a genius!" He held her hand firmly yet gently. He stared into her big brown orbs keenly. Those eyes seemed to radiate innocence. They were alluring like chocolate. "Be my personal baker from now on!" He leaned his face closer to hers.

She blinked. "Eh? But…But…" The way she fidgeted was adorable. It made him want to gobble her up. She seemed such a sweet and delicate girl.

"Marui-kun," Mrs. Mutou called, lightly hitting his head. "Don't harass her."

He released her hands and scratched the back of his head. "I'm not harassing her," he said, playfully sticking out his tongue. "I'm just amazed. She's got good talent."

"I'm well aware of that as well, Marui-kun," Mrs. Mutou replied before turning her attention to Sakuno. She smiled elegantly. "Isn't that great, Sakuno-chan? Marui-kun gave such positive reviews. I told you, didn't I? Your desserts are amazing."

"No doubt about that," he added, giving thumbs up.

She blushed. "I…I…" She took a deep breath and gave Mrs. Mutou a kind smile. "Obaa-chan did say that I should thank those who appreciate my talent…even though I'm not that confident in my skills. Mutou-san…" She then turned to him. "Marui-san…" She bent her body forward, giving them her full respect and appreciation. "Thank you so much!"

Yup, she was unquestionably a sweet girl—maybe even sweeter than cakes, Marui thought.

* * *

Preheat the oven of friendship.

Despite having her hands in dough and face smeared with a bit of chocolate, he still considered the girl as a perfect picture of a Sugar Plum Princess. Her apron had so many splotches of stains, almost blocking out the pattern underneath, yet there was contentment on her face, happiness in her eyes. She was moving like a graceful swan in the kitchen, exhibiting great precision in her techniques. He was impressed. It was clear that the girl was no beginner. The desserts she had served him were no fluke.

"You're amazing."

He moved closer to her, observing how he mixed in the ingredients into the bowl, and she was surprised when she turned to him. The side of his face was merely inches from her lips. One false move could have resulted with a kiss on a cheek.

"M-Marui-san!" Pink has stained her cheeks. "Y-You're so…"

Quite the shy one, he mused, as he reached a hand towards her face. She quickly closed her eyes in response. "Hmmm…" He wiped the chocolate from her cheek with finger and licked it off. "Delicious!"

Oh, yes, the sweet little treat was good.

She realized what he did and bowed her head in embarrassment.

He was supposed to be helping out in the kitchen. He had insisted on it until Mrs. Mutou gave in. He wanted to see how his sugar fairy worked to create such fabulous creations. But taste-testing, fooling around with the equipment, chewing gum, and teasing dear little Sakuno was hardly any help. He knew that, but he couldn't help it, especially in teasing her.

This sweet little treat was making him ecstatic!

He started cracking eggs open for the next batch of batter and he caught her staring in awe. A playful smile made its way to his face. "What are you looking at?"

"You can crack them open with only one hand," she said, her eyes sparkled in admiration. "I keep messing up when I try."

"It's nothing to a genius like me." He winked at her, taking her hand and an egg. "And I can teach you." He gently pressed the egg into the palm of her hand.

"Um…M-Marui-san, y-you don't have to."

She was a stuttering mess. Her face was pretty flushed from the contact. Yet, to him, the girl's shyness was simply a charm.

The teasing and good humor continued as they worked. The mixture of giggles and laugh set aside the initial tension. A stuttering case she may be, the girl was still comfortable to talk to, much to his amazement. Their conversation was mostly about the different kinds of desserts in the world. Pastries, candies, even trivia about cakes—they had tackled them all.

He found his sweet haven with her.

Tennis had been another fine topic for them. She was on the girl's regular team in Seigaku. He hasn't exactly seen her play, but he could somehow tell that she was a promising player. He'd like to see her play sometime, especially since he heard that the genius of Seigaku had trained the girl himself.

Her culinary talent—her potential—she was a genius in pastries. And it wasn't all about technicality to her. She baked with love and care, and she decorated with such finesse.

She was like a delicious dessert herself. She was fantastic.

* * *

"Break time finally!"

He had brought Sakuno to the back and settled her on the porch with him. Whipping out a red rectangular box out of his pocket, he ripped up the top and pulled out one of its content.

"It's Pocky…" she remarked.

"Yup! And it's one of my favorites!" Well, anything sweet was his favorite, but Pocky was a dessert he'd usually enjoy eating at anytime, anywhere. "Want one?"

She blinked. "Umm…Yeah…Then I'll take one." She took a piece and stared at it quietly.

He looked at her in confusion. "Hmm? Not gonna eat it?" No one in the world should resist the tasty snack.

"I-I just remembered what my best friend told me…about Pocky…" she said, shrinking down to her shoulders, as she fidgeted nervously in place.

"About what?"

"About Pocky being a c-couple thing." She flushed red.

He supposed that it was natural for girls to fancy such ideas. A couple had started it, and it caught on as the years went by. The 'Pocky Kiss' as most girls would say—where they somehow end up kissing each other as the couple would eat from both ends of the stick.

She was biting into it when he decided to tease her. "Wanna try it?"

She stared up at him in surprise, cheeks stained in a deeper shade of red. "N-No! I-I can't do that!"

He patted her head. She was too cute. "Chillax, I was only kidding." His worlds calmed her down, and they continued to munch on their treats. When they were down to their last Pocky stick, he pulled it out and gave it to her. "You get the last one."

"A-Are you sure?"

He nodded.

"T-Thanks…" She took the stick from him and chewed on the chocolate-covered sweet.

Then his smile turned into a sly one. "On second thought, I want it." He leaned into her and bit the other end of the stick. Her eyes grew wide in an instant. "The Pocky Kiss…" He munched on the stick, shortening the length, as he brought his lips closer to her pink, succulent ones. She then closed her eyes, trembling in fright, half-expecting him to kiss her. "So cute," he muttered before his lips moved up to give a chaste kiss on the nose.

She opened her eyes after that and backed away from him. "W-What did you just do?!"

He chuckled. It was the reaction he expected. "You're really delicious," he told her, patting her head.

"Eh? What?" She held her face between her hands. "Mou…Marui-san, stop teasing me…"

Oh, yes, this little treat was too good to be true and it was difficult to resist.

* * *

"When is Sakuno-chan coming over?" he asked as Mrs. Mutou served him his Chocolate Chip Frappucino. It was Monday. He just came to chill after a hard day at school and practice.

"First name basis, Marui-kun?" she asked with a teasing smile. She giggled when he suddenly blushed. "Oh, my… Seems like Marui-kun has taken a liking to Sakuno-chan. How cute!"

He shrugged. "It's not like that, Mutou-san. Besides, she said it was okay." He was simply awed by the fact she could bake so well. It wasn't because of how sweet and innocent she was, or the fact that she was so oh-so-pretty. Definitely not because of her cute smiles and soothing presence! Nope! "Sakuno-chan is…" He paused to collect his thoughts. Did he just think all that about her? He only knew her for one day!

"She doesn't have a boyfriend, you know," Mrs. Mutou said.

His heart skipped a beat. "Why would you tell me this, Mutou-san? Sakuno-chan is a friend. I don't have feelings for her." It was clearly admiration, he told himself.

"If you say so," she said, giggling. "Sakuno-chan has tennis practice next Sunday, so she won't be coming here anytime soon."

His heart seemed to sink. "I wanted Sakuno-chan to bake cookies for me," he said with a sigh.

"Why don't you visit her instead, Marui-kun?"

That was a tempting idea. There was only one problem. "I have no idea where her house is."

Mrs. Mutou went to the counter, took out a piece of paper, and scribbled something. "I happened to know," she said, handing him the paper. "Her grandmother is a friend of mine after all."

His eyes lit up in an instant. "For real? Thanks a lot, Mutou-san!" A visit to her house sounded good. He imagined that her refrigerator must be filled with all kinds of desserts and he could eat to his heart's desire. Maybe he should call and tell her about the visit. They've exchanged numbers and mail addresses the day before. But he wanted to surprise her. Then again he certainly would not want to face the wrath of her grandmother for showing up uninvited. It still amazed him that she was actually related to the lioness coach. "I'm going to give her a call."

"Oh, before I forget, Sakuno-chan asked me to give you this," Mrs. Mutou said, placing a white pouch on the table. It was neatly tied with a pink ribbon and had a cherry blossom embroidered on it. "She made it yesterday after you left."

He untied the ribbon and opened it. There were heart-shaped chocolate chip cookies inside. It was a wish that came true. "Did she—"

"You asked her to bake you cookies yesterday, didn't you?"

He paused for a second. She really did it. How sweet of her… Yes, very, very sweet of her. "Thank you, Sakuno-chan!" he exclaimed cheerfully. He took a piece and ate it. "Hmm…It's so good! She's something else! Isn't she, Mutou-san?"

"Yes…Yes, indeed."

Sakuno Ryuuzaki.

He felt comfortable being with her. He wanted to get to know her more, to get closer to her, and it wasn't only because of her talent in baking anymore. Bunta Marui, high school freshman, genius player, and lover of all things delectable, has finally found something sweeter than cakes.

0000

_Lured by sweets, the same as Hansel…  
Sweets made not by an evil witch, but one of pure heart._

* * *

**JC: **Interesting fact about Marui-kun is that his preference in girls is actually the quiet, innocent type with good cooking skills—traits that describe Sakuno well. That alone gave me the idea of pairing them up. It's not so hard to imagine this pair. I personally believe they can work if given the chance. Marui can somewhat compliment Sakuno's character as well. In this shot, Marui's feeling for her is based on admiration, but there is something growing there, and Mutou-san could sense it. That's all for now. Please review! No flaming!


	3. Akaya Kirihara: The Devil's Angel

**JC: **Rikkai Dai's Bunta Marui was definitely a treat to write. I'm really captivated with his character, and I love his tandem with Sakuno-chan. I'm so pleased with the reviews I got for the MaruixSakuno shot. Now I give you another prince from Rikkai Dai, Akaya Kirihara! KiriSaku is a rather popular pair around here, and I can understand why. They're the typical bad boy-good girl pair who brings so much spice into the hearts of fans. I hope I did the pair justice here.

**Note: **The story takes place during Sakuno's second year of middle school. I've based her character more in the manga where she is a promising player for the women's team.

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis. All rights belong to Takeshi Konomi.

* * *

**The Devil's Angel **

_The unsuspecting Angel descends from heaven…  
And meets the lonesome devil bound to darkness_

0000

It was a bright, beautiful Sunday Morning—a start of such a fine day.

Yup, it was going to be a fine day indeed.

"Fine day my ass!" Akaya Kirihara grumbled to himself, kicking the pavement beside the school gate of Seishun Gakuen. "Fine day to get stranded!" He scratched his head in frustration. He was totally late for practice. To think he was the team captain now! What kind of captain would miss his stop and get off at the last stop in TOKYO?! His school, Rikkai Dai, was at Kanagawa Prefecture! It was no picnic ride all the way there.

Damn, he wanted to bang his head on the wall. Why can't he stay up for the whole freaking ride? He figured that old habits die hard, but still this was no excuse to be late. What would his teammates say?

Well, there was no use crying over spilled milk. Since he was already there he thought of paying the Seigaku Tennis Team a visit.

"Maybe I should challenge Viper."

But his hope for a match was shot down when he saw no one playing in the courts. Was Seigaku this lenient with Sunday training? The district tournament was coming up soon. He found it ridiculous if they wouldn't use this precious day for extra work.

"They're getting sloppy."

He was about to make his way back to the gate when he heard the sound of a tennis ball being hit. So, someone was playing? Curious, he followed the sound and found a girl rallying against a wall. The first thing he noticed was her two long braids whipping around as she rallied. He raked a hand through his sea green hair. How do girls manage their hair? He'd considered long hair as a nuisance in sports. But the girl moved with no trouble at all. She also had good form and accuracy, judging from the way she hit the ball. The dark spot on the wall only meant that she had been hitting the very same spot for a while now.

He noticed two female tennis players passed by. Their attire was simple and plain compared to the pigtailed-girl. He guessed that she must be a Regular. The girl's Regular jersey was similar to the boys, except for the blue mini-skirt with blue undershorts underneath. The collar of their shirt was white and the red trimmings trailed along the blue color. Of course, the Seigaku name was printed on the left chest part and on the bottom edge of the skirt.

"Seems like only the girls are here," he muttered, feeling disappointed. "Time for me to go."

Just then, as he was turning on his heel, the girl screamed, "WATCH OUT!" as a tennis ball hit him square on the back of his head. The impact was a bit strong that he got down on one knee.

His poor head! When will his bad luck streak end?

"I-I'm so sorry!" He could hear the girl running up to him. "I-I didn't—"

"And here I thought you had perfect control," he said in a dark voice as he stared up at her.

She gasped in surprise. "Y-You're Kirihara Akaya-san from Rikkai Dai," she said, pointing at him.

He stood up, grabbing the tennis ball, as he shrugged. "It's rude to point, you know," he said.

She blushed in embarrassment and bowed her head, shaking in fear. "I apologize for my rudeness, Kirihara-san, and for hitting you with that ball."

"It's fine. It's not like you hit me on purpose."

She hugged her racket against her chest. "Ah…y-yeah…you're right."

A red racket? Somehow it reminded him of a certain cheeky little rookie.

"Ryuuzaki-san!" A bespectacled girl called out to her from a distance. She was waving her racket. "It's your turn to play!"

"Hai, senpai! I'll be there in a moment," the braided girl replied.

Kirihara raised a brow. The girl's name was Ryuuzaki, he mused, trying to recall someone.

"Umm…"

He saw the girl fidgeting in front of him. She held her head down, probably afraid of making eye contact with him. Who could blame her? He was notorious for being the devil in the court.

"Are you here to see Kaidoh-senpai?" she asked him.

"Huh? Well, I was itching for a match, but no one was at the court."

"Obaa-chan had them do a lap around the neighborhood."

Her grandmother? It took a few second to process before he realized who he was talking to. "Ryuuzaki-sensei, huh?" He adjusted his tennis bag on his shoulder. "I knew you look familiar. You're Ryuuzaki-sensei's granddaughter."

"Y-Yes, I am."

She sure stuttered a lot, he noted, but he didn't mind it. She seemed to be a nice girl—completely different from her lioness of a grandmother.

"Kirihara-san, the boys will be back any minute now," she explained, looking towards the women's court. "But I don't think my obaa-chan would like it if you challenge Kaidoh-senpai. They have a strict training regimen for today."

And here he thought Seigaku was taking it easy. Seigaku was doing their best as usual. However, his hope for a match against the so-called Viper of Seigaku was flushed down the drain. Oh, well, there was nothing he could do. He wasn't stupid enough to face the wrath of Coach Sumire Ryuuzaki.

"Umm…Kirihara-san, I have to go now," she said, bowing deeply. "And I apologize again for hitting you."

He shrugged. "Stop apologizing already. It was an accident."

She straightened up and gave him a shy smile "I-I know, but still…" Her teammate called her again. That was her cue to leave. "Please excuse me." She turned on her heel and walked away. She reached a good distance before she peered over her shoulder to look back at him. "Kirihara-san..."

He gave her a puzzled look.

"Seigaku…is looking forward to face your team again." A sincere smile was etched on her face. He found it sweet. And the way her eyes seemed to gleam made him feel tingly inside. "Good luck!" With that said, she ran off to the courts.

He was left there, stunned and speechless. He thought she was just some bashful lass, but clearly she was more than that. He turned to the wall she was practicing on a while ago. The black spot was as clear as day. The girl definitely has skills. He figured that it probably ran in the family since Coach Ryuuzaki was an amazing player back in her day.

"Seigaku against my team…" And the girl even wished him good luck.

He let out a depressed sigh. He had not been himself lately. Getting promoted to captain was a great achievement for him. His teammates had no qualms about it, despite his reputation, and they were all doing their best. Rikkai Dai was determined to win back their title in the Nationals. "But I…" It was shameful to admit it, but he, as the captain, lacked motivation to pursue victory. He had never told anyone about his feelings. His team may think that he was a big sissy or something.

A hole was left in his heart ever since his seniors graduated to high school. Rikkai Dai was not the same without them around. "I haven't even beaten those three monsters yet." He wanted to beat them so badly, but they had proven to him that he still had lots more to work on. They were his motivation to strive harder. But they were in high school now. It felt so different not seeing them in school anymore.

He wanted to laugh at himself. Maybe challenging the Viper was a way to relieve stress for him, a way to vent out his frustration over his lack of motivation. He could have taken another bus back to his school, but he decided not to because deep down he hated all this uneasiness. Whenever he was with his team, he would just feel discouraged, disturbed and upset.

_"Seigaku is looking forward to face your team again."_

Her voice rang in his head.

Seigaku was doing their best. His Rikkai Dai team was doing their best. On the other hand, he, the captain, was doing things halfheartedly. What would his seniors say? They'll be very disappointed in him. They left the team in his hands and this was how he would repay them just because he no longer had motivation? He felt like a brat. No, he had always been a brat, he thought. He was a spoiled little brat, but his seniors had always tolerated him.

He looked at the ball in his hand. It made him think of the girl again. "Guess I better return this to her."

He made his way to the women's court and found her playing against a senior. The current score was 4-2. The senior was leading. He decided to stand by and watch. He was a bit curious to see how good Coach Ryuuzaki's granddaughter really was.

It was Ryuuzaki's turn to serve. She was in position, gripping the ball firmly in her hand. She looked different somehow. Her eyes were full of fire, but her overall appearance was calm and collected. Was this the same bashful girl a while ago?

Before he could even wonder further, the girl served the ball. Then everyone around them became quiet. The senior was the most confused.

"T-The ball…vanished?" Kirihara heard a girl say.

"Ryuuzaki-san, that serve…" The senior was obviously at loss with words.

He had encountered it before. It was a special kind of 'cut-serve'. Ryuuzaki spun the ball as she dropped it to perform her underhand serve. It wasn't a powerful serve, but many players were often caught off guard. The serve gave the illusion of disappearing as it abruptly cut to the left.

A smirk came to his lips. "Hmmm…Not bad…." He certainly stumbled upon something interesting here.

He pulled out his phone and dialed. "This is your Buchou. Sorry but I can't come to practice today. Something came up."

* * *

"The Disappearing Serve…"

She flinched as he heard his voice. Slowly, she turned her head. Her auburn eyes met his eyes. "Ki-Kirihara-san, y-you're still here?"

He had followed her to the water fountain after her match. He had witnessed her outstanding performance against her senior. The match had ended in her favor with 6 games to 4. Her subsequent service games had been a breeze with the Disappearing Serve. Everyone was amazed, even her captain. But that serve wasn't as simple as it looked.

"Where did you learn that serve?"

She closed the faucet and wiped her mouth with her towel. "I…I learned it from a senpai," she replied timidly.

"Fuji Syusuke, right?"

Her eyes widened a bit. He knew he was right. He could never forget a serve like that, not after his defeat in the hands of Syusuke Fuji.

"Play a match with me."

She stood there frozen for a second. "M-Me against you?!" She shook her head vigorously. "I'm no match against you."

There was fear in her eyes. This girl had seen him play. No doubt she was afraid of his playing style. Or maybe she was afraid of the devil within? Either way she knew he was dangerous. However, he wasn't about to let her walk away that easily. He wanted a match with her. He wasn't sure of the reason himself, but he felt like he had to check something out. There was something about this Ryuuzaki girl that caught his interest.

He let out a sigh. "I'm not going to go devil on you."

She lowered her gaze. "I know."

It was his turn to be surprise. What did she mean by that?

"I-I don't think I'm capable enough…t-to put you under extreme pressure…during a match."

If that was the case, then why did he sense fear from her?

"I don't care. Just play a match with me."

She swallowed. "I'm scared."

So, she was scared… But he already told her that he wasn't going to go devil on her. Plus, she said it herself that she won't be able to put him under high pressure. He doubted she could even injure him or pushed him to the point of anger.

"F-Fuji-senpai told me...You have a habit of aiming the ball towards the opponent's body, t-thus making it harder for them to return the balls," she explained. "I-I…I don't think I can return your shots, Kirihara-san. I'm afraid…that I'm just going to waste your time since…I'm not good enough."

His jaw dropped. Was this girl for real? He couldn't believe it. She was afraid of disappointing him all this time. "You're something else." He brushed a hand through his hair, chuckling lightheartedly. "How about if I go easy on you?" He wasn't going to stop until he convinced this girl to have a match. She was definitely interesting.

She stared up at him, her big brown eyes slightly glaring, much to his surprise. "That's unacceptable!" she said in a firm tone. "I don't want anyone going easy on me just because I'm a girl." She was almost pouting.

For some odd reason he found it rather cute. This shy girl can speak out her mind when needed.

He watched her lowering her gaze. It seemed like shyness was taking over again. That was quite amusing. "So, you're saying that you accept my challenge?"

"I…I want to challenge strong players… but I don't want to disappoint you," she muttered, grimacing.

He was not going to take no for an answer. Grabbing her wrist and her racket leaning against the fountain, he dragged her away. "I'm pretty sure you won't, so come on!"

"Eh?! B-But…But…Wait!" she squeaked, trying to keep up with his strides. "K-Kirihara-san!" She shut her eyes tight. "What about my practice?!"

* * *

"You lost another game," Kirihara said sadly, a deep frown had been etched on his face.

The girl dropped her racket and slowly fell to the ground. She was badly hurt, and he felt guilty. He shouldn't have listened to her. He should have gone easy instead. But she didn't want any special treatment. She had hesitated stepping into the court with him at first. She had doubts about herself. She was afraid of being treated as substandard by an experienced player like him.

He had told her an interesting story before they played—a story about a stubborn freshman challenging the 3 monsters of Rikkai Dai. He didn't spare any detail. He had even admitted how weak he was before. Despite his defeat, he had pushed himself harder to surpass his limits in order to beat the 3 monsters one day.

After hearing his story, the girl had come up to the court. The shy girl had transformed into a determined player again.

_"Kirihara-san is not afraid to take on challenges…" _He recalled her saying before the match._ "That's why you're strong. If I want to become better, then I mustn't hesitate. Kirihara-san, don't hold back. I want you to play like usual." _

Every time he had hurt her she would tell him not to stop. In spite of the damage to her body, she had played her best. She was able to adjust to his returns after getting hit a couple of times. It was impressive that she was able to return some of his difficult shots. But the damage he has done was too great for her body. And now she was lying on the court, not moving an inch. She must have lost consciousness.

"I'm going to get in trouble for this…" He wondered what Coach Ryuuzaki would do if she'd find out.

"Ki-Kiri-ha-ra-san…"

His eyes grew wide in shock. The Ryuuzaki girl was moving.

"T-The match is not over yet…" Her voice was so frail. She looked so weak.

"You're in no condition to play anymore."

She shook her head as she got up on her knees. "I-I can still play…" she breathed out. She grabbed the racket and stood up. "I can still do this, Kirihara-san…"

"Don't be reck—" He stopped himself from saying it. Was he really going to tell this girl to stop being reckless? He was the one who was always reckless. He was the one who would usually get all violent and uncontrollable. He has no right to tell others off, especially not to this girl.

"Kirihara-san, please…"

The determination in her eyes, the drive to improve, to get stronger—those eyes made him remember. As they played again, he caught her smiling. The ball traveled back and forth at a steady pace. It was surprising to see how she moved. There were times she would almost get hit, but she managed to adjust her body and swings. Even with the damage she took earlier, Ryuuzaki was enjoying herself. He could see how much she loved tennis.

He felt pathetic for sulking all this time. The Rikkai Dai team was his responsibility. It was up to him to lead them to victory in the Nationals. He was going to show his seniors that he was strong enough without them. He was going to show them that he was worthy of being captain. And after the nationals, he was going to challenge the 3 monsters again. That was his goal and it would never change.

He had the girl to thank for making him realize all that. Her determination inspired him. He once again found what he had lost.

"Let's see your smash," he said, lobbing the ball into the air.

Ryuuzaki dashed forward and jumped as high as she could. It was at that moment that Akaya Kirihira saw something unbelievable. Everything seemed to slow down as his eyes focused on such a sight. He didn't think it was possible for a devil like him to witness that.

Then the smash happened. He didn't return it.

"Kirihara-san," she said between her pants, "what's the matter?"

He rubbed his eyes. Was it an illusion? But they seemed so real. "I got something in my eye. You still up for another round?"

"Yes, please," she replied enthusiastically. "And don't hold back."

* * *

He was on his way back to Kanagawa on a bus. He was seated beside the window with a gaze so distant. He was thinking of her—from the way she played to her sunny smiles. He lifted a hand to his swollen cheek, flinching at the memory of how he got it. He guessed he deserved it for physically hurting her throughout the game.

She had collapsed during their final game because her body couldn't handle the stress anymore. As he was about to help her, a ball came flying toward him. It hit his left cheek dead on. He felt like getting punched.

Her knight in shining armor came for her. Kirihara could still remember how those pristine blue eyes looked at him. And the tone of his voice was icy cold when he spoke. The knight would not let him touch the girl.

He had decided to play the bad guy. It was a crazy thought, but he felt like his old self again.

The knight had warned him, but he had simply taunted him more. After that, he had left the court.

"Fuji Syusuke…" he muttered under his breath. "You've got a good protégé there."

Missing his stop was a blessing in disguise, because he wound up meeting an unexpected person. It was indeed a worthwhile experience. She was a special girl, he thought, and he believed that she was going to be a star in the future, especially after seeing her sprout her wings during their match.

"Yup, they were definitely wings of an angel…"

0000

_She was his pure, polar opposite,  
Innocent yet strong…  
Forbidden feelings now grow,  
As the Devil found his light…_

* * *

**JC: **And the Devil found his match…How's that for Kirihara? Compared to the Devil Akaya, Sakuno is an angel with wings who will continue to soar as she grows. There isn't much of a romantic implication here. Though I initially wanted to put some shoujo clichés here, I decided to take a different route and dwell into Kirihara's character more. He had always been so keen on defeating the 3 monsters of Rikkai Dai that it got me thinking of his life after they've graduated to high school. In this shot, Kirihara lacked the proper mindset and determination to lead his team. However, he managed to rediscover his motivation thanks to Sakuno.

Okay, that's 2 from Rikkai Dai and 1 from Seigaku. Who's it going to be next? Well, it could be anyone! Don't forget to review. No flaming!


	4. Kuranosuke Shiraishi: Flowers & Ecstasy

**JC: **Like I said before, not all of the stories will have romantic implications, but the bond between Sakuno and the princes would be thoroughly highlighted in each shot. Kirihara's done and now I like to tackle a student coming from Osaka City. Ah, no, it's not going to be Kin-chan. I'm saving him for later. You'll be reading about Shiraishi-san here. I personally enjoyed Shiraishi-san's character in the show, and I find his tandem with Sakuno-chan quite endearing. I hope I gave his character justice here.

**Note: **The story takes place during Sakuno's second year of middle school. I've based her character more in the manga where she is a promising player for the women's team.

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis. All rights belong to Takeshi Konomi.

* * *

**Flowers and Ecstasy**

_Elegant and beautiful, blooming like the delicate flowers of spring…_

0000

Kuranosuke Shiraishi, first year high school student, walked toward the building of Seishun Gakuen. As the case with most middle schools, there were crowds of kids hanging around outside. He noticed two girls taking a picture of him with their phones. They were giggling and whispering about how handsome he looked. He was naturally a good-looking guy with medium-length light brown hair and russet-colored eyes. But he preferred girls who don't go out of their way to hit on guys.

He made his way to the tennis courts and saw the Seigaku team practicing. Seigaku was preparing for their battle against Fudomine. It was the same for his middle school team back in Osaka. He wanted to say hello to the captain and vice-captain, but he didn't want to disturb them, seeing how engrossed they were in training.

His fellow tennis player, Syusuke Fuji, once told him of Seigaku's Botanical Garden. Shiraishi was quite the plant enthusiast, so he asked one random student for directions.

It was a small yet lovely garden, he thought when he got there. A variety of flowers decorated the area with their luscious colors as they emanated their sweet aroma. With his extensive knowledge, he could name each one of them without looking at the labels. He could tell that the Gardening Club was doing a good job taking care of the plants. Everything there was blooming and healthy. It was such a beautiful sight to him.

Walking through the garden, he noticed a girl watering the pink Dahlia flowers. Of course, he was familiar with Dahlia. It was the national flower of Mexico. There are at least 36 species of Dahlia and they are commonly grown as garden plants.

The girl wasn't only watering the flowers. She was also talking to them as if they were her friends. She had a sweet voice and she was as beautiful as the Dahlia. She had two long braids passed her waist, ivory skin, a heart-shaped face, and soft brown eyes. In a garden full of flowers, he could mistake her for a flower fairy. But the girl seemed familiar to hm.

"Are you a member of the Gardening Club?" he asked, walking toward her, smiling.

She looked at him in surprise. "Um…How long have you been here?" she asked.

"About a few minutes ago." He noticed the girl blush and he simply giggled. "I don't think it's strange to talk to flowers. They say that flowers grow better if you talk to them."

"I-I'm glad to hear that," she said, sighing in relief. "As for your question, the answer is no. I just come and visit whenever I get the chance. I like plants, especially flowers."

"I happened to be fond of plants as well. Gardening happens to be a hobby of mine."

She smiled. "Shiraishi-san, you're the same as Fuji-senpai! Seems like Tennis and Gardening go hand in hand with you two," she said.

He blinked. "Fuji? Fuji Syusuke-kun?"

She nodded. "He's my senpai. He also teaches me tennis sometimes."

He took a moment to rally his thoughts. The girl looked very familiar. He was sure he had seen her before. "Ahhh…Ecstasy…" he muttered as realization hit him. "You're the girl Kin-chan was talking about. You were with Echizen-kun when Kin-chan suddenly fell on you and your Onigiri."

She quickly lowered her head. "Umm…That was the first time I met Tooyama-kun…" she said. "I also remember you, Shiraishi-san. You were the captain of Shitenhouji Tennis Club."

"I'm flattered that such a pretty girl remembers me."

She blushed beet red at the remark. "Ah…no… it's just…"

He smiled. She had such an adorable expression. She looked so demure and delicate like the Dahlia. "Somehow I feel envious that Fuji-kun has a cute kouhai like you," he said, holding out his hand. "It's very nice to meet you."

"Ummm…" She looked at his hand and timidly gazed up at his eyes. "It's n-nice to meet you too, Sh-Shiraishi-san," she said, taking his hand.

* * *

It was awfully nice of the girl to accompany him to the flower shop downtown. He had specifically traveled to Tokyo to pick up a potted blue rose he ordered online from the shop. Tokyo was big and he wasn't familiar with the place. He went to Seigaku earlier, hoping to enlist Momoshiro's help, but the guy was busy with training. It was good to have a native to lead the way. Unfortunately, after winding up in different shops—ranging from accessories shop to a lingerie store, much to his utter dismay—he had come to a definite conclusion; the girl had horrible sense of direction. Well, the first shop they ended up was a pottery shop, so it was close enough. He thought it was an honest mistake on the girl's part, so he didn't mind at first. But the succeeding blunders kind of amazed him.

Although he was excited to see his beautiful blue rose, the unexpected tour around town was rather enjoyable. The girl was pleasant and amusing. She would get flustered easily, but her smiles were warm and bright. She was clumsy yet she wasn't helpless. She somehow gave off the sense that made him want to protect her, but she was quite insightful and mature.

Their adventure time, which was mainly getting lost around town, was not boring at all. They had shared some interesting stories along the way, namely about tennis and flowers. She was delicate and shy, and yet she was fascinated by the things he said, and several times, she had asked him interesting questions about poisonous plants and flowers, and even about his teammates.

"I really apologize for getting us lost, Shiraishi-san," she said, feeling very guilty. She had her head bowed down in shame. They were still walking.

"Hmmm…I don't mind it at all, Onigiri-chan." He was glad to be able to spend some time with her.

She blushed. "Umm…You can call me, Sakuno," she said timidly. "Onigiri-chan is…"

"I'm sorry… Kin-chan always refers you by that name."

"Because of my Onigiri…" She let out sigh. "You can just call me Sakuno. I won't mind."

He didn't know why she would be so flustered, but since she was the one who requested him to call her by first name there shouldn't be any problems. To be honest, he felt it was an honor to be on first-name basis with her. "Then I'll call you Sakuno-chan."

She nodded her head happily. "That's much better."

"Then please call me Kuranosuke."

Her eyes grew wide in surprise. "Oh, no! That would be inappropriate. You're older than me and I—"

"It's no problem for me," he assured her.

"Um…But…" She fiddled with her fingers, feeling very embarrassed by his request. Just then, her eyes caught sight of something. "That's…" She instantly pointed a finger towards an establishment across the street. "That's the flower shop we've been looking for, Shiraishi-san!"

So, he was still Shiraishi-san to her. He felt a little disappointed, but he knew better than to brood over it.

"We found it at last. Thank goodness." She gave out a sigh of relief. "Let's go, Shiraishi-san."

All of a sudden, a boy in roller skates zoomed past her in a blink of an eye. She then grabbed his arm with lightning-quick reflexes and held it tightly against her chest. He certainly didn't expect the sudden contact, but now he knew how soft and warm she was, and she really smelled like flowers. She looked like a child. He felt like pinching her cheek or patting her head.

Oh, damn, what the hell was he thinking? Hmm…Ecstatsy…He could be charged for sexual harassment.

"Are you all right, Sakuno-chan?"

She squeaked when she realized she was holding on to him. "I'm sorry!" she said, taking a step back. She was blushing.

"No need to apologize, Sakuno-chan. It was the boy's fault in the first place." Plus, it was a treat for him to see her reaction. She was so cute. He took her hand in his gently. "Now let's go." The flower shop was right in front of him. His blue rose was waiting for him, although there was already a pretty flower right beside him.

* * *

There was a guy in the shop who couldn't take his eyes off her. This person seemed like he was still in middle school, probably about her age. He had short silver hair and emerald-green eyes, and he was quite the good looking fellow.

Shiraishi knew he had been following them since the pottery shop. His finely honed instincts had never failed him before. The guy was obviously interested in his female companion. Sakuno was oblivious to the attention. She was busy admiring the flowers on display—all exquisite enough to compliment the beauty she possessed. While the shopkeeper was busy wrapping up his order, he kept on watching her and the guy. He didn't want to take any chances.

The guy started to make his move. He approached the young girl, blushing like a school girl, and greeted her with a timid smile. "Hello there, R-Ryuuzaki-san…" And the instant she turned her gaze at him, his face became redder. "Umm…I've watched you play tennis in the tournament and I-I just want to say that I admire you very much."

Her doe-like eyes grew wide in an instant. "R-Really…? Umm…T-Thank you, I'm flattered," she said, lowering her head in embarrassment.

"Ryuuzaki-san, just so you know, you've inspired me to take up tennis." There was a genuine smile on the lad's face. "I'm glad that I'm finally able to talk to you." He chuckled as he scratched the back of his head. "I was really happy when I saw you back at the pottery shop. I wanted to talk to you so badly that I ended up following you."

And here he thought he was some kind of a stalker. Well, Sakuno was indeed a cute and adorable girl, so it wouldn't be much of a surprise if she did have stalkers around. The lad looked kind and thoughtful, and he could see the admiration in eyes. Sakuno served as his inspiration and role model in tennis.

"Hello there…" he muttered, deciding to make an intervention. "Who's your friend, Sakuno-chan?"

"Shiraishi-san, umm… this is…." Sakuno squirmed in place as she looked at the boy curiously. "I didn't catch your name."

"I'm Akashiya Kirito," the lad replied. His eyes seemed to sparkle at him. "And I know who you are. You're Shiraishi-san, the Bible of Shitenhouji."

"You're well-informed."

Kirito nodded happily. "You're one of my idols in tennis," he said, trying to control his inner fan boy. "But I didn't know you were dating Ryuuzaki-san. Not that I mind of course." He giggled a bit. "I think you guys are perfect for each other."

The so-called Bible stood there, stunned and speechless by the lad's sudden remark. Did they actually appear like they were dating? For some reason, the very idea didn't seem bad to him. However, he couldn't say the same for Sakuno, whose face had already dappled in a deep shade of red.

"Umm…I have to go now. It was very nice to meet you, Ryuuzaki-san, Shiraishi-san," Kirito said, waving a hand at them. "Please excuse me." With that he walked out of the shop.

"So…you've inspired him to play tennis, huh?" he said to tease her. "You must be amazing, Sakuno-chan. Now I really want to see you play."

She shook her head, feeling more embarrassed than before. "I'm still no good compared to you and Fuji-senpai." She lowered her head as a small smile graced her lips. "But I'm happy to know that I helped him realize his passion for tennis."

Why did he feel so relieved when he found that the lad wasn't interested in Sakuno in a romantic way? Maybe it was because of his wild junior back at Osaka? Kin-chan had been very adamant about his _Onigiri-chan. _The boy even wanted to come with him the minute he heard about his special order in Tokyo. Honestly, he wanted his junior to have a good relationship with a girl, and Sakuno seemed to be perfect for him. However, there was this nudging feeling in his chest. He couldn't understand it himself.

"Shiraishi-san, your order is ready to go," Sakuno said, pointing at the counter.

"I see…" He walked to the counter and spotted a Dahlia-shaped hairclip on sale. "Excuse me, miss, but I'd like to buy one," he told the shopkeeper.

The woman smiled thoughtfully as he handed the money to her. "For your cute girlfriend over there?"

"Hmmm…" He looked over his shoulder and found her sniffing the sweet aroma of Lavender. Ah, she was truly like a fairy—beautiful and soothing to look at. "Why, yes indeed," he answered the woman, feeling a bit guilty for such a lie. It was on impulse. He wanted the woman to think of it as that just like the lad did earlier.

He picked up his purchases and approached the young girl. A tap on her shoulder made her turn to him. "Sakuno-chan, I'd like to express my gratitude for accompanying me to this shop," he told her with a handsome smile.

She smiled back and said, "No need to thank me, Shiraishi-san. I did get us lost a couple of times before." She let out a sweet giggle. "But I'm glad that you finally got your rose."

"Before anything else…" He carefully sat his paper bag on the floor and reached out for the clip on her hair. He gently removed the flower clip and pressed it onto the palm of her hand. "I'd like you to have this." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the Dahlia hairclip. "This is my thank you present." He pinned it onto her hair flawlessly and sighed in awe. It looked absolutely gorgeous on her.

"Huh? But, Shiraishi-san, this is…"

He knew her shy, giving nature would stop her from taking such a wonderful present, but he insisted on it. "I'd feel bad if you won't take it, Sakuno-chan," he said, giving her head a light pat.

She blushed a little and nodded in compliance. "Shiraishi-san…I'll take good care of it," she said with a modest smile.

His heart skipped a beat. This was getting bizarre. Was this really happening to him? Ah…Such Ecstasy…The feelings that was transpiring inside wanted to burst. The flower before him had him completely mesmerized.

* * *

A small charity event was currently taking place. It was all for the sake of a new greenhouse and Shiraishi was more than willing to help for the love of plants. He was going to participate in a friendly tennis match against one of the sponsors, who happened to be a tennis enthusiast. The match was going to start in an hour, so he still had time to explore the convention hall.

At the gallery, Shiraishi caught a glimpse of braided tails. An image of an auburn-haired girl with a bright, sunny smile immediately came to mind. He shook his head, chuckling to himself. He had been thinking a lot about her lately, especially when he tends to his flowers. He couldn't help it. She was a flower herself—one of the most delicate he had ever seen. She had left an imprint on his brain. And he could never forget her lovely scent or her innocent eyes.

"Shiraishi-san?"

A familiar voice. Could it be?

"Konnichiwa, Shiraishi-san."

It was the pigtailed-girl. His eyes were not deceiving him. It was his delicate flower right before him. She was in her tennis attire. "Sakuno-chan…" he said, maintaining composure. "Fancy meeting you here."

"I was invited for a tennis match here. How about you?"

So, she was going to play. This was a good opportunity to see her skills. "Same reason as you."

"I like playing for charity events because I get to help others," she said, smiling beautifully.

He was fascinated, not only by the smile, but by her compassion as well. "That's good, Sakuno-chan."

They left the gallery and went out to the garden. The extensive gardens behind the convention center were a work of art in and of themselves. The trees had been sculpted into perfectly smooth cones and the hedges were shaped like dragons and other mythical creatures.

"This place is beautiful," Sakuno said with eyes of admiration. "Everything is so green and healthy. The garden gives off a refreshing feeling."

"I agree with you there. It would be nice to have a picnic here."

"Oh, wait!" She opened up her bag and pulled out a pouch. "Care for some cookies, Shiraishi-san. I made them myself."

"Really?" He took one piece and examined it. "Pretty creative. It's a tennis ball cookie."

"I hope you like it."

He ate the cookie and savored the flavor before he swallowed. "This is delicious, Sakuno-chan. You're amazing."

She shook her head, her face flushed red. "I-I'm flattered… But I know I'm still no good."

He liked Sakuno. She was a rather charming girl. She was terrible at directions, but she was helpful and kind. She was clumsy, but she was athletic enough to be a regular member of her tennis team. And while she claimed to be no good, it was painfully obvious that she was.

They looked around and found a little greenhouse half-hidden behind a hedge. There were a variety of flowers inside, ranging from tulips to dahlia. For a plant aficionado like him, this was like a small piece of heaven. The lovely colors of the flowers really made it a sight to behold.

"Look at all the flowers," she said in awe. "They're beautiful." She walked toward the patch of dahlia and lightly touched one of them.

She may not realize it, but she made the place more vibrant with her beauty. She was the flower that stood out the most. Because of that, that sense of wanting to protect, wanting to care for her rose up in his chest again.

"Kin-chan isn't going to like this…" he muttered under his breath.

0000

_Demure and sweet, innocent and ephemeral…_

_This flower—what a rare find indeed… _

* * *

**JC: **Flowers! I got the idea for this one shot when I visited a flower shop the other day. I've thought of using Cherry Blossoms as first to describe Sakuno-chan, but the beauty and meaning of the Dahlia flowers got me hooked. Aside from Shiraishi-san, Fuji-senpai and Yukimura-san are also into gardening and plants, and the three bear similar qualities. I'd like to write something about Yukimura as well but that will have to wait. The next one-shot will be about another Seigaku Regular! Feel free to guess! Please don't forget to review. No flaming!


	5. Eiji Kikumaru: Protective or Possessive?

**JC: **Dear Reviewers! I'd like to thank you for the wonderful comments and opinions on this series of oneshots. You guys are really an inspiration to me. I apologize if this took a while to update. I had a busy week with photoshoots and cosplay. I was almost tempted to write another one-shot of Shiraishi and Sakuno. I don't know why, but I'm simply enchanted by the idea of their tandem. At first, I was going for a Shiraishi and Sakuno friendship, but now I imagine them more than just friends. Well, that's me and my crazy imaginations. Anyway, enough about Shiraishi-san for a while. Take a look at this one-shot! It's time for another Seigaku Regular! Please welcome the lively Eiji Kikumaru!

**Note: **The story takes place during Sakuno's second year of middle school. I've based her character more in the manga where she is a promising player for the women's team.

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis. All rights belong to Takeshi Konomi.

* * *

**Protective or Possessive? **

_To take her under my wing and to protect her…  
It's a responsibility I'm willing to bear._

0000

Tennis practice in the middle school division were probably over now, Eiji Kikumaru thought, as his head kept glancing back and forth to confirm the time from the wall clock. Many girls passing by couldn't help but glance at their direction. Well, he was good looking with that boy-next-door kind of charm. Red hair for a mane and dark blue feline like eyes, he was one of the most sought-out guys in school. And it wasn't so often they'd be graced by two handsome studs from the high school division. He loved the attention and would frequently throw smiles at the girls, but his tall, spiky-haired, bespectacled companion was too busy scribbling notes in his notebook.

"Nyah! Nyah! Inui, would you give that thing a rest and let's go," he said, tugging his friend's arm like a little kid.

Inui let out a sigh and adjusted his glasses. "I've just received a text message from my mother asking me to buy some groceries from the supermarket," he explained, showing his cell phone to him.

He blinked twice and pouted. "Booo! Why now of all times?!" He crossed his arms over his chest. "So that means I'm on my own?"

"Sorry about that, Kikumaru."

He slumped his shoulders and sighed. "Guess it can't be helped, nyah… Well, I did just drag you along…" He then perked up and pointed a finger at himself. "Sooo! Do I look okay, nyah?"

Inui's glasses seemed to gleam mysteriously as he analyzed him keenly. "Physical appearance is ninety-five percent good."

He raised both fists into the air excitedly. "Then I'm all good, nyah!" He turned on his heel and sped toward the court. "Make way! The great Kikumaru is coming!" And when he reached the women's court, he saw some freshman ladies gathering up balls. He was about to ask them about one particular girl when a soft voice spoke from behind.

"Kikumaru-senpai?"

He whiffed his head to the side and grinned with delight. "Ryuuzaki-chan!" Before the girl could reply, he lunged himself toward her and wrapped his arms around her petite body.

Sakuno was speechless and frozen. She was expecting him to come, but she was too surprised by his sudden contact.

As he pressed her close, for a second he forgot his main reason for being there and closed his eyes, taking a whiff of her sweet, flowery fragrance. It wasn't the first time he had affectionately hugged her like this. He already had lost count. He liked hugging his friends and family. It was his way to signal trust and reaffirm bond. It was his favorite way of greeting, and he often did it with a single quick squeeze and a cheek press.

But he especially liked hugging Sakuno. Aside from being so-gosh-darn-cute, she was so soft and warm, and she fit his body like a glove. She was the little sister he never had. He was the youngest of the family, the baby and basically the center of attention most of the time. His older brothers and sisters had been very good to him, sometimes protective and strict, and he was thankful for that. Being the youngest has its perks, but there were times that he would like to be an older brother. Whenever he was with Sakuno, he would feel like one. It was wonderful.

"Ryuuzaki-chan." He drew back from her head and smiled, but unconsciously kept his arms around her. "I'll do my very best to train you."

Her big brown eyes lit up and her beautiful yet shy smile graced her lips. "T-Thank you, senpai…" she muttered, timidly withdrawing from his arms.

When Sakuno became a Regular for the women's team—after much deserved work and training, and additional help from Fuji—she had become very busy with tennis and school. She hardly ever hanged out with him anymore. Fuji was lucky though, because he can still spend time with her as her personal coach and tutor even on weekends. It didn't bother him all that much at first. But recently he was wondering why their closeness was making him feel rather edgy.

And so when Sakuno personally asked him to coach him in Doubles, he immediately agreed.

The District Tournament had been very rewarding for Sakuno. She had been a Singles Player for most part of the tournament and her team had won 1st place. With the Prefectural Tournament coming up, her coach had decided to have her play Doubles for the first round, thinking that it would be a good experience for her.

"Ryuuzaki-senpai!" a freshman girl called as she came up to Sakuno carrying a basket of tennis balls. She seemed like a nice girl with honey blonde hair tied in a cluttered ponytail. "You were really amazing today. I can't believe you beat Kinimoto-senpai." The girl's aquamarine eyes were shining in admiration and she was smiling proudly at Sakuno.

"I-It was a close game," Sakuno replied, looking down at her feet, smiling bashfully.

He watched her fanatically. Sakuno was the shyest person he had ever seen and the most humble.

"Senpai, you'll be playing Doubles for the Prefectural Tournament next week, right? I wish you all the best," the freshman girl said enthusiastically before she turned her attention to him. "Hmmm…? You're…"

He grinned and gave her a casual salute. "Know me by any chance, nyah?" he said giddily.

The freshman raised an elegant brow at him and said, "All I know is that you're not Fuji-senpai." And it was in a disappointing tone.

He gawked. What the hell? What was she trying to imply there?

"I've seen you around during our Ranking Tournament though," the girl pointed out as she turned to Sakuno. "Neh, senpai, is he a friend of yours?"

He was starting to feel irritated for some reason.

Sakuno fidgeted nervously in place. "Yes, he is. He actually came to pick me up today. He's going to help me in Doubles," she explained.

The freshman gave her a skeptical look. "Huh? Why him when you already have Tensai Fuji?"

Okay, the girl seemed nice at first, but he really didn't think she would be the straightforward type. And did it have to be Fuji all the time? He was just as good as FUJI! Well, he may not be a genius, but he was a still a great tennis player. Furthermore, Sakuno was entitled to have more than one senior/trainer to help her. Was the girl implying that he wasn't good enough to be Sakuno's senpai?

"Kikumaru-senpai is a great Doubles player," he heard Sakuno say, which snapped him from his thoughts. "Did you know? He's part of the _Golden Pair_ along with Oishi-senpai."

"_Golden Pair_? Oishi-senpai?" The girl almost dropped the basket of balls when realization hit her. "No way! No way! Do you mean to tell me that this is THE Kikumaru Eiji-san of the _Golden Pair_?!"

A big haughty smile tugged his lips as he crossed his arms. "The one and only, nyah!"

The girl blushed and bowed to show her respect. "I apologize for my rudeness earlier, senpai! I-I didn't know." She raised her head again, practically beaming at him. "I can't believe this. I've heard so much about you from Ryuuzaki-senpai. I'm an aspiring Doubles player myself."

His initial irritation with that girl died down. So, Sakuno-chan did talk about him. Wow! Somehow, he felt particularly happy about it. And here he thought Sakuno would only talk about Fuji since he was frequently training her.

* * *

After a long day of school and tennis practice, followed by an even longer afternoon training his former coach's granddaughter, he was glad to be able to come into her home and relax. The fact that he spent most of his time training with her these days did not lessen his affection for her, and he would often be treated to a nice, warm meal cooked by the girl herself. Sometimes she would have his help, as he was a fairly decent cook himself. He had often cooked meals for his parents and older siblings at home.

She entered the dining room with a tray of Chocolate Banana Cake created by her very own hands. With loads of banana slices on a bed of chocolate cream, this cake was beautifully coated with melted home-made chocolate. He had been craving for it ever since she told him about it during training.

"All that for me?!" He was fond of sweets and he couldn't wait to sink his teeth into the cake. He was a big fan of Sakuno's cooking and pastries. Aside from her obvious progress in tennis, she was a shining star in the kitchen as well. "Lucky! Lucky!"

She joined him at the table and served him a slice. "It's the least I can do for putting up with me, senpai," she said, smiling shyly. "I hope you'll like it."

He picked up the fork, took a piece, and devoured it happily. "Nyaaah! It's so yummy, Sakuno-chan! You're really the best!" He took another piece and giggled.

It felt so good to call her by first name too. She was shy about it at first. He had also insisted her to call him by his first name as well. It took some time, but she eventually got used to referring him as _Eiji-senpai_.

"Delicious!" He continued eating the cake with so much gusto. It was truly delicious. Sakuno baked a whole cake just for him, and he had to thank his lucky stars for agreeing to help her in the first place. Well, even without the cake he would still help her. She was his precious junior after all. The cake was just a bonus.

"I hear Oishi-senpai is doing well in his new school. He wants to become a doctor in the future, right?"

"Yup! Yup! Yup! I'm sure Oishi will make a great doctor someday," he replied, sinking his fork into the cake. "I do miss him from time to time."

"You and Oishi-senpai are the best when it comes to Doubles. It's no wonder you're called the _Golden Pair_." Her doe-like eyes gleamed in pure admiration.

He chuckled, feeling proud of their tandem. "Not gonna disagree with you there, Sakuno-chan."

"Would you like to stay for dinner, Eiji-senpai? I'm making _Tonkatsu._"

"Of course!" came a cheerful reply. He would never outgrow his habit of talking and acting like a cat. "I love your food!"

Her face flushed red. "Umm…A-arigatou, senpai," she said, fidgeting in her seat. "Umm…eto…I better get started on dinner now." She then stood up and walked off to the kitchen.

He ate another slice of cake before he went into the kitchen to watch his junior work. He couldn't help being fascinated by this young girl. Compared to the other girls at school, she was almost another person entirely. She looked like a little doll, with tiny features and graceful limbs. She was very shy and delicate, yet she possessed dignity and inner-strength. He was impressed with her work ethic in tennis. She said very little, and she expected no praise, but she listened to his tips and advices carefully and played her hardest. Aside from tennis, he was also awed with how quickly and competently Sakuno did everything in the kitchen. She moved around, preparing things like lightning.

Sakuno was the quietest and most efficient girl he had ever seen, and in spite of her chronic shyness and clumsiness, she knew exactly what she was doing.

He wondered what it would be like to have Sakuno around his house. It would be a dream come true to have her as his little sister. He could play games with her, braid her hair and mess it up again, and get her to do pranks with him, and so much more. Sakuno would make the perfect little sister.

* * *

_"I'm going to watch Ryuuzaki-chan's match…" _

Those were Syusuke Fuji's words after his flawless victory in Singles 3. As Sakuno's personal coach, Fuji had the responsibility to monitor her movements and techniques. Their current coach was well aware of that, so he had no problem letting him go. Unfortunately, it was more or less a problem for Eiji. And his teammate Inui had the decency to mention Fuji's explicit fondness for Sakuno to him out of all people.

He wanted to watch Sakuno's match so badly. It was her first debut as a Doubles player! He had to be there. He couldn't let Fuji steal the spotlight, not after all the training he gave her. Regrettably, he still had a match to settle. He was the player for Singles 2 and he needed to win it for the team.

"I have to finish this up quick!" he muttered under his breath as he walked to the court. The flames of determination blazed in his eyes. "For Sakuno-chan!"

And then it happened in a blink of an eye.

Everyone in his team, even the opposing team and the referee, had just witnessed a jaw-dropping episode. His acrobatic skills were always fun and exciting to watch, his clones were still anonymity to the world, but the time frame of the match was completely implausible. He didn't even give his opponent a single point. He came out strong and fast, and ended it in an instant. His coach couldn't even react when he was already making his way out of the court.

What must the others think of him after such a speedy match, he mused, as he ran out of the court like a madman? Well, he didn't really care. All he desired at the moment was Sakuno's match.

He hurried to the Women's Division and made a sharp turn at a curve. His feet had a life on its own, striding hurriedly along the path. His body then turned in the direction of a court, his dark blue eyes seeking a particular girl.

He then found her still playing Doubles against another team. Wearing her Seigaku Regular Jersey, the girl seemed determined. She was doing well and provided good support for her partner.

"Hoi, hoi! All that training paid off."

As he approached the court, he found her glancing at his direction, throwing him one grateful smile before she returned to the game.

"Go! Go! Sakuno-chan!"

"She's doing well for a Doubles player. Great job, Eiji," Fuji said, giving him a congratulatory pat on the shoulder.

He felt so proud of his junior and of himself. "Were you expecting anything less, Fujiko?" He chuckled and returned his attention to the game.

With impressive teamwork and coordination, Sakuno and her partner forced the other party to lob the ball into the air.

"Chance ball!" he yelled out.

Her legs were getting wobbly, and he quickly took note of that. Sakuno still leaped into the air with all her might and released a mighty swing at the ball. The smash wasn't strong, yet it was fast enough to get past their opponents and earned their much awaited point. But he was suddenly running, using what was left of his energy to reach the girl. A smile curved her lips, but she soon released a gasp as she lost her balance the second her knees buckled due to exhaustion.

His palms came up to rest on her shoulders, steadying her as her fingers clenched the handle of her red racket. She was surprised, and he sensed the tension in her muscles as her body stiffened. Her head lifted, doe-like eyes meeting his.

"E-Eiji-senpai?"

The referee was surprised by his sudden entrance and almost hesitated to speak out. "Game and match to Seigaku! 6 Games to 4!"

"Sakuno-chan!" He lifted her by the waist and spun around in glee. "You did it, nyah! I'm so proud of ya!"

"E-Eiji-senpai, I'm getting dizzy…" she said timidly. She was blushing again as he hugged her firmly. "Mou…Eiji-senpai…"

"KIKUMARU! You should know better than to step into the court like that!" the coach of the Seigaku women's team yelled out.

He simply chuckled and gave the coach a V-sign. "Don't mind! Don't mind, coach! Besides, they already won!" He then lifted the girl bridal style.

Sakuno's face was completely red out of embarrassment.

"KIKUMARU!" the coach yelled out again, her patience growing thin. "Don't make me call Ryuuzaki-sensei over here."

"Fuuuuu….Booo!" He pouted like a little kid. "What's the problem anyway?"

The coach ran a hand across her face and sighed.

* * *

With two cans of Ponta drinks in his hands, he skipped merrily along the path toward the court where the Seigaku Women's Team was stationed. He was so happy that Sakuno won her very first Doubles match. He was so proud as her trainer and senior. But the smile on his face faded when he saw her talking to Fuji and a player from another school. He suddenly had the urge to pull her away from them.

As he stood unseen by them, he kept his eyes on her smiling face and her new look. Her usual braids were replaced by mane of silky brown hair loose behind her back. He gulped. Though she just came from an intense match, she failed to look less stunning than she already was. Inui mentioned this before—about Sakuno's charms and how it draws people to her like magnet. Inui even told him about her own secret and obvious admirers and suitors. How Inui got that information he would never know, but as of that moment he felt his insides burn.

His eye twitched as he recognized the player. The bright orange hair, the killer smile, and those cobalt blue eyes—he knew that it was no ordinary player.

It was Kiyosumi Sengoku, the pride of Yamabuki Tennis team. He was known to be laid-back and a complete flirt, even though he was considered as one of the strongest players in the country. As Sengoku stood taller than Sakuno, Eiji could easily see the way he stared at the girl.

Sakuno was acting shy around him, but she had found his jokes funny and interesting, much to Eiji's chagrin. And he also caught her blushing whenever Sengoku would compliment her.

Just then, a strong force whacked him harshly and twisted his heart violently. He wasn't sure what to make out of it. The force was definitely making its presence known in the pits of his stomach and deep inside his heart.

He approached the group and intentionally placed an arm around his precious junior, secretly praising himself. He gave Sengoku his usual cheerful but now fake smile. "Sengoku-chi! What brings you here? Ah! You must be skirt-chasing again, nyah?"

Sakuno blushed as expected when she felt his warm arm.

"Skirt-chasing?" Sengoku chuckled. "Nah! It's more like scouting for girls," he corrected.

"He came here to support the girls from Yamabuki," Fuji said.

"Hmmm…Then go over there and cheer for them," he said cheerfully, hugging the young girl from behind. "Instead of flirting with our little kouhai here, nyah."

Sengoku raised a brow as he watched him wrapping his arms around the girl's neck. Crossing his arms across his chest, he smirked. "I wanted to ask Sakuno-chan on a date, you know. She's just my type."

Sakuno gasped in surprise. "Sengoku-san, w-what are you saying?"

Did Sengoku just call her _Sakuno_-chan?! He had no right to call her that! He felt the urge to be really, really snobbish. "Not gonna happen! Not in a million years! Got that?!"

Fuji watched them in amusement. "Protective, aren't we, Eiji?" he said in a pleasant voice.

Sengoku shook his head. "More like possessive."

He stuck out his tongue at the comments as he released her to place his hands on his hips. "I'm not gonna let my kouhai date some sleazy guy like you, Sengoku-chi! Now run along and find some other girl to flirt with."

Sengoku chuckled, not the least bit offended by his words and actions. "You've got some senpai there, Sakuno-chan," he said, taking hold of her hand and raising it to his lips. "But if you ever want a date, just give me a call." He placed a chaste kiss on her hand.

"EHHHHH?!" Eiji shouted so loudly that Fuji, Sakuno, and Sengoku had to cover their ears.

"Chill, dude," Sengoku told him with a teasing smile before he winked at Sakuno. "See you again, cutie!" With that, he turned to leave.

Eiji took note of his junior's dazed expression as she placed the kissed hand against her chest. "Sakuno-chan? Don't tell me you fell for that guy? Oh, please no, Sakuno-chan!"

She laughed softly and shook her head. "Of course not…I'm just amazed, I guess."

He let out a sigh of relief. He would go crazy if Sakuno would ever date Kiyosumi Sengoku, notable flirt extraordinaire. He then remembered the Ponta cans and pulled them out of his pockets. "Drink up, Sakuno-chan."

"Thank you, senpai." She took the can, opened it, and took a generous amount of sip.

He did the same and stopped midway when he realized that he had forgotten something. "Ah!" He turned to the smiling Fuji and said, "I forgot to buy yours! Uwaah…." He slumped his shoulders. "Gomen, Fujiko-chan."

The genius giggled. "It's all right, Eiji. I know…" he said, briefly glancing at Sakuno, "that you get distracted so easily."

"Wha-What?! What do you mean, Fuji?!" he exclaimed with a pouty face.

When she drank her Ponta all the way to the middle, she extended it toward the genius. "Umm…You can have half of my drink, senpai," she said, smiling so innocently.

"Don't mind if I do," Fuji replied, taking the drink from her hands and sipping the content leisurely. "Hmm…So refreshing…"

Eiji was stunned beyond words. "Fufufu…FUJI!" he exclaimed, pointing accusingly at him. "Y-You just…You just…"

Sakuno and Fuji looked at him curiously.

He growled, unable to think of anything else at the moment except for the… _Indirect kiss…_ His little kouhai had just shared an indirect kiss with his classmate! How could he have been so careless?! This would not have happened if he didn't forget to buy Fuji's drink.

"Umm…Eiji-senpai, are you all right?" Sakuno asked.

"Wah! I'm sorry, Sakuno-chan! I failed as a senpai!" He quickly turned on his heel and ran off.

Sakuno blinked in confusion. "Eh? W-What was that all about?" she asked, tilting her head to the side, as she placed a finger on her cheek.

A knowing smirk came upon Fuji's face as his pristine blue eyes watched the redhead's retreating form over the distance. "Your senpai is just having a dramatic moment…"

0000

_An instinct deeply implanted in the heart,  
the pride of protection constantly exerted for a precious someone_

* * *

**JC: **I can't get over at how adorable Eiji-senpai is. I adore cats and Eiji is so catlike in so many ways. I had a real blast writing this shot. Though some may see them as a couple, I'd like to treat Eiji and Sakuno more as siblings. Eiji is so bubbly and a good compliment to Sakuno's meek nature, and he'll make a good brother in spite of his immature tendencies. I'm glad I was able to finish this shot. The next prince to make his appearance will be one from HYOUTEI! I've always wanted to try my hands on a Hyoutei Regular. I hope I can give him justice. Please don't forget to review this shot! No flaming!


	6. Choutarou Ootori: The Music Within

**JC: **Katsu no wa Hyotei! Hyotei! Hyotei! I apologize for the delay! It was a thrill to write about Eiji-senpai, but let's take a break from Seigaku and focus on Hyotei. Most of you guessed that it would be Atobe-sama. Sorry to burst your bubble, but I'm saving Atobe for later. I wanted to focus on the kind-hearted pianist of the team, Choutarou Ootori. I'm an amateur pianist and I've been inspired by classical music lately, which led me to write this oneshot. Music is really a big inspiration.

**Note: **The story takes place during Sakuno's second year of middle school. I've based her character more in the manga where she is a promising player for the women's team.

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis. All rights belong to Takeshi Konomi.

* * *

**The Music Within **

_Heaven is close with her voice nearby,  
a voice that brings him peace and warmth.  
He needs her voice, more than he needs the world._

0000

Inspiration had gone out the window.

The white walls, the sheets, the pen, the piano—they couldn't give him any stimulation. Music had been an important part of his life. He'd always considered the piano to be his best friend. The talent he had been born with further complimented the connection with his piano, with his music. There were no words to describe the joy he would feel whenever he would play and let his hands roam freely across the keys. Music was his freedom of expression. His compositions had been his way of conveying those unspoken words and feelings. It meant the world to him. His hands and the piano make wonderful music together.

He lifted one of his music notebooks and opened to a random page. A frown greased his lips as his solemn brown eyes scanned the blank page. Music had been his constant companion, so he began to wonder; why did it leave him? Why now? It seemed to have vanished into thin air. He didn't think it would be possible for a musician like him.

Choutarou Ootori released a deep sigh and turned his attention to the trash bin beside the desk. Heaps of crumpled up sheet papers had already piled up into a small mountain. This has been going on for a while. The past few weeks had been quite difficult for him and things in his mind were keeping him awake at night. He was working too hard, barely eating and sleeping, yet he had never once neglected his duties and responsibilities as a student and as the vice-captain of the Hyotei Tennis Team. Apparently, he would do anything for the sake of his team. However, his music was taking the toll.

He threw the notebook back on the piano. He stared at it for a moment, a large part of him screaming to rip it apart. But he ignored this part of himself and sat down before the piano. He struck a note and closed his eyes. He began playing a piece, one composed by the great Chopin himself. But he stopped midway and slammed his fists on the keys.

"I can't even play decently…" he muttered under his breath. It was impossible. His heart wasn't in it. "What is wrong with me?" He raked a hand through his silver hair and eyed the sheet music littering the floor. "And I can't even write music anymore…" Why did he lose it in the first place? What has happened? He never had problems like this before.

He went to school the next day, putting up a front for everyone to see. He did not want anyone to worry, not his classmates, not his teachers, and especially not his teammates. However, his music teacher, which was his tennis coach at the same time, was a little concerned about his performance. All that half-hearted playing was straining to his own ears. Whether it was a piece composed by Chopin or Beethoven, nothing sounded right anymore.

Music Lessons was unbelievably stressful, yet he felt remarkably lighter during tennis practice. His serves, his volleys, and his special techniques were very fluid and smooth. He was able to play a one set match against his childhood friend evenly. Though the match did not end in his favor, it was still refreshing to feel that rush of adrenaline.

"Wonderful feat as usual, Ootori-kun," Taro Sakaki remarked, crossing his arms, as he stared down at Choutarou, who was currently packing his things. He was a man in his forties, yet he has never failed to look sharp and vigilant.

"Thank you, coach," he said with a nice, honest smile. "I'm pretty much geared up for the match against St. Rudolph next week."

"While all that is fine, I can't say the same for your music," Sakaki said coldly. "What on earth has happened to you?"

The smile dropped from his face. "Well, I…" There was no escaping coach. He caught onto to his feeble play. "I'm not sure myself, coach…"

"And have you gotten any decent sleep lately?"

It was a guilty sting right there. He felt it in his heart. "I haven't…I guess… I don't know what's wrong. I've grown a lot stronger in tennis, but my music hasn't been the same."

The coach watched him in silence for a while before he spoke out his words. "You've lost your muse."

He blinked in surprise. "What do you mean, coach?"

"Realize it for yourself," the coach continued, turning on his heel, as he started toward the exit. "Or else you will never be able to overcome this."

He lowered his head and stared at the ground. "My muse?" He looked at his open palm. "How can I find it again?"

* * *

Choutarou felt weak the next day. He was tired and his head was throbbing. He had slept only for 3 goddamn hours. Homework aside, he had spent the entire night trying to compose music. He thought he could do it. He had felt a little energized and ready to work on it. However, crickets started chirping and tumbleweeds went by instead. He couldn't even come up with a decent melody. His muse had completely gone missing when he needed it most. He had tried playing the _Piano Sonata No. 14 in C-Sharp Minor_, but his hands felt stiff and heavy. A normal spectator may be able to enjoy such a tune, but the music was torture to his trained ears. He felt pathetic.

"Feed your muse with music."

Choutarou snapped from his thoughts and turned his head, noticing a pair of pretty girls standing in the J-POP aisle in the music store, scanning through some albums and singles. One girl seemed very cheerful and energetic with brown hair in two high twin-tails, while the other was a thin girl with long auburn twin braids that hung past her waist. To his surprise, both girls were dressed in a Seishun Gakuen middle school uniform.

"Feed your muse? What's that supposed to mean?" the twin-tailed girl asked, tilting her head a little to side.

"Hmmm…" The girl with braids tapped her chin lightly with her finger. "There are times where we can't seem to find the right motivation to work or write. We can use music to our advantage with our writing or other creative projects by listening to songs that best describe the emotions we need to feel in order to carry it out."

The twin-tailed girl looked very impressed. "Now I get it. Wow! You definitely know your stuff, Sakuno," she said.

The girl named Sakuno smiled timidly with a slight blush on her face. "Well, when I'm down in the dumps, I just listen to some of my favorite songs and suddenly I'm taken back to that moment or time, and I'd feel a glint of who I was then. Music gives me a boost."

Choutarou felt his heart skip a beat. He was definitely down in the dumps and his muse was missing. Music had simply stopped flowing. Somewhere between his brain and his pen a door has been shut, locked, and its key tossed out. He had tried listening to his favorite songs and musical pieces before, but none was able to bring back the muse. So, what was he supposed to do? Somehow he found himself drawn to the girl with braids, hoping she could provide him the answers he needed.

"I found it!" the twin-tailed girl said happily out loud as she raised a CD album into the air. It was T.M. Revolution's latest album. "Lucky! I thought it was sold out."

"Good for you, Tomo-chan," Sakuno replied.

"I'll go pay for this, okay?"

"Sure, I'll wait for you here," Sakuno said, and her friend immediately skipped to the counter with a silly smile on her face.

He continued to watch this Sakuno discreetly, pretending to listen to tunes in the classical section. She was smiling to herself, probably thinking of sweet things, when she put on the headphones. He felt a sharp intake of breath at how she looked. She was very petite, and she had creamy white skin, and brown eyes that were strikingly doe-like. She looked very delicate and lovely, radiating with innocence. Nevertheless, the girl looked very, very familiar. Obviously, she was a student of Seigaku, probably around his age or a year younger than him. He then noticed the tennis bag on the floor beside her feet. Now that made things more interesting than it already was.

_So, she's in the tennis club… I wonder if she's a regular. _

Before he could wonder any further, Sakuno's friend came back and chirped, "I'm done!" Sakuno didn't hear her because of the headphones, so she tapped her shoulder.

"T-Tomo-chan…" Sakuno removed the headphones and placed it on the hook. "Done paying?"

"Yup! I'm going to listen to T.M. Revolution the whole night."

"Don't stay up too late."

"I can't promise you that," the twin-tailed girl said with a giggle as she grabbed Sakuno's hand. "I'm so craving for that ice cream cake you made. Let's hurry home, Sakuno! "

"Umm… Sure, let's go," Sakuno replied, grabbing her tennis bag.

And just like that, the shy girl and her energetic friend were gone.

Choutarou sighed and put the headphones down. "Using music to our advantage, huh?" He recalled the girl's words. What she said was true, but as of that moment music seemed to be a disadvantage for him. "What should I do? I can't be like this forever."

He moved to the spot where the girl stood a while ago. He wanted to know the song she was listening to, hoping it could provide some sort of inspiration to him. Well, it seemed unlikely, but he was willing to try anything. Just then, his eyes caught sight of a thin pink notebook on the floor. He reached down for it and saw the owner's name written on the bottom right corner of the cover.

_Ryuuzaki Sakuno…Ryuuzaki? _Realization then hit him like a flash of lightning. No wonder the girl looked familiar to him. She was none other than the granddaughter of the esteemed coach of Seigaku's Tennis Team, Sumire Ryuuzaki. _So, the granddaughter is also into tennis…_

The notebook didn't seem to be a diary, so he didn't hesitate flipping it open to a random page. He wondered if it had the girl's address so he could personally return it to her. However, the page he had come across contained a poem entitled 'Flying Cherry'. Apparently, the poem was written by the girl herself since she signed it. It was quite a catchy title.

It was impolite to read other's works without consent, but he found the poem to be interesting. He read each line carefully, letting the words and emotions sink in. It was simple, yet it was fun and adorable. It brought a smile to his face. He could tell that the girl was being very honest with herself in the poem.

Unfortunately, there was no house address in the notebook. Still he was determined to return it to her, so he figured paying Seigaku a visit tomorrow. Since she was in the tennis club and the granddaughter of Coach Ryuuzaki, it shouldn't be hard to find her.

* * *

Practice had finished later than expected due to the added training regimen Coach Sakaki had implemented. Choutarou had no complaints about it, knowing it could further improve the team's performance. However, he may not be able to catch the girl in time. Knowing this, he still boarded the train and made his way to his rival school. Hyotei was also preparing for a match with Seigaku in the future. They were the top team to beat aside from Rikkai Dai. He was sure Seigaku was doing their best as usual. His music may be a little off track at the moment, but his tennis was in tip-top shape. There was no stopping his progress, and he was determined to win every match for his team.

_"You've lost your muse." _

He shook his head in dismay. Coach Sakaki's words have been haunting him. He deeply sighed and looked forward. This was no time to be thinking of such things. He had a notebook to return. "First stop is the tennis courts."

His little walk to the tennis courts had earned him inevitable looks from random students there, especially from the girls. It was to be expected since he was from the prestigious Hyotei Academy. Plus, he was a good-looking young man, tall and lean, and he carried an air of gentleness with him. Some girls had the leisure to even flirt with him and ask for his number. It was a little awkward for him and he would politely excuse himself to avoid the fuss.

Regrettably, the courts were empty when he got there. He was either too late or the coaches had dismissed them too early. He wondered if Coach Ryuuzaki was still around the faculty room. He could hand the notebook to the coach instead.

"Ootori-kun?"

He flinched in surprise.

"You're Hyotei's Ootori-kun, am I right?"

He turned around and came face to face with an old woman. Clad in pink sports attire, the woman wore her long brown hair in a tight ponytail. "You're Ryuuzaki-sensei…" He then realized his position and bowed low. "Hello there, sensei."

"What are you doing here, Ootori-kun?" the coach asked, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "Don't tell me you came to spy? You don't strike me as the spying type at all."

"Oh, no… I didn't come here to spy," he said, giving off a sincere smile. "I came here to return this notebook to your granddaughter." He pulled out the notebook from his tennis bag and showed it to her.

"To Sakuno?"

"Yes. I happened to see her at the music store yesterday. It must have dropped out of her bag."

The old woman sighed. "That granddaughter of mine… She can be so careless. I apologize for the trouble, Ootori-kun."

"It was no trouble at all, sensei."

She looked toward the locker room and cupped her chin. "I still have some things to do…" She returned her gaze on him and said, "Ootori-kun, I'm sorry, but can you deliver that notebook to my granddaughter? I'm going to have my hands full here and I might forget it."

"All right, I don't mind," he replied. "Is she still in school?"

"Yes, she's in the music room. She's practicing a song for a charity event."

His heart made a loud thump. The music room back in Hyotei was his most favorite place in the entire school. He would always feel at peace playing the piano there, but his recent troubles made it hard for him to stay. With his muse missing, he could no longer play music the way he wanted.

In no time, after getting directions from Coach Ryuuzaki, Choutarou stood in front of the music room. Reaching for the door, he tried to think of what to say to the girl about the notebook. He then stopped when piano music started to play followed by a voice that sung.

_Ame ni  
nureta hoho wa  
namida no nioi ga shita  
yasashi manazashii no  
tabibito_

He felt warmth brushed by him. The voice was gentle and kind that seemed to hold his heart dear. The melody from the piano was beautiful. His trained ears could tell that the movement and gestures of the pianist were precise and so measured. The control was impressive.

_Shizuka ni hibiiteru  
natsukashii ongaku  
omoidasenai kioku  
samayou_

The girl's voice and tone was very tender and captivating, as soft as the voice of an angel. He hesitated, but he had to see the songstress. He slid the door open to some extent; good enough to let him see the girl. He bit back a gasp as he laid his eyes on the very girl he was looking for.

_Yume wa tobitatsu no  
chiisa na tsubasa de  
omoi no kienai basho made  
futari de tooi umi wo  
sora wo koete_

Her sound was clear, clean and remarkable. It sounded so simple, yet so deep and direct. The song was beautiful—a perfect complement to her—and she looked so breathtaking singing it.

_Kurai  
yoru no naka de  
watashi wo terashiteru  
yasashi manazashii no  
anata ni  
aitai..._

Sakuno Ryuuzaki was the voice. She was singing with such a composed maturity so fluid that he could practically feel her wings enveloping him completely.

He watched her, through the crack in the door, and saw her lips curving into a beautiful smile as the music ended. Lifting a hand to his chest, he felt his heart racing. Suddenly, his eyes widened. In his mind, he heard an achingly familiar sound. They were was seriously hearing a composition being brought to life in his head. A work of art, a masterpiece—it was amazing! The notes were coming together, and he could tell that it was going to be a beautiful piece. He stood there in shock, unable to believe it.

_Flying Cherry… _

The girl's poem slowly connected the melodies in his head. The composition was more than just a music piece. It was a song.

Smiling apologetically, he took a step back and brought the notebook to his heart. "I'm sorry, Ryuuzaki-san…but let me keep this for a little while longer," he muttered earnestly. After a moment of silence, he moved his gaze from her and turned. "I promise to return it once I'm done…"

* * *

Three days later, Choutarou was surprised to find the source of his inspiration playing a one set match against a female Hyotei Regular in the women's division. Their Hyotei women's team was up against the regulars of the elusive Seigaku women's team. Doubles 2 was won by Seigaku, but Hyotei managed to tie the score by taking the win in Doubles 1. Singles 3 had ended in Hyotei's favor as well. Sakuno was still playing in Singles 2 and apparently, she was winning. Sakuno's form was beautiful and elegant. She may lack power, but she was agile and precise. And she had also managed to astound the audience with her _Disappearing Serve _earlier.

Choutarou couldn't help but be enchanted even more. A charming voice and an astounding player, Sakuno was definitely a young lady with an endless capacity to move him. The music started to play in his head yet again, and it was such a fine tune. His hands were itching to play it. He just had to, and he planned to present it to the girl, his very reason for the piece.

And there was the matter of the notebook as well.

How in the world should he invite her? He found it extremely difficult to just walk up to her and ask. He did keep her notebook for days, even though her grandmother had asked him to deliver it to her in the music room. Nonetheless, that fateful visit was a blessing to him. Her voice had lifted his spirit and gave him the inspiration he needed to compose music again.

The match ended in Sakuno's favor, earning her team another point, which tied up the scores. She was really living up to her grandmother's name. Now it was up to the players in Singles 1 to break the tie and win it for their team.

With Sakuno out of the court, he was free to ask her. But he felt rather shy and a little tongue-tied. It wasn't like him to be this way. It was strange. He really wanted to show the girl his music, but he also felt afraid of what she may think.

In the end, he couldn't muster the courage to ask her and retreated back to the music room. He sat down on the piano bench and lifted the cover off the keys. "I can't believe this…" he grumbled, striking a single note. "And I promised myself to return the notebook…."

He pictured her face, her smile, and recalled her voice and the song. It was truly a wonderful performance. He desired to hear her singing voice again. He wanted her to sing the piece he had come up with.

"But how should I ask her….?" He remembered her form, her movements in the court, and the determination in her eyes. Somehow, her play brought a different tune to his heart and mind. "Maybe I'll play for a bit…" He turned to the piano and began to play.

The music he produced was different from the one he recently composed, something that no one could easily copy. He played with freedom, authority and strength. The movement of his hands was as nimble as the performance of a great dancer. The notes simply flowed from his fingers with brilliant poetic logic.

When it was over, a soft applause reached his ears. He turned to the unexpected guest standing by the door, then his eyes widened. She blushed as her eyes briefly met his. She fidgeted as she lowered her head in embarrassment. Choutarou was stunned. What was she doing here? Wasn't she supposed to be with her team at the courts?

"Umm…I-I'm sorry for bothering you, Ootori-san," she said, clasping her hands together, as she bowed to show her respect. "I didn't mean to come in unannounced. It's just that your music was…really b-beautiful. I never heard a song like that before…I couldn't help but feel drawn to it."

He sat perfectly still, drinking in the words she spoke. And even though the girl felt uneasy, she was still able to compliment his music. "It was an _Improviso_…" he replied, gracing her with a kind smile.

She blinked in surprise. "So, you improvised the whole piece?"

What a surprise, she actually knew the meaning of _improviso. _Yes, the word meant to invent, to compose, or to perform something extemporaneously, basically to improvise music. He was able to improvise on the spot because he thought of her. He stared at his hands and sighed in relief. "I'm kind of shocked myself…It just came to me." He then let out a short laugh and stood up. "I'm glad you like it, Ryuuzaki-san."

"Huh? You know who I am?" She pointed at herself endearingly.

"You're Ryuuzaki-sensei's granddaughter."

She nodded timidly. "Yes, that's correct."

"I've watched you play. I have to say that you're an amazing player, Ryuuzaki-san." And he wasn't lying about that.

Her face flushed red. "Umm…I-I don't think so…I think I still have lots more to work on…"

He found her adorable, and her modesty was as charming as her shyness. Strange, all the initial awkwardness he felt had completely vanished. The girl before him seemed to ease him in more ways than one. "By the way, what brings you to the music room, Ryuuzaki-san?"

"Sakaki-sensei told me that I'll be able to meet the pianist he recommended for the upcoming charity event," she explained, hesitantly raising her eyes to look at him. "Since…you're the only one here, I'm guessing that it's you, Ootori-san."

Coach Sakaki recommended him for a charity event? He wasn't informed of this at all. Why would his coach not tell him this beforehand? And he had to learn it through Sakuno. Maybe the coach was planning to tell him later.

"Fuji-senpai will also be playing at the event," Sakuno said, smiling at the thought. "You two share a love for both tennis and piano."

So, he wasn't imagining it. The one who played the piano back at Seigaku, the one whose music complimented Sakuno's voice, was none other than the Genius Syusuke Fuji. He wondered if his music will be able to compliment Sakuno's voice too. Well, there was only one way to find out. "Ryuuzaki-san, may I ask you for a favor?"

"A favor? What kind of favor?"

"First, I want you to listen to this," he said, sitting down on the bench and turning to the piano. "It's something I wrote." Then he started to play, setting his fingers free on the keys.

The language of his piano was pure, good, and wonderful. The piece was so inspiring that it brought forth a sense of gentleness, happiness, and innocence altogether. With his improvisational skills, he had explored a new repertoire. Music was never meant to be static. Music was meant to take flight and risks. For him, this piece was his expression both within and outside time. It was delicate but powerful, and he played with poise enough to speak to her directly.

From the corner of his eyes, he noticed the girl's expression. She stood there with her eyes closed, yearning to be part of whatever scene had encouraged such a piece.

He ended it marvelously and waited for her reaction. He watched her opened her eyes as a smile graced her lips. "Please tell me what you think, Ryuuzaki-san."

"How do you do it? To be able to compose such a wonderful piece…I…I'm more than impressed, Ootori-san," she said from the bottom of her heart. "I love it."

She loved it! She loved it! He couldn't believe it and to think he had doubts at first. "It's still incomplete though, but I appreciate your words. Thank you so much, Ryuuzaki-san."

Her cheeks turned a little pink. "Will you play it at the event once you finish it?"

He nodded. "But I may need your help in doing so." He scratched the back of his head and stood up. "You see…I…" How should he tell her about the notebook and the poem? Wouldn't it be a case of invading privacy? He hoped she wouldn't hold him in contempt for this. "Back at the music store…You lost your notebook. You were accompanying your friend to buy that T.M. Revolution album." He then reached for the notebook under the piano bench and showed it to her.

She gasped. "That's…my notebook…I've been looking everywhere for it."

"See, I found it and read your poem… I thought of returning it to you at your school, but I couldn't do that. The moment I heard your voice…when I heard you sing back at Seigaku…everything became clear to me. Everything seemed to fall in place with my music again."

She stared at him in shock.

"Your voice inspired the melody in my head and the poem in your notebook helped me bind it all." He stared at his hands. "I was down in the dumps. I had to find some way to bring my muse back." He dropped his hands to his side and bowed low to her. "I know it was selfish of me, so please forgive me." His voice lowered. "I didn't mean to keep it from you."

"I see…"

His raised his eyes to her and found her smiling kindly at him, much to his surprise. "Ryuuzaki-san, you're not mad?"

She shook her head. "Why would I be? If anything, I feel…flattered…" Her face went a little red.

"I'm not going to lie," he said, walking up to her and taking her hand. "You're an inspiration to me, Ryuuzaki-san." She blushed a deeper shade of red, which he found amusing and cute. He knelt down on one knee, as if he was proposing to her, and gave her a handsome smile. "And because of that, I want you to sing for me."

"S-Sing? Sing for you?" She seemed like she was going to hyperventilate any minute. "But I'm no—"

"Don't be so humble, Ryuuzaki-san," he said, bowing his head, as he kissed the back of her hand. "You have a great voice."

"Eh? Umm…I…" She squirmed in place, not sure what to do or say.

* * *

Music practice with Sakuno had become a custom for him.

Sakuno proved everything he had believed about her from the moment he heard her voice, and in the ensuing weeks, they became good friends. She was very polite and hospitable whenever he visited Seigaku for music practice. He was gentle and thoughtful with her, and was always deeply touched by her myriad delicate gestures. She was an amazing baker for a girl her age and always had delicious snacks waiting for him. She was still as shy as she had been at first, but he sensed that she was growing more comfortable with him. She learned what he liked, and what he didn't, and his tales of Hyotei entertained her.

It turned out that Coach Sakaki learned of his new composition way before he played it for Sakuno. He also found out about the notebook he had been keeping, so it was no wonder the coach deliberately told Sakuno to meet him in the music room that day. Coach Sakaki had found his piece quite beautiful and soothing, and he was pleased that he was able to compose again.

Syusuke Fuji, another participant for the event, would join them in practice twice or thrice a week, and Choutarou was pretty amazed with his piano skills. They had even decided to perform the piano duet version of Chopin's _2nd Piano Concerto in F minor_, knowing that it would be a hit.

Fuji had expressed his fondness for Sakuno in more ways than one, and Choutarou had to agree that the girl was adorable. He had also said that in spite of Sakuno's responsibilities as a student and as a regular in tennis, she still manages to partake in charity events.

"I'm going to buy us dinner," Fuji said, standing up from the piano bench. "What would you like to eat Ryuuzaki-chan?"

She tapped the pen on her cheek. "Umm…a Hamburger would be fine," she said.

"All right. How about you, Ootori-kun?"

Ootori peeled his eyes off the music sheet and looked up at Fuji. "I'll have what Ryuuzaki-san is having," he replied with a smile.

"Got it." Fuji walked toward the door and slid it open. "Continue practicing without me. I'll be back soon." With that said, he left the room.

"Ryuuzaki-san, thanks to you, I've finally completed the song." Choutarou smiled as he turned to look at her, and she looked away from him, blushing in embarrassment. "Would you like to sing it from the top once more?"

She put down the pen and notebook on the desk, and walked up to the piano bashfully. "I…I feel honored…that you chose me to sing this… It's your work and—"

"No…it's collaboration," he told her, lifting his hands to the keys. "It was because of your voice and your poem, Ryuuzaki-san. Now…please sing for me."

She gave a tiny smile and nodded.

Then the music started, his hands hitting the keys without falter, letting the melody flow and resonate into the room.

_Kaze wa mada tsumetai kedo  
Ki no hayai tsubomi ga hitotsu  
Sore ni kizuita tonari no kigi ga  
Makeru mono ka to momoiro ni somaru_

_Kotoshi ga hayazaki na no wa kimi no sei da yo  
Kouende ichiban chiisana sakura no ki yo_

_Haya sugiru ka na? Sou omotta keredo  
Kigatsukeba sakura no naka  
Ichiban saki no ano ko wa doko ka na?  
Tonari no ookina ki ni kiitte miyou  
Ame ga futte mo sou kaze ga fuite mo  
Chiisana hana wa mada  
Kawarazu matteiru boku o matteiru_

It was this intimate relationship he has with the piano itself that made the performance so fluid. It was like a seeming conversation between himself and the piano.

_Just waiting for me, just waiting for you, it's everything._

But he knew it was more than just him and the piano. Yes, it was more than just that.

_Atatakai kaze no naka de  
Sakura wa michi ni saite iku  
Midori no naka de mada saku kimi wa  
Boku no kokoro o tsuyoku shiteiru yo_

_Guuzen mitsuketa youna ki ga shiteta kedo  
Mae o muiteta kara ue o muiteta kara kimi to_

_Umaku iku ka na? Sou omotta keredo  
Kigatsukeba sakura no naka  
Aruku sokudo wa sukoshi agatte  
Atarashii machi ni mo nareteiru  
Ichinen tatte mo sou juunen tatte mo  
Kimi o sagashite tada  
Tsumetai kaze no naka mae o muiteiru_

Her voice was like a fresh wind. Together with his music, the room was filled with a positive aura. Her soothing voice reassured him. She was so honest with herself, so beautiful, and he couldn't help feel more inspired as his hands moved naturally across the keyboard.

_Miwake wa tsukanai keredo kimi o matteiru yo  
FLYING CHERRY_

_FLYING CHERRY_

Choutarou stared at his hands when he finished playing. He once again found himself amazed at Sakuno's ability to invoke such strong emotions just by singing. Inspiration hit him like a tidal wave because of her. "Perfect," he muttered. "I've definitely made the right decision."

"Oh…no, I'm not…no way…" She giggled, lifting a hand to strike a note softly. "You're the amazing one, Ootori-san."

One must give himself completely to his art and not hold back. He had learned to embrace the muse and make love to his art. He looked up at the girl with braids and smiled. Sakuno was the muse that inspired him.

"Hmm…" A series of notes played in his head yet again. Another song was going to be born. "Ryuuzaki-san, I'm going to play another song for you. Would you tell me what you think of it afterwards?"

She stared at him in surprise for a short while before she nodded with a bright smile on her face. "Another _improviso_, perhaps? Really, Ootori-san, how do you do it? Not anyone can just compose in a snap."

He lightly laughed and stared down at his hands. "Let's just say that the presence of a muse can be very inspirational," he said as his hands began producing wonderful music. From the day he heard her angelic voice, she had opened up a new range for him to explore.

Sakuno Ryuuzaki was the missing muse in his life.

0000

_The beautiful voice of the angel is always near,  
to bring forth a message and inspiration,  
Much with guidance and love._

* * *

**JC: **Okay, before ending this, I have to give the proper credits. The first song was **_You are My__ Love _**by Yui Makino from Tsubasa Chronicles. The second one is a personal favorite of mine, **_Flying Cherry_**, and it was performed by none other than Sakuno's voice actress herself, Mikako Takahashi, who is also a J-POP singer. Sakuno-chan's voice is so cute and I really find her single so beautiful.

As a writer, I sometimes find it difficult to find inspirations. I wrote this story in Ootori's perspective as a composer and a pianist. Ootori scored one for Hyotei Gakuen. Next Prince will be from Shitenhouji again! You are free to guess. Don't forget to review. No FLAMING!


	7. Hikaru Zaizen: A Cyber Connection

**JC:** Hi! How's it going? I would have posted this sooner if only my home broadband didn't suck. Plus, I had to finish up the new cover picture for this fic. It's already up on my **DeviantArt **page. You can also find the link in my profile. I enjoyed doing various princes for Sakuno-chan. Now let's give a warm welcome to Hikaru Zaizen, the genius of Shitenhouji Tennis Club. He instantly became one of my favorite princes when I watched **Prince of Tennis: Another Story**. Freshman Zaizen was so cute and cool! Do read and I hope you enjoy!

**Note:** The story takes place during Sakuno's second year of middle school. I've based her character more in the manga where she is a promising player for the women's team.

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis. All rights belong to Takeshi Konomi.

* * *

**A Cyber Connection **

_We have never really met,  
But I consider you as my friend  
The best in cyberspace…_

0000

**Journal Entry No. 42**

_Too many people go through life complaining about their problems. I've always believed that if one would take one-tenth the energy from complaining and applied it to solving the problem, many would be surprised by how well things can work out. I've gotten myself a couple of non-complainers in my team. One of them was an extraordinary athlete, a high-spirited sophomore student. I met him in his freshman year, and I'm awed with his personality. Occasionally, that vigorous character was troublesome for me. _

_When I have to work with him, I try to imagine him as my sibling (an annoying little brother). As team captain, being able to work in a group is vital and necessary. A way to apply myself is to put my team to work in pairs and groups in their drills. _

_Unfortunately, the drill wasn't much of a help this afternoon. I thought it can have a silver lining if I look hard enough. Oh well, that's what you get by having misfits in the team. _

**End of Entry**

_Saku_bunny: It seems like you had a bad day, Light-san…_

An elegant brow was raised. Hikaru Zaizen, a.k.a. _Light_HK, _had been reading the replies on his blog when the speakers sounded a ding to alarm him of a new message. On the bottom right of his LED monitor screen, a text box had appeared, along with the message highlighted in baby blue letters. A sigh escaped from his lips. He brought his hands over the keyboard and began typing a response for his online friend in his own plain black text. Tapping a few keys, Zaizen watched as his message appeared in the text box.

_Light_HK: You always could tell.  
_

He sat back in his chair, running a hand through his dark mane, as he briefly glanced at the wall clock. It was already past midnight. He thought _Saku_bunny _wasn't going online tonight. But she did and even took the time to read his newly posted blog.

Zaizen had always been dedicated to his blog. He would make it a point to update it day by day. His stories varied from daily breakfast to his comedic day at Shitenhouji. Most of the time, he would blog about his tennis club and his teammates, though keeping relevant information such as names a secret. He wasn't the kind of person who would vie for countless followers, but his online infatuation had indeed earned him a reputation in the world of cyberspace. A blog was a journal to him, a silo where ideas linger and wait to be freed.

_Saku_bunny: It's the way you write… I can feel the real meaning behind every word you type._

A small smile made its way to his face. He couldn't resist and he was grateful his online friend couldn't see his expression and discover how anxious he had been to receive a message from her. Such was the advantages of a computer. However, he sometimes wished he could see her. She had been a follower of his blog for almost 2 months now. Apparently, she was a regular player for her school's tennis team, and his blog on tennis had been very helpful to her. She also found leisure in his daily musings and ramblings on life and school. The girl somehow made his life sound interesting through her replies.

_Saku_bunny: You're troubled by your kouhai, correct? _

She had struck him as the type to be so understanding and insightful about anything. Internet has its ups and downs, and anyone in the world can put up a fake persona in front of a computer. The very least he understood what kind of person she was from the way she replied to his blogs and messages. She was rather shy and reserved, but she was passionate about tennis and baking. She'd even said as much herself during one of their online conversations when he had asked about her hobbies.

_Light_HK: He's a handful. His wild nature sucks the life out of me. _

He typed in before he pinched the bridge of his nose. Today's tennis practice was more than a handful and it was all because of Kintarou Tooyama and two mischievous freshmen regulars. It turned out that the two freshmen decided to play a practical joke on the jungle boy, which led him to run amuck around school. He had to submit five letters of apology to five different clubs due to his members' recklessness. Of course, as the current Captain of the Shitenhouji Tennis Club, he had given the proper punishment for their actions.

_Saku_bunny: I know where you're coming from, Light-san. My best friend is rather exuberant herself. Her energy is too much for me sometimes. _

He smirked at that. The redhead junior was troublesome to the core, but he was still a precious teammate and friend to him. He had to admit that _Saku_bunny _was the only person online to understand him. It was one of the reasons why he liked talking to her.

_Light_HK: At least she's not as hyper as my kouhai. I still wished he would tone down his wild side._

(✿◠‿◠) A cute little emoticon appeared. It was typical of her to insert emoticons every once in a while during a conversation, not that he minded though.

_Saku_bunny: But that's what makes him unique._

He never thought he could find comfort in an online friend. It seemed so easy to confide his inner thoughts, dreams, and ramblings to her. He had told her things that he had never told anyone else before. It was strange really, but the girl known as _Saku_bunny _was intuitive enough to seize his attention.

_Light_HK: He's a total oddball..._

_Saku_bunny: At least he's not afraid to be himself. _

_Light_HK: He's wild and he's proud. _

_Saku_bunny: Indeed… Oh, by the way, my best friend and I will be going to Osaka this Saturday to visit a relative of hers. _

His heart did a startling leap in his chest. There was a good chance of getting to meet her in person. There was one major problem to this; he didn't know what she looked like or what she sounded like. With the technology they had, voice chat and video chat were not impossible, but they never seemed to need those. They were quite comfortable talking via chatroom.

_Saku_bunny: Light-san, you're from Osaka, right?_

They had never shared personal information such as real names, school, and exact addresses (only prefectures). Particular details about family and friends were still anonymity to each other. It was only natural for online users to keep such necessary information to themselves. It was to protect privacy.

_Light_HK: Yes…Why? Would you like to meet up?_

_Saku_bunny: ( o.o?) Umm…I don't know… I want to but… _

_Light_HK: You're too shy?_

_Saku_bunny: I'm sorry…I'm not good dealing with people. _

_Light_HK: I understand if you don't want to. Besides, you don't know me too well. I might be a bad person._

_Saku_bunny: O_O I don't think you're a bad person, Light-san. _

_Light_HK: You're too trusting, Saku-san. _

_Saku_bunny: Umm…Light-san, what would you do if we suddenly bump into each other one day? Will you know if it's me? _

He smiled a rare smile, wishing he could see her expression. He remembered how one little comment from her in his blog started their atypical friendship over the internet. Her words had grabbed him. She was able to see through him and responded to him with words of encouragement, while the other users thought he was only musing. Of course, he had written back his own retort without any reservations. He had been sarcastic and frank with her. In return, much to his utter surprise, the girl wrote back with an immense degree of politeness. She had also told him that she would be quite happy to talk to him more about his opinions. He had opinions about everything, but she welcomed every blunt criticism he made.

The more he chatted with her, the more fascinated he became. He had learned so many good things about her, including her sweet and incredible ideas and outlook about her tennis, her cooking, and her school life, and he admired the fact that she still seemed so kind and cheerful even though her parents were not around. He could never be as selfless and lovable as her. _Saku _bunny _was different than most people he had ever chatted with online. She managed to keep him interested in her on a regular basis without even trying.

_Light_HK: How am I supposed to know? I don't even know your face. How about you? Will you know if it's me?_

_Saku_bunny: No…I guess not…_

When they had first started their online chats, he'd been gracious enough to keep their relationship as ambiguous as possible. They had never pestered each other to exchange pictures or phone numbers, and he wasn't about to start now. He knew the value of privacy.

He wasn't interested in creating close relationships with anyone online, but in this case, he wanted to make an exception. Despite the secrecy, he had grown strangely attached to the mystery girl.

_Light_HK: I have several ear piercings, three on my left and two on my right, and my hair is dark and spiked. _

_Saku_bunny: ( o.o?) Eh? Why are telling me this? _

_Light_HK: Just in case we bump into each other._

_Saku_bunny: I don't think I'll recognize you quickly. I'm pretty bad at recognizing people._

_Light_HK: Then tell me about yourself._

The possibility of meeting the girl personally was hot on his mind. His curiosity was set in high gear.

_Saku_bunny: Well, I… I have very long auburn hair…and I like to keep them in braids. I'm pretty average in height and small. _

_Light_HK: Your descriptions are too common. _

_Saku_bunny: I'm sorry… It's all I could think of… _(╥﹏╥)

_Light_HK: It's all right. Have a safe trip to Osaka. _

_Saku_bunny: Arigatou… My best friend's relative is also going to throw a big party. We'll be wearing dresses and heels. _

_Light_HK: It'd be nice to see you in a dress, Saku-san. _

_Saku_bunny: Obaa-chan picked out a pale blue dress for me. The color reminds me of the summer sky. _

_Light_HK: Speaking of party, my older brother is dragging me along to his friend's birthday celebration this Saturday. What a pain…It's going to be a complete snooze fest for me. _

_Saku_bunny: I'm sure it wouldn't be that bad. _

_Light_HK: Anyway, I think we should get to bed. We still have school._

And he still had morning practice.

_Saku_bunny: Yes, of course. Please take care of yourself, Light-san. Don't overexert yourself to the point of exhaustion…like last time… I know you're the buchou, but still… _

Online etiquette was often encouraged to every user on the planet, but the girl had always showed him incomparable politeness. And in spite of never meeting each other in person, she had been very caring towards him. She would worry for him when he was tired or a little feverish, and she never failed to give him advices about his health. There were also times the girl had helped him with homework in Classic Literature since it was his worst subject in school. It was amazing how they had become good friends through the internet.

_Light_HK: I won't… No amount of practice is going to stop me from coming online._

(❁´◡`❁)A smiley emoticon appeared.

_Light_HK: Get to bed now, Saku-san… _

_Saku_bunny:_ (ღ˘⌣˘ღ) _Hai, hai… Oyasuminasai, Light-san… (^_^) _

_Light_HK: Oyasumi, Saku-san…_

Honestly, he wanted to chat with her for another hour or so, but school was of the essence. Reluctantly, he turned off his computer and walked to his bed, slipping easily between the sheets. He had already accomplished his nightly rituals earlier, so there was nothing left to do but to bury his head into his soft pillow.

* * *

Zaizen regretted letting his brother take him to the party. He was surrounded by women who smelled of lavender and fresh flowers, and all around the room girls close to his age were gawking at him and whispering and giggling behind their hands. Several young girls had tried to speak to him, but he had avoided all attempts at conversation. He kept his face expressionless and appeared absolutely unapproachable.

He was bored to death. He wanted to get out, but he knew his brother would never let him.

He yawned and looked around. A dance was starting, and his older brother was leading a beautiful blonde to the dance floor. Other couples followed, except for a brunette girl across from him. Despite the lively music and the fact that there was plenty of space on the floor for another set of dancers, the young girl did not get up to dance. Zaizen figured she was just too shy to dance and turned to look around the room.

The mansion of his brother's friend was insanely huge, and the ballroom ran the width of the house, looking out over the gardens at the back. He would never understand how rich people could live in such a big place. It all seemed to be a waste of space.

"Why aren't you dancing, Hikaru-kun?"

Zaizen looked up to see his host standing over him with a young woman on his arm. Her loose long hair gleamed nicely like finely polished wood and her eyes sparkled with enthusiasm. She looked very elegant in her carnation pink dress, decorated with delicate embroidery around the hems and necklines. She seemed very young, probably a year younger than him, and she had a very bright smile. The host, on the other hand, was a sharp-looking blonde man in his thirties and he wore an expensive-looking suit.

"I'm not much of a dancer, sir," he said sullenly.

"Nonsense! I'm sure you'll do fine, Hikaru-kun. I know! Why don't you dance with this lovely young woman here?" The host gestured to the girl in his arm. "Tomoka, this is Zaizen Hikaru-kun, the captain of Shitenhouji Tennis Club. Hikaru-kun, this is my niece, Osakada Tomoka. There, you're introduced. Now ask her to dance, Hikaru-kun."

"Oji-san, you're such a tease," the girl giggled, looking a little flushed.

Zaizen had not planned on dancing, but he didn't want to be rude to the host. He stood and extended his hand. "Shall we dance, Osakada-san?"

"Sure, since my uncle insists on it," she replied, putting her hand on his.

"Run along and enjoy yourselves," the host said before walking off to join a group of adults in their lively chatter.

Zaizen grimaced. "Your uncle is very…"

"Presumptuous?" She smiled.

"If you put it that way…"

"Sorry about that, but I promise you that I didn't put him up to it," she said as they took their places in the dance floor.

As they twirled around the floor, he caught a glimpse of the shy brunette girl again. She was still sitting in her chair by the wall, looking very timid and a little bored.

"Like what you see?" Tomoka raised a chic brow, pairing it up with a mischievous smile. "She's quite the catch, right? I can never compete with her."

"Is she a friend of yours?" he asked.

"Actually she's my best friend," she replied enthusiastically. "I'm sure you know Seigaku's Ryuuzaki-sensei. Sakuno over there happens to be her one and only granddaughter."

Zaizen has heard of Sakuno Ryuuzaki before from the former captain, and his current vice-captain, Kintarou, happened to be a friend of hers. "Why isn't she dancing? A lot of guys were asking her out earlier."

Tomoka frowned. "She's still a little tired from yesterday's match," she told him. "I'm happy that she won the match…and I told her to rest up, but she still wanted to accompany me here. For the record, she's also very shy."

"That explains a lot," he said, fighting the urge to yawn. His lack of sleep was finally getting to him. He felt incredibly slow-witted. "I've heard so much about her from Kintarou. She's a Regular, isn't she?"

"Kintarou-sama has been talking about her?" she squealed in delight. "I knew it! I knew he had a crush of Sakuno. Lucky! And there's also Ryoma-sama! The two princes and one princess…Kyah! It sounds so romantic."

Oh, great, of all the girls in the world, he just had to be partnered with a crazy fan girl. "I'm not particularly interested in love triangles and such," he said in a straight tone.

"Sorry about that, Zaizen-san," she said. "I get carried away sometimes." She gave a little laugh. "Sakuno is a Regular and one of the best in the team."

"Really?"

"Totally!" Tomoka assured him. "Tensai Fuji happens to be her personal trainer. Isn't that awesome?"

He blinked in surprise. "Fuji Syusuke?"

"She can even do the _Disappearing Serve_! You should really check her out, Zaizen-san," Tomoka said, as proud as if she were the one who'd taught Sakuno the move.

Zaizen decided that he wouldn't mind meeting Sakuno Ryuuzaki. She didn't look like a phenomenal athlete, but a player trained by a genius like Fuji was interesting indeed. In addition to that, the girl was related to the famous coach of Seigaku.

* * *

_Light_HK: Just finished dancing…Pretty bored now… _

He sighed deeply as he stared blankly at the phone's screen. His friend was not online yet. He figured that she must still be at the party enjoying herself with her friends. Should he update his blog instead? He had a lot to write about, especially about one timid girl sitting quietly in one corner. Unfortunately, his eyelids were getting heavier by the second.

Staying up all night to play online games was never a good idea. He knew that, but sometimes he couldn't help it.

Zaizen sat down by a window and closed his eyes. He wanted nothing more but to go home and sink into his comfy bed.

_DING! _

What woke him up was the sound of a message alert tone. He sat up straight and flipped his phone open.

_Saku_bunny: You danced? With whom?_

A smile tugged his lips. It was such a big relief to see her online. _Saku_bunny _would definitely take his boredom away. Talking to her was way better than those flirty girls from the party. Tomoka Osakada was all right in his book, as long as she wouldn't go crazy with her lovey-dovey imaginations.

_Light_HK: Some crazy girl…But she's okay. How about you? Are you enjoying the party?_

_Saku_bunny: Not so much… I' didn't even dance.  
_

_Light_HK: Too shy? Or is it because no one's asking you?_

_Saku_bunny: I've been asked to dance a couple of times, but I feel kind of awkward._

_Light_HK: You're too shy, Saku-san._

_Saku_bunny: Well...yes, I am…but it's more than just that. You see, I'm still a little weary from the trip…and my match yesterday was so exhausting. _

Zaizen's heart skipped a beat. Tomoka said something similar during their dance. It was too much of a coincidence, but Zaizen was not about to jump to conclusions.

_Light_HK: And you still attended the party?_

_Saku_bunny: I promised my best friend that I'll accompany her. Besides, it's her uncle's birthday, so it's important to her._

He paused to dwell on it deeply. Not only was Tomoka Osakada the niece of the birthday celebrant, she was also Sakuno Ryuuzaki's best friend. Could it be? But he wanted to make sure first. He just couldn't marched up to her and ask. It would be improper.

He thought of what to type in next. Maybe he could ask her about the party, about the crowd, and about the venue without being too conspicuous. That could work well in his favor.

"P-Please! Let me go!" It was a young woman's voice in a struggle. "No! Stop! Let go!

He jumped up and looked down from the window, quickly locating the sound coming from the garden below. He found a teenage girl being harassed by some guy in his mid-twenties. He was still a bit groggy, but the young woman needed immediate help. Thinking fast, he leaped out of the window and landed on top of the man who swore at his sudden entrance and weight. Zaizen then hopped off of him and went in front of the girl to shield her from the harasser with his own body.

"You're gonna pay for that, brat!" the harasser hissed through clenched teeth as he fisted his hands.

"Shouldn't you be ashamed?" Zaizen questioned, knowing that the man's intention with the girl was anything but pure.

"So what? I'm interested in this girl and I'm not letting you spoil my fun."

Zaizen narrowed his sharp green eyes. "You make me sick," he muttered under his breath, and he could feel the girl trembling in fear behind him.

"Give that girl back right now," the harasser demanded, lunging toward him in attempt to punch him.

"W-Watch out!" the girl screamed.

Zaizen maintained his calm and easily evaded the man's punch. "Too slow…" he muttered as he punched him in the ear. "Seems like you're all bark." He moved in and connected his fist to the man's nose, rendering him unconscious.

"Wow…You knocked him out," the girl said in awe, temporary forgetting the fact she was almost harassed a while ago.

"He was nothing," he replied, finally turning to the girl. Much to his surprise, it was Sakuno Ryuuzaki, the timid girl from the party.

Sakuno was seated the whole time, so he never had a good look at her. This was his chance and the first thing he noticed was her hair. Adorned with a pure white headband, her auburn hair cascaded past her waist ending in elegant waves. She wore a silver necklace around her neck and a corsage on her left wrist. Her white pumps were no more than two inches, yet it seemed to accentuate her graceful limbs. She was currently wearing a pale blue strapless dress with a skirt that rested above her knees and a stylish sash dyed in a darker shade of blue. It was a pretty dress, and it looked like a piece of the summer sky, as she stood under the moonlight, looking very small and lovely.

_Obaa-chan picked out a pale blue dress for me. The color reminds me of the summer sky._

Every piece of the puzzle had been laid out. However, Zaizen wanted to make sure. He needed one more piece in order to complete the picture. It was quite odd for him to feel so anxious. If Sakuno Ryuuzaki was indeed _Saku_bunny_, then he wasn't so sure on how to handle himself. He was absolutely positive that he wanted to meet _Saku_bunny _in person. But what about _Saku_bunny_? Did she want to meet him too? What if the feeling wasn't mutual?

"Umm…Zaizen-san, thank you so much for helping me," Sakuno said, bowing as low as possible to extend her sincerest gratitude.

"Don't mention it, Ryuuzaki-san," he casually replied.

She blinked in surprise. "Y-You know who I am?"

"How can I not know? You're Ryuuzaki-sensei's granddaughter, so you're pretty hard to miss."

Her cheeks turned slightly pink. "I-I see…"

"Let's head back inside," he said, sensing that she was too embarrassed to excuse herself from him. "We have to tell the host about that maniac over there."

She hesitantly looked up at him. "Oh, of course… But I have to get something first. I think I dropped it by the bushes when he suddenly pulled me away."

He followed her to the spot where she had allegedly dropped her item. As she scavenged the bushes, he decided to check his phone. There were no replies from _Saku_bunny _yet. He glanced back at the girl for a brief moment before he typed in a message.

_Light_HK: Saku-san, are you Ryuuzaki Sakuno? _

His thumb hovered over the ENTER button, silently asking himself if he should send it.

"Zaizen-san, I found my phone," she said, walking up to him, holding the phone against her chest as if it was a precious treasure.

"Good for you," he answered nonchalantly, flipping his phone close. It'd be foolish of him to assume things quite easily. He may be a blunt person, but he valued his friendship with _Saku_bunny. _Asking a direct question such as that would only make things awkward for them.

"Your ear piercings…"

He raised a brow at Sakuno, wondering why she brought it up all of a sudden.

"Three on the left and two on the right," she said carefully, smiling shyly, as she lowered her eyes. "And your hair is dark and spiked…"

His eyes grew wide. He remembered giving those descriptions to _Saku_bunny _before, just in case they'd bump into each other one day.

"I apologize… I suddenly remembered what my friend told me."

His heart made a daring leap once again. "Your friend, huh?" He pulled out his phone, flipped it open in a snap, and finally hit the send button. And on cue, her phone chimed a message alert tone. At that moment, he fought the urge to smile at her.

"A message?" She flipped open her phone. "It's from…Eh?"

Her doe-like eyes widened at the message, and Zaizen knew that he hit the jackpot. He typed in another message again, hit send, and waited for another reaction.

_Light_HK: Didn't I tell you? I have several ear piercings and my hair is dark and spiked. Not everyone in Osaka have those… _

Sakuno had scarcely the courage to look at him the moment she received the message, and she seemed deeply embarrassed. Timidly, she raised her phone and typed in a message.

_Saku_bunny: Light-san, is it really you? _

A sincere smile finally graced his lips as he put away his phone. "I'm Zaizen Hikaru, a senior," he said, holding out a hand to her. "A pleasure to finally meet you, _Saku-san…_"

She slowly looked up at him again. "It really is you, _Light-san_…" She shook his hand, giving him a warm smile in return.

"Isn't it great that we left each other clues just in case?" he said. Seeing his online friend in the flesh made it all seem very odd to him, yet he felt very happy. The girl has far exceeded his expectations. She had a friendly aura and a pair of kind eyes.

"I-I didn't expect to meet you here out of all places, _Light—_I mean, Zaizen-san…." She lowered her head again in embarrassment, smiling hesitantly.

She was right. It was a shock. He had been trying to wrestle with all the coincidences and hints that had assaulted him during the party, and he had been so anxious to discover the truth. "_Light_ is fine with me," he said.

"If that's the case, then I won't mind if you call me _Saku-san_," she said softly, staring at her feet.

He had always pictured her to be a gentle girl, but she was so much more delicate and withdrawn, and yet she was very interesting. Apparently, she was a bright one too. "Would you like to dance with me, _Saku-san_?" he asked gently, sensing she was too embarrassed to speak further.

"Oh, b-but…I'm not a very good dancer…"

He took her hand and squeezed it gently. "Don't worry… I'm no good too," he said as they walked slowly back to the mansion, and he silently admired her expression. She was very lovely and cute.

* * *

The host had the molester apprehended immediately the minute Zaizen told him about his ill intentions toward Sakuno.

With the deed done, Zaizen held her close to him as they danced. He was full of grace and poise, and he did his part well in leading and providing support for Sakuno. They were swaying to melody of the orchestra, looking very refined. He could feel her warmth next to him, and she felt so fragile in his arms, he was almost afraid to hurt her. There were no words for what he felt for her. It was as though they were alone in the ballroom, with no one else around them.

"See… You can dance," he told her, earning a shy smile from the girl. "You were just too shy."

"No…it's only because I have a good partner," she said. "And I was right all along. You're not a bad person, Zaizen-san."

She had mentioned it before, and he thought she was simply too trusting for her own good. However, she had eyes that could see the good in all people. She had told him about the upcoming matches, about her team, and about her tennis, and he had told her about his. She was a hardworking girl, fair and dedicated to the sport. Her training under Syusuke Fuji's tutelage had been a great deal for her. She did not fail to mention the support she gets from her other seniors as well. She had every intention of making it to the nationals with her team this year. It would be a big accomplishment, and she wanted to make her grandmother proud.

"Let's see how good you are, _Saku-san_," he said, leading her outside to the tennis courts after the dance.

She looked very hesitant. "I-I'm not good enough, _Light-san_," she told him. "I don't think I can keep up with you."

He raised a dark brow. "Aren't you Fuji-san's protégé?" he questioned.

"Umm…I'm not exactly a protégé. Fuji-senpai is just helping me out with my tennis."

"I'm quite interested to see how good Fuji-san's trainee is," he said, grabbing two rackets from the storage room.

"B-But I'm not—"

"Stop underestimating yourself. You're insulting Fuji-san as well."

She stiffened. "I-Is that so…?" She grimaced and averted her eyes away. "I-I didn't mean to…"

"Don't be so self-conscious." He walked up to her and handed her a racket. "You were trained by a tensai after all, so have more confidence in yourself."

She hugged the racket closely. "Y-You're right…" She looked up at him with a more determined expression and said, "I get pretty nervous when I'm about to play against a good player. You're team captain, so I can't let my guard down."

It seemed like the racket did a 360 on her personality. She looked more of an athlete, especially when she kicked off her shoes. Zaizen felt more energized to play her, so he quickly took off his coat and tie before positioning himself on the court with a ball in hand. He was going to serve first. "Are you ready?" he questioned.

"Ready when you are," she replied, firmly gripping her racket.

He went for a fast slice serve, hoping to get a no-touch ace, but the girl took him by surprise and returned it with ease. Thankfully, his reflexes had made it possible for him to dash to the other side to hit the ball back. Sakuno anticipated this and returned the ball again, and the two found themselves in a heated rally before she accidentally lobbed the ball.

"Oh no!" she gasped.

Zaizen was going to seize the opportunity to score. "Here goes..." He ran up, jumped into the air, and smashed the ball back to her side. He thought he would finally score a point, but the girl took him by surprise once again by counteracting his smash with a _Rising Shot_.

"Love 15," Sakuno said in between her pants. "I…I managed to score first…_Light-san_."

"_Rising Shot_, huh? Not bad, _Saku-san_," he said with a smirk.

She let out a giggle. "Fuji-senpai was the one who taught me that. And do you remember our chat a week ago? You gave me a few pointers on how to use a _Rising Shot_."

He was fascinated by her, and even more so by how agile she was. She had been practicing hard and the result was clearly showing. "Well, now, I guess I have to kick it up a notch. I can't let you beat me while wearing that dress," he told her, making her blush for the umpteenth time, as he pulled out another tennis ball from his pocket. "Let's continue, shall we?"

* * *

It was one fine match for a friendly game of tennis. Zaizen had a good taste of her _Disappearing Serve _a couple of times during her service games, and he had to admit that he was impressed with her performance. Her playing style was Counterpuncher, but there were times she'd employ Serve-and-Volley tactic—a style she adapted from her senior, Eiji Kikumaru, the acrobatic player. It was no wonder she was a Regular for her team.

"Let's rest up for a while before heading in," Zaizen suggested, gesturing the girl to sit down right next to him on the bench.

"Zaizen-san, your play style reminds me of Inui-senpai's Data Tennis," she said, taking a seat. "But your approach is different."

"How so?"

"You interpret the logical aspects of someone's tennis," she said, tapping her cheek with a finger, as she recalled their match. "You pointed out my blunders and obvious shots, and you can predict the direction of the ball accurately."

He looked at her and found her to be so beautiful, so sensuous, and it felt like they had known each other for more than a year. She has a good insight on things, and he could tell she was going to become an even better player in the future.

He brought his gaze up at the moon, his lips slowly curving into a smile. He swore he would never forget this night, and he'd make sure to blog about this later on.

"_Light-san_, I'm glad I came today," she said, looking shy with him once more, and whispered the words, "Because I got to meet you."

"Are you going to get all dramatic on me?" he chided her, causing the brunette girl to blush in embarrassment. He simply chuckled. "I was kidding."

"Honestly, I've been wondering about you for quite a while… I-I don't have many friends online. The others seem nice, but you're quite different from them." She fidgeted nervously in place. "Every time I talk to you, I feel connected. It's…It's kind of hard to explain. I do keep in touch with a friend in America, but he's someone I've already met…" Her cheeks went red as she looked up at him. "It's really different with you…I-It's like…It's like…Mou...I don't know how to put it in words…" She stooped down and breathed out a deep sigh.

Zaizen understood her sentiments well. He felt the same way. Among his online friends, Sakuno was the most different and the most special. "Can't you ever talk without stuttering?" he said coolly.

She blushed a deeper shade. "I-I'm sorry…"

"Are you going back to Tokyo tomorrow?" he asked as he juggled a tennis ball with one hand.

"Umm…yes…Tomo-chan and I are scheduled to leave in the afternoon."

"Can I see you off?"

She turned to him in surprise. "I…I don't mind," she nervously replied, gripping the ends of her skirt. "It's just too bad that we can't spend more time together…"

He felt his cheeks warming up and his heart racing. "Well, we still have the internet, don't we?"

She smiled. "Yes, that's true."

He stood up and offered his hand to her. "Let's head back. I'm sure your friend must be looking for you by now."

She bashfully took his hand and let him help her stand. "I didn't realize that it's almost midnight… Time sure flies when you're having fun."

"Don't think so…It doesn't fly that fast, and we're used to having fun all the time at Shitenhouji," he explained as they walked back to the mansion. A moment later he found his brother chatting with two friends, and he left Sakuno with her best friend, who gave him a knowing look and a teasing smile.

"She's a sweet girl, Hikaru-kun," the host said, holding a glass of wine. The party had gone extremely well, and everyone, including Sakuno, had enjoyed it. "You've taken a liking to her, haven't you?"

He grimaced at the older man. "I'm just fascinated with her." It was true. Zaizen has been completely enamored by her character.

"Hikaru-kun, look at her! A pretty girl like her is bound to get a boyfriend sooner or later. You're going to lose her if you don't act fast and my niece told me that she's quite popular in school. There's even a guy in America who's interested in her."

"Why are you insisting on this?"

"Because I think she's perfect for you."

"We've just met. This isn't some fairy tale where I'd fall in love with a princess easily."

"Oh, come on, lad. Where's your sense of romance?"

He smirked at the remark. "I'd prefer being her friend," he said, peering over his shoulder to glance at the girl. She was enchanting with her polite manners and graceful ways. He couldn't imagine anyone not liking her. Even his junior was very fond of her. "And I'm not planning on becoming rivals with my kouhai."

* * *

_Saku_bunny: Light-san, thank you so much for the wonderful evening. I learned a lot from our match. _

_Light_HK: You need more work on your accuracy and power. _

_Saku_bunny: _(ღ˘⌣˘ღ) _Hai, hai, I'll work on it, Buchou-san. You really don't hold back, do you? _

_Light_HK: I'm just saying. _

_Saku_bunny: Umm…by the way…would you like meet up for brunch tomorrow? _

_Light_HK: Sure, why not? Just tell me the time and place…._

Tomoka Osakada greeted him with squeals and praises when he arrived at a restaurant for brunch the next day. She was dressed in a sleeveless white hoodie and a blue mini-skirt, and her hair was tied in two twin-tails. Sakuno, on the other hand, bowed to him politely, and she was wearing a white sleeveless mini-dress with pale pink flowers trailing along the left side of the skirt. Her hair was tied in two long braids.

"Good morning, Zaizen-san," Sakuno said courteously. "Thank you for coming today."

"It's no problem," he said, and she smiled as their eyes met. "How do you find Osaka?"

"WE LOVE IT!" Tomoka exclaimed happily, and Sakuno squirmed in her seat, feeling quite uncomfortable. "The sights are amazing and the food's great, especially the Takoyaki!"

Zaizen wasn't particularly asking her, but he decided not to point that out. The waitress came then, and the three of them placed in their orders before resuming their talk.

"You guys were pretty close last night," Tomoka said, resting her elbows on the table, as she cupped her face with her hands. "Sakuno here is usually shy, but you two got along well. Too well…" She grinned mischievously. "You even played tennis together."

"T-Tomo-chan," Sakuno tensely chided her friend. "Please don't start…"

"Don't you think it's romantic, Sakuno?" Tomoka squealed in awe. "You two are online friends and fate brought you together at the party last night."

Zaizen sighed. "Fate, huh?"

"And it sounds like you two had a great time," Tomoka added.

"We did," Zaizen confirmed, and Sakuno blushed in response. "Well, it's the truth."

"Straightforward… I like it," Tomoka said with a grin. "Neh, Zaizen-san, you're the buchou now, right? Tell us more about your team, especially about Kintarou-sama! Does he really have a crush on Sakuno?"

Sakuno's face went red again. "T-Tomo-chan, please don't ask him strange questions." She then bowed her head at him. "I'm sorry, Zaizen-san."

"You apologize way too much," Zaizen said, crossing his arms over his chest. "I'm not sure about the crush, but I'll tell you about my team." He brought them up on the developments at Shitenhouji, and when brunch came he discussed about the U-17 Camp and their misadventures during their time there. Eventually Zaizen asked Sakuno about her team's lineup for their upcoming match.

Looking down shyly, she told him that she was placed in Singles 1, and then, as though forcing herself, she looked up at him and expressed her concern over that fact. She was worried about disappointing her team. Being the player for Singles 1 was stressful. Just talking about it made her insecure.

"It seems like accuracy and power aren't the only things you need to work on," he said. He almost wanted to put a hand out to her, to show her that there was nothing to worry about.

Tomoka nodded in agreement. "There's also confidence…" she added as she stood up from her chair. "Excuse me… I have to go to the powder room."

"My friend in America has no problem in that department," Sakuno said, smiling timidly at him. "Sometimes I wish I had his confidence."

"Who is this friend?" he asked, pleased that she seemed to feel at ease with him. It meant a lot to him to make her comfortable. He wasn't sure why, but it did, and he wanted to know her better personally.

"You know him well, Zaizen-san, and Kintarou-kun treats him as one of his greatest rivals," she said.

Zaizen knew exactly who she was referring to. "That cocky little brat with nerves of steel, huh? Figures…" he sneered as he sipped his chocolate milk drink.

"It's nice talking to you like this," she said, astounding him with her honestly. In spite of her timidity, she can be rather direct when needed. "I wish Kintarou-kun was here too."

"He's out of town with his family right now."

"Yes, I've been told about that."

"Having a lovely conversation without me?" Tomoka giggled as she returned to their table. "Sakuno, it's good that _Light-san_ turned out be a handsome guy like Zaizen-san."

Sakuno was so embarrassed by her words that she looked down again. "Umm…please excuse me…" She stood up straight. "I need to go…" She then walked off to the comfort room stiffly.

"There she goes." Tomoka plopped down in her seat and smiled up at him. "Neh, Zaizen-san, what do you think of Sakuno?"

"She's a nice girl," Zaizen said quietly, "if that's what you wanted to hear."

"Do you like her?"

His heart skipped a beat, but he maintained a cool façade. "It's hard not to like her," he answered.

"Oh, come on, you know what I mean!"

"I like her as a friend. I'm not interested in her romantically." The words that came out of his mouth felt like lies, much to his surprise.

Tomoka let out a pout. "Boo…You're no fun. Still, are you going to continue your online relationship after this?"

"I see no reason to stop," he said promptly, as Tomoka squealed like a fan girl. "Besides, she's a follower of my blog." It wasn't inconceivable to develop a deep friendship over the internet. As Sakuno returned from her trip to the comfort room, he felt even happier that he was able to meet such a girl in person. She was a good friend, but still there was nudging feeling inside of him whenever he looked at her. And what he had sensed remained unspoken between them.

"Zaizen-san, I want to thank you again for coming," Sakuno said, bowing low to him.

"No problem," he said, feeling a bit sad that it was almost time for her to go. She and her friend still had a train to catch. "So, are you going online tonight?"

She blinked at the question, and suddenly she burst out in a fit of giggles. Zaizen couldn't help but be awed by such a sight, especially when she smiled at him again. "Yes, of course, _Light-san_," she said, unknowingly impressing him with her sweetness. "I'll see you tonight."

As he bid goodbye to the two girls, he couldn't help noticing how pretty Sakuno looked when she laughed at her best friend's jokes. And it disturbed him to realize that as she walked further away from him, he couldn't take his eyes from her. It was good no one was there to notice it, and took comfort in the fact that whatever he felt for her could be stopped even before it began. Zaizen had no intention of falling in love with the girl his junior has been crushing on. He had no intention of causing any problems. He was simply contented to share a good bond of friendship with her.

A tone chimed, alerting him of a new message. Pulling out his phone, he flipped it open and accessed his inbox only to read a message from _Saku_bunny_.

_Saku_bunny: I'll prepare Shiratama Zenzai for you and Onigiri for Kintarou-kun the next time I visit. Thanks again for the time. Take care of yourself, Zaizen-san… _(≧◡≦)

A small smile escaped his lips. Sakuno Ryuuzaki was indeed the sweetest girl he had ever met online and in person.

0000

_A true friend from cyberspace is a rare find,  
And a true friend in real life is a far greater treasure._

* * *

**JC: **Okay, if you want a full view of the cover picture, feel free to visit my **DeviantArt **page. The link is in my profile. I've grown so attached to Zaizen-kun and I enjoyed pouring my ideas into this shot. I know most of you are still waiting for Kintarou's turn. Just be patient, okay? His turn is coming soon. The _Shiratama Zenzai _I mentioned above is Zaizen's favorite food. It's a Japanese Sweet Red Bean Soup with Mini Mochi Pillows. As for the next prince, I'm not sure how to start it though, but I'm bound to get ideas soon. Please don't forget to leave your reviews. No Flaming! _  
_


	8. Yuuta Fuji: Standing in the Shadows

**JC:** Everyone, I really apologize for the delay! But I'm actually excited to get this one done since I'm focusing on a certain redhead tennis player in the next shot. I seriously didn't know how to start this, but motivation just came and I found myself typing away. This oneshot focuses on Fuji's little brother, Yuuta, although I might get hit for saying that. The idea came up watching the Seigaku vs. St. Rudolph episodes. Now let's get on with it!

**Note:** The story takes place during Sakuno's second year of middle school. I've based her character more in the manga where she is a promising player for the women's team. Characters like Zaizen and Yuuta are now in their 3rd year of middle school.

**Terms: **Ototo (Younger Brother), Aniki (Big Brother), Obaa-chan (Grandmother)

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis. All rights belong to Takeshi Konomi.

* * *

_**Standing in the Shadows**_

_Lurking in the shadows, he waits for his chance to shine,  
There was someone like him but different all at once.  
A star shining in her own pure and radiant light._

0000

The man in charge of the tennis seminar for club captains, vice-captains and team managers walked to the front of the group of students and gave a self-introduction. He first said that he used to be a PE teacher in a German School before he took up a job as a professional coach in Japan. Afterward, he told a brief story about his university days, his old tennis team, and some sports pep talk.

"Enough of me now, why don't you all introduce yourselves one by one?"

Yuuta Fuji sighed. There was simply no point in self-introduction, but this kind of thing was expected. Each captain, vice-captain, and team manager started to introduce themselves. They stood up, announced their name, the name of their school, and their position. Some people even added trivial stuff such as play style, signature moves, hobbies or favorite food, while a few others tried to tell jokes—most of which were as lame as hell.

His turn finally came after his vice-captain and team manager, and after he managed to finish his curt introduction, he sat down feeling relieved. Then the people behind him stood up for their turn and they were from Seishun Gakuen, the No.1 Middle School Team in Japan. Their current captain of the team was the man known as Viper, Kaoru Kaidoh, and the friendly Takeshi Momoshiro was the vice-captain. But there was one more member, a girl who looked somewhat familiar.

"Umm…Ano…My name is Ryuuzaki Sakuno from Seishun Gakuen."

Upon hearing her surname, Yuuta couldn't help but turn his head around.

Fighting to keep her voice more steady than her hands, she added, "I'm the acting team manager for Seigaku's Tennis Club. It's nice to meet you." She ended her introduction with a polite bow and sat down.

He heard it then—a soft wave of whispers and low murmurs from people. Well, it wasn't much of a surprise. Coach Sumire Ryuuzaki was famous in the tennis league for her extraordinary coaching skills and she was quite the looker back in her days. The girl behind him was none other than the granddaughter, Sakuno Ryuuzaki, a rising star in middle school tennis.

Why he knew this? Truth be known, Sakuno Ryuuzaki was his older brother's trainee and tutorial student, and he has heard so much about her straight from the horse's mouth himself. It was kind of odd to hear his Aniki speak so fondly of Ryuuzaki, and his older sister was pretty interested in her too.

"You're always a big help to us, Ryuuzaki-chan," the black spiky-haired vice-captain of Seigaku said. "I know you're not our official manager, but you're one in my book. Thanks again for coming with us today."

"You know I can't refuse obaa-chan's request, senpai, and I did get buchou's permission," the young Ryuuzaki said. "Besides, I always like to help out the team."

Sitting there was a girl with an astounding smile. She had long auburn hair tied in two braids. Her cute face seemed to glow in innocent radiance. Her shyness and gentleness shone through her big brown eyes beneath those long lashes. His brother was right. Ryuuzaki was indeed a charming girl.

Momoshiro noticed him staring and threw him a teasing smile. "Hey there, ototo-san! Like what you see?"

A blush crept up his cheeks. "D-Don't be stupid," he muttered, snapping his head back. Okay, he admitted that he was a little enamored by Ryuuzaki's fragile beauty, but only because of that and nothing else.

* * *

St. Rudolph was a Catholic institution with its own dormitory. Despite a young history, its tennis team has consistently been one of the Best 8 from Tokyo, and Yuuta Fuji was the current captain of the club. The unnaturally sunny July weather blasted onto his skin and soaked him with sweat as he jogged his way around the campus. Even though it was a Sunday, he figured to use the free time to train. With his team advancing to the quarter-finals of the Kanto Regional Tournament, he was pretty much pumped to play Rokkaku Chuu.

And so, as he walked into the tennis courts, he started performing his usual drills.

First up was Footwork Square, one the many tennis practice drills that help players develop their speed and coordination. Yuuta stood at the T section of the court. To start off, he ran along the center service line toward the net and then executed sidesteps toward the sideline, and ran backwards toward the service line and sidestepped again to return to the initial point. He completed the drill five times, increasing his speed on every succeeding round.

He was going to practice on his flat serves next when a cute squeak caught his attention. Turning to the direction of the voice, he found a girl lying flat on a patch of grass under a tree. Judging from her foot's position, he figured that she must have tripped on the tree's root.

Without a second thought, Yuuta ran out of the court and made his way to the girl. "Hey, are you okay?"

The girl sat up, a worried frown creasing her features, and as she raised her head to meet his gaze, Yuuta froze on the spot. Long auburn braids, innocent brown eyes, a small heart-shaped face, and a Seigaku middle school uniform—there was no about it.

Inexplicably embarrassed by her current state, she lowered her head. "Eto…um…Gomenasai for disturbing your practice…"

"It's all right." He knelt down to her level to check if she was hurt. "That was a nasty trip. You okay?"

"H-Hai! I'm not hurt or anything," she answered hesitantly.

"Here, let me help you up," he said, extending a hand to her, and she timidly took it.

She dared not to look at him. "A-Arigatou, Fuji-san," she replied, letting him help her stand.

"You're Ryuuzaki-sensei's granddaughter, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am," she said softly, staring at her feet, and feeling very nervous. "And you are Fuji-senpai's younger brother." She tried to look up at him, but unable to do it. She was simply too shy, but Yuuta knew that. She was like a little lost child, and he found her to be very adorable.

But her innocent remark brought a frown to his face. There was a reason why he chose to transfer from Seishun Gakuen to St. Rudolph during the season of autumn on his first year of middle school. His older brother was too brilliant and too famous, and he had always found himself hiding deep in the dark. It had suffocated him to hear people refer to him as 'Syusuke Fuji's younger brother' instead of his name.

Mentally shaking those thoughts away, he regarded her for a second and said, "So, what brings you to St. Rudolph, Ryuuzaki-san?"

"Umm…Obaa-chan sent me here to give a letter of confirmation to your coach…" She blushed deeper as she clumsily toyed with the ends of her skirt. "B-But I got lost along the way. I…I don't even know…how I ended up here."

Suddenly he remembered his older brother saying something about the girl's directionally-challenged nature. The girl seemed embarrassed enough, so he would not dare to add salt to the wound. "So, Seigaku accepted our request for a practice match?"

She timidly nodded her head in response.

The news sparked an enthusiastic gleam in his brown eyes. "Coach isn't around at the moment," he told her, "but I'll gladly take the letter off your hands."

"O-Okay then." She rummaged through her school bag and pulled out a neatly sealed white envelope. "Here you go, Fuji-san."

He took the letter and stuffed it inside his pocket. "Thanks for going through all the trouble, Ryuuzaki-san. But aren't you a regular for your girl's team? And yet you're also the acting manager for the boy's team. Isn't it tough?"

She lowered her eyes again before she answered, "I guess Fuji-senpai told you, huh?"

"Well, I don't know the whole details."

"I just like to help out," she said with genuine emotion, "and my team doesn't mind." Then her small smile slowly turned into a frown. "I guess it's okay since they know that I'm the coach's granddaughter."

A little taken aback by her expression, he looked at her questioningly.

"Umm…Fuji-san, I have to go now," she said, bowing low to him. "T-Thank you for receiving the letter in your coach's place. Seigaku is looking forward to play your team this week." She bashfully raised her eyes to meet his gaze."D-Do your best."

He couldn't help but smile as their eyes met. "Thanks, but I hope Seigaku's prepared for us."

And it seemed like she was forcing herself not to shy away from as she spoke. "Seigaku's more than ready to take you on, Fuji-san." It was quite remarkable to see such dedication in her eyes. But shyness had to take over once again. "Umm…I have to go now. Please excuse me."

Just then, as she turned on her right heel, she flinched and squeaked in pain.

"What's the matter?"

The young Ryuuzaki knelt down on her left knee and touched a hand to her right ankle. "I think…I think I sprained my ankle," she muttered, gently rubbing the sore part.

It must be from when she tripped "We need to take care of that right away." He knelt down to her level.

For a painful instant, the girl couldn't respond. "N-No, I don't want to trouble you," she managed to murmur. "I'm sure I can handle a little sprain like this."

"It could get serious," he said, shifting on his feet, as he turned his back at her. "Come on, I'll give you a ride to the clinic."

"B-But—"

"No buts, Ryuuzaki-san. I can't have you leave without attending to your injury. What will Aniki or your grandmother would say? Besides, I want to help you." Then there was a terse silence, and he could sense that she was blushing again.

* * *

"Thank you very much, Fuji-san," she said politely after he bandaged up her right ankle. She was sitting on one of the beds in the clinic. With the nurse currently out, Yuuta took it upon himself to tend to her injury after carrying her there.

"No problem," he said, putting the gauzes and cream back into the medicine cabinet. "So, how's training with Aniki?" For some reason, he felt excited that he was actually starting a conversation with her.

"Fuji-senpai is a remarkable trainer, but he's even a better player."

He wasn't going to disagree with that. "Aniki's is something else…" he muttered, a kaleidoscope of images whirling in his head. Syusuke Fuji was born for greatness. Not only was he good at tennis, he was also talented in piano, winter sports, academics, and horseback riding. It was difficult to surpass such an amazing person, but he refused to forever linger in his shadow. "Hey, I've been meaning to ask…but did your grandmother put him up to it?"

"To train me?"

"Yeah."

She stared down at her lap. "Obaa-chan has no problem training me personally." She fidgeted with her skirt again. "But…I…I was the one who asked her to find me a personal trainer. Aside from practicing with my own team, I felt that…I should do something more."

She had succeeded in bringing a spark of curiosity to his eyes. "Something more?"

"I'm sure you know the feeling, Fuji-san," she said, astounding him with her honesty. Regardless of her excruciating shy nature, she can be direct. "To be in someone's shadow…" Her voice trailed off as she fisted her hands.

Sakuno Ryuuzaki was first and foremost the granddaughter of Sumire Ryuuzaki, the famed coach of Seigaku. With a grandmother of such prestige, the granddaughter was bound to suffer the setbacks of being related to her the minute she entered the tennis world. To have people see you for who you really are was a struggle enough for him, and he could tell that she had undergone the same experience.

"It was a matter of pride." This time she looked at him with wise eyes. "I was also afraid. I just didn't want people to know me as Ryuuzaki-sensei's granddaughter."

He felt his heart skip a beat. She looked absolutely enchanting at the moment. "I think you've been doing a great job, Ryuuzaki-san," he said, barely concealing his own admiration for her. "Aniki said that you've improved significantly."

The girl was so embarrassed by his words that she looked down again and blushed. "I'm still mada, mada dane…" she muttered with a little giggle.

And such a familiar line made him think back of the match he had with a particular brat, who was among the most egotistical players he had ever met. Then again, the brat had the tennis skills to back it up, though he wasn't anything like the Genius Syusuke Fuji.

"I also have my own insecurities. Sometimes I wonder if I can ever be as good as Aniki…"

A radiant smile lit up her face as she looked up at him. "Fuji-san is Fuji-san. You're already a great player and I believe that you can be even better. You don't have to struggle so much to become someone you're not, Fuji-san. You and your brother are different and that what makes it more interesting."

She was very insightful and mature, and he found her more interesting by the minute. The best thing about her was the fact she understood him well. After a moment of silence, he presented her with a very sincere smile.

"Thank you, Ryuuzaki-san. Your words mean a lot to me."

* * *

It was the day of the practice match. St. Rudolph Tennis Club was going to play Seigaku in their home court, and the team had welcomed them at the school gates courteously. The captains and the coaches exchanged greetings before proceeding to the tennis courts, where they prepped themselves for the match.

The lineup was already settled, and Yuuta had full confidence in his team. He was ready to hand it over to Seigaku's captain when the young Ryuuzaki decided to approach him first.

"Fuji-san, here's our lineup for the match," she said, smiling timidly, as she presented the sheet. She was wearing fresh white and pink tennis clothes, her long, slender legs were milky white, and she looked very petite.

"Okay, this is ours." As he exchanged papers with her, the girl expressed her gratitude with a polite bow and returned to her team. In a way, Ryuuzaki seemed like a child when standing next to her grandmother, though she was hardly one, but there was still a wonderful innocence about her. And she seemed to act more at ease with him than before.

"Was that Ryuuzaki Sakuno?" a teammate, a student of a lower year, wondered out loud. "I've read about her in _Monthly Tennis Pro_. She's a Regular for the girl's team."

"They weren't kidding. She is much prettier in person," another player voiced out. There was a dreamy look on his face.

Sakuno Ryuuzaki was indeed a lovely girl, Yuuta thought wistfully, and it wasn't inconceivable that she was popular with the opposite sex. But what intrigued him the most was the fact that his teammates indentified her for who she was and not as the granddaughter of Seigaku's Tennis Coach. It reminded him of the seminar a while back. Right after Ryuuzaki gave her introduction, people started talking about her and her recent accomplishments in tennis. Of course, being a relative of the coach was one of them, but this part was only minimal. Her prowess on the court was the thing they regarded the most.

He sighed, mentally telling himself that he needed to get his head in the game. There was no time to be distracted by one girl—no matter how alluring she was. In addition to that, he had a responsibility to uphold as captain of his team.

In the match between two of the best tennis greats in Tokyo, St. Rudolph controlled the Doubles match from the start and won 6-3 and 7-5 respectively. Yuuta was proud of his Doubles Pairs and congratulated them for a job well done, although he was rather suspicious of Seigaku's tactics. It was like the calm before the storm, and he could sense that the coach had something up her sleeve. Much to his utter amazement, Coach Ryuuzaki consulted her granddaughter about his Singles 3 player profile and had her tipped off the next player for their team.

The next player for Seigaku in Singles 3 was Satoshi Horio, a sophomore student with spiked-up brown hair and single brow above his eyes. He seemed more confident after listening to the young Ryuuzaki.

St. Rudolph didn't have much data on Satoshi Horio. All they knew was he became a Regular only after the prefectural tournament. But their own coach wasn't worried and gave their player a good pep talk before sending him off. With two straight wins, the team felt very confident. Yuuta, however, felt a little apprehensive about all this.

And it turned out his gut was dead on.

From Singles 3 to Singles 2, Seigaku made a valiant comeback and tied the scores, defeating St. Rudolph players with 6-4, 6-1 correspondingly. Vice-Captain Momoshiro was especially aggressive and hardcore with his _Dunk Smash _during Singles 2, and did not break a sweat while winning his match. Once again he noticed that it was Sakuno giving advices to the players when it was supposed to be the coach's job.

_Seems like she's not just a player…_

He drew himself up from the bench. With the scores tied it was up to him to win for the team. He shook hands with Captain Kaoru Kaidoh of Seigaku and wished for all the best. As he walked to the baseline of his side, he slanted Ryuuzaki a glance and almost instantly she stared down at her feet in response. She was still so shy, but he didn't mind it.

Maybe that was one of the reasons why his brother was fond of her. It was cute in a way.

When the match started, Yuuta immediately took control by breaking Kaidoh's serve twice, and the Viper grew upset at the end of the first round. After trading breaks midway through the second round, Yuuta took control again when he performed his _W-Spin Shot_ to give him the lead 2-0. However, the momentum shifted to Kaidoh's favor when he served out the next round at love, letting out a frightening hiss when he unleashed his infamous _Boomerang Snake_.

The two definitely showed incredible tennis and the scores were more than enough to say how close the match was. Unfortunately for Yuuta, Kaidoh was better at key moments. In the tiebreaker match, Yuuta briefly managed to keep pace with Kaidoh and made better use of his techniques and footwork. Nevertheless, a drawn-out match was Kaidoh's specialty due to his monstrous stamina, and Yuuta ended up completely exhausted when Kaidoh hit a winner.

"Game and match! Seigaku's Kaidoh! 7 games to 6. With a score of 3 out of 5, Seigaku wins the match!" the referee announced.

Horio, who was the loudest player of Seigaku, cheered and boasted his team's greatness for everyone to hear. He also managed to blurt out insensitive things about Yuuta being not as good as the genius Syusuke Fuji, but he was instantly punished with a good whack on the head courtesy of Kaidoh and Momoshiro.

Yuuta knew better than to hold a grudge on the guy, and as captain he had to show proper decorum toward the opposing team. Still it hurt to know that he was still being compared to his older brother.

Why can't they just see him as Yuuta Fuji?

* * *

He felt as though the emotional rollercoaster he was going through was going to kill him. But the St. Rudolph's coach was gentle and kind, and told him that this was a valuable experience for the team's progress. The whole team agreed with him though, and they felt more motivated to grow stronger. All was not lost yet since it was only a practice match. There was still the Kanto Regional Tournament to look forward to, and Yuuta was going to make sure they'll advance to the Nationals.

Cleaning the scrapes on his knees and elbows in the clinic, he let his thoughts wander to the day he transferred to St. Rudolph. When the previous manager of their team offered to help him make a name for himself, he jumped at the chance and managed to nail sixteen consecutive victories against left-handed players, which eventually earned him the nickname _Southpaw Killer. _His teammates regarded him for who he was, never once questioning his relation with the older Fuji, and treated him equally. And it was very rewarding when the coach decided to make him team captain at the start of his senior year.

Yet he could never really avoid his brother's shadow wherever he goes. It was a sad thought, he knew that well, but he could never hate his brother for it.

"Excuse me…" a familiar voice broke into his thoughts. The door to the clinic slid open and a timid Ryuuzaki came in, carrying a white handbag with her. "K-Konnichiwa, Fuji-san."

"Ryuuzaki-san, I didn't expect to see you here again."

She pulled out a chair and sat down right across him. "You took a nasty fall during your game with Kaidoh-senpai…I…I got worried."

He couldn't believe what she was saying to him. Was she naturally compassionate? "Just a few scrapes," he reassured her. "Nothing to worry about. How's your sprain?"

"Umm…it's all better now." The grip on her handbag tightened. "I-I'm also here…to apologize for what Horio-kun said a while ago." The sincerity in her voice was clear and genuine.

"It's okay… I'm used to it." But he could feel a familiar pang in his heart as he said the words.

There was a pregnant pause, and she looked at him worriedly before she sighed silently.

"You were the one coaching the Singles Players during the game." The silence was awkward, so he thought of bringing it up to satisfy his curiosity.

Her ivory complexion betrayed her with another blush. "O-Obaa-chan was testing me… She told me that she has an eye for potential…" She clasped her hands together. "And she thinks that I'll make a good coach one day, s-so…"

He rallied his thoughts for a while, remembering one particular conversation between his brother and sister about the young Ryuuzaki's recent training regimen for the boy's and girl's team, and it seemed to have worked wonders on their hand-eye coordination, speed, flexibility, and reaction time. Finally understanding her role in the game, he found himself astounded again. Directionally challenged, yes, but she had a bright mind.

This was Sakuno Ryuuzaki, the acting manager of Seigaku Tennis Club, and a Regular for the girl's team.

And this was the girl his brother was personally training.

It made him envious somehow.

"Planning on become a coach one day?"

"It's one of my options…I can be a school teacher at the same time like obaa-chan."

"Any thoughts on going pro?"

"I don't know… But I really love tennis and I'll continue playing it even when I graduate from college."

"Tennis means a lot to you and your grandmother," he told her, instinctively reaching out to pat her head, and she simply smiled in return, pleased with the endearing action. "You have a bright future ahead of you, Ryuuzaki-san."

"I think you do too, Fuji-san." She graced him with a smile, and his heart almost stopped in the process. He was kind of caught off-guard there. "Fuji-senpai believes so too."

"Aniki?"

She nodded her head. "Fuji-san, senpai talks a lot about you…" She seemed little less shy when she talked to him. "And he sees you more than just his little brother… He sees you as a great rival in tennis."

He almost gaped.

"The things you and senpai do…are different. Just like senpai…you have the right to prove yourself. We can't avoid having people see us as someone's little brother or someone's granddaughter…" The frail note in her voice diminished. "But what we do in life should not reflect what they have done with theirs. That's why we're doing our best to stand our own and do better for ourselves… We can't live in their shadows…"

He graced her with a handsome smile. "We should live in our own," he continued.

She giggled. "That's right." Opening her handbag, she pulled out a pink bento. "Ano…Fuji-san, I made so many, so I thought of giving you some." She lifted the cover, revealing four strawberry cupcakes with strawberry buttercream and real fresh bits. "Senpai told me that you like strawberries."

His mouth almost watered at the sight. They looked so delicious. "Y-You're giving them to me?"

Bashfully she nodded her head.

He picked out one cupcake and took a bite. Feeling an instant wave of bliss inside his mouth, he swallowed the treat and looked at the girl with a cheerful gleam in his eyes. "This is so good, Ryuuzaki-san." Most strawberry cake recipes will make use of artificially flavored gelatin, but Ryuuzaki made use of fresh ingredients.

She blushed. "A-Arigatou, Fuji-san."

He gulped down his first cupcake happily and exhaled in satisfaction. "Aniki was right. You are a great baker."

"I-I just followed instructions. It's quite easy."

Grinning, he said, "You're too humble." Unconsciously, he reached to tuck a wayward strand of hair behind her ear. The barest brush of his fingertips against the sensitive skin behind her ear made her shiver and blush like crazy.

_What the?! _

He drew his hand back as if he, too, was shaken by the contact. "S-So…umm…about Aniki's training…is it hard?" He wanted to slap himself for saying that. And why the hell was he stammering? Even his heart was racing. Furthermore, why in the world did he just touch Ryuuzaki as if it was the most natural thing in the world?

"It is…" She managed to say. "But he's always nice to me." A small smile curved her lips. "Fuji-senpai makes things easier for me to understand…whether if it's about my subjects or my tennis…"

She was so honest and withdrawn, and yet at the same time he could sense something strong about her. All he could do now was stare at her, as she sat there smiling to herself while thinking of fond memories with his genius brother.

His heart throbbed, realizing more than ever how close she was to his brother. It bothered him for some reason.

"Umm…Fuji-san, I'm sorry, but I have to excuse myself now," she said gently, barely glancing up at him through long dark lashes.

"Ryuuzaki-san, when is your next game?" A question that popped up on impulse, and frankly he was surprised himself, though his features showed no hint of it.

She blinked. "On the 26th."

He extended a fist toward her and gave her one encouraging smile. "Do your best, Ryuuzaki-san. I'll cheer for you." His words slipped out of his lips easily for some reason.

"A-Arigatou gozaimasu!" The girl blushed and bowed low to him, showing her respect and gratitude for him, and he was faintly amused as he watched her.

"Ryuuzaki-san, you're supposed to do fist bump with me." He stifled a chuckle, noting how her face blushed in a deeper shade of red. She went into a mild panic, feeling a little lost, and it wasn't until he patted her head that she stopped being restless. "I know it's a guy thing, but it wouldn't hurt."

She appeared like a little girl when she looked at him again. Truly she was cute—too cute to resist—and it didn't make his heart any calmer.

What was happening to him?

"S-Sorry…" Slightly trembling, she raised her fist. "L-Let's start over…."

He smiled. "Okay." He fist-bumped with her and said, "Show them what you got, Ryuuzaki-san."

After that exchange, he never got to speak to Ryuuzaki again. But he saw her bowing as she said goodbye to his coach and some of his teammates, and despite her shyness, he thought she looked graceful and charming. As Seigaku prepared to leave, their eyes met for a single moment, and for an instant he could have sworn that she smiled with her eyes.

* * *

The cheer of the crowd was stimulating, especially to the members of St. Rudolph Tennis Club. The match had ended in their captain's favor with a dramatic 6-4, thus earning their right to move on to the semi-finals of the Kantou Tournament. Although they lost to Seigaku in their practice match, Yuuta put a positive spin on that and encouraged his team more. It certainly gave them a boost. Rokkaku Chuu was a formidable opponent, and Yuuta had struggled so much against their hyper sophomore captain in Singles 1. It was an amazing match, a remarkable experience, and an honor.

Shortly after the match, while St. Rudolph team members were busy discussing where they were going to celebrate their victory over Rokkaku Chuu, Yuuta quietly slipped away from the group and treaded the path toward the Women's Division to find Ryuuzaki's team.

The opposing team was Yamabuki. From what he heard, the girl's team for Yamabuki was quite strong, especially in Singles.

"Singles 3… Ryuuzaki-san's playing next," he muttered, watching the young Ryuuzaki take her place on the court as she adjusted the strings of her red racket.

The Singles 3 player for Yamabuki was a slim and slender girl with long pink hair tied in a ponytail. She got off to an imposing start, cracking a backhand winner off Ryuuzaki's second serve on the first point. But Ryuuzaki served efficiently from there on. Though Ryuuzaki never seemed to be hitting with full power, she effectively kept her opponent off-balance with a combination of high and looping ground strokes. Despite Yamabuki's loud cheering squad, the girl with incredibly long braids continued to dominate.

"Ryuuzaki Sakuno is amazing…"

He heard the girl standing beside him say. He slanted the girl a glance only to see her eyes twinkling in admiration. Her female companion had her eyes crossed and it seemed like she was analyzing Ryuuzaki keenly.

"_Monthly Tennis Pro _wasn't exaggerating her skills after all…"

"She's Ryuuzaki-sensei's granddaughter. What did you expect?"

"But she's definitely a league of her own."

This was it, he mused, as he brought his gaze back to the game. A statement, a silent declaration, and it were made possible with hard work and determination. People not only see her as the coach's granddaughter anymore. They recognized a stunning player on and off the court. The two girls were right. Sakuno Ryuuzaki was a league of her own, shining brightly like a star at night, and it was possible that she'll grow even stronger.

But what about him?

He had always thought it was unfair that he and his brother were born different. He had been staring enviously at the back of the person walking in the light while he lingered in his shadow. It has been the same for Ryuuzaki, but she didn't just sit there and watch. She worked her way to catch up to her grandmother.

"Ryuuzaki-san…"

When she won her match with a score of 6-3, her teammates practically suffocated her with a group hug. He could see how tired she was, but the smile on her face was so radiant. And as she slipped away from the group to cool down at the fountain area, he surprised her there with a simple hello.

She blinked several times before she greeted him back. "Fuji-san, konnichiwa."

"Congratulations with the game today, Ryuuzaki-san."

Her innocent eyes start to glisten with immense delight. "A-Arigatou, Fuji-san… I heard about your game from my kouhai. Your team won against Rokkaku Chuu, right?"

He simply nodded his head.

She beamed at him before taking hold of his right hand. "Congratulations on your victory, Fuji-san. I knew you could do it."

"Thanks…" It was a surprising contact. He wasn't sure if his heart would stay put, but he could feel that he was blushing. Hoping she wouldn't notice, he casually pulled his hand back and faced the faucet. "So, one more win and you're off to the next round," he said before he started drinking.

"Yes…And we're facing Hyotei Gakuen next."

Turning the faucet off, he raised his head and faced her. "It'll be tough. Don't let them trample over you easily."

"Of course," she replied, and he smiled at her. He knew that his brother would keep on training her and she would push herself even harder.

This girl was really amazing.

He admired her.

He respected her.

And without his knowledge, she had become an inspiration to him.

"Good luck on your next match too," she said, boldly extending a fist at him, "and show them what Fuji Yuuta-san is made of."

As he stood there watching her, he thought of how far he had come, the long struggle he'd had, the people he had faced, and the warm encouraging words he had from his siblings. He respected his brother, with his tactical ways and his peerless ability, and Sakuno Ryuuzaki with her kindness, insight, and inner-strength, and his team who had been so helpful and hardworking. Even if people did not see him for who he was all the time, he knew he just had to be himself.

_"The things you and senpai do…are different. Just like senpai…you have the right to prove yourself. We can't avoid having people see us as someone's little brother or someone's granddaughter…"_

A handsome smile tugged his lips as he fist-bumped with the young girl once again. "Count on it," he finally told her, and she simply smiled back.

"Ryuuzaki-chan…" a familiar voice called out to her, and both of them turned their heads to find an eminent individual with a very distinctive smile on his face.

The smile on the girl's face seemed to light up more, and Yuuta felt a slight pang in his heart as he watched her approaching the striking brunette. He saw a look of admiration cross her eyes, and he thought it was only natural since the person was the tennis prodigy himself, though it seemed like his conflicting emotions were more than just his rivalry with him.

"Aniki…" A single word escaped from his lips. The flames of determination raged in his eyes.

_ "But what we do in life should not reflect what they have done with theirs. That's why we're doing our best to stand our own and do better for ourselves… We can't live in their shadows…" _

His brother was the light, the bright sun, and he was the shadow, the dim moon at night. Syusuke Fuji was too good, but that fact alone made it more interesting to him. He was his goal, his dream, and to the future, without hesitation, he was going to run, jump, and strike hard.

As for Ryuuzaki, she was the star in his life, his muse and inspiration.

He wasn't going to lose.

0000

_As the star illuminates a path, he swallows his fears to grab it,  
Knowing that it'll get what he needs to find himself.  
Just as what the star did to gain the light it needed._

* * *

**JC: **And that marks the end of this shot! How was it? Sorry, no brotherly scenes here since I had Yuuta center around his thoughts on Sakuno and on himself as a tennis player. I know what it's like to live in someone's shadow. It's never easy and you constantly have to prove yourself to let people recognize you for who you are. I think Sakuno-chan is one of the few people who can understand Yuuta well. I figured that since she's the granddaughter of Ryuuzaki-sensei then she's bound to have people see her as her granddaughter only.

Well, that's it for Yuuta Fuji! Like I mentioned above, I'm very excited to start off the next oneshot. The prince will be another redhead. Now who could it be? Time to guess! Oh, don't forget to review! No flaming.


	9. Kintarou Tooyama: Treats & Sticky Notes

**JC: **Thank you for the positive reviews! I was a bit anxious about writing Yuuta. I'm glad it turned out okay. As promised, this oneshot will focus on a certain redhead prince. It's not Marui! It's not Eiji! They're already done. No, it's not Gakuto either, though I'm also planning on writing one. I'd like to present one of my favorite PoT boys, the ever lovable Kin-chan! That's right it's Kintarou Tooyama from Shitenhouji. This idea has been lingering in my mind since this series started. I hope you'll enjoy the story.

**Note: **The story takes place during Sakuno's second year of middle school. I've based her character more in the manga where she is a promising player for the women's team. Kintarou is also in his second year of middle school and the current vice-captain of Shitenhouji Tennis Club.

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis. All rights belong to Takeshi Konomi.

* * *

**Treats and Sticky Notes **

_When I look into her innocent eyes, I see pure beauty with no disguise.  
Back then, I realize I had no clue of how much she means to me in my heart._

0000

It all began that day when an angel fell from heaven.

That was how he saw her the moment he caught her in his arms. She had been helping a young chick back to its nest. It was a cute sight to see her petting the little one as if it was her own, and the girl had an amazing smile, which reminded him of the sun. But lady luck wasn't on her side when she had successfully reunited the little chick with its siblings. An awkward move on her part had caused her to lose footing and slip.

Fortunately, he was there to rescue the angel.

Dressed in a white Fila sports jacket and skirt, the girl was light, delicate, and warm, and he saw serenity upon a closer look at her heart-shaped face. Innocent eyes immediately gazed up to meet his and immediately he offered a big goofy grin.

"I guess we're even now," he told her in a voice with cheerful bravado.

She blinked in surprise.

He kept his hold and steadied his smile. "This is how we first met…Well, it's the other way around though." He let out a chuckle.

"Umm...a-ano…T-Tooyama-kun..." she stammered, blushing to the roots of her auburn hair. "T-Thank you for saving me…I really appreciate it."

"You remembered my name!" Blackish-brown eyes shimmered in glee. "I'm so glad!" He carefully helped her back to her own feet. Yet, for some reason, he was pretty comfortable with the closeness and her warmth. He almost didn't want to let her go. It was a weird thought.

The blush easily returned to her pretty face. It was an amusing sight, but he found it to be very adorable. She also had ridiculously long braids and he was tempted to give them a playful yank. The way she toyed with the ends of her skirt was proof enough to know how shy she was. He had first met her during the Nationals last year. Falling on top of her wouldn't really count as an official meeting, but he was still glad since he got to taste her delicious tennis ball-shaped rice balls.

"Umm...What are you doing in Tokyo, Tooyama-kun?" she said, timidly raising her eyes, as she clasped her hands together.

Good question! And he had a good answer for that. It wasn't a surprise she would ask him, considering the fact that he was from the Kansai Region. In addition to that, Tokyo's Tennis District Tournament wasn't going start till next month. It was still the winter season in March. His main purpose in Tokyo wasn't sightseeing or food trip. He had one real reason.

"Shiraishi signed me up for a tennis tournament here!" he replied enthusiastically. "Speaking of which, do you know the way to Kaki…umm…Wait…" He scratched the side of his face with a finger. "Kakikazaka? No, wait, that doesn't sound right." Folding his arms over his chest, he closed his eyes and thought of the word real hard. His knowledge in Japanese was a little weak. Often times he would misread characters in Kanji. "Kakinoko? Kakinoka Garden?"

"Kakinokizaka Garden Tennis Tournament?" the girl said.

He instantly beamed at her like a child. "That's it! Kakinokizaka Garden! Man, it's a mouthful!" He took hold of her hands and harmlessly leaned his face closer to hers. "So, do you know where it is? I'm a bit lost."

The close proximity of his face proved to be too much for the girl that she ended up blushing hard in a shade as deep as his unruly red hair. "O-Okay…I'll show you the way…" And then the next set words came out in a whisper, barely audible for him to hear. "This time I'll do it right…"

"Did you say something?"

She nervously shook her head. "It's nothing…"

He briefly wondered about that, but the excitement in his heart was far greater. He was geared up to play tennis.

She turned and grabbed her white tote tennis bag.

"Onigiri-chan, are you here for the tournament too?"

"O-Oni...giri-chan?" She looked a bit shocked by the nickname. "Ano…Tooyama-kun, my name is Ryuuzaki Sakuno..."

"Sakuno-chan…Nice name!" And he really meant it. It definitely suits her. But his nice little compliment prompted another blush from her. He didn't mind it though since she looked so lovable. "So, are you here to play as well?"

She touched a hand to her heart and breathed out, as if she was willing herself to calm. "Yes…I've already signed up for the women's division."

"Then what are we standing around here for?" Seizing her hand swiftly, he turned on his heel and raised a fist into the air. "Let's go!"

He kept holding her hand as she led him to the venue of the tournament, and he noticed how nervous she was every time he looked at her. Not once did the twinge of red left her cheeks. He had no idea why she was so reserved and shy with him. He was generally a friendly guy and he did most of the talking along the way.

A lot of amateur tennis players from middle school to college were around. Some were jogging, doing warm-up exercises, and others were casually chatting. There was still time before the tournament. Just then, he felt his tummy grumbling.

He shrugged. "Man, I'm hungry…" He glanced around and sighed. "Where's the canteen?"

She regarded him for a second and lowered down to the patch of grass. "Tooyama-kun, would you like to have lunch with me?" she asked, pulling out two pink rectangular lunchboxes from her tote bag. "We can share." She smiled up at him as she removed the lid from one lunchbox.

His mouth almost watered at the sight of two tennis ball-shaped rice balls. "Wow!" He sat down and took hold of the lunchbox. "This brings back memories." It was a wave of nostalgia that hit him. He recalled how he fell on top of her, how he saved her two rice balls from falling, how the thief made him drop them, and how he stopped the thief with the help of his rival, _Koshimae_. Most especially, he remembered how the rice balls tasted after eating them and the beautiful smile she gave him.

"That's your share," she told him as she opened the other lunchbox, "and this is mine."

"Arigatou, Sakuno-chan! You really are an angel!" he exclaimed happily, and the girl couldn't help but blush again. "Itadakimasu." And that was the second time he tried her rice balls.

Later on, they went their separate ways to focus on their matches.

The incoming Vice-captain of Shitenhouji Tennis Club netted victories from the elimination rounds to the semi-finals. He was completely on fire, playing his hardest and enjoying tennis to the fullest, and a lot of people have started rooting for him.

Taking a break from all the excitement, Kintarou took a generous sip of his water bottler. There was a 20-minute interval before the final round. His next opponent was a big college guy, but the sheer size of him wasn't a matter of concern. The bigger they were the harder they'd fall, and he was fully confident of his strength.

Just then, he heard two guys talking about a certain twin-braided girl playing in the women's division. He figured it must have been his cute angel from heaven. There was some stuff about how pretty she looked and how good she was in tennis, and his curiosity immediately kicked in because of that. Making his way to the women's division, he saw groups of people gathered in one court. Much to his surprise, he recognized two faces there.

He would never forget remarkable tennis players such as themselves. Plus, they've also been with him during his time in the U-17 Camp. One was a brunette with a very distinctive smile on his face and the other one was a bubbly, energetic, acrobatic redhead. He wanted to go over and say hi, but he stopped almost instantly when he caught sight of the girl playing in the court.

Down in the fourth set, panting and breathing heavily with beads of sweat trailing down her face, was none other than his Onigiri Angel, who trailed her opponent 0-3.

"Sakuno-chan…"

Was it just him or did Sakuno looked absolutely breathtaking at that moment?

She looked deadly tired, but her eyes burned with determination. She seemed like a different person on the court.

"She hasn't given up yet." He found himself smiling.

As if on cue, Sakuno picked up her energy level and mentally exhorted herself. Serving was always hard work and her opponent thought she could take advantage of a tired looking Sakuno in the next game. However, Sakuno reeled off the next game, serving the round at love, and spectators were taken aback as soon she established a 3-3 score.

With the scores tied, the players produced a captivating game, where Sakuno's opponent made one costly mistake in the seventh game. Ultimately, Sakuno managed to beat her opponent, clinching the set 6-4, earning the right to advance to the finals of the tournament.

She was amazing, he mused, and her movements were graceful and fluid. It was as if she spread her white wings and floated high above everyone else.

Suddenly, he found himself thinking of one thing. Their first meeting wasn't just a moment between themselves. _Koshimae _was there too, and he wondered what his relationship with her was.

And as he saw her being praised by her seniors, he wanted to congratulate her personally. Unfortunately, the voice booming from the loudspeakers was already summoning him for the final round. Grumbling under his breath, he slanted the young girl a longing glance before running off to the men's division.

Regrettably, much to his dismay, he never got to speak to her again.

His victory earned him the spotlight and an interview from _Monthly Tennis Pro_, and he couldn't slip away from the buzzing bees brewing around him.

When the beautiful brunette reporter ended her interview, she took out a small white pouch from her handbag and handed it to him. "Tooyama-kun, this is a gift from a friend. She wanted to hand it to you personally, but something came up so she asked me instead," she explained, presenting him with a smile

He stared at the little gift in his hand. The pink ribbon was neatly tied in a bow and there was a note attached to it.

_Tooyama-kun, _

_Congratulations on your win! I knew you could do it. I'm sorry if I couldn't stay long enough to congratulate you personally. _

_I'm sure you're pretty hungry after the match, right? I just made them this morning. I hope you like them. _

_Sincerely, _

_Sakuno R. _

As soon as he opened the pouch and saw the bite-sized chocolate cookies inside, his heart lurched into an uneven rhythm. "Sakuno-chan…" He looked up to the blue sky in astonishment, leaned against the fence, and smiled happily.

* * *

He thanked his lucky stars.

But the look on Sakuno Ryuuzaki's face told him that she was greatly surprised by his sudden appearance in Seigaku.

"T-Tooyama-kun, what are you doing here?"

He sighed in relief as he reached her. "I came here to see you! That reporter lady said that you'd be here." He pulled out a white cloth from his pocket, dangling it under his nose, and said, "I wanted to return this to you, Sakuno-chan, and to thank you for the cookies."

He'd been running the minute he left the train station, driven with single-minded focus, but showed no signs of fatigue, even though he went through a countless matches within the day.

"The pouch is actually your handkerchief," he said with a chuckle. "And look!" He pointed at the embroidery design. "It has your name on it. How cute!"

The ivory skin of her cheeks simply turned pink as he handed her handkerchief back. "Y-You didn't have to return it to me now… You've been playing the whole afternoon, so I'm sure you're—"

"I still have the strength to play 50 more games!" he countered happily. "Besides, I've always wanted to visit this school."

"Umm…Would you like to see the courts? Nobody's there right now though, so there's no one to challenge… I've just finished my chores, so I'm basically free."

He would be delighted to! "Sure, why not!"

She turned and marched toward the men's courts.

Walking behind her, his eyes kept wandering all over the place as if he was a tourist on vacation. Seigaku was currently the no.1 middle school tennis team in Japan, and it was stimulating to be in the same place where they trained and study.

She marched into the courts and turned to face him. "It's nothing like Hyotei Gakuen, but the tennis courts here are well-maintained by all members," she said.

His eyes shone. "Wow! It's better than I expected!"

"I'm glad you think so, Tooyama-kun."

"Kin-chan is fine."

She blinked up at him in surprise. "Eh?"

He cupped the round of her shoulders with his hands and smiled. "Call me Kin-chan, okay?"

She seemed so flustered by his request. "B-But…Tooyama-kun…that's..." she stammered, but with a slight tone of defiance. She lowered her head in embarrassment and toyed with the ends of her skirt.

Oh, man, was it insanely possible for a girl to be this cute?

She instantly reminded him of those shy yet strong-willed girls he had read in some of his manga before. He had seen her willpower on the court and he was very impressed.

"Call me Kin-chan," he repeated, releasing her shoulders, and waited in silence for her.

Just then, her phone rang in a beautiful melody, making her flinch. She almost dropped the phone in her panic, but managed to answer the caller quickly.

"Moshi-moshi? Ah! Obaa-chan?"

So, it was the dragon lady coach of Seigaku on the other line. He was well-aware that Sakuno was related to Sumire Ryuuzaki.

"I'm at the tennis courts," she said before letting her grandmother speak again. "Umm…okay…I'll be there right away." After that, she put away her phone and looked back at him. "Tooyama-kun, I have to go. Please excuse me," she said, politely bowing to him.

"Wait!" He didn't want to let her leave until she called him by his nickname.

She was ready to sprint out of the courts, but he caught her shoulder the moment she pivoted her leg while turning. With her balance disrupted, she fell toward him, only to be cushioned by his chest. He was taller and stronger in contrast to her petite and fragile appearance, but the softness of her body against him made his heart race.

They stood there for a suspended moment that seemed to go on forever.

Then she gasped and backed away from him. "I…I'm sorry, Tooyama-kun," she said, blushing mad, as she bowed to him.

He snapped from his frozen state and let out a light laugh. "No, no, it's okay! Besides, it was my fault, so I should be the one saying sorry." He scratched the back of his head, looking a bit guilty.

She stared at him for a short moment before rewarding him with a sincere smile. "I guess it was an unexpected event," she said with a sweet giggle. "Anyway, I have to go now. I can't keep my obaa-chan waiting. See you soon!"

"Sure thing! It was really nice seeing you again."

He watched her go, smiling as she ran out of the courts in her own even pace. And as she disappeared from sight, he touched a hand to his heart. The smile didn't left his face, but he wondered why his heart was acting weird.

He had never felt this way before.

* * *

He had talked about his little adventure in Tokyo when he came to practice a week later, and most of his teammates had congratulated him for the win. Though Hikaru Zaizen, the newly appointed captain of the Shitenhouji Tennis Club, wasn't enthusiastic about his so-called trip apart from his tennis matches, his coach was more or less interested on his play by play, especially the part with Sakuno Ryuuzaki in it.

The braids, the innocent doe-like eyes, the bright smile, and her shyness—all of them were laid out and he didn't forget to mention about her cooking as well. Her rice balls and cookies were simply the best and he gave such wonderful praises to her tennis skills, which kind of surprised the coach and the captain.

He had talked about her before—about their first meeting last year—but he wasn't as animated as he was right now.

So much time has passed since then. Before he knew it, it was already time for the District Tournament. Shitenhouji blew the competition away like a storm. They weren't going to settle for anything less, but in spite of all the seriousness in training, he and his teammates never failed to bring a spark of humor every once in a while. Comedy was deeply embedded into the school. This was one of the reasons why he loved Shitenhouji so much. There was never a dull moment there.

As they were preparing for the upcoming Prefectural Tournament, Kuranosuke Shiraishi, former captain of the team, paid them a visit. A handsome young man with a unique sense of humor, Shiraishi was well-respected for his Bible Tennis and his excellent leadership skills, and he was quite close to Kintarou.

"Ahhh…Ecstasy!" Shiraishi said, running a hand through his light-brown locks. "It brings me great joy to see you all working hard."

"Nice to see you again, Shiraishi," Coach Osamu greeted the young lad. "How's high school?"

"Like middle school," he replied smoothly, "just replace our vice-principal with a pompous dean." He then shook his head and turned to look at the redhead. "Yo, Kin-chan! How's it going? I hope you're not causing trouble for Zaizen-kun."

Zaizen faked a cough. "It's hard enough to have him stay out of trouble," he muttered nonchalantly.

Kintarou decided to ignore his comment and beam at Shiraishi. "Neh, neh, I heard you played tennis in a charity event yesterday." His eyes sparked with enthusiasm. "How did it go?"

Shiraishi's eyes softened in a look Kintarou found surprising. "It was a pleasant experience." He smiled at him and lifted a hand to his head. "Before I forget, I have something here for you." He reached into his school bag and pulled out a small pouch tied with a white ribbon. It also had a carnation pink sticky note stuck to it. "It's from your _Onigiri-chan_…"

He blinked up at his former captain in a daze. "From Sakuno-chan?" He took the little gift into his hands and quietly read the note attached.

_Tooyama-kun, _

_I met Shiraishi-san today and asked him to give you this. I baked them myself. I hope you like them._

_Sincerely, _

_Sakuno R._

His eyes softened. "Sakuno-chan…" He carefully untied the ribbon and opened the pouch. Inside were a bunch of bite-sized tennis ball-shaped cookies. "Wow…"

Shiraishi presented him with his most adoring smile. "She gave me some yesterday and I can assure you that it tastes great."

He took out a cookie and plopped it into his mouth. The sheer taste of the cookie immediately kicked his gears into action. "WOW! YOU'RE RIGHT!" he exclaimed. "It's really, really, really good!" He ate two more cookies and swallowed them before rewarding Shiraishi with a big goofy grin. Feeling absolutely ecstatic at the moment, he turned to the coach and Zaizen and offered them some cookies. "Here! Try them!"

Coach Osamu fished out one cookie and ate it. "Hmmm…You're right. It tastes good," he said, and Zaizen simply nodded in agreement when he ate one.

He chuckled happily and ate more cookies. "So good! Neh, Shiraishi, let me just say thanks for bringing these tasty things here. You made my day." And cookies made by Sakuno herself definitely boosted his spirits up even higher.

Ever since the Kakinokizaka Garden Tennis Tournament, he found himself thinking about her for most of his day and all of his nights. He had expressed his aspiration to see her again. She was such a nice girl, cute and generous as well.

Often times, he would reminisce their first meeting and second meeting to the point that he started dreaming about the girl. Maybe, just maybe there was something changing inside of him.

He didn't understand it himself, but it was a great feeling inside.

* * *

"EHHHH?!"

Kintarou's loud voice resonated in the restaurant, and Zaizen had to cover his ears to block it out.

"You danced with Sakuno-chan at the party? And…and you even played a game with her?!" He was downright shocked. He had been out of town with his family during the weekend. He knew Sakuno was paying a visit to Osaka for a party and he had wanted to stay behind. He couldn't really go against his parents so he went along, not that he hated it or anything, but he seriously wanted to see Sakuno again.

Lucky Zaizen! The guy was a party pooper himself, but his older brother didn't give him much of a choice when he dragged him there in a presentable coat and tie. It was a super coincidence that Sakuno was there at the party as well.

Zaizen merely nodded his head as he fished out his cell phone from his pocket. "Her friend sent me this picture," he said, accessing the gallery of his phone. He clicked on a certain image and showed it to him. "This was the time we danced."

He sat up straight, blinking his dark-lashed eyes. "You…and…" His voice trailed off, gazing fixedly at the picture on the screen. "Sakuno-chan…"

It was the very image of a prince and a princess in a ball. Zaizen was Prince Charming and Sakuno was Cinderella. The pale blue dress she was wearing complemented her features well. Her hair gleamed and flowed past her waist like elegant waves. And he admired her tranquility.

A sudden hush fell over them as he felt a little jolt of pain in his heart.

They were close, too close for comfort, and the smile she had on her pretty face was meant for the prince before her. Zaizen's soft expression was another thing. He had never seen his captain wear such an affectionate expression before. Who would have thought? And he actually kept the photo stored in his phone! It didn't sit with him well and made his heart wail for some reason.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?"

"Yes!" he answered immediately to Zaizen's question. "Um…what I mean is…" Clearing his throat, he followed up his answer. "I think she'll look good in anything." He jerked his drink, an endearing flush staining his cheeks.

In all honesty, he had never paid attention to a girl's looks before, but he clearly recognized Sakuno's natural beauty. She was thin, with small features, which reminded him of the pixies he had seen in his collection of fantasy manga. But her big brown eyes made him think of her more as an angel.

It was a blessing she fell into his arms that one fateful day.

A knowing smile tugged the dark-haired captain's lips. "You like her, don't you?"

Strange question. "Of course I like her! She's so nice and—"

"That's not what I meant," Zaizen cut him off before putting away his phone.

He arched a questionable brow. "I don't understand."

"You're still a kid…" Zaizen's lashes drifted down to his drink, his voice fading on a weary sigh. "Figures…"

He puffed up his cheeks. "HEY! You're only a year older than me!"

Zaizen closed his eyes as he leaned his cheek against his hand. "Still a kid," he breathed out, "and a troublemaker… Oh, and definitely a tennis junkie."

He let out a pout. "Are you trying to piss me off?"

"Fuku-buchou," Zaizen said without opening his eyes.

"What?" he snapped, a frown greasing his lips.

"The National Tournament group drawing…" Zaizen opened his eyes, looking straight at him before continuing. "It's two days from now."

And he thought Zaizen was going to tell him something about Sakuno-chan. "Oh, yeah… We still have that before the actual tournament." The Kansai Regional Tournament had been one glorious event for their team. They swept off every competition and emerged victorious. Their next target was the National Tournament.

"Do you know where it's gonna be held?"

"Ummm…" He presented the captain with an awkward smile as he scratched the back of his head. "I don't…"

Lips curving into a smirk, Zaizen gladly enlightened the young redhead with an answer. And there were no words to describe the smile on his face or the overwhelming feeling in his heart as he heard it.

* * *

"Well, I'm heading off," Zaizen called on his way out Seigaku conference hall, "and don't do anything I wouldn't do."

The tournament drawing had just ended, and Kintarou was itching to pay the women's tennis court a visit. "Small chance of that!"

Zaizen sighed. "Control that wild side."

When the door closed behind Zaizen, Kintarou was faced with the thrilling anticipation pumping against his chest as he ate a rice ball he bought at the cafeteria a while ago. He thought about the gift inside his bag. His plan was to hand deliver it to Sakuno at the courts. He had told himself it was payback for the rice balls and the cookies, but in his heart he felt his primary motivation was something else.

Shiraishi, his former captain, had mentioned something about this before he left Osaka to attend the National Group Drawing in Seigaku.

_"You've been thinking about her a lot lately, Kin-chan. It can get confusing since it's relatively a new concept for you. You don't know what to expect." _

And much to his utter amazement, Zaizen had also given him his own thoughts about the matter on their way earlier.

_"She just pops into your head for no apparent reason and you still wonder about that? If she's the last thing on your mind before you go to sleep and the first thing on your mind when you wake up, then you don't really even need me to tell you how dense you are." _

Straightforward—typical of Zaizen, but his words only served to confuse him more.

He sighed, finishing up his food. With him dreaming about his angel almost every night, this meeting would be an awkward one. Itching to relieve some of his tension, he retrieved a rectangular white box tied with a blue ribbon from his bag. He touched the bow with his fingertips, thinking back to how he'd felt when he'd purchased it. He wanted to give her something, so he sought Shiraishi's help. The ever-so-kind plant lover told him to get her a specific flower to compliment her well, and he followed his instructions without a second thought.

In some way, looking at the box relaxed him a bit. He recalled the look in her innocent eyes when caught her from the fall. He remembered the time she fell on his chest when she lost her balance, the way she looked up at him, and his pulse fluttered.

Shaking his head, he threaded the path to the women's courts of Seigaku.

"Hey, isn't that boy cute?"

"Oh, my gosh! That's the Tennis Prince of the West!"

Although he couldn't help overhearing the two Seigaku girls talking about him, his desire to see Sakuno was greater than he had imagined. And as soon as he saw her, he came to a halt. His heart skipped a beat.

_Sakuno-chan…_

What the hell was she doing up a tree?

Swinging her legs back and forth, she was well-seated on the tree branch, dressed in her Seigaku Regular jersey. She was humming a happy tune, and in her arms was a fluffy Himalayan spotted cat. Although initially taken by surprise, he found himself captivated by her once again. She looked so serene with the angelic smile he admired so much. If he had a camera, he would have already snapped a picture.

"Someone's in a good mood," he said, approaching the tree.

She snapped her eyes open and looked down. "To-Tooyama-kun?"

"Haven't you had enough of trees?"

"Oh…umm…I climbed up here to get him," she replied, stroking the white fur of the cat.

He tilted his head and raised a brow. "Is he yours?"

She shook her head. "He belongs to Ryoma-kun..." And a genuine smile appeared.

His heart jumped; her eyes were quite sensuous and vividly brown than he recalled, her face more strikingly beautiful than the warmest of his recollections. Air wheezed from his chest, the impact hitting him with the force of a quick punch. Glancing downward, he bit the bottom part of his lip.

What was this feeling?

Almost desperately he struggled to compose himself, forcing his heartbeat to slow. Slowly, after a while, he glanced up. "Koshimae's cat…I see…But what's it doing here?" More importantly, why was the cat with her? It shouldn't be in school in the first place.

"He followed me all the way here," she said with a soft giggle. "I delivered a cake I baked to Ryoma-kun's otou-san this morning. I don't know how his toy got into my bag, but that's the reason why he's here now."

"The cat seems to like you a lot."

He heard someone say that a pet usually reflects the owner, so he can't help wondering if _Koshimae _felt the same for her.

"Karupin's a really nice cat," she said, "and he reminds me a lot of Ryoma-kun."

His heart ached once more. One fleeting glance—just a glimpse of her eyes—and he had this disturbing feeling whenever she talked about Ryoma.

"I still have some time before my next practice match. Would you like to join us up here, Tooyama-kun?"

He thought frantically about the gift and hid it behind his back. "Ahh…Sure thing!" Damn! Why did he suddenly hide it? Why was he feeling nervous? It wasn't like him at all. "I'll be right up."

He placed the gift and his bag down on the patch of grass and climbed up. Given his unbound energy, climbing trees was a synch for him. As he joined her on the branch, a shiver tingled over his skin, along with an odd feeling of familiarity. Even though he had no doubt of his social skills and friendliness, his gaze slip away when she looked at him. The action itself was questionable, considering he rarely had the need to act all nervous in front of anyone.

"What's the matter, Tooyama-kun?"

"Nothing…Nothing's wrong." A quick glimpse of innocent brown eyes sent fresh shivers racing through him, causing him to let out a hearty laugh to release some tension.

"So, who's going to be your first opponent?"

"We're playing Higa Chuu in the first round."

And there was that heavenly smile again. He was almost breathless for a few seconds.

"I see. Higa Chuu's tough, but I'm sure Shitenhouji will give them a run for their money."

"We'll be taking the championship this year!" Strong vigor, awe-inspiring confidence, and a big smile—yes, he managed all that, though he still couldn't shake off the nervousness. "No offense to your team though."

Her smile stayed. She wasn't offended at all. To him, she seemed happier. "Seigaku will not lose," she said a little more cheerfully this time, "Kaidoh-senpai will make sure of it. Too bad Ryoma-kun's not here… I've heard about your match with Ryoma-kun last year." She lowered her eyes to the fur ball on her lap. "I wish…I wish I could have seen it with my own eyes. Eiji-senpai said that you two destroyed the court…though I think he was exaggerating a bit." She giggled.

He inclined his head. "Well, we kinda did, but it was fun!"

"Tooyama-kun…" Laying a hand on the branch, she leaned closer. "Umm…You see…"

He couldn't help but stare, startled to find her so close that he could trace the gentle contours of her face, and near enough to catch her clean scent of strawberries, which lingered on her skin and clothing. For an instant, he leaned nearer, drawn by the elusive fragrance.

"You have a grain of rice on the side of your lips," she then said, snapping him out of his reverie, as she took the little grain.

He paused and took a moment to recover. "Is that so?" He barked out a short laugh, though his heartbeat was almost out of control. "Thanks, Sakuno-chan."

Just then, as if he was cursed by the heavens above, the cat known as Karupin pounced on his face.

"Karupin!" he heard the girl call.

"H-Hey, get off!" He had no problems with animals before, so he found it strange for Karupin to just attack him. Well, he was more of a dog person since he had a pet dog at home, but cats were fine too.

He struggled to get the cat out of his face until the cat jumped off to another branch. Sakuno, who was trying to reach for it, suddenly slipped. Fortunately, he immediately cradled her in his arms and acted as cushion for her as they fell on the soft patch of grass.

Inwardly he cringed, feeling the pain of his back, but was quick to realize the position he was in. His cheeks grew warm, aware that he had stumbled into dangerous territory. For some reason, panels of romantic manga scenes leapt into his head. Sakuno was on top of him. She was light and soft, and she smelled so good.

"T-Tooyama-kun…"

She lifted her head, her gaze locking onto his, and his throat immediately became too tight to swallow. Their faces, their noses, and their lips were mere inches away.

Flustered, Sakuno turned her gaze away. "I'm…I'm sorry!" She got off of him and bowed her head in shame. "That was a clumsy move on my part. Are you…Are you all right?"

He sat up, mentally telling himself to calm down in an effort to will away his need to blush. "I'm fine and I'm glad you're not hurt, Sakuno-chan." His mouth curved in a smile, white teeth flashing, as she looked back at him. "You know, I'll gladly catch you every time you fall."

"Umm…no…please…I wouldn't like it if you were to get hurt because of me."

"Sakuno-chan is such a caring person."

"Tooyama-kun…mou…"

Chuckling, he stroked a cool finger over her warm cheek, and the reached for the box hidden behind his bag. He couldn't believe she had such an effect on him. His mind fled back to the day of the Kakinokizaka Garden Tennis Tournament and the unexpected event that transpired between them in the very school he was in. Forcing his thoughts back, he figured he should give her the present.

"This is for you, Sakuno-chan."

Glancing at the box, she studied its size and shape. With slight hesitation, she tugged open the blue silk ribbon and pulled off the lid. A pure white lily flower graced her eyes back.

"This is my thanks for the rice balls and cookies."

Her gaze went to his, breath stilled. "Tooyama-kun…"

He gave her a gentle smile. "Do you like it?"

Sakuno's eyes brightened, her skin pinking a bit as she gave a little nod. "I…I love it. Thank you, Tooyama—"

"It's Kin-chan." His expression softened, an unruffled glint forming in his eyes. Reaching out, he cupped her cheek inside his palm and met her gaze.

They stared at each other for a moment, with heat flowering in their cheeks like a field of scarlet poppies. He almost lost himself in the compelling depths of her lovely brown eyes as he waited for the name he desired to be called to come out of her lips.

And when it came, he felt like the happiest guy in the world right there.

* * *

"Shi-Shiraishi, w-what did you just say?"

It was the first day of the National Tournament. The entrance ceremony had just ended, and the Shitenhouji Tennis Club was already warming up for their first competition. Shiraishi was there to wish them good luck, which boosted the team's morale even more. And when he thanked Shiraishi for helping him pick the right flower for Sakuno, he revealed very important information about the white lily.

Shiraishi gave an amused snort. "The White Lily…It's a symbol of purity, modesty and majesty. It is link to Juno, the queen of the gods in Roman mythology."

He swallowed a lump. "N-No, after that!"

The eyes of the former captain glinted mischievously. "In simple flower language, it means it's heavenly to be with you."

"It's heavenly to be with you…" He felt himself pale before the older lad. "Did I just…just…"

"Sakuno-chan loves flowers," Shiraishi stated in a soft voice. "I'm pretty sure she knows the meaning of it. Why do you seem so affected?"

His lips tightened. "Shiraishi, why didn't you tell me this before?"

"Well, you didn't ask."

"But I gave her the flower! She's gonna think that I—" He stopped himself from further comment as he saw the playful smirk dancing around Shiraishi's lips.

"Yes, you were saying?"

"I told you he's too stupid to realize it," Zaizen said in a cool tone, taking a spoon of mini-mochi pillows from a circular pink container filled with sweet red bean soup.

Turning slightly, he looked up as though he had only just noticed his presence. "What the hell are you talking about?" Zaizen and Shiraishi only released a deep sigh, much to his confusion. "You guys aren't making any sense!"

Zaizen sent him a narrowed-eyed glare. "You don't need us to tell you." He rummaged through his tennis bag with one hand, pulled out a rectangular lunchbox, and lobbed it at the young lad. "It's from her, by the way…" He turned to his food and continued eating.

He raised a brow. "What's this?" There was a yellow sticky note attached to it. "This is…" His eyes twinkled at the message.

_Kin-chan, _

_I wish you all the best for today's match. Go show them what you're made of. _

_By the way, about the flowers…Thanks… It's also nice to be with you too. _

_Sakuno R. _

_P.S. _

_I made some rice balls for you in case you get hungry. _

He pulled off the lid. A delectable aroma boldly entered his nose as his eyes feasted on two tennis ball-shaped rice balls.

"You look so happy, Kin-chan," Shiraishi said with a gentle smile. "You must really like her."

He glanced up at Shiraishi, confusion blurring his eyes, and took comfort of the fact that he and Sakuno were good friends now. But the dreams, his constant thoughts, and his desire to simply be with her were something he had never experienced before. It used to be manga, tennis, food, and his pet dog running through his head all the time.

"Shiraishi…I…"

It finally dawned on him. The way his heart would flutter whenever she was around could only mean one thing. He'd never felt this way before because it was completely new.

"About Sakuno-chan…I think…I think…"

In spite of admitting the truth to himself, he wasn't sure he was ready to tell others yet. He didn't know if he could find it in himself to even tell the girl. What if he opened his heart and she didn't feel the same? And there was _Koshimae _to worry about too.

Shiraishi frowned, a puzzled smile hovering over his lips, as he patted the young lad's head affectionately. "Kin-chan, I already know…" His eyes warmed. "And I want you to give it your best."

Zaizen shrugged. "You better act fast or else somebody else is going to snatch her away," he said nonchalantly. "For the record, she's quite popular with guys."

His expression grew annoyed. "No way am I letting that happen!" he declared.

Zaizen's and Shiraishi's gazes met and they both just grinned in amusement.

0000

_Just a glance at her makes my heart beat rise.  
Then I realize more the ever that these feelings aren't lies. _

* * *

**JC: **Kin-chan's story complete! I had a wonderful time writing this. Kintarou-kun is one of my favorite boys. Sometimes I prefer him over Ryoma because of his personality. Honestly, Kintarou's oneshot has the most connections to the other stories, if you know what I mean. I'm pumped up to get started on the next one. I feel a bit conflicted and anxious since the next prince is so flashy and all. I really hope I can get his character right. Anyway, don't forget to review for this one. No Flaming!


	10. Keigo Atobe: Rondo towards Affection

**JC: **Kintarou sure was fun, but this one proved to be even more challenging than I thought. Well, the oversized ego was one thing, and I had to deal with his narcissism too. It's my first time writing about this guy, so forgive me if I get things wrong. However, he is one of my favorite princes. I admire his character, even though he's so arrogant. I hope you guys enjoy this one.

**Note: **The story takes place during Sakuno's second year of middle school. I've based her character more in the manga where she is a promising player for the women's team. Keigo Atobe is in his first year of high school.

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis. All rights belong to Takeshi Konomi.

* * *

**Rondo towards Affection**

_How can such innocence make an imprint on his ego?_

0000

She was not his type of girl.

Yet he has spent a good half-hour looking at her. It seemed like a cliché scene to see the girl sleeping under a majestic tree.

He suppressed the little flutter of sensation in his chest. Looking at her, he had a prompt awareness of his amazing physique. He had everything going for him. He was tall, statuesque, smart, wealthy, and had extremely good looks than can make any lady swoon before him. He was also athletic and a talented player in tennis. In fact, due to his charisma and impeccable leadership skills, he was already made captain of the team despite being a first year in high school.

He wasn't KING KEIGO ATOBE for nothing.

It was weeks before the National Tournament, and the Seigaku Tennis Team (Men and Women Division from both Middle School and High School Level) had gathered at his family's training camp to prepare for the upcoming battle. It was, as a matter of fact, a generous offer from his benevolent self, and he saw that it was the perfect chance to witness how his former middle school team will fair against the Seigaku.

The training camp was one of the best in the country, sporting more than 50 tennis courts (hard, lawn, clay, and indoor). It had the most advanced and respected video system and 60 experienced coaches, and the simulation rooms provided inspirational setting for match play strategy and instruction.

But to see the granddaughter of Seigaku's Dragon Lady apart from her team was something he didn't expect.

Dressed in a Seigaku Regular jersey, Sakuno Ryuuzaki looked like a fragile little doll with her fine ivory complexion. He recalled the _Monthly Tennis Pro_ story about her. She'd been consistently praised for her skills as a player. So, in spite of her outwardly flimsy exterior, she was a true-blue athlete. She was Coach Ryuuzaki's granddaughter after all. No surprises there. He had seen her play as well. But he was mildly surprise to find out that the Genius Syusuke Fuji was personally training her.

How intriguing though…

Nevertheless, a sweet and innocent girl like her in such a state was too vulnerable. A male adolescent may take advantage, and he would not stand for such acts inside his camp. Her grandmother might be looking for her as well.

Running a cool hand through his dark silky mane, he knelt down to her level. He was about to touch a hand to the round of her shoulder when…

"F-Fuji-senpai…"

He was not expecting this.

"Fuji-senpai…"

She was dreaming of Syusuke Fuji.

An amused smile hovered on his lips. Did she actually like the genius? Well, it wasn't exactly impossible, considering how much time they've spent together.

"F-Fuji-senpai, I…I…" she muttered in a voice soft like butter, and he waited for her to continue. However, she chose to wake up that moment. Rubbing her eyes, she straightened and found herself gazing upon his luscious dark-jeweled eyes. "A-Atobe-san?" she stuttered, her doe-like eyes widening in surprise. And her cheeks pinked in a humorous way.

He did not fail to present her with a well-poised smile. "You were talking in your sleep, Ms. Ryuuzaki."

"E-Eh? I was?" She lowered her head, blushing furiously in embarrassment, and he, in all his greatness, found her extremely adorable at this point. "Umm…ano…W-What was I saying?"

Sensing her reserve and insecurity, he knew better than to further her discomfiture. "Well, your words were barely audible, Ms. Ryuuzaki, so I couldn't hear what you were saying."

She breathed out a sigh of relief. "Oh…I see…" She giggled. "You know I…I was actually dreaming of Fuji-senpai…We were training and I managed to perfect a move he taught me."

He choked out a laugh, seeing the blatant admiration sparkling in her chocolate brown eyes for her senior, and he was almost tempted to tease her. Instead, he stood up and offered a hand like a gentleman would. "I'm sure your grandmother must be looking for you."

"Y-Yes, you're probably right." She dared not to look at him as she took his hand.

Now standing at full height, he could see that Ms. Ryuuzaki was not without her share of feminine curves. While she was clearly not the most beautiful girl he'd ever met, she was certainly lovely. Her features were admirable with those pink rosy cheeks, delectable pink lips, and long dark lashes. The milky thighs, of course, didn't go unnoticed. But what was with the fluttering sensation in his chest? That question lingered, as if there ought to be a very specific answer. Maybe her innocence had an allure so strong that always created a feeling of recognition.

"Umm…A-Atobe-san…umm…" She took a deep swallow. "If…if it's all right with you…I wanted…I wanted to ask you…" She looked extremely nervous and shy, and she was blushing to the roots of her auburn hair. "I really didn't expect to see you here…so umm…t-this is my chance to say this."

A brow was raised. It was a familiar scene. He had seen that same look and heard the same track of words from some fan girls before. It seemed like Ms. Ryuuzaki was trying to confess to him. It wasn't much of a surprise. Being named Tokyo's Most Handsome Teen of the year in Japan's leading teen magazine made him the target of countless girls and social climbers around. Well, even without the title he was still popular. But he thought Ms. Ryuuzaki was different and impervious to his blessed looks.

Disappointment creased his features. Apparently no girl was able to resist succumbing to his undeniable charm. Girls routinely fell at his feet. Then why was she dreaming of Fuji? Oh, well, he figured he should prepare himself to politely reject the girl.

"Atobe-san, p-please take me back to Court F!" she gushed, bowing low to him.

He blinked. He may have heard it wrong.

"I'm not really good with directions…and I've gotten myself lost around here a couple of times… I was actually on my way to the lakeside to have lunch with some of my teammates…but I got lost again, s-so I ended up eating here alone…then I got sleepy…"

He barked out a short laugh. Not good with directions? And she has gotten lost a couple of times? Honestly, he had never met such an amusing girl before. "And here I thought you were about to confess your undying love for me."

She stiffened and blushed like an overripe tomato, and he simply laughed at her dismay.

She was a bit outgoing during the Super Tennis Tournament he hosted for his most trusted childhood friend. The Tennis Teams of the Kanto Region had all gathered in one place, and together with her best friend, she participated actively in the event. She had no qualms being the emcee for the obstacle race, the host for the game show, and the reporter for the day. He recalled his short interview with her and back then, he found her quite ordinary.

Taking her hand, he laid it over his arm. "Let ore-sama escort you to the courts."

But she lowered her eyes again in embarrassment, and smiled hesitantly. "T-Thank you, Atobe-san."

A delicate creature she was, so withdrawn, and yet at the same time he sensed something unusual about her, something strong and intriguing.

* * *

She was different from other girls, not at all sophisticated like the daughters of business tycoons, and definitely not like the self-centered divas he had come across, and poles apart from his fan girls of Hyotei Academy. Ms. Ryuuzaki was simple in a traditional sense, yet he found himself stealing glances at her.

He studied Ms. Ryuuzaki from a comfortable distance. Her small frame moved gracefully across the court, as if she was a ballerina on stage. Her form was beautiful, her strokes fluid and polished, and her determination shone. She was far from the gawky, stuttering, directionally-challenged girl he had found under the tree a while ago, so he was pleased to see such a transformation.

Doubles was the game, yet Ms. Ryuuzaki was the playmaker of her team. Her partner, although a freshman and novice, was doing fine due to Ms. Ryuuzaki's support. Everything was going smoothly until the freshman fumbled. The racket slipped out of her hand as she tried to return a backhand shot. In a blink of an eye, the racket flew toward Ms. Ryuuzaki, and the next thing he knew he was sprinting.

Blood came next. As she limply dropped onto her knees, she lifted a hand to the spot where she was hit and flinched in pain. The red liquid oozed, streaming down the side of her face.

His heart seemed to stop at that very moment.

"Ryuuzaki-senpai, gomenasai!" the freshman girl said, guilty and scared.

"Ryuuzaki-san!"

"Senpai!"

"Sakuno-san!"

There was much fuss around until he came along and carried her bridal style. The coach of the girl's team opened her mouth to say something when he beat her to it. "I know you are all concerned. But fret not! Ore-sama will take Ms. Ryuuzaki to the clinic." He flashed a model-like smile that made the coach's cheeks pink like a teenage girl despite her nearly thirties.

The coach was, of course, surprised, but noting the pained expression on Ms. Ryuuzaki's face, she cleared her throat. "All right, Atobe-kun, I'll leave her in your care."

"And please have someone inform Ryuuzaki-sensei about this," he said before heading off.

Thankfully, though, she was as light as a feather, and the clinic was not that far from their location. And along the way, the young injured Ryuuzaki unconsciously snuggled her head on his broad chest. It was like holding a pair of butterfly wings. She seemed so fragile.

The doctor had a good look on her and patched her up with a head bandage. It wasn't a serious injury, but he forbade her from further physical stress. In other words, she was not allowed to go back and practice. Rest was a must, the doctor emphasized, and after giving her medicine for pain and headache, he politely excused himself from the clinic for his break.

Their eyes met for a single moment, but within a fraction of a second her eyes were lowered.

Seated comfortably at the edge of the bed, she grasped the fabric of her skirt and chewed on her lower lip. "Atobe-san…umm…I…I want to t-thank you for carrying me all the way here," she stammered as she timidly looked up at him. "And I'm sorry for staining your shirt…"

Glancing over at her, he saw the rose color in her cheeks and a soft glaze of guilt visible in her eyes. Her eyes were a strong point. A warm color filled her eyes with life. Their color shifted in the most interesting manner from bronze to chocolate brown depending upon the light. He considered caressing her cheek, tracing the contours of her face, and even giving her tiny nose a peck. But despite this unexpected desire, he knew better than to take advantage of such an innocent girl.

"Think nothing of it, Ms. Ryuuzaki."

"I feel terrible. Please let me wash your shirt for you," she said with genuine concern.

"It's not a big deal, so don't worry about it," he reassured her. "Just focus on resting."

"But I have to go tell my team. They must be worried." She was already pushing herself off the bed. Due to exhaustion and the sudden nausea, however, she immediately lost balance and ended up crashing against his chest.

Her body jerked, her hands pushing against his rock-hard chest to widen the distance between them. With a gasp, she swayed, trembling and all, nearly dropping to her knees once more. But he pulled her close to him immediately.

"I-I'm so-sorry, Atobe-san," she breathed out.

Well, she had been training hard all day and the injury on the head was no light matter, so it was only natural for her to be this tired. However, he was still trying to adjust to everything that had just transpired between them. The sudden contact made his heart hammer against a flood of interesting sensations.

"Your team understands your situation." He uncurled his arm around her, almost reluctant to part with her. "So stay here and rest, Ms. Ryuuzaki."

Once settled and tucked in, she rewarded him and unknowingly surprised him with a sincere smile. "You've helped me so many times today, Atobe-san. I'm really grateful."

His heart suddenly boomed in his chest, but years of practice had honed his ways of conduct and his natural grace had prevented him from blushing at the sight of her beautiful smile. "It's a gentleman's duty to assist a fair lady such as yourself, Ms. Ryuuzaki." He willed his heart to calm, in spite of the nagging spark of desire coursing through his veins.

What was going on with him?

"Now if you will please excuse me, I have to go now."

The nagging desire was considerably making his stomach churn.

Waving a hand, she bid him goodbye and another thank you, and sat there watching from the bed as he left the clinic.

Not a moment too soon, he saw the girl's grandmother in a hurry to see her.

* * *

It was after dinner time when he saw her again.

The girl was already running back to her dorm room. He, on the other hand, had just spoken with the dorm leaders of all the present middle school teams, and had hoped to retire to his own suite. But he just had to bump into her in the hallway. It was like bumping into a human-sized pillow. She was so soft and undeniably frail compared to his strong and sturdy structure. She could have just gone down, but he immediately reached for her arm to prevent it.

Innocent doe-like eyes had met his in a second, and his heart beat hard again.

"Atobe-san…"

"Really, Ms. Ryuuzaki, you should watch where you're going," he said in a tone refined and proud.

Her cheeks pinked. "I'm…I'm sorry, Atobe-san…"

And that was when he noticed it. Though the bandage around her head was a stunning reminder of their moment in the clinic earlier, he focused more on her crowning glory. Her hair, no longer bound in braids, flowed past her waist in stylish grace. He knew it was rude to stare, but he couldn't help it. Ms. Ryuuzaki was absolutely enchanting with her hair down, and he found it hard to take his eyes off her face.

Fighting his own desire to caress such a delicacy, he put on his usual arrogant front. "Run along now unless you want to stare at ore-sama's beauty all night?"

She blushed darker and shook her head. "Oh, I'm sorry for staring." She let out an awkward laugh.

In all honesty, he was supposed to be the one who should apologize for staring.

He then saw something sparkling on the floor not too far from them. His brilliant eyes could see the little object clearly. It was a Dahlia flower-shaped hairclip. He walked past her and reached down to pick it up. "Ms. Ryuuzaki, is this yours?"

She gasped as she saw the hairclip. "Y-Yes, it's mine. I didn't realize it fell." She captured his hand where he held the clip and offered him a grateful smile. "Thank you, Atobe-san." She gently squeezed his hand, her eyes practically sparkling in delight. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost it. You see, a very good friend gave it to me when he visited Tokyo last time. He's really nice."

Pasting a smile on his face, he did his best to maintain composure, even though his heart was running at a fast pace, even though his cheeks had slightly flushed. She had such a sincere expression. The hairclip wasn't made of diamonds or gold, but it was clear that she treasured it well. Shockingly, he felt a pang as he wondered who this friend was.

Willing his hand to withdraw, he reached for the side of her hair. With practiced grace, he pinned the clip to her hair and turned on his heel. "You should be careful next time," he told her, and he could sense her beaming at his back. Nevertheless, he refused to look back at her.

* * *

He chose not to be around her the next day at camp.

Why?

The sensation he got from yesterday's experience was still hot and burning. Their hands had touched, and he could have sworn his heart almost leaped out of his chest. He didn't know what was wrong with him. He couldn't eat, couldn't sleep. These sensations were confusing. He thought he was coming down with something, but he made no mention of this to anyone, not even to his teammates, and pray tell what they'll think if he did.

It delighted him, though, to see her looking fine. The injury from yesterday's incident was long forgotten. Even though she still had a bandage around her head, the young Ryuuzaki had been playing her best since morning.

Sighing at his infinite thoughts of Sakuno Ryuuzaki, he walked into his private indoor court. In spite of his own reassurances, she had still troubled him.

Thinking tennis might be a way to make him forget, he picked up a racket and ball. He was ready to establish rapport with the wall before him when the source of his little dilemma appeared at the entrance.

"Atobe-san…" She approached him warily. "Umm…I've been wondering…"

His heart thudded beneath his chest and he felt his whole body shiver with her nearness. She was completely oblivious of what she did to him, and of all the sensations he had felt since yesterday.

"Ms. Ryuuzaki, if you don't mind, I'd like to be left alone." Yet, in his mind, he wanted her company.

She looked horrified. "So I really did something to offend you…" She looked down and bowed low to him. "I-I'm sorry, Atobe-san," she said softly. "I know I've troubled you yesterday."

He gazed down at her this time, surprised by her words.

"I heard one of the coaches say that you turned up late for a meeting yesterday. You got scolded, right? It's my fault…It's my fault that you were late and I wanted to apologize. But you seemed to be avoiding me the whole day, so I…I…"

This girl noticed. She noticed that he was avoiding her. He thought she was naïve, but she was rather perceptive. And now guilt was being a prick. He knew she had wanted to talk to him, but because of his feelings, he deliberately ignored her the whole time.

How could he have been such a fool?

"If it wasn't for me…"

He captured her shoulders, dropping the ball and shaking his head, as he barked out an arrogant laugh. "Ms. Ryuuzaki, I can assure you that you have done nothing wrong…nothing… You think I, in all my greatness, would get in trouble for being tardy? Who do you think owns this place?"

"I-I'm sorry," she said, her head bowed so low that he couldn't see her face. "I presumed much."

Relinquishing his control, he smiled and seized her hand. "It's not like that at all," he said almost breathlessly, wondering if he could sort out these feelings. He stroked a thumb over back of her palm in a circular manner. "Ms. Ryuuzaki, let me say, however, that I find you quite adorable."

And as he lifted her hand and pressed a warm kiss onto her palm, pink stole into her cheeks instantly. It was quite an amusing sight. She was such an innocent girl, yet all the more lovely to him.

* * *

"_Yonex Bridgestone Dynabeam Grandea, red edition_," he said to her in perfect English as she finished her rally against the wall.

"Huh?"

"That is the racket you're using."

"Oh…umm…yes…" She wiped the sweat dripping down her cheek with a towel.

"It's the same one as that brat," he said, his voice laced with amusement. "Is it a coincidence?"

She blushed, meekly shaking her head. "N-No…You see…Ryoma-kun gave it to me before he left for America."

An elegant brow was raised. "He gave it to you?"

She giggled. "It's kind of hard to believe, right? I've been using it ever since I became a Regular." She was already smiling with her eyes. "Ryoma-kun also taught me tennis before. He's so different from Fuji-senpai. We keep in touch through—"

He silenced her with a finger on her lips. It seemed like he had indirectly brought up some bitter feelings from inside of him. "There's no need for me to know further."

She looked down again. It seemed like it still embarrassed her to talk to him, especially alone, but he didn't mind her shyness. He found it was easy and comfortable to be with her. She was like a breath of fresh air compared to the fan girls he has to deal with at school every single day.

"I'm excited for the nationals…" she muttered softly, though her words didn't escape his ears. "I'm going to do my best."

He was amused at the fact that she initiated the conversation this time. "Is that so?" He leaned over so that his lips were a mere inch from her ear. "I wish you all the best, Ms. Ryuuzaki."

She shivered, smiling hesitantly. "And I-I wish…I wish you the best of luck as well, Atobe-san. I have to warn you, Fuji-senpai and the others are stronger than before."

He laughed. "The winner will be Hyotei. Ore-sama will not lose to Seigaku."

She couldn't help but let out a giggle. "You're a very confident person, Atobe-san," she said, then instantly lowered her head in embarrassment. "Of course…I meant that in a good way."

He tapped her shoulder and started toward the court with a racket in hand. "You don't need to tell me what I already know."

"Yes, of course."

"Shall I teach you an interesting trick, Ms. Ryuuzaki?" He figured it was better to coach her. Besides, it would provide him more time to spend with her.

Her face brightened up at offer. "That'd be great. Thank you."

And so their little training session commenced.

* * *

"You're too tense. Your feet aren't even in a comfortable position," he mockingly reprimanded her as he prodded her shoulders. "Just relax and adjust your grip."

She gasped. "Ano…I-I can't really relax when you're this close to me, Atobe-san," she said, clearly uncomfortable. Nevertheless, she did as she was told.

He chuckled inwardly to himself. It seemed like coaching her was the only way he could touch her unreservedly. To be honest, her expressions, her reactions were all too precious. She would blush at the slightest contact and teasing, and her pouty face only served to fuel his desire to tease her more.

He wondered if Fuji took advantage of this as well and frowned instantly at the thought. Then he wondered to himself what this would look like to other people. Would they look like a couple to them? Or maybe just a handsome instructor teaching his cute little student?

"I'll try again," she muttered under her breath, gaze focusing across the court, as she held the neon ball tightly in her hand.

By then, the girl performed a swift slice serve to the corner and smiled up at him. And he once again felt something tugging at his heart.

"It's much faster than before," she said.

He failed to suppress a proud grin. "It's all in the timing, Ms. Ryuuzaki."

"Atobe-san, you're not only a great player, but a good coach as well."

Pleasure spread through him, radiant as the sun shining overhead. When did her opinion come to mean much to him? But he realized the he did want her to praise him, even admire him. He felt a smile growing as she went to fetch the ball, and he could feel his heart beating with excitement.

"I'm going to do it again, Atobe-san," she informed him, getting into position again.

She looked very elegant, with her angelic face and huge eyes, and her long two braids that hung past her waist.

From the first, he'd known that Sakuno Ryuuzaki was different from all the sophisticated, well-bred girls that he met. What he hadn't counted on, though, was developing a bond of friendship with her nor had he expected to like her. But he did, and he took care to be as charming with her. He had high regard of his own unique abilities. He was very proud of _Insight_ and special moves. Put it negatively, it'd be arrogance, but to put it positively would mean confidence. But, in spite of his overwhelming self-belief, he was capable of giving respect to other players.

When he'd witnessed her performance and drive to become better, his surprise and admiration had been true. He really did respect her as a player, and his esteem of her growing potential was genuine.

"Atobe-san, I did it again," she said happily, and he smiled at her, admiring her again.

She was such an innocent girl, completely oblivious to his growing feelings inside.

* * *

She was not his type of girl.

Yet he has spent time admiring her sleeping form underneath the very same tree. Lunch break was about to end, but the girl was completely unaware.

He knelt down to her level and stroked a thumb over her soft cheek. He knew he shouldn't do this. But what kind of man could resist such a lovely, innocent, vulnerable girl? Yes, any other male adolescent was forbidden to take advantage of her. He, on the other hand, was a walking contradiction to his own decree.

Abandoning all control, he closed the distance between their faces.

Unfortunately, fate decided to play devil's advocate.

When his lips were simply a few breaths away from hers, his sensitive hearing immediately picked up on two familiar voices. Cursing under his breath, he pulled away and rose to his feet.

"Hoi, hoi! It's Atobe, nyah!" a bubbly voice shouted out. "What's he doing here?"

"His family owns this camp, so it's not rare to see him here," a voice much milder this time said.

He showed perfect composure when he turned to the two unsuspecting men. Red-haired, cat-like Eiji Kikumaru and Genius Syusuke Fuji had unknowingly picked the wrong time to arrive. "Well, this is a surprise," he said, masking his irritation with a cool voice. "What brings you to ore-sama's camp?"

"We came to see how Kaidoh and the others were doing, nyah!" Kikumaru happily replied.

"And I wanted to check on Ryuuzaki-chan," Fuji added.

"Ryuuzaki-sensei said that we'd find her somewhere here!"

He raked a hand through his fine hair. "Tone that voice down, Kikumaru, or else you'll wake the sleeping princess here." He moved from his spot to reveal her to them.

A big smile brightened up the redhead's face. "Sakuno-chan!" He merrily skipped toward the young girl and lowered down to get a closer look. "Unnyaaah…My kouhai's so cute," he said, playfully poking her cheek.

He felt his eyebrow twitch at the intimacy, no matter how childlike it appeared. "Kikumaru, might I suggest—"

"Ah! What's with the bandage?" Kikumaru asked all of a sudden. "Did Sakuno-chan get hurt?"

"Calm down, Eiji. Ryuuzaki-sensei told me that it's nothing serious," the genius said, smiling pleasantly as usual.

Kikumaru breathed out the sigh of relief. "That's good then. So, Atobe, what are you doing here with Sakuno-chan?"

"Saaa…I was about to ask the same thing," Fuji added.

"I just happened to pass by," he answered promptly. "Ore-sama is free to roam around his own camp."

Blue pristine eyes were revealed then, much to his amazement, and the next set of words came as some sort of warning, in spite of the unwavering smile. "Free to take advantage of the situation as well."

He gave him a little startled glance and sensed an aura of hostility. Did Fuji see him almost kissing Ms. Ryuuzaki?

"Oh, yeah! We'll be facing your team in the Nationals again, nyah!" Eiji said, leaning his back against the tree.

A smirk for a smile, he dramatically posed his hand in front of his face. "Try as you might. The winner will be Hyotei in the end."

The genius chuckled. "Saaa…We'll see about that. Now then…" He knelt down before the sleeping princess and affectionately caressed her cheek. "It seems like our kouhai here is having a wonderful dream."

How interesting, he mused, aware of the fact that he wasn't alone in regards to his feelings. A smiling white angel against a mighty king? He choked back a laugh. He was confident that the mighty king will be the winner in the end.

0000

_A mark was left and feelings emerged,  
With such innocence, his confidence surged. _

* * *

**JC: **I knew I just had to include Kikumaru too. You have no idea how many times I've revised Atobe's story. At first, I wanted to include ball gowns and a party, but Zaizen already had that covered. I thought of letting them go on a date, but the idea didn't appeal to me either. And so I decided to keep it simple. Of course, tennis has to be involved. Aside from Fuji's frequent cameo, have you noticed that Ryoma's name keeps on popping up too? She is using his racket, so it's no surprise. Honestly, though, I had difficult time writing about Atobe. He is a character I respect and admire, and I was being very careful here. Please don't forget to review. No flaming!


	11. Seiichi Yukimura: The Color of His Heart

**JC:** I'm so touched with all the inspiring reviews I've been getting. You guys are the best! I'm really happy since this is my first PoT fanfiction. I'm planning to write a multi-chaptered fic soon. Shiraishi-buchou and Atobe-buchou are all done! It's been a while since I tackled Rikkai Dai. I've been saving him all this time, so please welcome Seiichi Yukimura, the Child of God!

**Note:** The story takes place during Sakuno's second year of middle school. I've based her character more in the manga where she is a promising player for the women's team.

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis. All rights belong to Takeshi Konomi.

* * *

**The Color of His Heart**

_I'd used the rainbow as my palette to paint the apple of my eyes…_

0000

Who was she?

That was the first thought that came into Seiichi Yukimura's mind when he saw her underneath a majestic cherry tree in Asukayama Park, one of Tokyo's oldest, famous Flower Viewing spots.

Pastel hues danced along the gentle breeze in slow fluttering grace. The soft essence simply caressed the sky. He stood there, unfazed by his surroundings. The sole focus of his eyes was the girl in a lovely pink chiffon mini-dress, as if there was a force drawing him to her like a magnet. The girl looked benevolent, pure, and ethereal like the Cherry Blossoms.

It was there from the start, especially once she gave the adorable Himalayan spotted cat on her lap a gentle smile. To capture the pure beauty of such innocence, to paint her on a canvass—he thought of that and he had to admit that he wanted to trace her cute face with his fingers, seeing if it was as soft as it looked. She looked no older than him. If anything, she looked younger and almost childlike, yet there was something womanly about her as well.

As the cat hopped off to stretch, she rose to her feet and told the cat to not wander off too far. The cat responded with a purr, and she giggled in a sweet way.

Her smile was breathtaking, and she looked like an angel with delicate features and graceful limbs. Her skin was ivory white, almost as pale as his complexion, and she looked very slender. Her auburn hair, though long and loose, gleamed like silk. She might have been a model for Lolita-themed shoots. She was certainly pretty enough and she certainly fit the scene well.

With the canvass in his hand and his art materials in his bag, he wanted nothing more but to paint her. If only time stood still for him, he could have worked his magic.

The girl met up with a friend sporting twin-tails in her hair, and not a minute too soon, she carried the cat in her arms and went away. His heart called out to her, but he simply stood there watching her until she disappeared from sight.

Who was she? He didn't know. If given the chance, he'd at least like to learn her name.

He stopped at the supermarket on his way home, and it was about five as he walked into the brightly lit store. He helped himself to a cart and headed over to _Beauty and Skin Care_ aisle to stack up on facial cleanser, deodorant, cologne, shampoo and conditioner.

As he rounded a corner, looking for paper towels, he collided with a girl who seemed to rise up out of the floor with two bottles of shampoo. She seemed to come up of nowhere, and before he could do anything about it, she jumped back, startled, dropping her items as he watched her.

His heart skipped a beat. It was the same girl he saw back at the park, and he couldn't help staring at her once again as she turned away to gather up her shampoos.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Please let me help," he said, but she was quick to stand up and smile with a faint blush on her cheeks

"Don't worry. It's no problem."

Her smile was bright, mesmerizing, and her eyes were huge and brown like chocolate. She was even more beautiful up close, and he felt like a little boy as he watched her bow to him.

"Please excuse me," she said, and she drove her cart away, smiling at him over her shoulder.

It felt almost felt like a movie scene or an episode of a drama series where boy meets girl. He wanted to run after her, but she was gone, with her shining auburn hair trailing behind her. There was something so innocent about the look she gave him, yet he felt warmth from her smile.

And later on he realized that she was all he could think about as he tried to finish his shopping. He couldn't concentrate anymore and he wanted to laugh at himself. Who would have thought an angel would make such an impact on the Child of God?

As he watched her put her empty cart away, he couldn't have explained why, but he felt a strange longing for her. She was someone he would have liked to know, and he wondered once again what her name was, as he slowly approached the counter.

Once all her groceries were checked out and packed, she handed the money over to the clerk. She then glanced over at him and smiled shyly, recognizing him from earlier, and he wanted to talk to her right there.

"Umm…Have a nice day, Yukimura-san," she said in a soft voice, as she picked up her grocery bag.

He gave her a startled glance as he watched her go. The girl knew who he was from the start, and he wondered how. Was she a Rikkai Dai student? It was possible that she was also a tennis player. Nevertheless, the girl made a stunning impression, and he felt more compelled to paint her.

* * *

Like a bee held captive inside the blossom, he was completely intoxicated with wonderment by the girl before his very eyes. It was on a blooming spring day when he first saw her, when he first heard her voice at the supermarket, and initially he had thought that his fondness for her would go away. But his heart had proven him wrong time and time again.

His companion and fellow teammate, Bunta Marui, pointed her out. "See that girl? That's Sakuno-chan, the genius pastry chef I've been telling you about."

There was no use denying the cheerful note and the obvious shining admiration in his magenta-hued eyes. It seemed like he wasn't the only bee who had fell prey to the delicious flower. The redhead's smile would be absolutely radiant whenever he'd talk about her. And when Marui asked him to accompany him to the women's division to watch his favorite pastry chef, he never expected to see the same girl he saw underneath the cherry tree.

And the girl happened to be granddaughter of Seigaku's coach. In addition to that information, he had also learned that she was receiving special training from the tennis genius, Syusuke Fuji. It was quite the surprise indeed. No wonder the girl knew his name.

He quietly sighed to himself and continued to watch her play on the first day of the Kanto Tournament.

Her hair had been loose and wavy the first time he laid eyes on her, and now her hair was in two braids. And she was playing rather naturally. In fact, she had been proficient on the court. There was something very strong about her. Once in a while she'd made surprising returns. There was no stiffness. Her movements were very smooth and graceful. She was no prodigy, but he could sense mountains of training and hard work behind her skills.

Strong winds played havoc with her skirt, exposing her blue undershorts in the process, revealing much of her milky thighs, but she rose above the problems to win the set, beating her opponent 6-2. The weather report did say that it was going to be windy this day, and it proved to be especially tricky for the players.

"She won! Sakuno-chan won!" Marui cheered, his eyes beaming with admiration for the girl. "She's really awesome. I wish she'd come to our school when she graduates."

And he simply thought of him as a child at the moment. But he found himself wishing for the same thing all of a sudden. "Let's not bet on that," he told him. He kept his eyes on her, admiring the way she blushed and smiled at her teammates. She looked wonderfully innocent and adorable. "I doubt Seigaku would let go of such a rare flower…"

Once again he wanted to capture her very soul with the colors of his palette.

* * *

It was pouring as he walked into the bookstore later that day. His redhead companion had already gone somewhere with his Brazilian friend. The weather was forever unpredictable. Judging from the clouds, it seemed like he was going to be stuck there for a while. It was such a shame that he didn't have an umbrella with him. Spending time with books, however, was never a tedious task. He headed over to the Gardening Section and helped himself to books on greenhouses, potted flowers, and landscaping.

Aside from watercolor painting and tennis, he was also a plant enthusiast. He loved gardening and was proud to have such an extensive knowledge on different kinds of plants. He would even pay his old middle school a visit just to check on the campus flowerbeds and the rooftop garden, places he was still so fond of.

Spotting a book about Cherry Blossoms, he thought about her again. If he could just go home now, he could start painting her. Alas, the rain wasn't on his side.

As he walked to the next section, looking for an Anthology of Poems, a girl bumped into him. Her soft, light body was no match for his physique, and with her unsteadiness, she fell back. Before she could fall, he reached out, dropping all his books, as he seized her arm.

Meekly this girl looked up at him, her eyes unbelievably warm and brown. "I'm…I'm sorry for bumping into you, Yukimura-san," she said, backing up, as she bowed low to him. "I-I was busy looking for a book, so I wasn't watching…"

He was stunned with awe. It was Sakuno Ryuuzaki. He couldn't believe it.

"Oh…the books! L-Let me help you." She bent down and picked them one by one. "Here you go, Yukimura-san…" A small smile escaped her.

"Thank you." He took the books from her in his own arms, and smiled as she bowed to him. He was happy to see her. Suddenly all he wanted to do was sit and talk to her, and admire the way she looked in her jersey. "You're Ryuuzaki-san, right?"

"Umm…Hai…"

"Congratulations on your win," he said, wishing that she was one of Rikkai Dai's players instead.

Her cheeks flushed pink like baby flesh. "Arigatou…" She adjusted her tennis tote bag, hesitating for a moment, as she looked up at him. "You watched the game with Marui-san…He told me when he approached me after the match."

"You seem pretty close with him."

"He's a good friend and he's fun to be with."

A bright smile, that made him thought of sunflowers, something warm and heavenly, and he could hardly suppress his emotions, his pulsing passion.

"So Yukimura-san is also into gardening," she pointed out, tilting her head in a cute manner, and he was almost tempted to give her cheek a playful tweak. "Tennis and gardening...Just like Fuji-senpai and Shiraisahi-san…"

"Gardening is an interesting hobby. I was really pleased to know that they share the same passion as I do." He wished he could talk to her in someplace private. He didn't know why, but he would have liked to be alone with her. "By the way, what brings you to the bookstore?" he asked, trying to draw the conversation.

"I was looking for a book on classical poems, preferably French ones. It's for an assignment."

"I happen to be fond of French poems." He revealed a smile and looked toward the shelf on his left. He had been to this bookstore several times and he knew exactly where to find such particular books. "This looks like a good book." He reached for a softbound book and handed it to her.

A smile escaped her. "Oh, thank you very much, Yukimura-san," she said. "You saved me the trouble."

She had long lashes and a cute note, and the lip gloss was perfect on her little mouth. And her smile! He was almost breathless. "You're welcome," he said, reaching out and stroking her hair. Before he realized it, she blushed furiously and lowered her eyes. There was nothing illegal in his gesture, but it was clear that he had surprised her. "I'm sorry, Ryuuzaki-san. It's just that I find your hair very lovely." It was an excuse, yet it was also the truth. "You take good care of it, don't you?"

She blushed darker in a shade of red roses. "Y-Yes…I'm kind of meticulous about it."

He wanted to touch her cheek, to pinch her nose, and to take her home so he could paint her. Wait…The last part didn't sound right. He would be charged for kidnapping or harassment. Smirking at his own folly, he studied the pouring rain outside through the glass windows. It wasn't going to let up anytime soon.

"Ano…Yukimura-san…I'll head over to the counter now," she said, slightly bowing, as she held the book of poems in her hand. "Please excuse me…"

"All right…I'll see you around." He watched her walk away and round at a corner. He would have liked to talk to her more, to get her off in a corner, and memorize every detail of her so he could paint her later. There was nothing wrong about just wanting to paint her.

Sighing, he browsed through the shelves for the latest poems. When he found the book he desired, he went to the counter and paid for all the books he picked out. It was time for him to face the outside world, which was still raining cats and dogs. Now what? There were no convenience stores nearby to purchase an umbrella.

Not a minute too soon, a pink Sakura-patterned umbrella loomed over his head.

"Yukimura-san, you don't have an umbrella, right?"

He gave the girl a little startled glance. "Ryuuzaki-san?"

She smiled shyly. "Umm...we can share if you like…"

A sweet gesture on her part, and he appreciated it. He thought she was already gone, but there she was. Smiling gently, he captured the handle just right above her hand. "I'll hold it for the both of us."

"Ummm…Sure…But umm…I was wondering if we could visit a shop. It's just a few blocks away from here."

He felt his heart beat rise. Her face was so earnest, yet so innocent. "Not a problem."

It was his first walk with her, and he almost trembled with excitement as they walked along the street, under the rain. The shop they went into was a flower shop, a personal favorite of his, and there was a beautiful, sensuous music being played over the speakers. The shop was filled with so much life and colors.

When she left his side to pick up an order, he noticed two boys stare at her. How could they not? She was a rare flower herself. Such bees clearly appreciated the beauty she possessed. Sighing to himself, he saw the lady at the counter handing her a small cactus in a pot.

"I didn't know you were fond of cacti, Ryuuzaki-san," he said as she returned.

"I've grown to love them, thanks to Fuji-senpai," she said, now caressing the small box that held the plant. "I'm going to take good care of it."

He was sure that she will. "I'm sure Fuji-kun had given you some tips on how to take care of a cactus."

"Yes…Shiraishi-san too," she replied timidly, not daring to look up at him.

It seemed like his fellow plant enthusiasts were close with this girl. He could understand Fuji, but he wondered how she got to know Shiraishi, the Bible of Shitenhouji from the Kansai Region.

They walked out of the shop, braving the cold harsh rain once more, and he felt that he should take the girl home as soon as possible. Just then, the girl slipped on a puddle of water. With his quick reflexes, he pulled her toward him to prevent her from falling. She had clutched onto the sling of her tote bag and cactus box tightly. He could feel her warmth, and she felt so delicate in his arms. He was almost afraid of breaking her.

Afterward, she looked up, terribly embarrassed by what happened, and apologized to him sincerely. But he whispered to her with a smile that it was quite all right. She blinked up at him with eyes full of wonder and nodded.

And as he took her home, she began to apologize for making him walk with her. She had initially wanted to drop him off at the train station. He, however, had insisted on escorting her home. It was only the right thing to do. He didn't want the girl to walk all by herself under the rain and he also wanted to spend more time with her.

"It's quite all right, Ryuuzaki-san," he said, feeling a bit sad, as he stood there watching her at the front porch of her house. He was about to part with her.

"Yukimura-san, thank you, and please keep the umbrella with you," she said, taking his hand, as she pressed the portable umbrella into the palm of his hand.

He froze, completely unprepared for the warm sensation of her touch against his own skin. Her innocent touch made gooseflesh pop out. "Ryuuzaki-san…"

She graced him with a smile. "You can return it to me when we meet again," she said sincerely.

She was kind and considerate. And he was standing there thinking how he would like to paint her again. Smiling, he spoke to her with obligatory poise. "I'll make sure of it, Ryuuzaki-san…"

* * *

The Kanto Regional Finals for the High School Division was particularly lively. When Rikkai Dai High came up to greet their final opponent, Seishun Gakuen, he heard Marui say: "Hey, Fuji, will Sakuno-chan come and cheer for you?" And after that he slanted a glance at the brunette genius.

An outstanding captain, the benevolent Child of God, the invincible tennis player—with those labels he has to be serious and focused on the game ahead. But just by hearing the name made him think of her again. He recalled how tender and fragile she had seemed, and yet so nimble on the court.

"Her team's having a match right now," he heard the genius reply and then the bubbly, energetic Eiji Kikumaru followed up with a, "Sakuno-chan will come afterwards and she's gonna see us win, nyah!"

A bubblegum popped and a smirked followed. "I know she's a blue-blooded Seigaku, but she's gonna cheer for me too," said Marui, looking very confident. "And she'll be amazed with my tensai skills."

He stayed quiet, refusing to recognize the pang in his heart as envy. Fuji, Kikumaru, and Marui all seemed very close with the girl, and, though it may sound childish to his own ears, he wanted to call her by her name as well.

Zipping his bag open to fish out his racket, he paused to stare at the umbrella lying inside. That cute little pink umbrella with Sakura patterns suited her well. He had showed it no one and kept it with great care. After the game, he would like to return it to her and to talk to her again if possible.

"Yukimura, I'm going to meet Sakuno-chan for a while," Marui said, grinning giddily, as he slipped away.

And, due to some unknown force, Yukimura found himself following after the redhead out of the area.

"Sakuno-chan!" Marui called out, very much sounding like a child who just spotted a brand new toy.

He froze, following the redhead's magenta gaze. He saw her then, approaching them with a red racket in her right hand and a pink lunchbox in her left.

"Marui-san, here's the cake I promised to make," she said, and Marui gladly took it out of her hand but not before poking her cheek. She giggled and embraced the racket in her arms. "I hope you'll like it."

Marui pulled the lid off and a delicious treat greeted his eyes. It was a succulent 8-inch shortcake with two layers of strawberries topped with whipped cream. A wide smile lit his face. "This looks awesome, Sakuno-chan," he happily said, giving her cheek an affectionate tweak. "Thanks a bunch!"

She returned the smile. "You're welcome, Marui-san." Then she noticed Yukimura and slightly bowed her head. "Ohayou, Yukimura-san."

She was courteous as usual and her voice now reminded him of smooth, delicious caramel. He wasted no second to greet her back. "Good day, Ryuuzaki-san. I heard your team is having a match right now," he said, as Marui gave him a confused look.

"Doubles 1 is playing. I'm up next for Singles 3 and the coach told me to go for a jog to warm up. Then I thought of delivering the cake to Marui-san."

"I see. It's like killing two birds with one stone."

"That's right."

"Yukimura, you didn't tell me that you were friends with Sakuno-chan," Marui said with a pouty face.

"Well, it was an unexpected meeting really," he admitted.

Marui opened his mouth to say something, but Kikumaru had engulfed Sakuno in a hug before he could. "Sakuno-chan, what are you doing with the enemy, nyah?!" Kikumaru teased, playfully ruffling her hair.

"Kikumaru, let go of Sakuno-chan!" Marui demanded, almost growling like a lion, and the acrobatic player merely stuck out his tongue at him. The young girl could do nothing but blush in embarrassment.

"It seems like you're in good terms with Ryuuzaki-chan," Fuji said, appearing beside Yukimura, sporting a contented mask as usual.

And while the two redheads squabbled like a pair of children, Yukimura steadied his gaze on the young girl. "Consider us as friendly acquaintances, Fuji-kun," he said, "and I find her rather pleasant to be with." More than pleasant, in fact, and he was almost tempted to express how much he admired her.

"I have to agree," Fuji said. "It's almost time for us to start, Yukimura. We'll be hauling Ryuuzaki-chan away from you now."

Kikumaru heard that and carried the young girl in a lover's way, prompting a blush from her. "Sakuno-chan, make sure you'll win it for your team too, nyah! Make your senpai proud!"

"I'm sure she will, Eiji," Fuji added, patting her head like a kitten.

Blushing madly in embarrassment, she forced herself to meet her personal coach's gaze. "I'll…I'll do my best," she said with a shy smile.

Their obvious friendship, their unbreakable senior-junior relationship, he realized, was something extraordinary. He surmised that Fuji's and Eiji's affections for the girl went no deeper. If they were interested in her that way, they would surely have acted on their emotions long ago. But, for some reason, he sensed something different as well.

Was it Kikumaru? Or could it be Fuji?

And it was very disturbing to him.

However, he didn't let this overwhelm his thoughts as the game started. He had forced himself to forget about the girl and focus solely on tennis.

* * *

Several hours later, Yukimura leaned back in his bed and listened to _Brahms 4th Symphony_ through his stereo. But the music wasn't what held his real interest. Rikkai Dai's win against Seigaku was the fruit of their hard labor, but he was sure they'll be even tougher in the National Tournament. Whatever the case, his Rikkai Dai team was looking forward to a rematch with them. Nevertheless, the game wasn't the reason for his current wistful state.

Entrancing in a Seigaku jersey, Sakuno radiated femininity and sportiness as she congratulated him and Marui. Her eyes had been so honest, her expression so sincere, and her smile was bright. There was no trace of bitterness at all, even though her seniors' team had lost. He was relieved and impressed with her display of decorum, and had expressed his gratitude toward her.

But sadly he forgot to return her umbrella.

With a sigh, he sat up on the bed and gazed upon the three canvasses that stood at the foot of his bed. Representing something as it looks, with special care of perspective, balance, and imagery, he was able to paint such works. He was able to take the plunge and execute the creativity. Of course, the lushness of colors was in everything he did. But in these pictures the rare flower sparked a fire in him. He had painted these pictures to capture her specific characteristic—the angelic features, the sweetness with which she had unintentionally blessed him.

He was an artist who followed his heart. He painted with his eyes first before he started. He took inspiration from the one he adored, then the brush stokes magically soared. The first painting, an image of a young angel with a cat underneath a majestic cherry tree, spoke of his special encounter. The angel once again appeared on the second one, a serene expression present in spite of the rain, as she gazed up at the sky with an open umbrella as her shield. The final one was his most recent—a watercolor image of the angel hugging her tennis racket with a beautiful smile on her face.

Her smiles, her features, her body were all true to his memory, and he got it all effortlessly in his art. His paintings were done. And it was as amazing as he'd ever painted.

Dropping onto his back on the bed, he touched a hand to his temple and sighed. It seemed like the Child of God got lost within the spirit of an Angel.

He thought of the umbrella again and smiled. At the very least, he had a good excuse to see her again.

0000

_As the colors leak into my chest, my heart slowly turns into a canvass.  
Pink and White, Brown and Red, she indeed makes a scene._

* * *

**JC: **Finally done with the 4th captain for this series. I really didn't intend to write about Yukimura so soon, but I guess it'd be a good follow-up after Atobe's story. This is quite similar to Fuji, although Yukimura takes on another form of art, which is watercolor painting. To come across something fascinating to your eyes can leave a lasting impression on an artist/painter. In Yukimura's case, inspiration blew him away. There was attraction, admiration, and longing. Sakuno-chan became his muse.

Who's going to be the next prince? Will it be from Seigaku again? Or another one from Hyotei? Take your guess and find out soon! Please don't forget to review. No Flaming!


	12. Masaharu Niou: Tricky Kisses

**JC: **My multi-chaptered fic is almost ready! Only a few more things to add and it's done. Now then, I didn't think I'd write about another Rikkai Dai regular so soon. This idea just popped into my head. I've never handled a character like him before, but there's no harm in trying. I was up for the challenge. Plus, I've read fanfics about him and Sakuno before. Honestly, they also make a cute couple, although I favor Bunta Marui more from Rikkai Dai. Watch out for the little connections here. Now then, let's get this started. I now present Masaharu Niou, the trickster of Rikkai Dai.

**Note: **The story takes place during Sakuno's second year of middle school. I've based her character more in the manga where she is a promising player for the women's team.

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis. All rights belong to Takeshi Konomi.

* * *

**Tricky Kisses **

_Tricky trickster, always tricking.  
Tricky trickster will trick her. _

0000

She was almost half an hour late.

Niou Masaharu had promised his teammate, the _Gentleman_, that he'd go through with this, but he hadn't promised to spend a long time at it. He sighed, carefully avoiding eye contact with any of the interested girls passing him. His teammate meant well, but couldn't understand that he wasn't looking for a girlfriend at the moment. He didn't want a relationship. He had no intention of reciprocating the feelings of the girl who sent him a secret admirer's letter. He planned on rejecting her as politely as possible.

A new girl arrived at the park, opening her cellphone as she came. Small and petite, she was dressed in a uniform not from the Kanagawa Prefecture. As she strolled further into the park, he noticed that his wasn't the only pair of male eyes to turn her way, nor the only ones to linger in clear appreciation. Something about the way she looked drew the eye. She was shockingly adorable with auburn hair bound in twin braids, porcelain skin like a doll's, heart-shaped face, and soft chocolate brown eyes.

But the girl looked very familiar. The Seigaku summer uniform was a dead giveaway. She looked exactly like the photograph his teammate, Bunta Marui, had in his wallet, and the girl in one of the watercolor paintings of his captain, Seiichi Yukimura. According to his sources, the girl was the granddaughter of Seigaku's Coach.

He noticed it back then, the way his captain, famously known as the Child of God, gazed upon the girl in his painting. And Yukimura's words about her ran so deep:

_She was in full bloom that spring day, like the Sakura.  
Innocence meant to be preserved, a fine beauty meant to be treasured.  
She was meant to be painted by my hands._

And their self-proclaimed genius was obviously smitten by the girl. One didn't need to be a whiz kid to see it. Marui spoke of her often, never lacking words of praises about her talent and her cuteness.

It also wasn't a coincidence that he saw Kirihara, his middle school junior, in the Street Tennis Courts one day. An informal match against the granddaughter of Seigaku's coach took place there. Kirihara clearly had the upper hand. Nevertheless, Niou was impressed by the girl's skill, personality, and strength. She didn't want Kirihara to hold back just because she was a girl. She stood firm with such declaration and played her hardest.

Yes, indeed she was the reason why his junior was able to attain what he had lost.

He scoffed, and then had to smile to himself. This couldn't possibly be the girl wanting to meet him. He pulled his attention away and looked at the time on his phone. It looked like his secret admirer was a no show. Just then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw a shadow fell over the petite girl, and she looked up to find a rather tall, muscular man in a Rikkai Dai summer uniform grinning down at her.

"Hey, cutie, why don't you let me take you out on a little date?" the man suggested, all strut and no finesse.

She blinked up at him, appearing so childlike, before she bowed to him. "I-I'm sorry. I'm here to meet someone," she said.

Niou noticed that she was nervous, but she had enough control to not let it show.

"Your boyfriend, perhaps?" he asked, effectively blocking her route. "Why don't you just ditch him and come with me?"

"Heads up."

A water balloon was then lobbed in the air and the muscular guy caught it over his head.

"Nice catch." Niou's lips curved into a smirk as he shot a very sharp toothpick toward the water balloon. The expanded rubber then popped, completely drenching the muscular man in water. "Puri…"

She saw him and she pulled in a quick breath, almost a gasp. "Y-You're…"

"Ryuuzaki Sakuno-chan, right?"

"Umm…Eto…I was…I was supposed to m-meet…" she said, looking shocked. "You—I mean—Are…are you…?"

Niou was a little annoyed before, but now he was caught with interest. It seemed like Sakuno was the girl he was supposed to meet. But the problem was, his teammates were interested in her too. "Give me a sec, okay?" he said, winking an eye.

"Punk! You're gonna pay for that!" The now-drenched man exclaimed fiercely.

"One doesn't simply flirt with other people's girlfriends," Niou said smoothly, steely blue eyes threatening the very soul of the man before them, as a malicious grin pulled his lips. "Unless you have no idea who you're messing with."

The guy's eyes widened, jaw falling slack as recognition kicked in. "Niou Masaharu?!" His whole face paled considerably. "I'm so sorry! I didn't know that she was your girl!" He bowed DOGEZA-style by kneeling directly on the ground, touching his head on the concrete path. This kind of style was used to express deep apology and show deference to the mostly highly-revered class person.

In this case, the guy had just profoundly apologized to the Most Troublesome Guy in Rikkai Dai. Niou was a GRADE A prankster, born with the ability to prank with ease. From pies to the face or heart pounding scares, he always performed each prank with wittiness and smarts. Every day was April Fools for him and his favorite victims were none other than his teammates. He'd also play pranks on fellow students and teachers in school. His pranks had never ceased, even though he was already in his first year of high school, and he'd made it a habit to prank his junior whenever he pays him a visit in the middle school division. He was always very unique and so cunning with his pranks.

Just as suddenly as the guy had apologized to Niou, he now faded away, scampering off like a roadrunner.

"You okay, Ryuuzaki-chan?" he asked, looking down at her. As her eyes rose to his, he saw shyness and gentleness that touched him deeply and surprisingly. All she could do was nod silently in answer to his question. "Did you come here to meet me?"

She looked unsure. "Umm…eto…" For an instant she hesitated, and then she bowed briefly to him. "I-I'm in your care."

He stopped, nonplussed. She seemed rather sweet and she was definitely nervous. Not what he was expecting in a girl who had come to confess to him. Despite his initial plan to reject her politely, he decided to give the girl a chance and find out what made her so interesting to his teammates.

"Let's stop and grab a bite to eat someplace else." It was a good idea. He would get to talk to her one on one.

"Oh…umm…I…O-Okay…" she answered, her lovely brown eyes enormous as she stared at him.

She couldn't seem to get a full sentence out. She was so different from the girls he'd encountered before, and she seemed to be putty in his hands as they threaded out of the park with his hands planted squarely between her shoulder blades. He was going to make sure she'll have a good time with him and maybe he could brag it to his teammates about his little date with her the next day just to annoy them.

"T-Thank you, Niou-san," she said as he pulled out a chair for her in Starbucks Café.

"I've learned a thing or two about being a gentleman from my partner," he said, smirking slightly.

She nodded as she sank into the soft chair. "Your usual Doubles partner, Yagyuu-san, right?" she told him.

He lowered himself into the chair across her and looked at her with one slick eyebrow raised. "You're well-informed. From what I've heard, you're pretty good in tennis."

Her cheeks warmed considerably. "Oh…Um…I don't think I'm that good." She looked reasonably adorable in her blushing state.

"Hmmm…Humble, just like Bunta said," he muttered, earning a shocked expression from her. "Bunta talks about you, you know. You're unofficially his sugar-plum princess."

She giggled sweetly. "Sugar-plum princess? Marui-san is such a tease. Umm…so how is he nowadays?"

"Still crazy about sweets," he replied with a shrug. "Speaking of food, what would you like to order? Don't worry, it's my treat."

"Oh, please, you don't have to, Niou-san." She was very careful and polite with her words, although she looked quite embarrassed. "I can pay for my own."

He rose from his seat, giving her head a light pat, as he winked an eye. "It's fine. Besides, I'm the one who brought you here, so let me treat you."

She hesitated for a moment. "Umm…Then I'll have a _Ham and Swiss cheese Panini on a Focaccia roll_."

"How about your drink?"

"I'll just have water please."

"Okay, gotcha."

He approached the counter and placed in Sakuno's order before ordering a _Chicken BLT Salad Sandwich _and a _Shaken Iced Green Tea Lemonade_ for himself. Once the orders were paid he spun on his heel and walked back to their table. But then he stopped at the sight of her warm smile as she texted someone on the phone. It must be one of her close friends or her grandmother. Maybe she was texting her best friend about her date with him. He wasn't generally a curious guy, but at least he'd like to know.

Smirking at his own deviousness, he sneaked up from behind her and peered over her shoulder to see her messages. Apparently, Sakuno was chatting with someone named _Light_HK. _Based on her chatmate's responses, Niou could easily tell that it was a guy. But the topic of their chat was about tennis, especially on _Rising Shots_. How interesting it was to find out that she was currently practicing that kind of shot.

"Hmmm…" He leaned forward, placing his face close to hers, as he said, "_Saku_bunny,_ huh? Cute username."

"Eh?" She turned her head abruptly toward him, and much to their surprise, her soft, pink lips collided directly with his cheek. "Oh no! I-I'm s-sorry!" she stuttered, blushing furiously, fumbling clumsily with the gadget in her hands. "It wasn't…It wasn't intentio—AH!" All her fussing made her fall out of her chair. "I-Itai…"

He seemed surprised by her clumsiness, but laughed. "Wow. Do you always get nervous like this?" he asked a bit sarcastically, extending a hand. "Oh, by the way, thanks for the kiss. That was sweet of you." Teasing was his forte and it was one way to relieve some of his tension. The kiss just a few seconds ago was totally unexpected. He realized how his heart had raced the moment her lips made contact with his skin.

She looked down as he helped her up, and seemed deeply embarrassed for her klutzy display. "Niou-san…believe me…I didn't do it on purpose."

He barked out a short laugh. "I know. It was partly my fault too." He settled her back in her seat before he settled in his. She still wouldn't look at him in the eye and the redness seemed to have become a permanent stain on her face. He was almost tempted to give her cheeks a playful tweak.

"Niou-san, Marui-san said that you like playing pranks," she told him, then winced. Maybe she thought she should have kept that to herself.

He gave her a lopsided grin. "Scared that I'll prank you, Ryuuzaki-chan?"

She frowned at him, uneasy. "Umm…I guess so."

"We're on a date, so I won't do that," he said, flicking his silvery locks with practiced poise, and she presented a small smile in return. "But playing pranks is really fun, you know. You should try it."

"I-I don't think I can. I'm not cut out for that sort of thing."

"If you want, I can—" His words got cut off as he heard his phone ringing. "Just a moment, Ryuuzaki-chan." He fished out his phone from his pocket, pausing for a second to see the caller id, and answered it. "Is there something you need, Mr. Gentleman?"

_"It's Bunta!_"

Niou smirked. "What are you doing with his phone?"

_"My phone battery's dead, so I had to borrow his._" He heard his teammate sigh on the other line. _"Are you at the park right now? Yagyuu said that you'll be meeting with some girl who sent you a love letter." _

He had this powerful urge to tease Bunta Marui right now by telling him that his current date was none other than his pastry princess, Sakuno Ryuuzaki. "So? What about it? You jealous?"

_"Hmph… No way! Besides, that's not why I called. I was supposed to meet up with Sakuno-chan today at the park, but I'm in detention right now no thanks to your stupid prank!" _

Niou felt like his ear was going to bleed from Bunta's excessive voice. "It's your own fault. You let yourself be deceived," he said teasingly, and frowned instantly as he thought about what his teammate said. Did he actually have Sakuno mixed up with some other girl?

_"I told Sakuno-chan that someone will pick her up in my place, but my phone died before I got the chance to say that it'd be Jackal." _

Niou raised a silver brow. Jackal was a Brazilian teammate and a long-time Doubles partner of Bunta. They were awfully close.

_"But Jackal just told me that he didn't see Sakuno-chan." _Niou detected the hint of anxiety in Bunta's tone. _"Did you happen to see her? She's a cute girl with two long braids."_

He would love to tell him that she was sitting right in front of him at the moment, but playing pranks was his most favorite hobby. He wasn't called 'The Trickster' for nothing. "Nope, haven't seen her," he fibbed, stifling a laugh. "And I'm not in the park anymore."

_"Is that so? She must have gone home then. I'll make sure to call her later and apologize for not showing up." _

And Niou was going to make sure that he'll get a good laugh once he'd break the news to Bunta about his date. Right after the call, the waitress came and served them their food and beverages. His grilled chicken and bacon with roasted tomato, scallion lemon pepper mayo and butter lettuce on harvest wheat bread looked very scrumptious.

"Let's dig in, shall we?" he said, taking a good bite of his sandwich.

"Niou-san, thank you again for the food," she told him.

He smiled at her then, and she looked down at her food and smiled shyly. She had hardly the audacity to look at him, and the moment he spoke to her, she looked down and seemed deeply embarrassed. She was the shyest person Niou had ever seen. But more than anything, he couldn't believe that she wasn't the girl who sent him that love letter.

* * *

With a definite promise to take her home, Niou brought her to the game center for some leisure activities. She had expressed her concerns about her lack of talent in games, though she admitted that she did enjoy watching people play. He, on the other hand, was an absolute pro in archery and gun-shooting games. He had good focus and aim, a result from his usual dart training to up his concentration, and he was extremely pleased to hear her cheer for him in her own shy little way during the games.

Of course, while all of the games were fun and exciting, he decided to let her have a go at it as well. Even though she claimed she wasn't good, he insisted that she'd try it. "I'll teach you, Ryuuzaki-chan," he reassured her, and she gazed up at him, cheeks pinking. Those innocent brown orbs were mesmerizing, and he had the oddest impulse to reach out and caress her cheek. The thought made his fingers tingle.

The alarm of the game behind him sounded off and Niou realized that a random gamer had won a big prize. He turned his attention back to Sakuno. Something about her ticked his fancy in a strange and unfamiliar way.

"Come on, it's not that hard," he said, taking her tiny right hand and pressing a handgun controller onto her palm. He repositioned her fingers carefully. "And it'll be fun."

"Al-All right…" She blushed, feeling very embarrassed. Keeping her finger on the trigger, she pressed the start button. It was a Zombie-shooting game. The goal was pretty straightforward.

"Steady on your aim and fire," he told her, and she did what she was told. She eliminated not only one, but three zombies coming at her. "That one's gonna throw that barrel at you. Shoot the barrel first."

She gasped. "I-I miss…" She didn't manage destroy the barrel. Now her Life Points had gone down by one. However, she did manage to kill the zombie who threw it.

"Keep going, Ryuuzaki-chan," he told her. "You're doing fine." And it was the truth.

It wasn't long till she reached the Boss of the First Level. At this stage, Niou knew that aiming and timing were essential, and she wasn't quite adept to that yet. "This is gonna be a little difficult." He couldn't deny the fact that he was absolutely enjoying this, particularly the vexed look on her face. But he knew that she was going to lose soon. "Time for a little intervention." He came up from behind her and placed his hand on top of hers on the gun. "I'll aim while you keep on firing, okay?"

She stared at their hands, flushing to the roots of her hair, and it was weird, but his palm suddenly felt very warm. His stomach was also doing this weird flutter thing that he didn't enjoy the slightest. But he forced himself to focus on the game.

"Here he comes, Ryuuzaki-chan," he said, mentally applauding himself for sounding normal in spite of his feelings.

Sakuno cheered and looked up at him when the boss was defeated. "Niou-san, we did it!" she said with a joyful smile, and his heart skipped a beat. "You were right. This is fun!"

He returned the smile, wishing he knew what the hell his heart was trying to get at. It seemed like his heart was playing tricks with him. He was a little confused. The pounding heartbeat and the twisting stomach were making his whole body feel strange. He had heard about these things before. He kind of wanted to grab his phone and call Yagyuu the Gentleman about it. Oh, but his hand still held hers with the gun, and the warmth was so nice that he didn't feel like moving them.

"Niou-san, are you all right?"

He drew back a bit, surprised when she squeezed his arm, startled that he became aware that his eyes had settled on her mouth and stayed there. The girl's expression stilled, becoming nervous. Her body shivered, her eyes beginning to glow with shyness. Surprisingly, he found himself holding his breath. His body was a whisper away from her own and if she swayed just a little bit forward, her chest would brush his body. The idea made a shiver of anticipation ripple down his back.

His heart throbbed painfully as he released her hand. "I think it's time for me to escort you home, Ryuuzaki-chan."

"You can just drop me off at the train station, Niou-san," she said, fidgeting with her tote bag. "I don't want to trouble you much by taking me all the way to Tokyo."

"Are you sure? I really don't mind."

Sakuno lowered her eyes again in embarrassment, and smiled hesitantly. "The train station's fine." She then gasped, as if she had just remembered something, and pulled out a small candy pink box from her bag. "A-Anou…P-Please give this to Marui-san," she said, holding out the box in front of her, as he bowed to him. "Marui-san sent you in his place, right? I almost forgot about the chocolates. This is a special request from Marui-san."

For some reason, he felt a twinge of envy as he took the box from her. "I'll make sure it'll get to him."

"Thank you, Niou-san," she said, smiling genuinely, and he swore that her smile almost took his breath away.

* * *

It was the Final Round of the Kanto Tournament. Rikkai Dai was going to face Seigaku for the championship match, and everyone in his team was looking forward to it. He, however, was down with a left wrist injury he had gotten from saving a pregnant lady from falling down the stairs, and it just had to happen the day before. So, it seemed like lady luck wasn't smiling down at him, but he knew Rikkai Dai was still strong enough to fight without him. He did suggest playing with his right hand instead since he was ambidextrous, but his captain and vice-captain cared for his well-being first and flat-out refused.

He threaded along the path of the Arena Tennis Courts right after his morning visit with the physician. He'd like nothing more but to sit back and watch the match and figure out how to prank his teammates again. A grin curved his lips as the ideas flowed into his mind.

But those cunning ideas simply faded into the back of his mind the moment he laid his eyes upon two familiar braids. It has been a while since he last saw her. And she didn't fail to look stunning in her Seigaku Regular jersey, even though she looked like she was surrounded by a pack of wolves, a.k.a. the Sadist, the Acrobat, the Self-proclaimed Genius, and the Child of God. Niou didn't fail to notice the box of cake in Bunta's hands, which he immediately assumed to be from Sakuno.

He recalled how happy Bunta was when he delivered the box of chocolates. Of course, he had presented a fake box at first, with a water squirter inside, and gotten the redhead's face wet. Bunta was prepared to unleash his wrath at Niou until he presented him with Sakuno's homemade chocolates. As usual, the redhead was easy to please. But he didn't tell Bunta that he actually took three chocolates from the box and ate them. And he had to admit that Sakuno's chocolates were really delicious. It was no wonder Bunta was crazy about her desserts.

After she had excused herself from the boys, she jogged back to the direction of the women's division courts, looking up at the sky, and thinking about something good with a smile on her pretty face. He followed her discreetly, smirking at his folly for acting like a stalker, and paused as he saw her make a pit stop at the vending machine. She took out a crisp bill, inserted it into the slot, and contemplated on what kind of drink to buy as she unconsciously fiddled with the strings of her red racket.

That was when he decided to make his approach. With the perfect grace of a cat, he walked up to her and halted right behind her petite form. Slowly, he leaned his head forward until his chin hovered over her shoulder. "How about a sports drink?" he said softly, and she turned in surprise to look at him and ended up kissing his cheek. "Another kiss? How sweet…"

Just as quickly as she had looked up, she put her head down and chewed on her lower lip in mortified silence.

She was such a shy girl, very demure and ladylike, and as he recalled her match against the little devil of Rikkai Dai, he knew that she was also strong in both mind and heart. And just by looking at her, he was enchanted. "Sorry about that, Ryuuzaki-chan," he said smoothly, pressing the button for a sports drink. "I didn't think it'd happen twice."

She flinched as she heard the bottle dropped, and hesitantly she looked up at him with a small smile. "It's…It's okay, Niou-san. I should…have been more careful."

He would have liked to talk to her more, but he knew she had an upcoming match in Singles 3. "Here you go," he said, handing her the drink. "You better run along now. You still have a game."

She nodded, and barely glanced up at him through those long dark lashes. "Umm…Ano…Niou-san, how's…how's your wrist?" she asked, and he gave her a startled glance. "M-Marui-san told me on the phone yesterday…about your injury…and I…I think it was quite admirable of you…to save that lady." She shifted uncomfortably. "But…But it's too bad that…you can't play today."

Touched by her genuine concern, he lifted a hand to the top of her crowning glory. "I don't regret saving that lady or the baby in her tummy," he told her, and in return she showed him a very warm smile that made his heart beat fast.

"I knew it…" she said, gently touching a hand to his injured wrist. She had her racket under her arm, while her other hand held the drink. "I knew the _Most Troublesome Guy _in Rikkai Dai was a good person. I'm glad, Niou-san."

His heart thumped loudly against his chest, as if it wanted to jump out, and he desperately and quietly fought the urge to take her into his arms. "Hey, do me a favor will you?" he said, bangs shadowing his eyes, as he grinned in realization. "Call me—"

"SENPAI!"

A familiar guy with dark seaweed-like hair lurched in between them and glared at Niou.

"K-Kirihara-san?" gasped Sakuno, as Niou casually stuffed his hands into the pockets of his jogging pants.

"You're not planning on tricking Ryuuzaki-san, are you?" Kirihara questioned, narrowing his eyes suspiciously, and Niou merely barked out a laugh. "Well, are you?"

Akaya Kirihara, the current captain of Rikkai Dai Middle School Tennis Team and one of his favorite prank victims, was very indebted to the girl for snapping him out of his depression, and Niou was well-aware of that. "Now, what makes you say that, Akaya?" he replied finally. "Ryuuzaki-chan here is a friend of mine."

The younger lad raised a brow at him. "Senpai, you're not very picky when it comes to playing pranks on someone," he said.

"Why are you here anyway?"

"I was just looking around when I spotted you together."

Feeling a bit annoyed at Kirihara for butting into his moment with Sakuno, Niou decided to do some teasing. "Akaya, do me a favor." He pulled out a cellphone from his pocket and lobbed it at his junior, and the moment Kirihara caught it smoke started to come out. "Mind taking care of that for me?"

"What the hell is this?!" Panic-stricken, Kirihara fumbled with the phone in his hands and backed away from Sakuno as quickly as he could.

Niou snickered. "You're too easy, Akaya."

"Gyaah! It's gonna explode!" Kirahara exclaimed, tossing it over the forested area of the park. He spun around, covered his ears, and waited for the explosion.

Niou resisted the urge to laugh out loud.

"Umm…K-Kirihara-san," Sakuno called out timidly, and Niou was impressed that she was able to see through his trick.

Kirihara blinked in surprise. "No boom?" Realization then dropped on his head like an anvil. "SENPAI, you tricked me again!"

Planting his hands on her shoulders, Niou leaned down and winked an eye at Kirihara. "Puri…" he muttered and kissed Sakuno on her soft cheek. "See you around, Ryuuzaki-chan, Akaya!" He released her and saluted him casually before he started along the path.

Both Sakuno and Kirihara were frozen solid for a moment. Tense silence hung in the air until Kirihara broke it with a loud yell.

"SENPAI!"

Funny thing was, as Niou looked back at Sakuno, he thought he'd caught a glimpse of her hand touching the cheek he kissed. But with his junior going after him, demanding for an explanation, he hardly registered that sight. He knew it would be crazy to fall for the same girl his teammates were so fond of, no matter how much he admired her. Sighing, he looked forward and thought of new pranks to test on them.

"Piyo…"

0000

_Tricky trickster unshielded his heart.  
Tricky trickster ends up falling in love. _

* * *

**JC: **Masaharu Niou complete! Marui, Kirihara, Yukimura, Niou—that's a total of four for Rikkai Dai. And many of you guys were asking for Niou, so I gave in. I don't know if I can write about Sanada. I haven't handle guys like him yet. But let's take a break from Rikkai Dai madness. I'd like to focus on another player that is considered to be one of the best there is. Do you know who? I'll leave that for guessing. As for now, please review! No Flaming!


	13. Kunimitsu Tezuka: A Guarded Heart

**JC: **Let's not let our guard down, shall we? Oh, yes, it's time for Tezuka's turn to bond with our sweet Sakuno-chan. I'm gonna tackle a different setting here. Since Tezuka had flown to Germany for his tennis career, I've decided to let Sakuno-chan experience life there. Of course, there is a good reason why Sakuno is sent to Germany, and it's not only because I want her to get cozy with Tezuka. Find out how Tezuka will handle the dilemma of living together with his coach's granddaughter.

**Note: **The story takes place during Sakuno's second year of middle school. I've based her character more in the manga where she is a promising player for the women's team.

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis. All rights belong to Takeshi Konomi.

* * *

**A Guarded Heart **

_Keep your heart with all vigilance, for from it flow the springs of life._

0000

Kunimitsu Tezuka forced one eyelid upward and peered around the dark room. He barely managed to make out the shape of his desk by the silver of light coming through the door cracked open to the hallway. He'd fallen asleep on the couch in the study room after working on his research homework for class. It had been a year since he moved to Germany to further his tennis career. He had already gotten used to living alone and had handled with all the impressions and experiences that had assaulted him ever since his arrival in Germany. Everything had been different than he expected, especially school. Giving his head a shake, Tezuka got to his feet and walked across the room.

A small yawn overtook his lungs as he moved toward his room, fighting against his heavy eyelids. His vision was slightly blurred from being so tired. He'd been so focused on finishing his research for class, and with all the necessary information compiled all in one report, he was more than ready to present it on Monday. It was merely Friday night, yet he figured to do the work early to save him the trouble. He was always hard on himself, very disciplined and meticulous as a student.

He was very exhausted. The extra training regimen his coach had implemented this afternoon was almost close to brutality on his muscles. However, he had expressed no complaints and did everything in the menu indomitably.

When he finally got to his room, he entered quietly and closed the door smoothly behind him. He swore his bed was almost calling out to him. It had been a long day for him, and sleep was all he needed at the moment. Kicking off his indoor slippers, he pulled the covers, slid under them, and removed his glasses. He was slipping fast into the twilight zone when he felt unfamiliar warmth against his back. With a jolt of adrenaline, he quickly reached for the lamp on the bedside table, put on his glasses again, and glanced over his shoulder, only to be greeted by the sight of a sleeping beauty.

Sakuno Ryuuzaki, the granddaughter of his former coach back in Seishun Gakuen, was fast asleep on his bed. He gave himself a mental shake, trying to figure out if he was already hallucinating due to exhaustion. Glancing back at the girl, he established that she was no pigment of his imagination. The girl was right there before his very eyes, together with him in a foreign nation.

The girl had just arrived yesterday afternoon and had trouble sleeping at first. He understood the pains of jetlag very well. It was a relief to see her now sleeping like a baby.

It had amazed him to hear about Seigaku's approval in sending Sakuno Ryuuzaki to Germany for the One Month Study Abroad Program. Coach Ryuuzaki had personally signed her up for it months before. Sakuno had indeed done her part in balancing school and tennis activities, and everyone acknowledged her efforts. Knowing Coach Ryuuzaki, he had already expected her to ask him to watch over Sakuno during her stay in Germany. But to let her granddaughter stay under one roof with a healthy teenage boy was such a bold request. Coach Ryuuzaki had arranged everything all for the benefit of her granddaughter.

With the Study Abroad Program, students make a serious effort to adapt to an academic setting significantly different from their own and successfully complete relevant course work. Furthermore, the students are given extensive lessons in English to improve their communications skills. The program also offered sports benefits for students who are involved in a particular sport.

Due to Sakuno's skills in tennis, she was qualified to study and train in the same tennis academy as Tezuka, and have one of the best professional coaches in Germany to instruct her. Coach Ryuuzaki was looking forward to Sakuno's progress after the program.

Needless to say, the coach had complete trust on him. He, however, wasn't sure if he trusted himself around her, especially in his present situation.

Clad in a silk nightdress, Sakuno slept on her back with one hand nestled against the sleep-flushed curve of her cheek. A small smile quirked Tezuka's lips when he saw a tennis ball pillow clutched in her other hand. For one fleeting second, he was thankful for his finely honed instincts. She was, beyond the shadow of a doubt, the most adorable girl he had ever seen. The auburn waves fanned across the pillow were matched by the graceful brows and impossibly long lashes. The delicate heart-shaped face had cheeks blessed with a hint of natural color, as if someone had taken a cherry blossom petal and lightly dusted it over her smooth, ivory skin.

Not able to resist, he brushed his fingertips across her cheek. A frown flickered across her face. Her lips parted in a soft moan.

He stiffened. What the hell was he doing?

She was pretty, innocent, and the coach's granddaughter. He had to keep the last part in mind and ignore the rest. It was for his own good.

He wondered vaguely if he had accidentally wandered into her room by mistake. A quick glance around though, confirmed that it was in fact HER room. He wanted to hit himself at that moment. A male like him should never enter a young girl's room without permission. He shouldn't have touched her so fondly either, even if it was just her cheek. He sighed to himself, feeling very weary, and as he gazed down at her for a while, he knew that he should leave.

Once he lifted his weight off the bed, the young girl stirred and gradually opened her eyes. She slowly brought a hand up to brush away some strand of hair from her eyes. She stared up at him silently, completely dazed by his presence at first. "T-Tezuka-buchou…?" She then sat up immediately, gasping in surprise. "Tezuka-buchou, w-what are you doing here?" Her cheeks flushed red, visible even in the dim light.

"I was just checking up on you," he stated promptly, almost wishing he had told her his mistake instead.

"Eh? Oh, um…I…I…" She glanced around the room nervously. "This is my room, right?"

He was tempted to smile. She was quite amusing for a timid girl. "Yes, it is. I apologize if I disturbed you, Ryuuzaki." He felt as awkward as she did, though his features were schooled in indifference.

Sakuno looked down on her lap and smiled shyly. She had scarcely the courage to look at him. "Oh, umm…you don't have to apologize, buchou. T-This is your place to begin with and I'm…I'm really glad that you're letting me stay here for a whole month."

"It's no problem at all." He gave her a light pat on the head, and then he slightly flinched. He was wordlessly surprised at his action. It was as if his hand had a mind of its own. "I'll be taking my leave. Good night."

"Good night, Tezuka-buchou," she said, bowing her head respectfully to him.

* * *

Sakuno was up bright and early the next day, making pancakes for breakfast. Albeit a bit nervous in asking, she had insisted that she'd cooked for him during her stay in Germany. He had always enjoyed her cooking and spared no complaints when she had started to treat his kitchen as if it was hers. He was impressed with how swiftly and capably Sakuno did everything. She was very efficient, and in spite of her obvious shyness and natural clumsiness, she knew exactly what she was doing.

"The pancakes are ready," Sakuno said and served a plate to him.

"Thank you for the food." He really appreciated it. He was glad she was there.

She poured a glass of warm milk for him and for herself before she sat down at the table to enjoy a plate of pancakes as well. "Buchou…umm…you have training today, don't you?"

"Yes, I do," he replied promptly. "I know school and training doesn't start till Monday for you. Perhaps you'd like to check out the academy."

Her velvet brown eyes spoke of excitement."I'd love too!" she said cheerfully, then quickly lowered her head in embarrassment. "Umm…If…If it's okay with you, buchou."

"It's not a problem at all. Besides, I've been assigned by the academy to give you a tour."

Sakuno looked nervous when they stepped into the academy. She was wearing a blue pleated mini-skirt, and a pink hoodie jacket, along with knee-high white socks and tennis shoes. The tennis academy was a beautiful school. The grounds were carefully tended, and the facilities there were state-of-the-art. There were a handful of athletes from America, France, Russia, and England, and a number of them were from the Eastern Countries.

He escorted her around the grounds, and showed her the cafeteria, the library, the gym, the pools, and eventually the tennis courts. It felt as though he was giving a tour to a child. She seemed honestly amazed with everything around her. By the time the tour ended, he found traces of nervousness on her face yet again.

"I wonder if it was okay for me to come here," she said, tensely toying with the end of her short skirt.

He sensed her discomfort. To Sakuno, everything was new, and she didn't completely understand it. The tennis academy was a very small world to exist in and it was diverse in so many ways. It was a wonderful institution, and Tezuka knew that Sakuno would get excellent training and education.

"The school chose you, out of all the candidates, to be here because you have the best aptitude for the program, and Ryuuzaki-sensei believes in you unreservedly," he explained, adjusting his glasses. He had also heard of her accomplishments as a Regular on the women's team from his former teammate, and thought of how much she had improved since her humble beginnings. "Have more confidence in yourself, Ryuuzaki."

The color of cherry blossoms flourished on her cheeks. "Y-You're right…"

"Don't forget that you were also trained by Tensai Fuji," he told her, and she offered a small, shy smile in return. "Do you best and don't let your guard down."

She nodded and bowed to him in respect. "Buchou…" She straightened up, with cheeks slightly flushed, and gave him one beautiful smile. "I'll do my best for you." A smile had always suited her pretty face. But the words she just said had made his heart beat wildly. He almost had a hard time processing her next set of words. But eventually her words made their way through the buzz in his ears. "I'll do my best for Fuji-senpai, for obaa-chan, and for my team."

He willed his heart to slow, to calm down. He was surprised himself at what he felt. Suddenly all he wanted to do was immerge himself in tennis.

* * *

They both would leave for school at the same time. It was a routine that went like clockwork for the past two weeks. Tezuka went for a run before school, and then he came back and watched the news while Sakuno made them a light breakfast. She had showered and dressed by then. And he showered and dressed while she cleaned up the kitchen.

He and Sakuno always watched the morning news before they left for school. If there was something of interest, they discussed it. But usually they didn't say much to each other in the morning. She was still as shy she had been at first, but he sensed that she had grown more comfortable with him, and more at ease in his own apartment. This morning was different, though. Sakuno went on a run with him, although she could hardly keep up with him. Nevertheless, he didn't mind her company. It was a nice change of pace for him.

She was still damp from her run, but even with her hair wet and her shirt sticking to her, Sakuno Ryuuzaki was still beautiful. She had an innocent look and her natural beauty stood out. And she was totally unaware of her own beauty.

"Buchou, I heard that you'll be having special mental training today," she said to him casually as she ate her breakfast. Both of them were having bacon and eggs. "Some girls were talking about it." A blush bloomed on her cheeks then as she stabbed her bacon with a fork. "Y-You have a lot of admirers here…buchou…" She giggled.

He was striking, in his own way, but it was something he never thought of. He was too busy living his tennis career and focusing on his studies to think about how he looked. "The coach training me today comes from a distinguished tennis school in England. She's also a Sports Psychologist and fluent in Japanese."

"_She sounds great_," she said enthusiastically, slipping into English. His eyes met hers and she lowered her head in embarrassment. "Umm…Did I…Did I say it wrong?" she asked in Japanese.

He looked blank for a moment, and then he shook his head. "Your English is getting better, Ryuuzaki."

She blushed before she smiled at him. "_Thank you so much_," she expressed in English.

English was never her strong subject, but she was always assiduous. Syusuke Fuji, one of his most trusted friends, had been tutoring her in English and had often insisted on speaking to her in the language. Fuji knew it was extremely important that she learn another language, and her grandmother agreed with him. She had even learned a handful of phrases in German. She was happy with the education and training in Germany.

Over the past 2 weeks they became good friends, as they learned more about each other. She kept the apartment spotless and always had wonderful meals waiting for him. She would make a good wife for any man.

_A good wife… _

He gave himself a mental shake. He had to admit that they've been living together like a pair of newlyweds. But both of them were young. They were barely adults. And to think of her as a woman would only make things awkward for them.

* * *

When he woke up at 6:30 the next day, he could smell waffles cooking, and he could hear Sakuno clattering around in the kitchen. He sighed to himself as he rolled over in bed. He loved Sundays, but the delicious aroma seemed to have a magnetic pull on him.

Putting on his glasses, he got out of bed, walked across his room, and headed out to the kitchen, where he found her making waffles. She was singing to herself as he approached, and he could hear music playing a melodious song from the IPHONE in her apron.

_Just waiting for me, just waiting for you, it's everything._

He stood there silently, enamored by the sound of her voice, as he watched her break eggs open with one hand.

_Atatakai kaze no naka de__  
__Sakura wa michi ni saite iku_  
_Midori no naka de mada saku kimi wa_  
_Boku no kokoro o tsuyoku shiteiru yo_

_Guuzen mitsuketa youna ki ga shiteta kedo__  
__Mae o muiteta kara ue o muiteta kara kimi to_

"Eh?" She blinked when she finally saw him. "T-Tezuka-buchou?!" She gasped, accidentally dropping an egg. "Oh no… I'm sorry." Panicking, she fumbled with her phone and shut the music off. She then squirmed to get to the mop and almost tripped. "I was prepping the ingredients to bake a cake. I-I'll clean it right away."

He had the sudden urge to smile and pat her head. He knew he had surprised her by listening to her singing without her consent. After all, she was a very shy girl. "Calm down, Ryuuzaki," he said as he pulled out the mop from the closet. "I'll clean it. Just continue with what you were doing."

She bowed her head in mortified silence.

"You have a lovely voice, by the way." It was the truth, and he would have liked to hear her sing some more. "But that song…"

She focused her eyes on the waffles, but he could see that she was blushing. "O-Ootori-san composed it…and I…I was the one who wrote the lyrics… It was for a charity event."

"Ootori? Hyotei Gakuen's Ootori?" He finished cleaning the floor and put the mop back in the closet.

"Y-Yes…umm…eto…Are you playing tennis today?" she inquired as she served him a plate of waffles at the table. She still looked embarrassed.

It seemed to him that she was trying to change the subject. "Yes. But not until 10." He glanced at the watch and looked at her, and she lowered her head.

"Me too…I'll also be playing tennis with some of my friends here…" she said. "And I'll probably be back before four. Buchou, are you coming back for lunch? I can cook you food."

"There's no need for that, Ryuuzaki. I'll be eating out." As much as he loved eating her food, he didn't want to trouble her. He had learned she had grown close to her current teammates at the academy and he knew how important tennis was to her. He was going to support her for it no matter what. She always tried to never let anyone down, and particularly not let her foreign inexperience interfere with her training.

"Buchou." She looked at him with a smile as she served orange juice. "I didn't know that your new coach is getting married next week." He raised a brow and she then looked apologetically at him. "I'm sorry…I looked at the invitation. It was on the kitchen counter and I—"

"Would you like to come with me? The invitation states that I'm allowed to bring one guest."

She tilted her head to the side with a curious look on her face. "Oh, is that so?" She regarded the invitation for a moment. "Umm…But are you sure you want to bring me along?"

"I see no problem in that." He'd be much more comfortable bringing Sakuno along than some of his colleagues at the academy.

* * *

This was the first time he'd been in a wedding with Sakuno Ryuuzaki, dressed in a slick gray suit and a pale blue tie. When she'd agreed to accompany him on the wedding day of one of his instructors, he hadn't been thinking about how it would conjure up feelings that had lain inside him. He stole a look at her, sitting beside him in the pew of a small chapel. He had never been nervous around girls near his age before, but he clearly was earlier that day the moment Sakuno came out of her room.

She had selected a strapless pink dress, which featured flower embroidery designs on the front, an asymmetrical skirt, and a bow resting just above her left waist. The girl wore her auburn hair in a soft, elegantly undone updo adorned with a pearl beaded white gold tiara hair comb and allowed her long bangs to frame her small face. Such a hairstyle displayed her white, creamy shoulders. Her dress stopped just above her knees, and she wore white heels that accentuated her slender legs. She completed the look with a pearl necklace and a pair of pearl earrings. She had settled for light makeup and bright pink lips.

This paragon of angelic beauty was a real stunner.

She'd been a little embarrassed when she'd asked him about her look. And all Tezuka could say that time as he stared at her in silent admiration was, "You look good, Ryuuzaki." He had wanted to hit his head on the wall for that poor choice of words. 'Good' didn't even begin to describe how beautiful she looked.

Sakuno stopped looking around and leaned toward him. "It's really a nice place for a wedding."

He nodded. He had to agree that the traditional catholic chapel was an attractive place. Attending weddings was not on the list of things to do during her stay in Germany. He had gotten close to the bride, established a friendly rapport with her, and she had been very ecstatic in seeing him in her own wedding. He couldn't possibly say no to the bride, but it gave him great sense of comfort to have company with him.

Just then, the music changed, alerting the guests that the wedding was about to begin. He and Sakuno rose and turned along with the other guests to look at the back of the chapel. The wedding processional march initiated the start of the ceremony. The classical music of _String Quartet in Canon D_ fit the theme and maintained the sacredness of the affair. As the bride, dressed in an ivory satin gown, prepared for her bridal walk, fantasy-like bubbles and smoke were used to create a dramatic scene. She stepped into the chapel, and everybody standing had all eyes on her as she walked.

He watched as the bride reached the groom and they joined hands before turning to face the priest.

"Amazing," she whispered, unconsciously touching a hand to his arm.

His heart skipped a beat, yet he faced straight ahead with an inscrutable expression.

"The bride's very beautiful," she said softly, eyes gleaming in admiration.

Not as beautiful as her…

Then the sudden jolt of realization made him question his feelings for the young girl. Dumbfounded, he stared at her profile in a moment before turning to the bride and groom.

After the lovely wedding episode in the chapel, the two of them joined the rest at a reception in a nearby restaurant. Unknowingly, she began to attract attention from a majority of boys near their age, most of them members of the same tennis academy they attended. He realized more than ever how much charm she possessed. In fact, once they've settled down at a table in the restaurant, it didn't take long for comments and questions to flow like water in a stream.

As one German teenage boy said, glancing flirtatiously at Sakuno, "She's a real cutie, Tezuka."

"Tezuka," one of his classmates at the academy said, "bedding an innocent type like her would be a real thrill, you know."

He felt himself burning up with embarrassment, and the only thing that stopped him from dissolving or burying himself was the fact that Sakuno couldn't understand German language. He knew talks about sex were rather natural to his fellow peers. Western and Eastern people have different attitude toward sex. But he didn't even want to think of her as a potential girlfriend. She was Coach Ryuuzaki's granddaughter, he reminded himself.

But before he could will such awkward thoughts away, the bride had urged them to dance. He swore his heart almost leaped when he found himself on the dance floor with Sakuno. She was an adequate dancer, and she smelled like flowers. Her skin looked so smooth and soft, and inviting to touch. To his dismay, he itched to run a hand along the contours of her face.

"Buchou…" she muttered softly. She had purposely looked away. She was still as shy as she was the first time with him. "Your friends…were they…were they talking about me?"

Indeed, they were talking about her, admiring the way she looked, and even wondered how she'll do in bed, much to his dismay. For goodness sake, she was barely a woman. "Yes," he replied in a straight tone, keeping his emotions to himself.

"Umm…W-What did they say about me?"

"That you're beautiful," he said, the words coming out smoothly than he initially thought.

Her cheeks flamed. "Oh…um…that's…"

Aware of the girl's humble nature, his lips curved into one of his rare smiles. "I agree wholeheartedly." She blinked up at him in surprise. "You're very beautiful, Ryuuzaki."

She quickly lowered her head, blushing darker in embarrassment. And in her fidgety, nervous state, her clumsiness kicked in again, causing her to stumble toward him. Tezuka froze on the spot. With the distance between them gone, he could feel heat emanating from her body. His heart raced in response.

"Umm… G-Gomenasai, buchou!" She clung to his suit, keeping her head as low as possible.

He could barely hear her apology through the pounding sound of his heart in his ears. It had been a mistake to have her accompany him today. It had been a mistake to dance with her. Gathering up the strength and will, he slowly pushed her away. Although his façade stayed, his entire body seemed to be vibrating with some sort of desire.

"Buchou?" This time she looked up at him.

Pushing back his glasses, he willed his heart to calm. "I think it's time for us to go, Ryuuzaki."

* * *

Sakuno Ryuuzaki was just a junior, a friend, and the granddaughter of his former coach, he reminded himself for the umpteenth time that week, but even to his own ears he didn't sound entirely sincere. Indeed he was impressed by Sakuno's beauty and bright mind. And as he passed by the court where she was currently playing a match, he reminded himself of how silly he was to be so enchanted by her.

After she won her match, he couldn't help noticing how sweet she was, and how cute she looked when she blushed and giggled. She was being praised by her coach and her teammates.

He seemed extra quiet that night when he finally went home. Despite all the feelings that swept through him, he still acted normal to her. But this time, he said nothing to her during dinner. And as he excused himself from the table, Sakuno asked him if he had been angry.

"Why would you say that?" He still had his back at her.

"Umm…well…it feels as though…you've been quite distant lately. Is something bothering you?"

He peered over his shoulder then and looked at her. He understood her concerns. It seemed like she had noticed how quiet he was, and how little he had said to her for the past few days. He did not want himself to get carried away by his emotions. "I've got a lot of work to think about." As he said it, he wondered if he sounded angry to her. "So do you, Ryuuzaki. You'll be leaving soon." And that was another reason for his distance.

She was going back to Japan in two days, he thought sadly. In two days, there will be no Sakuno to fix him meals anymore, no more Sakuno to welcome him home, and no more Sakuno to talk to. It was bewildering, how he would miss her. That afternoon had been dedicated to shopping for souvenirs, trinkets, and memorabilia. She had bought things for her grandmother, for her best friend, and even for Fuji and the other regulars. He had accompanied her all throughout the day and kept his feelings to himself.

When he left the next morning without her, he had realized it was going to be difficult to say goodbye to her. Over the past four weeks, he had managed to live with her and become friends with her. But he refused to believe that his feelings for her meant something more.

And at five o'clock he went to the party the coaches have arranged for the foreign students. There were music and laughter, and he could smell the food. There was clinking of glasses, and a DJ was playing the hippest music to date. There were groups of people huddled together, laughing, chatting and telling stories. Everything was festive. Everyone there was having a good time, especially Sakuno.

She looked absolutely adorable in a fashionable pink short-sleeved mini-dress with a frilled skirt and black thigh-high socks with a pair of brown ankle boots. Her auburn hair free from their bounds flowed past her waist.

Tezuka had kept her within his sights, especially when boys tried to approach her. She was usually with the girls from her class, who were chatting animatedly with her. When it was getting late, he walked over to her and told her it was time to go. Her face broke into a nice smile as she looked at him, and the other girls were awed by his presence before they decided to excuse themselves.

"Aren't you pleased that you're going back to Japan tomorrow?" he asked her apathetically when they returned to his apartment. Sakuno had been silent and hesitant on the way home, though she assured him that she was fine.

She nodded, trying to look motivated, but failing. And as he looked at her, his heart sank. "I'll definitely miss everyone… I'll even miss your place and…and…," she confessed shyly, struggling with her next words. "I'll miss you, buchou," she said with big eyes filled with tears. She raised her eyes to his, and he felt a pang in his chest.

He had almost abandoned control. His body was burning with that peculiar fever he recognized as compassion. He wasn't the type to open up his feelings. He had been very reserved and aloof. But it was a mistake to distance himself from her for the past few days. It wasn't fair to her. Now that she was going away, he needed to tell her.

He placed a hand on top of her head, watching her as her cheeks pinked in color. "Thank you for everything, Ryuuzaki." He smiled genuinely at her. "You've been great help to me and I'll definitely miss you too."

She wiped away the tears and smiled at him, brilliantly, irresistibly, and it left him breathless. "Thank you for everything too, Tezuka-buchou." She bowed low to him, to show her respect for him.

He put a gentle hand on her shoulder. "You don't have to be so formal. I understand how you feel. And you don't have to call me buchou anymore."

"Hai, Tezuka-bu—" She stopped herself with a self-conscious laugh. "Sorry… Force of habit. It's been really fun."

It had been fun indeed. He had initially thought they would not get along, but she had proven to be great company, a responsible housemate, and a reliable friend. He was glad that she came to live with him in Germany and he was looking forward to seeing her again in Japan on the winter holidays.

* * *

"Take care of yourself, Ryuuzaki," Tezuka said to her early morning the next day, as the driver of the academy van moved her luggage. "Email me when you get there."

"Yes, senpai, I will," she said, bowing to him. She was dressed in a cream-colored coat with a pair of knee-length brown boots. "And thank you again for everything."

Truth be known, he would have given anything to keep her in Germany. She had adjusted well to the lifestyle, education, and training in the academy, and she had been very diligent. He was certain that she'll have a bright future in tennis.

"This isn't goodbye." Her cheeks a beautiful flush pink that brightened into a light red when she smiled at him. Her joyous smile made him smile as well. "That's why I won't say it."

They said not a word afterward, and as the driver honked the horn, she coyly waved a hand. It was time to go. She had to leave him and the thought of it seemed a bit painful.

He walked back into his pad after the van left and made his way toward the bedroom. Feeling a little drained from all the emotional cramps, he plopped himself down on the bed and rolled over so that he was facing the ceiling. He touched a hand to his face, a deep sigh escaping his lungs. She was gone for five minutes and he was already missing her. He pressed his other hand to his pounding heart, realizing his feelings once again.

He rolled to his side, wanting nothing more but to sleep. That was when he saw the note and picture on the bedside table. He took the note and read it quietly.

_There's no doubt in my mind that you'll be on the top of the tennis world someday.  
FIGHT! Never ever let your guard down, Kunimitsu Tezuka. _

_Sakuno R. _

A smile tugged his lip. The note was written in English. Her English had definitely improved.

Slowly, he sat up and brushed a hand through his brown locks. His steel gaze then flew around the room. Biting back a laugh, he picked up the picture frame on the table and traced a finger across the face of the girl. It was a sweet photograph of a couple in tennis attires, the girl with a bright sunny smile and the bespectacled boy offering a rare, small smile. The background was one of the indoor courts of the academy.

Leaning his back on the headboard, he placed the photo back on the table. He looked around the room again, knowing that he had unconsciously walked into her room once more. For a man known for his competency, he had let his guard down not only once around the girl he adored.

0000

_A man should not leave his heart unguarded.  
But there are times when the shield should be lifted in the face of passion. _

* * *

**JC: **I was so stressed. Tezuka is totally challenging to write. However, this served as an inspiration for the multi-chaptered fic. I'd definitely include Tezuka in the loop. And yes, the song Sakuno was singing was _FLYING CHERRY_! I've written four captains for this series now. I was thinking of dealing with another senior. I have one person in mind. I've been dying to try writing about him. He's arrogant, a bit flirty, and totally charming. Guess who? Please don't forget to review. No FLAMING!


	14. Ryoga Echizen: Oranges under the Smile

**JC: **Tezuka was a success. I'm very, very pleased with the reviews. Thanks so much! Now it's time for another arrogant prince with nerves of steel that matches our very own Ryoma Echizen. He's flirty with overwhelming charisma. I'd like to welcome Ryoga Echizen, Ryoma's adoptive older brother. It took me a while to straighten up the scenes. Ryoga is officially in my top ten most favorite male characters. He's just so freaking cool and I was so psyched during his first appearance in the Shin TeniPuri manga.

**Note: **The story takes place during Sakuno's second year of middle school. I've based her character more in the manga where she is a promising player for the women's team.

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis. All rights belong to Takeshi Konomi.

* * *

**Oranges under the Smile **

_Half my height she is,  
But quite an interesting one. _

0000

It was a Friday and tennis seemed to feed Ryoga Echizen's spirit when it was going well, and he was pleased as he sat down on the bench, eating a whole orange. He had been at it for the whole day and he was hardly even tired. Less than a week in Japan and tennis was still his game, even though he was asked to take a break. Well, he wouldn't be drilling all his time and effort in tennis if it weren't for his mother's demands. Three days ago, he was out partying at a late night club and getting home drunk was a stupid-ass move on his part. As long as he was in Japan, he had to abide by the rules and his mother was the boss. And in order to appease the woman, he decided to sign up for a tennis club instead.

His mother was virtually a ninja. He'd rather face a bunch of thugs instead the wrath of his mother. Packing up his things, he put on his sunglasses and jacket, and helped himself to another orange on his way out.

A group of beautiful girls, all neat and ready in their sexy tennis attires, had just arrived. He smiled at them and they smiled back with giggles and blushes. They were all attracted to him naturally. Aside from his expertise in tennis, he was a devastatingly handsome man.

The female secretary at the main lobby handed him the sign-out sheet and made a comment about his most recent accomplishment in tennis. He and the secretary shared a passion for tennis. She was also a fan of his and had already asked for his autograph when he first signed up for the elite tennis club yesterday. The cute blonde secretary was tall and thin and shapely, with high breasts that just begged for men to reach out and touch them.

He cocked his sunglasses up into his unruly blackish-green hair, revealing a pair of dazzling sapphire gems, and winked an eye at her. For some reason, women always responded well to that. Flirting came as naturally to him as breathing. "I'll see you tomorrow."

As he walked out into the fresh air, he took a deep breath of the cool autumn breeze. It felt good just to be alive. He sighed happily as he started his motorcycle and drove into the streets. Realizing that he was hungry, he stopped at 7Eleven on his way home and slid his motorcycle into the space near the entrance. Just then, the cellphone in his pocket vibrated, alerting him of a new text message. Flipping his phone open, he walked to the store's entrance and read the text from none other than his cousin back home.

_From: Nanako Meino  
Message: "Ryoga-san, don't forget about the barbeque dinner tonight."_

"I nearly forgot about the barbeque…" He scratched the back of his head, not minding at all what was in front of him. He was just trying to decide if he should just head home or grab a sandwich instead until he collided with a girl. Moving forward, he caught her by the wrist with only inches to spare before she could have hit the cold, hard floor, and pulled her right up. She was such a lightweight, so he must have been like a brick wall to her. "Sorry about that."

She jumped back, startled. "N-No…I-I should be the one apologizing. I wasn't paying attention."

"I guess we both weren't paying attention," he said, chuckling, as he took off his sunglasses.

Only then did she look up, her gaze meeting his.

She had dark shimmering eyes that seemed bottomless in their satiny shade. Their color was far from just ordinary brown. Instead their hue was an impressive mixture of bronze and dark chocolate. Her skin rivaled the purest ivory with a gentle prominence of pink on her cheeks and delicate outline of the nose. Lush dark hair framed her heart-shaped face, and with those creamy white legs and waist small enough to encircle with his hands, she was a rare jewel to behold.

Her attire was the epitome of Japanese sweet style fashion. In front of the chest of the cute butterfly dress was a little bow embellishment. The light and flowing chiffon fabric was filled with a playful sense. She really could be a model and would stand out in any crowd.

But there was something awfully familiar with the girl.

And for some reason she was staring at him, as though she was trying to guess who he was. Well, he was quite famous in the tennis world. He was also involved in a modeling gig. "Hey, now, don't tell me you've fall—"

"You look just like Ryoma-kun..." It was an automatic comment from her as she watched him, and he couldn't help but stare back at her in surprise.

Suddenly, he remembered where he'd first seen her. "You're Ryuuzaki Sakuno, aren't you?" he asked, and her eyes grew wide in astonishment.

"H-How did you know my name? H-Have we met before?"

Well, he had been one very snoopy older brother. It was quite easy to hack into a certain brat's inbox and glance at his messages. He had also found various pictures of the young girl in the brat's laptop. His chibi version was, without a doubt, keeping in touch with Sakuno Ryuuzaki all this time. He had a feeling this Sakuno might be the perfect girl for his little brother and she was someone he would like to know definitely. He wondered if he could invite her to the barbeque party tonight. Her grandmother was his father's old coach and friend, so it wouldn't be a problem.

"No, but I've heard about you," he replied. "You're Ryuuzaki-sensei's granddaughter."

Her cheeks warmed. "Y-Yes, I am…"

"And you play tennis too. Oyaji said that you're good." It was another thing to look forward to.

She looked up at him in surprise, and then just as quickly as she had looked up, she put her head down to hide her flaming cheeks. "I-I'm not that good."

He found her shyness and modesty to be adorable traits. "Not that good? But you were runner-up for the Kakinokizaka Garden Tennis Tournament."

She barely glanced at him through those dark, long lashes. "Umm…It was… It was just a mini-tournament."

"3rd place Women's Division for the Charity Tennis Tournament," he added.

"Oh…umm…but that's—"

"And I heard you won most of your matches in the National Tournament. You even went to train in Germany for a whole month." How he learned all of that? As mentioned before, he was one snoopy older brother, and his father had been quite chatty about her.

She heaved out a sigh. "But I'm nowhere near senpai-tachi's level. Fuji-senpai's a genius and his techniques are so refined. Eiji-senpai's strong in both Singles and Doubles."

All the guys she mentioned were familiar to him since they did meet a year ago at the U-17 Japan Camp. Ryoga was amongst the 1st Stringers, the 4th strongest member of the team, and as one of the top 20 players from the camp, he represented Japan for international competitions. Sakuno's seniors were in the 2nd String and he had seen how those two performed. Syusuke Fuji indeed deserved the title of Genius for his tactical prowess in the court. Eiji Kikumaru, on the other hand, was an incredibly flexible player. They also happened to be his little brother's seniors in Seishun Gakuen.

"Do you want to be stronger than them?"

"I…I want to be as good as them." She looked at him, almost imploring, and once more he realized how beautiful her eyes were. "Fuji-senpai is always helping me with my tennis and Eiji-senpai taught me how to play Doubles."

"Seems like they're your motivation."

She flushed pink. "Y-Yes…and I'm lucky to have them." She seemed to know where she wanted to go and what she wanted to achieve in tennis. In essence, she provided herself with a goal, a sense of purpose and direction, which were all important steps toward improving and optimizing performance.

His lips then curved into the mischievous smile. "What's with the blush? Don't tell me you're in love with one of them?" The thought, however, didn't sit well with him. If she was in love with one of her seniors, then what would happen to his cocky little brother?

Her whole face blushed like a bright red Christmas bulb as she shook her head vigorously. "N-No, you're wrong…T-They're m-my senpai…and I-I'm their kouhai… I'm not…I'm not…"

She was a stuttering mess. He could practically see steam coming out of her ears. "Hey, chillax, will you?" He reached out and lightly ruffled her auburn hair. "I was only kidding. By the way, I haven't introduced myself yet, have I?"

She stood looking down in mortified silence as he introduced himself.

"The name's Echizen Ryoga."

And then she slowly looked up at him again. "Echizen Ryoga-san…" She clasped her hands together as a smile curved her lips. "No wonder you look familiar. You're Ryoma-kun's older brother."

"Yup, I'm Chibisuke's older and much cooler older brother," he said, holding out a hand to her, and she shook it timidly. "Nice to meet you! Since we're going to be real tight in the future, you can start calling me Ryoga-nii from now on."

She blinked in confusion. "R-Ryoga-nii?"

He chuckled. "I like the sound of it already. Mind if I call you Sakuno-chan? Your name's so cute like you." Flirtation was as easy as pie to him, and she did her best to hide her blushing face. "What? It's totally true, you know."

"Umm…A-Arigatou…" she muttered softly, so softly he nearly missed the words.

"Hey, are you free tonight?" he asked her confidently. "There's gonna be barbeque at my place." He smiled at her, turning the full force of his charm on her.

"Obaa-chan and I were invited by Nanako-san yesterday," she said. "We'll be there for sure."

"Oh…Nanako did say that you two are good friends." He felt so eager, and he really liked the young girl already. She looked so sweet and innocent. "That's great. I'll be waiting for you there, Sakuno-chan."

She smiled, but her eyes were rather wistful and he saw it. "Okay, I'll see you tonight."

* * *

He was suddenly dying for a hamburger. It was seven-thirty by the time he finished bathing, and he was absolutely starving. He had slipped on a black hoodie jacket and blue jeans. It was a pretty casual attire and easy to wear. He looked at the mirror for just a moment before he went downstairs to join his family and two guests for the barbeque dinner.

Nanjiroh Echizen, the tan-skinned, dark-haired man garbed in monk clothes, was busy slaving over the hot grill. The women were sitting on the porch, with their plates on their laps, relaxing and enjoying each other's company. His mother was a picture of natural beauty with her silky brown hair tied in a single braid, while his cousin was an equally charming young lady with long midnight blue hair. They were laughing, chatting, and telling stories with Coach Sumire Ryuuzaki.

Now where was Sakuno Ryuuzaki?

He walked over to his father, and Nanjiroh's face broke into a broad smile as he saw him.

"Yo, Ryoga!" greeted Nanjiroh and then pointed to the meat he was cooking. "What can I do for you? Hot dog, hamburger, steak?"

He had been dying for a hamburger a few minutes ago, but suddenly steaks looked terrific. "I'll have a steak, oyaji."

"Coming right up. There's other stuff over there on the table. Grab some food and just come back. I'll have your steak ready for you in no time."

There were two different kinds of salad, Caesar salad and fruit salad, and he filled his plate with the salads and shrimp and other things he had found at the buffet table before walking back to the barbeque grill. Nanjiroh put the steak on his plate, offered him a soda, which he accepted, and he went to sit beside Nanako.

"You certainly took your time bathing, Ryoga-san," Nanako said. Everything on her plate was long gone.

"I kinda dozed off in the bathtub." He laughed awkwardly. "By the way, is Sakuno-chan around? I don't see her."

An elegant brow was raised. "Sakuno-chan? And why are you looking for her?"

"I met her this afternoon at the convenience store. She's a real cutie."

"Yes, she most certainly is."

He was curious about Sakuno, what she was like, what she did, and how happy she was with her school, with her tennis, and with her life. It shouldn't have mattered to him, but it did. "So, where is she?"

Nanako's dark pools shimmered with curiosity. "Why the sudden interest in her, Ryoga-san?" The smile she gave off on her pretty face was a teasing one. "You're not planning on pursuing her, are you? I know Sakuno-chan's a very attractive girl, but she's too young for you." She gave his cheek a playful tweak. "And you're going to have to deal with your brother if that happens."

He knew what exactly Nanako meant. "Keep your voice down," he said, stabbing the steak with his fork, as he gave out one grating smile. "Do you want the old lady to skin me alive?"

His cousin giggled like a refined rich lady. "You'll find her at the tennis court, Ryoga-san."

"I'll go check her out." He handed his plate to Nanako before heading out to the court. The tennis court located in the vicinity of the Echizen Family Shrine was currently occupied. A young woman—a middle school student at that—had long dark hair plastered to her head and face with two long braids hanging past her waist. She was apparently damp from her service practice.

"You should be at the barbeque."

The girl stood panting, a shiver chasing visibly over her damped form. Her attire was clean and sporty, a delightful combination of pink and white, with the fabric sticking onto her translucent skin. Her pleated skirt was quite short, showing the naked thighs above her knees. As for her feet, they were encased in a pair of white tennis shoes, clearly adequate for the terrain.

"Why are you training when you should be having a nice time at the barbeque?" She lowered her head. She was toying with the handle of her racket, feeling rather embarrassed to look at him while he approached her. "I'm surprised your grandmother let you do this."

"I-I…I didn't get to play today at our school's practice match," she said nervously, "and I've got so much extra energy…so I figured to do some training."

"I'm like that sometimes," he said, staring out to the other side of the court, as he pulled out an orange from his pocket. "I understand how you feel." He was glad he could spend some time alone with her, just the two of them. "Sakuno-chan, Tensai Fuji Syusuke's the one who usually trains you, right?"

She shyly nodded her head.

He took a bite of his orange. "That means you get to play a match with him all the time."

"Yes, I'm always competing against Fuji-senpai, but so far, I've only managed to take one game from him. I…I don't think he was even serious at that time." She heaved a sigh before she graced him with a smile. "But I'm happy to have his guidance. Fuji-senpai's a good coach."

He was trying to find signs or any hints that might suggest that she had a crush on Syusuke Fuji. Respect, admiration, and trust were there, but romantic affections weren't exactly clear. He could ask her about it, but he didn't want to be too direct with her.

"Sakuno-chan, do you have an extra racket?" he asked, taking another bite of the fruit.

"Y-Yes, I do… But the color is…umm…well…" She shifted nervously in place as she peered over her shoulder to look at the tote bag she placed on the bench. "I guess…I guess I should let you use this instead." She looked back at him and offered the red racket she had been using a while ago.

He bit back his surprise. The racket she owned was a red _Yonex Bridgestone Dynabeam Grandea_, the same type of racket his chibi-version was using. Was it a coincidence? He could hear alarm bells go off in his head. "How about your other racket?"

She looked down again. It seemed like it still embarrassed her to talk to him. "Umm…My other racket's pink."

He finished up his juicy fruit. "I don't mind. I'll use that instead."

She blushed. "Umm…All right…" She ran back to the bench and pulled out the pink racket out of her tote bag. Hesitating for a moment, she walked back to him and handed him the racket. "I hope that racket is good enough for a pro."

He patted her head using the sweet spot of her pink racket and smiled. "It's more than enough. How about a match?" He looked highly amused and she looked completely flustered.

"M-Me against a pro?" she said, glancing at the look on his face and chewing on her lower lip.

He was an Echizen—the fact was evident—and he was exceptionally gifted in tennis. He had the confidence and the style, in addition to the list of accomplishments under his belt. He was never the type to stay in one place and often traveled for tennis and leisure. He had conquered major and minor tennis tournaments around the world, and made a successful _Davis Cup_ debut for Japan when he won both of his singles against China in straight sets in the Asia-Oceania Quarterfinals. He was also scheduled to play in the upcoming Australian Open in January.

"One set, that's all, so don't be shy." He was walking to the other side of the court by then, and picked up one of the tennis balls she had served earlier. He noticed a mark on the neon ball, a cute little drawing of a familiar chibi he knew, and as he looked back at the girl, he grinned sheepishly. He recalled seeing a tennis ball with the same kind of drawing within his brother's possessions.

He was certainly fascinated by Sakuno, but not in a romantic kind of way. He had no intention of falling in love with a very young girl, no matter how pretty she looked. He didn't want to cause anyone problems, especially to his younger brother.

"I'll serve first," he told her, gripping the ball tight in his hand. He could tell she was nervous, but he needed to see what she was capable of. "Here goes!" He served the ball, hitting it with just the right amount of force, and sent it flying to her court.

Sakuno moved toward the ball and executed a smooth _Return Ace _in a blink of an eye. He was stunned by her quick response to the ball. Truth be known, he did not let her score on purpose. The ball had indeed land on the service box, which he had intended in the first place, and she had returned it. However, the girl seemed perplexed with what she did.

"That's Love-15, Sakuno-chan."

She let out a self-conscious laugh. "T-That was a fluke."

He wondered about that as he served the ball. Another _Return Ace _followed afterward, much to his bewilderment. The first one wasn't a fluke at all and the second one proved it. But she was still taken aback at what she did.

"Sakuno-chan, you're getting more and more interesting by the minute."

* * *

And the first game was won by straight _Return Aces_. He had been thinking about it, when she started making those returns. It seemed like she had been practicing returns relentlessly. She had practiced it so often that she moved automatically toward the ball. Her body had memorized the rhythm of an ideal return. Sakuno has also shown the ability to interact with a speedy ball correctly.

"_Not bad,_" he told her in English.

She looked at him, amazed, as he smiled. "T-That was…" She bowed her head and sighed. "That was just luck, Ryoga-nii."

That was more than just luck. No aggregation there, he thought, reflecting on a copy of _Monthly Tennis Pro _he found back at the house. There was an article about Sakuno and her accomplishments in the National Tournament. Furthermore, she became good because she was constantly exposed to experienced tennis players. Coach Ryuuzaki, Syusuke Fuji, and Eiji Kikumaru were among the very few, and now she was facing him.

"What you did was no fluke, Sakuno-chan." He loved the idea of getting to know her more with tennis. "You've got talent." And maybe someone like her would be a major talent in the tennis world.

She blushed at his compliment. "T-Thank you…"

As she prepared to serve, he wondered if she could answer some questions he'd been dying to ask. "Let's see your serve."

After the serve, they immersed themselves in a rally for a while. He was thinking on catching her with the element of surprise, and as the ball flew back to his court, he made Sakuno think that he was going to hit the ball to the left side of her court. When she was moving there, he sent the ball back to the side of the court she just left.

"15-Love," he announced.

She sighed. "Y-You got me good there."

"Don't let that stop you."

He was much more aggressive on the following returns, which earned him the win for the second game.

When it was his turn to serve again, they played a well-balanced game. "Sakuno-chan, why do you play tennis?" he asked as he hit a cross. She ran toward the ball as fast as she could, gasping for air. It was close, but she managed to return the ball back to his court. "Did you take up tennis because of your grandmother?" He fed the ball back to her with a good backhand stroke.

She shifted nervously before she smacked the ball with a forehand stroke. "N-No…It's because I was inspired by HIS tennis," she said through her pants.

He delivered another cross, more powerful and faster this time, and attained a point. That was 30-Love. "HIS tennis?" He watched her avoid his eyes as she looked longingly at her red racket. Did she actually mean his brother? Did his brother inspire Sakuno to play tennis?

"I've grown to love tennis very much and I'd like to become even stronger." She looked back at him this time with wise eyes.

"Hmmm…So, are you planning to go pro someday?" he asked, and she blinked up at him in shock. He arched an eyebrow upward. "What's the matter?"

Pink stole into her cheeks again. "Oh…um…well…F-Fuji Yuuta-san asked me about that before…"

"Isn't he Fuji Syusuke's younger brother? The one with the _Twist Spin Shot_?" He had also seen him back at the camp a year ago.

She nodded in response.

He tossed the neon ball into the air and performed a simple serve. "I think you have a shot."

With good form and poise, she returned the serve easily and engaged him in another rally. "I-I don't know…" He caught her by surprise again with another cross, but she managed to reach the ball in time before it was out. "But I…I really love tennis."

When he was at match point down, he disarmed her with an outrageous drop shot struck from well behind the baseline. It was an outright winner and it stunned Sakuno so much that she lost momentum and lost another game. He realized she was a steady player, and she managed to take the fourth game by varying her shots and moving him around the court to elicit a mistake. She maintained good depth all throughout the fourth game. One might say that she was playing safe, but she wasn't. The mindset was different. She was using tactics.

"You and Ryoma…Are you guys close?"

Red roses bloomed on her cheeks. "M-Me and Ryoma-kun? Ummm…we're friends…but we're not that close," she stammered.

Not that close? He had an impulsive urge to knock his stupid brother's head off. The world did not revolve around tennis for crying out loud! Then again, his brother was keeping in touch with her through letters and emails. Those things meant something special. "Neh, do you miss him?"

Her face couldn't get any redder. "Umm…L-Let's continue the match."

They were about to start next round when Nanako appeared. "I think that's enough," she told them, smiling gracefully, as she approached the court. "Don't you agree, Ryoga-san?"

He sighed, coolly running a hand through his hair. "Yeah, I guess so," he said. When he turned to Sakuno with a confident smile, he felt himself getting more attracted to her. "Sakuno-chan, you haven't had dinner yet, right?"

As if on cue, her tummy rumbled. "Oh, no…" She stooped her head down due to sheer awkwardness. "N-No…I haven't…I guess… I guess I got—"

"Too distracted with tennis," he continued for her, chuckling at her cute expressions. There was really a magnetic quality about her that drew him to her. "Guess what? I haven't eaten yet too."

She clutched her skirt with one hand, gazed at him with hesitation, and bit her lower lip. She never removed her gaze from him as he approached her to return the racket. Then she did the unthinkable. She clasped the small fabric of his jacket and beckoned him to stoop to her level, wanting to whisper something in his ear. Entranced by her bashful nature and faint scent of strawberries, he did just that.

"What is it, Sakuno-chan?"

She said to him, almost tenderly like a secret lover exchanging sweet nothings, "I miss him so much…"

His eyelids flew open, heartbeat galloping out of his ribcage, and before he could speak, the girl had already turned away to get her tote bag. "Sakuno-chan…"

* * *

"Would you mind telling me why you challenged Sakuno-chan to a match?" Nanako asked out of the blue when Ryoga was swallowing the last piece of steak in his mouth. He almost choked. Luckily, Nanako had a glass of water prepared, as though she anticipated it. "Were you testing her?"

He took a deep swallow, gulping all the water down in one go, and set the glass and plate aside. "I was just having fun." He gazed over at the young girl, who had changed from her tennis attire to a simple white hoodie jacket and blue skirt. "Besides, she's good."

"Indeed, she is.

"Her racket...the red one…" He put his arms around Nanako and nuzzled gently against her neck. "It's the same one."

Nanako poked his chest playfully. "It was a gift from your little brother, Ryoga-san," she said.

A delighted smile wreathed his features. "I knew it…" He looked at Sakuno again, feeling completely mesmerized by her. "You know what? I like her already."

"She'll be a good addition to the family."

And he couldn't agree with his cousin more.

He paid Seishun Gakuen a visit the next afternoon. He left the tennis club a little earlier than usual just to meet up with Sakuno. Funny, though, because the female secretary assumed that he was going to see his girlfriend. If Sakuno was about his age, he might have asked her out on a date already. But she was forbidden territory. And his little brother was in danger of having his sanity tested by him.

Taking his cellphone out, he accessed the image gallery and the folder entitled _'Sakuno-chan'. _He smiled fondly at the pictures he took of Sakuno after the barbeque dinner. He had a lot of fun teasing her and taking snapshots, and all of the pictures were just downright cute and adorable. The girl was so shy yet very lovable.

He then accessed his phone mailbox and read his new message. He laughed out loud as he read the content.

_Don't you dare try anything funny with her, Baka Aniki! _

He had sent him the pictures he took all for the sake of humor. He loved teasing his little brother. It was one of his sources of entertainment. With another new idea in mind, he hit the reply button, typed in his message and couldn't help chuckling to himself when he was done. Adjusting his sunglasses, he walked over to the women's court to seek her out.

He found her then, not on a tennis court, but near the clubhouse with a boy.

The boy, standing tall and proud, was a handsome young fellow. The black and white jersey shirt showed off his impressive musculature. He had a strong jaw line and spiky golden-brown hair. The soccer ball logo on his shirt suggested that he was a member of the soccer team.

He'd also been told by his cousin that Sakuno had a handful of admirers around school. There was no room for argument there, since the girl was quite endearing, most especially to his brother. _Chibisuke, you have your work cut out for you…_

Nerves obviously struck the young girl as the boy asked her out on a date. And the way he held her hand served to rattle her even more. Poor girl. She was an attractive little one, yet she was painfully unaware of her own charms. But she was thoughtful enough to regard the boy's feelings.

"I'm sorry…" she said, slowly seizing her hand back from him, as she bowed to him. "I'm…I'm pleased to know your feelings…but I…I'm not interested in dating anyone at the moment."

"My friends did warn me about that," the boy muttered with a defeated sigh, "but it was worth a shot."

She straightened up, yet she kept her head low. "I'm really sorry."

"Hey, how about if we go on a trial-date?" the boy asked, looking hopeful. "At least, just give me a chance to prove myself to you, Ryuuzaki-san."

"Oh, I-I—" She forgot what she was about to say when Ryoga's tall form rose behind the soccer boy.

"Gotta give you props for trying, kid," Ryoga said, patting the boy's shoulder. "But, as her brother-to-be, you better just back off or else." His smile was a pleasant one, but the aura it carried was far from it.

Doe-like eyes stared up at him in surprise. "R-Ryoga-nii!"

With a steely expression aimed at him, the boy said, "Hey, don't just butt into people's conversation like that."

"I'm not just anybody." Ryoga dipped his head and butted his right shoulder into the girl's solar plexus, almost knocking the breath out of her. Wrapping his arms around the back of her legs, he straightened up, making her squeak. "Sorry, kid, but I'm going to have to take my sister-to-be away now." Using a fireman's carry, he hauled her away from the clubhouse.

The soccer boy was flabbergasted. "W-Wait a minute! You can't take Ryuuzaki-san away!"

"Oh, yes, I can, kid," he said coolly. "Mada mada daze…." With a wink of an eye, he walked off and left the boy all alone.

Sakuno was so stunned at his boldness that for a moment she couldn't react. He had her halfway toward the next courts when she squealed, "P-Please put me down!" and, for emphasis, flapped her arms up and down.

"I might drop you if you don't stop moving." He couldn't see her face, but he could pretty damn tell how embarrassed she was at the moment. Adding insult to the injury, other students found their situation amusing. Nervous coughs and teasing snickers set her further on edge. "No need to worry. I'm not kidnapping her."

"Mou…please put me down," she demanded politely and timidly, and he couldn't help cracking up at the sound of her wee voice. "Ryoga-nii…"

"Yup, I really like the sound of it!" he cooed, placing her back down. "You'll make a fine sister, Sakuno-chan."

"Huh?"

"Hold on sec," he said, fishing out the phone from his pocket. There was an incoming call from none other than his brother. He snickered like a sneaky devil and took hold of Sakuno's hand. It was soft as a baby's bum. "I think you should take this call, Sakuno-chan." He grinned mischievously, hit the answer key, and pressed the phone into her hand. "Good luck!"

She stood there, looking stunned for a brief moment, before speaking into the phone. "Um…Hello?" Her eyes grew wide in surprise. "Eh?! B-Baka Aniki?!" She looked at Ryoga, almost pleading, and he simply gestured her to go on. "Anou…R-Ryoma-kun…it's Sakuno…"

He took it all in, the nervous expression, the stuttering, the shy beautiful smiles, and he was thrilled to see her getting comfortable in talking to him as minutes passed. He felt like a kid watching her. She seemed to be very close with her seniors, especially Fuji, and somehow he had assumed that she was involved with him. But that didn't seem to be the case and he felt reassured.

_Chibisuke, I'm going to ask Sakuno-chan to go out with me. I hope you don't mind._

The message he had sent a while ago sure did the trick. His little brother called just as planned. "He's too easy…" He pulled out an orange from his pocket. "You owe me big time, Chibisuke," he muttered under his breath as he took a big juicy bite of the fruit.

"Ryoga-nii," she called out to him, almost tenderly. She looked at him, with lips parted slightly, eyes beguiling him, as she handed him the phone. "R-Ryoma-kun wants to talk to you now."

Smirking, he clutched the phone in his hand and placed it against his ear. "How's it going there, Chibisuke?" He only received one short 'STUPID' remark before the line was cut. Of course, he knew that his little brother was going to do that. "The brat hung up." He pretended to scowl. "Seriously…That kid is so not cute." He then put his phone back into his pocket.

She giggled. "Ryoma-kun is Ryoma-kun," she supplied with a genuine smile. "Umm…Thank you for letting me talk to him. It's been a while since I last heard his voice."

He was momentarily stunned by the beauty and sincerity of her smile. She was a lovely girl, and her eyes seemed to shine even more now. Then, recovering from his lapse of decorum, he smiled in return. "He's still a brat." He finished up his orange and took out another one from his pocket. "Sakuno-chan, please take care of him in the future." He lobbed an orange to her and she caught it clumsily in her hands.

She glanced at him and said in a voice that was struggling to hide her panic, "W-What do you mean by that?"

He swept her up in his arms and cradled her against his chest as if she weighed no more than a child.

"R-Ryoga-nii!" she exclaimed, blushing to the roots of her hair.

"That kid's my little brother, but he's…" He kissed the top of her head fondly, which only made her blush more. "Mada mada daze."

0000

_Drawn to her as to flowers are the butterflies,  
For this reason she became his most favorite._

* * *

**JC: **Ryoga-nii! He's one cool big brother. I want to see him in action in the manga. Shin TeniPuri updates are so slow, but I'm still waiting for it. Did you feel the RyoSaku vibes here? Ryoga made it so obvious. He acts so much like Nanjiroh, especially with the ladies, and he's a sharp one. Acting like a big brother to Sakuno, treating her just like a sister just made me squeal. Now then, I'm ready to post my multi-chaptered fic! I'm wondering if I should I end this series of oneshots in the next one or not. Well, it depends on my motivation. As for now, please review. No flaming.


	15. Kenya Oshitari: In Moist Rainy Days

**JC: **Ryoga's probably the only high school student I'll ever write. I've been thinking of Tokugawa, but I don't know his character that well yet. I thought I was going to end this series until Kenya Oshitari gave me good ideas. I'm pretty much a KinSaku or a ShiraSaku when it comes to Shitenhouji, but Kenya-kun suddenly appealed to me. I want to challenge myself in writing 'Naniwa's Speed Star'. I hope you guys read and enjoy this.

**Note: **The story takes place during Sakuno's second year of middle school. I've based her character more in the manga where she is a promising player for the women's team.

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis. All rights belong to Takeshi Konomi.

* * *

**In Moist Rainy Days**

_Sky and Earth join together through the rain,  
Same as how they got connected._

0000

Pitter patter, pitter patter…

The day was cold, and dark, and dreary. It was raining and the wind was never weary. At every gust the dead leaves fell. It should not have mattered to him, but it did because Kenya Oshitari came unprepared. For someone who was known to do things quickly, he could be rather absentminded. He had left his home earlier, not bothering to glance at the weather report or even the dark, gloomy sky, and now he found himself stuck at the train station. He had just come from Osaka just to pay his cousin a visit in Tokyo.

On that day, despite the rain, it was somewhat peaceful until his tummy let out a grumbling protest. Oh, yeah, that reminded him that he had left without eating breakfast. There was a convenience store nearby, which obviously sold food and an umbrella, but he had to walk through the rain to get there.

Why walk? He smirked to himself at the thought. He was the _Speed Star of Naniwa_. He could get there in no time. Without another thought, he ran through the rain and headed toward the convenience store. As he neared the entrance, he saw someone just outside. It appeared to be female, a familiar one to be exact.

She stood by the door, with a phone in hand, and humbly smiling as she talked with whoever was on the other line. Her long auburn braids flowed past her waist to accent her curvaceously thin form and her tiny little waist. She wore a cream-colored coat that reached mid-thigh and a pair of black thigh-high socks along with brown ankle boots. She had large eyes and a perfect heart-shaped face framed by her long bangs. Her skin appeared smooth as porcelain. The Dahlia-shaped clip on the left side of her hair suited her well.

His first impression was she could pass for a sweet-lolita model, like the ones he saw on his junior's anime magazines one time. He marveled at her cute face. It was amazing to see such an innocent-looking girl during a gloomy weather.

A giggle followed by a shy smile, the girl spoke in a soft, mellow voice. In a pleasant tone, she said, "Hai, I'll bake you a cake next time you're here, Ryoga-nii…"

Talking on the phone with her older brother, huh?

"Mou…You're teasing me again. Kin-chan and I are just friends."

His eyes grew wide. Kin-chan? Did she actually mean Kintarou Tooyama? And then it struck him. _This is the girl Kin-chan likes! Shiraishi and Zaizen know her too. I even saw her picture in Zaizen's phone. What was her name again?_

He couldn't decide on whether to say hi or not. Since she was still on the phone, he decided to waltz into the convenience store.

It didn't take him long to buy the umbrella and two rice balls for his stomach. And when he was about to brave the weather, he caught her petite form out of the corner of his eye. She was still there on the very same spot. The phone was no longer against her ear, but her doe-like eyes stared longingly at the downpour. She was really beautiful, and he felt the need to talk to her for some reason. She was friends with his teammates, so he figured it would be okay to talk to her. He opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out for a while.

Why did he suddenly feel tense?

"Hey, be careful on the way home," he spoke out fast, as though he was on autopilot. She blinked and slowly turned to him, meeting his eyes in question. He felt the unexpected warmth on his cheeks and the thundering beat of his heart. Recovering from the drift of emotions, he turned on his heel and rushed out into the rain without even opening his newly-bought umbrella.

Why did he just say those words out of the blue?

He felt downright stupid.

* * *

Shopping for new sports equipment was a fitting chore for an athletic guy like him. His cousin couldn't accompany him today due to prior appointment at Hyotei Gakuen. Well, he didn't mind being alone and he could do things much faster. He'd usually argue with his cousin when they were together. Unfortunately, the sky was looking grim. Rain was going to come.

He ventured into a sports store and inspected the array of tennis rackets lined up for display. Beside each stood a small white card with a description of the racket penned in crisp printed ink. Seconds later, the tiny bell that hung above the front door gave a tinkling chime as a new customer stepped inside. The newcomer was a girl. But not just any girl.

It was the same girl from the convenience store yesterday; the one Kintarou was crushing on.

She was wearing a pink mini-dress with a pearl collar and lace hem, along with black stockings and a pair of black ankle boots. Her hair was still in braids, just like yesterday, and she also wore a white headband.

He noticed that his male eyes weren't the only ones to turn her way to appreciate her charms. A little annoyed by this, he turned away. He figured that since the shop catered to most athletes it wasn't a surprise to see her there. His teammate Shiraishi did say that she also played tennis. A sigh escaped his lips before he returned to his perusing.

There were interesting rackets, all high quality and expensive, and he thought of saving up to buy a new one. After a few minutes, he checked the grip tapes on display until he spotted the grip tape he was looking for. He reached for it and almost imperceptibly, another hand shot out. The smallness of the form, together with a mesmerizing scent of flowers didn't go unnoticed as their hands briefly touched.

His gaze met hers. He could almost feel the warmth of her body radiating outward. His legs almost turned weak.

"I-I'm sorry," she said, backing away, as she embraced her tote bag. She broke eye contact, striving to collect herself. "I-I didn't know you wanted this."

"No, no need to apologize. If you want it, you can have it."

A beautiful shade of pink stained her cheeks. "I-I don't mind. You can take it," she told him, extending the desired object toward him.

He was beginning to feel self-conscious. "This doesn't feel right." He chuckled, placing a hand on top of her palm. His hand easily dwarfed her delicate fingers as he gently pushed her palm.

She stared at him for a while. "Wait…I…I know you… You were that person from the convenience store yesterday."

A blush crossed his face, yet his hand stayed in contact with hers. "Umm…well, yeah…That was me. S-So?"

Kindness and warmth spread through her features, along with a gentle smile. "Thank you for your thoughtfulness."

He faltered and struggled to find the right words to reply. He really didn't expect a thank you from her. Furthermore, her smile was a real heart stopper. "Umm…yeah…S-So, about the grip tape, it's—" A melodic ringtone resonated into the air all of a sudden before he could change the subject.

She was surprised to hear that. "It's probably a call from obaa-chan. Um…eto…Oshitari-san, please take it," she said, seizing his hand and pressing the grip tape into his palm. Taking a step back, she straightened her shoulders and deliberately bowed to him. "Please excuse me." She immediately scampered to the exit of the store to take the call outside.

He lowered his hand—the one with the grip tape—to his side. "She…She knew my name?" His heart hammered against his chest. It felt rather incredible to hear her say his name. And after a short while, he decided to purchase the grip tape. Signaling a clerk, he placed his order, then waited while the man moved away to wrap the purchase.

"Thank you for the purchase, sir," the clerk said, handing him the item. "The grip tape is so popular. It gets sold out pretty quickly. By the way, that girl talking to the phone outside, is she your girlfriend?"

He blushed furiously and quickly told the clerk that she was an acquaintance. Why would he even consider her as his girlfriend? Did they really look like a couple to the clerk? He then figured it wasn't unusual for him to think that, but making assumptions would lead to blatant misunderstandings.

"I've read about her in _Monthly Tennis Pro_. She's Seigaku's Ryuuzaki Sakuno-san, right? She's such a cute girl."

Yes, she was indeed cute, but for him to hear the clerk speak fondly of her gave rise to some bitter feelings inside his heart.

"Anyway, I'll just wait for her until she's done with the phone."

Kenya's eyes narrowed, the sentiment in them hardening into suspicion, as he gripped the handle of his plastic bag tighter.

"I've just tightened the strings on her racket," the clerk said smilingly, pulling a red _Yonex_ tennis racket from under the counter. "It's good to go."

Studying the racket, he noticed the grip was a little shabby. "Hey, can I see that for a while?"

"Sure thing, sir," the clerk replied, happily handing him the racket. "Isn't it a nice piece of equipment?"

He traded a brief glance with the clerk before looking down at the racket. He felt his heart flutter when he thought about her blushing face. "I'm sure she won't mind if I do this," he muttered under his breath, a small smile finally gracing his lips.

* * *

Pitter patter, pitter patter…

The rain was a complete sadist. His hair was soaked, his clothes were damped, and he had been stuck beside a café for an hour already. He had no umbrella at his disposal. How stupid of him to forget and how foolish of him not to check the weather reports again.

He let out a big sigh as he ran a hand through his hair. So much for the _Speed Star of Naniwa._

Just then, a blast of air whished right past him, as though the wind wanted to take him along for the flight. The weather was such a drag. There was nothing good about the rain, he thought wryly, wishing it would stop soon.

And not another minute, a bright red umbrella flew past his vision followed by a girl with twin braids trailing behind her. He couldn't mask his surprise. It was his junior's crush going after the umbrella. One minute he was watching her, the next minute he was running after her. She was about to reach for her umbrella until she slipped on a puddle. Lightning fast, he caught her by the waist before she could have hit the ground and immediately grabbed her umbrella.

"Are you all right?" he asked out of concern, helping her stand, as he held the umbrella for the both of them. "That was a close call."

Her gaze met his, and he found himself completely stunned by the pure quality of her eyes. Brown as chocolate, round and enormous, innocent and mesmerizing—those were the things that came into mind. She was also much prettier up close.

"You're Oshitari-san…"

He felt himself blush and hoped she didn't notice it. "Yeah…"

"Kin-chan's senpai…"

He felt a slight pang in his heart. He was well-aware of the girl's familiarity with his junior. "Hey…umm…Why don't we get out of the rain first?"

She blinked. "Oh, that's right!" She immediately bowed low to him. "I-I almost forgot to thank you. I'm so sorry."

He smiled. "It's all right. You don't have to apologize."

She slowly looked up at him. "O-Oshitari-san is all wet." Guilt was written over the delicate features of her face. "It's my fault…"

"About that…Well…" He scratched the side of his cheek with a finger. "I was already soaked before I saw you running after the umbrella. It's not your fault."

"But you went out of your way to help me. I have to repay you somehow." She noticed the café a few blocks back and pointed at it. "Let me treat you to a nice warm drink, Oshitari-san."

"T-There's no need for that."

"P-Please…It's the least I can do for your help."

He wondered if she was doing it on purpose or not, but her face was so captivating, so imploring that he found it difficult to resist. "Okay, if you insist."

* * *

Pitter patter, pitter patter…

It was still raining cats and dogs outside. Not that it mattered to him anymore since he got to spend some time in a café alone with Sakuno Ryuuzaki. He had ordered a cup of hot chocolate, a luxurious combination of steamed milk with vanilla and mocha-flavored syrups, topped with sweetened whipped cream and chocolate flavored drizzle. The girl, on the other hand, had ordered a traditional hot chocolate beverage made with white chocolate and steamed milk topped with whipped cream.

"Please don't hesitate, Oshitari-san," she said meekly. "It's my treat."

If they were really on a date, it would be just wrong to have the girl pay for the drink. But it wasn't a date. She was just repaying him for the help a while ago. She was very sweet to do that. "Thanks… This is perfect for cold days such as this."

"Yes, I agree…" She shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. "Umm…H-How is Kin-chan doing?"

The question was like a painful sting. He should not feel this way, but he did. "Wild as usual," he muttered, taking a sip of chocolate. "Zaizen usually keeps him under control."

"Zaizen-san is a reliable captain."

He scoffed. "He doesn't show too much emotion, but that guy's quite obsessed with his blog."

"I'm a follower of his blog," she confessed, looking terribly shy with him, as she sipped her drink. "His entries are interesting to read. I also watched the video of your pen twirling."

He almost wanted to bury himself right there. "R-Really? And your thoughts about it?" he asked, slightly nervous.

She smiled a bit brightly this time. "I think you were really cool, Oshitari-san."

His cheeks heated up. "Is that so?" He let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks." He couldn't believe he was actually having a conversation with her. He felt like a child talking to his longtime crush all of a sudden. _Crush? _He mentally slapped himself. _No way! That's impossible. _But he had to admit that she was delightful. Kintarou was smitten by her. Shiraishi and Zaizen seemed interested in her as well, in his own opinion, though they were vouching for Kintarou.

He took another sip and sat the cup back on the table before he saw her giggling at him. He arched a brow in curiosity and she saw it.

"Oh…umm…" She lowered her gaze and toyed with the ends of her skirt. "I-I'm sorry for laughing."

"And what's so funny?" he inquired in a light tone.

"Well, y-you have a little cream on the corner of your mouth."

"Really?" He took a tissue and wiped the right corner of his mouth.

"I'll get it for you," she said, taking a tissue, as she stood up. She leaned toward him, carefully balancing herself over the table with one hand planted, and wiped the cream off the left corner of his mouth. "There you go." She smiled.

And it was another heart-stopping smile. He found it much harder to breath and he was sure that he was blushing. "T-Thank you."

"You're welcome, Oshitari-san," she said, taking her seat.

He felt nervous and tried hard to avoid eye contact. "Hey, you can call me Kenya," he told her.

"Huh?"

He drank all of his chocolate in one go, getting cream all over his mouth, and placed the cup down. "You know my cousin Yuushi from Hyotei, right?" he said, his mind getting jumbled as his heart thundered. "I-I think it's better if you call me Kenya to avoid confusion."

She was stunned for a moment. "O-Oh…I see…" She graced him with a lovely smile that sped up his heart even more. "I'll start calling you Kenya-san from now on."

Happiness adorned his face. "That sounds much better," he said cheerfully.

She giggled and stood up again. "Let me get that for you." She took some tissues and leaned forward to wipe the cream off his face. "It seems like Kenya-san enjoyed the hot chocolate."

He flushed mad like hell and wanted nothing more but to hide his face in shame. "Please excuse me. I gotta use the bathroom," he said, running to the men's room in a flash. Once inside he faced the mirror, opened the faucet and washed his face forcefully. He tried to rid off the redness on his cheeks but to no avail. "Dammit…What the hell is wrong with me?"

He went out after a while, after finally willing his heart to calm, and found a familiar guy talking to the young girl. Brown layered hair, a contented smile, and a lean physique underneath the slick gray coat—the newcomer happened to be none other than the tennis prodigy of Seigaku, Syusuke Fuji.

"I'm sorry for the trouble, Fuji-senpai," Kenya heard her say to Fuji as he approached the table. "I didn't think obaa-chan would ask you fetch me here."

"I don't mind as long as it's you, Ryuuzaki-chan," Fuji said, voice smooth and creamy like the chocolate he drank a while ago.

The two shared an obvious bond between senior and junior. However, he felt something different about Fuji. He didn't know whether it was just the way Fuji looked at Sakuno or not. And Sakuno seemed very pleased to see him.

"Oh, you're back, Kenya-san," she said, smiling, as Fuji turned to look at him.

"Fuji Syusuke…Fancy meeting you here," Kenya said, maintaining a relaxed attitude. "You guys got us good at the Nationals again. I've gotta say, though, that your match with Shiraishi was one of the best this year. Congratulations again on your win."

"Thanks. I'm looking forward to facing your team again next year," Fuji said.

"It's too bad I wasn't able to see your match," Sakuno said with a sad smile.

"That's okay, Ryuuzaki-chan," Fuji cooed, ruffling her hair gently. "You were busy with your own matches."

At that point, Kenya could really tell the fondness and attachment Fuji had for the young girl, and such things in his mind were not doing any good for his heart.

"I'm sorry if we can't stay long, Ryuuzaki-chan," Fuji said, offering his right hand to the lady like a true gentleman. "But your obaa-chan wants you home as soon as possible."

"I understand," she replied, timidly taking the prodigy's hand, as she stood from her seat. "Kenya-san, I'll be going ahead now. Thank you once again for the help earlier."

He wanted to frown. He didn't want to see her go just yet. He wanted to talk to her some more. "No problem," he said, willing his lips to smile. "I was happy to help."

Fuji's smile never faltered as he spoke to him. "I don't know what happened, but since you helped my adorable little kouhai, then I extend you my thanks as well." He offered his arm to her and she placed a hand on it. "Do say hello to your cousin for me."

"Yeah, I will," he replied.

"Take care, Kenya-san," Sakuno told him with a slight bow of the head.

Once they were out of the café he sat back down in his seat and sighed. "Well, that's the end of the date…Wait, it wasn't even a date in the first place…" He lightly laughed to himself. "What the hell am I thinking? She's Kin-chan's girl…" But he didn't sound sincere when he said it.

Just then, the girl came back and almost startled him when she called his name with her soft voice.

"Ryuuzaki-san? I thought…I thought…"

"Kenya-san, you don't have an umbrella, right?" she asked.

"I forgot mine at Yuushi's place."

She smiled sincerely. "Then feel free to take mine. It's in the umbrella rack outside."

He raised a brow. "But how about you?"

"Fuji-senpai is sharing his umbrella with me, so it's not a problem. Oh, before I forget…" She took out a red wristband from the pocket of her coat and slid it over to him on the table. "This is my thanks for the grip tape earlier. The clerk told me that it was you." She bowed politely to him, keeping the smile on her face. "And thank you again for the help. I have to go now." She waved a hand at him and walked off before he could say anything.

He was completely stunned by her words, her actions, and touched by her sincerity and gratitude. The wristband she gave him was his favorite color red, and it was her compensation for the grip tape he bought. He had never met a girl like her before. She was so sweet—as sweet as chocolate—and his heart was on high because of her.

"No…There's no way… Kin-chan likes her. I shouldn't…I wouldn't…" He shook his head violently and clasped both sides of his head. "There's just no way!"

* * *

Pitter patter, pitter patter…

The rain was a pain in the ass. The weather had been nothing but gloomy during his stay in Tokyo. It was a drag. But he was looking forward to seeing the girl again. He had a reason to visit her anyway. He had to return the umbrella. It was only proper, and he was grateful for his cousin's information. Yuushi knew that Sakuno was with her team at Seishun Gakuen. Even though it was raining, Yuushi told him that the team would still be working out in the gym. He found it strange for his cousin to know. Was he a stalker? He didn't dare to ask anymore, knowing it would spike up an argument.

Once he reached the gates of Seishun Gakuen Middle School, his eyes caught sight of a familiar female figure standing in front of the entrance of the main school building. He ran toward her and found that it was really Sakuno Ryuuzaki. He felt his lips curving into a smile as he saw her fidgeting with her portable yellow umbrella. The girl has yet to notice his presence. He figured that practice had ended for them since she had already changed into her uniform.

When she finally opened the umbrella, she discovered that it was defective. Two of the skeleton ribs were broken. "Oh, no…Obaa-chan's umbrella…" She heaved a sigh. "Now what to do?"

He was surprised himself at what he felt seeing her. Suddenly all he wanted to do was to spend time with, talk to her, and admire the way she looked in her school uniform. "If you don't mind," he said, as he closed in, and saw a look of perplexity cross her eyes, "let's share this umbrella."

"Kenya-san…" And then she saw the wristband peeking out of the sleeve of his jacket. A smile came upon her lips. "You're wearing it…"

"Thanks for the gift. It's my favorite color."

"That's good…I'm glad I chose that color."

He reminded himself again that she was his junior's object of affection. She was a special young girl to Kintarou. However, he wanted to be alone with her, even on that day. "Let me take you home, Ryuuzaki-san." She wanted to politely refuse, but he insisted on it before she could articulate. "I owe you, so let me repay you by doing this."

"Thank you, Kenya-san," she said gently, with lovely brown eyes that reach out to his heart.

It was known that he would do everything quickly. He was always proud of his speed. He'd make sure to do things the fastest way possible. He even does it without realizing it. When he was with the girl, it was different. He wanted to go on a steady pace with her because she was very comfortable to be with. Even though they were merely acquaintances, he didn't mind slowing things down for her.

When they began their journey in the rain, Kenya hoped he could just calm his heart.

"Kenya-san, your play style is Counterpuncher, right?"

"It's the perfect style for my Speed Tennis," he said proudly. He was also happy at the fact that she was initiating a conversation about tennis. It seemed to lessen the tension somehow.

"You rely on your amazing speed when playing," she said, earning a slight blush from him. "Due to your speed, you can easily cover almost all areas of the court."

"No doubt about that. How about you, Ryuuzaki-san?"

"I'm a Counterpuncher as well," she replied brightly, "but I sometimes Serve-and-Volley…"

He was contented to hear her talk more about tennis and her experiences. He couldn't help but smile every time he saw the sparkle in her eyes. She was so in love with tennis. It was her great passion. "You're so lucky that you got to train in Germany with Tezuka," he said, not knowing what else to say.

"Germany's so different from Japan," she said. "The way I looked and the way I moved…everything set me apart. I felt completely out of place at first, but they made me feel right at home. Germany is so beautiful and fascinating. After a while, I didn't mind being different. I was also lucky to have Tezuka-senpai there." She smiled at the memories she cherished. She had spoken proudly of Tezuka, as though he was her own big brother, and she has deep admiration and respect for her seniors, especially Syusuke Fuji and Eiji Kikumaru.

"You know, I think those guys are fortunate to have you too," he told her, and then she blushed. "You're all connected through tennis."

"We all are." She gazed up at the dark, gloomy sky, and smiled. "Just like how the rain connects the earth and the sky."

Sakuno was beautiful, and so small, and she had a good insight on things, and Shiraishi once said that she looked like a doll. But to him she looked more like a rain sprite. He kept meeting her because of the rain and he felt something much too powerful between them each time he saw her. He wondered if he could stop the feeling. She was the girl Kintarou loved.

"Thanks for taking me home, Kenya-san," she said once they were at the front porch of their house. "I really appreciate it."

It was sad they were going to part. He was going back to Osaka two hours later. It'll be a while before he could get to see her again. "It's no problem at all." He closed the umbrella and handed it to her.

She regarded it for a moment. "Take the umbrella with you," she said, pressing the handle into the palm of his hand.

The mere hand contact set him on the edge. "W-What?"

"You may keep it. It's my way of saying thank you."

The hammering of his own pulses filled his ears at the sight of her wonderful smile. It was like an irresistible force pulling him toward her.

"Take care of yourself, Kenya-san," she said with a polite bow. "Say hello to Kin-chan for me."

Used to recovering fast, he bowed in return. "I will…And thanks for the umbrella." He mentally congratulated himself for acting composed in front of her. But when she went inside the house, he let out a breath he didn't know that he was holding. Yes, he was definitely a man, with a heart that can confuse him. "Ryuuzaki-san…"

He stared at the umbrella in his hand, treasuring the smile that has been imprinted in his mind, and opened it. She was from Tokyo, and he was from Osaka. He was a first year high school student, while she was still in her second year of middle school. He had a junior who was in love with her and his junior was a good friend to him. As he walked out into the rain, he realized then that it wasn't meant to be. No matter how fiercely he was attracted to Sakuno, as a senior he knew he had to yield.

Before he knew it, he was already running through the wet streets. "No speed, no life!" he exclaimed. He sped past people like a roadrunner. The _Speed Star of Naniwa _kept on running and running until he finally reached the front of the station.

He stared at the umbrella. The sheer redness of it reflected his beating heart. He wouldn't, he said to himself firmly, as his mind drifted back to her.

Pitter patter, pitter patter…

The rain kept going, but his feelings were a different story.

He decided right then to hide his feelings underneath the red umbrella.

0000

_If he was the rain that binds together the earth and sky,  
Would he be able to bind two hearts as well?_

* * *

**JC: **Oh, yes, I got the poem from **Bleach**, copyright of **Tite Kubo**, and the concept bloomed out of that poem. I initially thought of writing about Yuushi Oshitari instead, but Kenya appealed to me more. I seriously didn't think that I would write about another Shitenhouji crew, but I do love the team. Since I decided not to end this yet, Ryoma's not coming up anytime soon. I've got to give attention to the other boys as well. Now who to write about next? You can leave your suggestions. Please don't forget to review. No FLAMING!

**Note: **If you're interested to read my first multi-chaptered POT fanfic, then feel free to check it out! It's entitled A Piece of Heaven. I'll give you a taste of RyoSaku there. ^_^


	16. Jirou Akutagawa: Volley Lullaby

**JC: **No Speed, No Life! I wish I could be Kenya-san. But I'm not fast as he is and I prefer to do things at my own pace. Anyway, thanks so much, readers, for the support and the reviews. I'm feeling the love! I was thinking long and hard about this one. I kept juggling between two players, but I decided on Jirou instead. He's one of my favorite players. He's so fun! Marui will be guest-starring here since Jirou is a major Marui fanboy. Thank you Starbucks for the giving me the idea on a scene here!

**Note: **The story takes place during Sakuno's second year of middle school. I've based her character more in the manga where she is a promising player for the women's team. Jirou-san and Marui-san are in their first year of high school.

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis. All rights belong to Takeshi Konomi.

* * *

**Volley Lullaby**

_Voice like an angel fills his dreams and takes him to a place for rest._

0000

The magical experience happened at a charity event.

Jirou Akutagawa had been dozing off in a vacant lounge at the venue, completely detached from the world, when he woke up to the sound of music coming from the loudspeakers. The delightful piano duet of his teammate Choutarou Ootori, and one of his tennis idols, Syusuke Fuji, was pure poetry. They were the epitome of pianistic genius together. They had such a strong streak of musical fire in their playing. But it wasn't only the piano that got his eyes wide open.

Just who was that girl with the mesmerizing singing voice?

There was something about her song that resonated with his soul. He couldn't really tell. Apparently, hearing her voice through the speakers wasn't enough. It was meant to be heard live. So, without another second, he ran out of the room and headed to the main hall, where the program was held. He immediately spotted his fellow tennis players, sitting before the grand piano, looking sharp and slick in their suits. The princely aura they gave off was astonishing.

The first performance had just ended.

There was a girl in between the two grand pianos on the stage. She bowed to the audience after she announced the next song. She was wearing a pure white short dress with a cyan lace around the line empire waist and a bow embellishment in front of her chest. Her white pumps served to emphasize her long, slender legs. Her hair was auburn, gently cascading past her waist and shining like satin, with strands that framed her small face. The color of her hair contrasted her skin like porcelain.

She looked at the audience and smiled. She held the microphone closer and listened to the intro music being played on the piano. Fuji and Choutarou was an amazing pair on the keyboard, and they looked very professional.

When he heard her sing right there, it was something completely different. She was unbelievably good! He was captivated by the song and the voice, just like an angel singing lullabies. She had the ability to capture the listeners with her melodious voice and pull them into the very heart of the song she sang.

It was a shame he didn't get to meet her after the performance. She had to leave early due to a headache, as Choutarou told him, and she was escorted by Fuji. But Choutarou enlightened him with some details about the girl. Sakuno Ryuuzaki was her name. She was the granddaughter of a tennis coach and a regular member of the girls' tennis club.

She was someone he would like to befriend. But he didn't get the chance to see her again until the Kanto Tournament.

He was now sitting on the bleachers in one of the Arena Tennis Courts in Kanto. He had once again strayed away from his team to find a place to sleep. The center court for the women's division was empty when he got there and drifted off to dreamland. As he woke up to the sound of the loud, screaming cheers, he saw the girl playing a match. Her long hair was tied in two braids this time and the blue-white jersey with red trimmings looked good on her.

It was her turn to serve. Her eyes were full of determination, but her appearance was calm. Exhaling silently, she spun the ball as she dropped it to perform an underhand serve. It wasn't a powerful serve, but her opponent was caught off-guard. The serve gave the illusion of disappearing as the ball abruptly cut to the left.

A big smile broke out. He recognized that serve! It was the serve that got him so interested in Syusuke Fuji in the first place. "The _Disappearing Serve_!" he yelled out. He couldn't believe that the girl could also serve like that. She just became more interesting.

Unfortunately, he didn't get to talk to her after the match. He was whisked away by one of his teammates before he had the chance and he complained like a little kid all the way.

* * *

_A week later…_

Jirou felt like he just walked into a cozy home. He could feel his mouth water as he sniffed the wonderful aroma in the air. The coffee shop had a wonderful interior, a good combination of wooden walls and antique furniture. It wasn't on his day's list to visit a coffee shop in Kanagawa. His original plan was to see a certain volley specialist he had grown to admire so much in Rikkai Dai. Alas, the person he was looking for had been excused from practice for a very good reason.

According to the Brazilian Rikkai Dai player, the volley specialist had promised to help a friend for the day. And that friend happened to be the owner of the coffee shop he just waltzed into. Furthermore, the quaint restaurant was offering special limited edition pastries. He couldn't wait to meet his idol there and sink his teeth into one of the pastries.

"Good afternoon and welcome, sir." A young girl in a maid outfit greeted him at the entrance. The outfit was generally blue with white laces and trimmings underneath a white apron. She sported white cuffs on her wrists, a lace headband, and a pair of navy blue thigh-high socks. Her auburn hair was kept in two high pigtails with strands falling over to both sides of her face.

"Hey, wait a minute…" He regarded the girl for a moment. "You're Ryuuzaki Sakuno-chan!"

Her baby-like cheeks flushed pink in an instant. "Umm…H-Hai…It's me…"

"You're also the model for the poster outside." He giggled, barely containing the excitement inside. "Wow! You're cuter up close. You're like one of those maids I see in Mangas. By the way, I watched your performance at the charity event. Your voice is so beautiful!"

She blushed darker. "Oh…umm…T-Thank you…so…Would you like me to take you to your table now, sir?" she asked, looking nervous, as he watched her with a bright smile on his face. He was about to answer her when a bubblegum-chewing redhead rose behind her. He was wearing a waiter's uniform.

"Akutagawa, are you flirting with Sakuno-chan?"

Admiration glimmered in his eyes. "Marui-kun!" he exclaimed loudly and happily.

"Keep the tone down, will you? This is a restaurant, not a market," Marui scolded him in a slightly stern voice. "So, are you here for the special limited edition pastries?"

Jirou nodded like a child excited for his new toy.

"Thought so." Marui placed a gentle hand on the maid's shoulder and beamed at her with a handsome smile. "Sakuno-chan, I'll leave Akutagawa to you. I still have customers waiting for me. It's been so busy since this morning."

"We hardly had any breaks, but I'm having a fun time, Marui-san," she said in a sweet voice.

Marui went off to serve other customers, as Sakuno politely gestured Jirou to follow her to the table. She had him settled on the table near the window before she handed him the menu of the limited edition pastries. Jirou took a good look at every pastry on the list and couldn't decide. They all looked so yummy. He wished he could order them all, but he knew it wasn't possible. He didn't bring that much money with him.

Nevertheless, it was amazing to see Marui and Sakuno together in one place. He didn't know they were friends. "I'll have the _Raspberry Blueberry Doughnut_, the _Cranberry Orange Scone, _and the _Raspberry Passion Fruit Loaf Cake_." She took his orders down in her small electronic notepad, and he didn't fail to notice the fresh pinkness of her cheeks. "'I'll also have a Chocolate Smoothie and a glass of water."

"I'll have your order in a moment." She bowed to him politely before she went off to the counter.

"Done with your orders, Akutagawa?" Marui made his appearance and sat down at his table.

"Marui-kun, is it okay for you to sit with me?" he asked curiously, hoping it was okay. He wanted nothing more but to talk to him while enjoying his desserts.

"Boss gave me a five-minute break."

Jirou sighed in disappointment. He hoped it was longer than that. He had high regard and deep admiration for Bunta Marui. Not only did they share a love for desserts and sweets, but they also had the same play style in tennis. In fact, his Serve and Volley was inspired by Marui, who was also known as a Genius in Rikkai Dai. It was also rare to see Marui working as waiter in his favorite coffee shop. To be honest, Marui looked good in his uniform and the girl he was working with was such a cutie. "Marui-kun, you seem very close with Sakuno-chan."

The redhead crossed his arms over his chest. "Yeah, we're real tight—Hey, wait a sec!" He shot Jirou a glare with those jeweled eyes of his. "What's with the first name basis?"

Confusion covered his face. Jirou absolutely had no idea what he was trying to imply. "Is there something wrong with that?"

Jeweled eyes narrowed in suspicion. "You two aren't even that close."

"Sakuno-chan is Marui-kun's friend," Jirou said optimistically, "therefore she's my friend as well."

"What kind of logic is that? You're missing the point, Akutagawa." Marui coolly raked his hand through his hair and sighed. "Anyway…" His eyes then glistened with appreciation as he slanted the girl a glance at the counter. "She's lovely, isn't she?" he said wistfully.

Marui seemed strange for some reason, Jirou thought silently, although he had to agree that Sakuno was indeed lovely in all aspects. But there was something in Marui's eyes that suggested to him that he admired Sakuno very much. "Does Marui-kun like Sakuno-chan?" The question just popped out of his mouth on impulse, which made the redhead flustered. "Ah! Marui-kun's blushing." He pointed out.

The Volley Genius of Rikkai Dai now had cheeks as red as his hair. "Idiot! S-She's just a friend."

"Yes, you like her as a friend," Jirou followed up with a goofy smile. "Just like how I like you."

Marui blinked in confusion. "I thought you meant—" He shook his head, stopping himself before he'd say something unnecessary, and sighed. "Oh, never mind."

"Are you taking a break, Marui-san?" Sakuno asked, looking very exquisite with her smile, as Jirou watched her keenly. She held the tray of desserts and chocolate smoothie in her hands. Marui, on the other hand, seemed on the edge, as though he was trying to calm himself before speaking. "Marui-san, are you all right? Your face is red."

Jirou chuckled at his tennis idol. "That's because I asked him if he likes—OUCH!" He flinched in pain when Marui kicked his leg from under the table. He gave Marui a concerned look, mentally asking him why he did that, and Marui simply threatened him with his eyes before he smiled up at Sakuno.

"I just need some fresh air," Marui said, rising from his seat, as he lifted a hand to her head. He was careful enough not to move her headband. His handsome smile turned menacing when he faced Jirou again. "Akutagawa, don't spout unnecessary things, got that?"

"Eh? W-What are you talking about?" Jirou asked, honestly lost and confused.

The cute waitress in the maid outfit served him the desserts he desired and bowed to him in courtesy. "I hope you enjoy our treats, Akutagawa-san," she said.

Marui peered at the desserts Jirou ordered and grinned sheepishly. "Akutagawa, you wanna know something?" As Jirou gave him a curious look, Marui planted his hands squarely on the girl's shoulders and presented a smile swollen with pride, as though he was showing off Sakuno. "Half of the special limited edition pastries were made by Sakuno-chan herself. And the desserts you ordered are just three of them."

Amazement wreathed Jirou's features. He gave the pastries a good look before he glanced at the girl. "You made them yourself?"

Pink dusted her cheeks. "Y-You didn't have to tell him that, Marui-san…Mou…" She looked down, feeling very self-conscious.

"You're so modest, Sakuno-chan." Marui playfully poked her cheek. "I'll be at the back if you need me." With that, he walked off and disappeared into the kitchen.

Completely awed by the sight of the three desserts, he picked up the fork and aimed for the first one on his right. "Neh, would you mind telling me about this?"

As she looked at him, a small smile escaped her. "That's the Raspberry Passion Fruit Loaf Cake," she started, as he stabbed his fork into the cake. "Filled with raspberries and passion fruit, it's a moist loaf cake that can give you a taste of summer."

He took a moment to savor the flavor in his mouth before he swallowed a piece. "Woah…this is…" he muttered, his eyes growing wide in absolute bewilderment. "SO DELICIOUS!" He then began eating it at a fast pace.

"Akutagawa-san, p-please don't eat so fast," she said out of concern for her customer.

"You're good at tennis and at baking!" Seizing her hands, he brought it close to his chest and beamed his approval. "Go out with me sometime and—" Getting hit on the head by the menu deliberately rattled the brain in his head and caused him to let go of Sakuno's hands. There was a scowl on his face until he met the eyes of the suspect. "Marui-kun?" He could practically see black aura surrounding him.

"Sir, please refrain from touching the waitress," Marui said, feigning a smile, as he tucked the menu under his arm, "or I might have to escort you out…like I did with some others…"

Jirou blinked in confusion. "Oh…I didn't know that…" He scratched the side of his face with a finger. "I'm sorry about that."

Marui gave Sakuno a light pat on the shoulder and said, "Don't get too chummy with the customers." With that said, he left them alone to attend to other customers.

She giggled. "Please don't mind, Marui-san, and enjoy your desserts, sir."

When the first cake disappeared from his plate, he immediately asked her about the Raspberry Blueberry Doughnut. She was a bit hesitant, but she still explained to him in simple detail about the dessert. It was a French twist on the classic American doughnut, using a brioche made with butter and eggs and filling with sweet, tart raspberry and blueberry jams. The taste was utterly light, sweet, and fruity. The flavor was magical for him. The last dessert was just as delicious as the previous two, as she told him that it was a fruit scone speckled with cranberries and topped with white icing. The soft creamy flakes melted in his mouth while the bits of cranberry pepped up his palate.

She had already excused herself and returned to waiting tables before he could finish his last dessert. Every treat gave his taste buds a wonderful experience. With her talent, she might as well open up her own café. He was sure business would just boom with the pastries made by her own hands. She was no older than him, although she seemed so childlike like him, but she was remarkable. He couldn't help but admire such talent.

With his stomach filled, his mind was slowly drifting away. He leaned back in his seat and yawned.

"Ladies and gentlemen…"

Was that Marui-kun? It sure sounded like him. It seemed like he was making a speech about the pastries and the owner.

He was seized again with another yawn. He was getting real sleepy.

"…And now please give a warm welcome to Sakuno-chan!"

Did he just introduce Sakuno-chan? Marui-kun did say something about singing. So, Sakuno was going to sing…

His eyelids were dreadfully heavy and his body felt like led. He sank further into his seat, feeling the warmth and the coziness of the place, as he listened to the angelic voice resonating in the air. The voice was so soothing that it took him to the place of dreams.

* * *

"Must stay awake… Must stay awake… Must take Sakuno-chan home safely…" He had been chanting those words for the last ten minutes. The girl sitting beside him was slightly amused by his mantra. He had been tasked to escort Sakuno home. The coffee shop closed later than expected, and it was already dark by the time they got to the train station. Marui wanted to do it himself, but Sakuno did not want to trouble him due to the distance, so he asked Jirou instead since they both lived in Tokyo.

It wasn't his intention to doze off in the coffee shop. It just happened. He had the tendency to sleep almost anywhere. But he considered it to be a blessing in disguise at this point. Because of his habit, he got the chance to spend some alone time with Sakuno.

Their eyes met briefly and as they did, he felt an explosion of excitement. He could not get enough of his newly found friend. He talked to her, joked with her, and sometimes teased her for fun, and he found that he really liked the girl. She had a bright mind and a sweet personality. It just seemed a shame that she was so shy, but by the time they got off the train, she seemed considerably more at ease with him. She even made little jokes with him.

Coach Sumire Ryuuzaki greeted him warmly when they arrived at their residence. "Thank you for bringing my granddaughter home, Akutagawa-kun, although I must say that this is quite a surprise," she said, gesturing him to the couch in the living room.

"Work ended late for Marui-kun and Sakuno-chan," he said, smothering a yawn, as he leaned back on the couch. "And I just happened to be there…because…I overslept…" His eyelids were ridiculously cumbersome. He was in danger of falling asleep again.

Sakuno emerged from the kitchen and met his sleepy gaze for a moment. She was wearing a blue and white dress with a red camisole underneath, which looked fantastic on her. Her hair was now in two braids. "Akutagawa-san, I don't think you can go home in this condition," she said sincerely. "Marui-san told me that you're narcoleptic."

The old woman in a pink jumpsuit sighed. "I've seen you doze off in matches before. It's better if you spend the night here."

A goofy smile appeared. "Really? I can spend the night here?" Then, with a short soft yawn, he flung up his chin. "The living room's fine with me."

"Give me your number. I'll call your parents and explain the situation to them," the old woman said.

"I'll go get some pillows and a blanket for Akutagawa-san," Sakuno said, excusing herself with a bow before heading upstairs.

It was really nice of them to let him spend the night in their own house. The grandmother looked strict, but she was actually pleasant and hospitable, and she gave his parents a reasonable explanation for his sudden sleepover. His parents were always worried about him being able to sleep anywhere. They even gave him a mobile phone with GPS.

After a scrumptious curry dinner, he bathed and slipped into a blue shirt and a pair of white shorts he had in his bag. It was a good thing he carried some extra clothes with him. And as he joined Sakuno in the living room, all sleepiness drained out of his body as he thought of how wonderful it was to be with her. He liked Sakuno, with her talent in tennis and pastries, and her kindness. When he sat down right next to her on the couch, he just wished he could do something for her. She had been an inspiration to him, just like how Marui and Fuji inspired him.

He recalled her match in the Kanto Tournament. She had done well winning against her opponent. Her skills as a Counterpuncher was impressive, but he had once seen her employ a Serve and Volley play style. "Neh, neh, wanna do volley practice with me?"

She turned to him in surprise. "Volley practice?"

"Volleys are my specialty and tomorrow's a Sunday. Come on, it'll be fun."

She thought about it for a moment. "I do need to work on my volleys more…" She smiled up at him. "All right, let's do it."

* * *

Jirou would have overslept the next day if it weren't for the delicious aroma of pancakes. Sakuno made a batch especially for him early in the morning, and he was thrilled to the point that he almost choked on his food. Her grandmother didn't join them for breakfast that morning. According to Sakuno, Coach Ryuuzaki liked to sleep in during Sundays. He would have liked to thank her personally, but the woman needed her rest.

As they both finished breakfast and changed into their tennis attires, he could barely contain his excitement. He was going to practice with her and he wasn't even feeling sleepy. It was a good sign for him.

Warm-up exercises came up first before they left the house, followed by a light jog to the courts, and once they reached the Street Tennis Courts, his smile grew wide. Grabbing his racket, he skipped to the court and waved a hand at Sakuno. "I'm ready when you are!"

She stood there for a moment, looking very shy, and very lovely. "Let me just grab my racket." She turned to take out the red racket from her bag. After that, she walked to the other side of the court. "How should we start?"

"Both players start at the service line. You will have to hit a groundstroke and then approach the net and play a volley back to me and then return to the service line," he explained in the simplest way possible. "We'll repeat this about 6-10 times."

She responded with a nod and adjusted her grip. Seeing that she was ready, he wasted no time feeding her a ball. She executed a beautiful groundstroke to return the ball back and he hit it without applying too much strength. She certainly fumbled a volley on her first try and almost tripped on the second try. Although she seemed a little embarrassed by her mistakes, she asked him not to stop and took her place on the service line again.

"That's the spirit, Sakuno-chan!" he cheered and fed her another ball. A graceful groundstroke followed, then a volley from him. As instructed, Sakuno approached the net, returned the ball successfully with a volley, and went back to the service line. "You did it! Now keep it up!"

It was rinse and repeat. She didn't fumble on the following tries because she was able to attain the right rhythm. After another set, he noticed how her tempo and balance improved with each groundstroke and volley.

"You're doing great, Sakuno-chan," he said, and he truly meant it. "Now let's move on to the next drill."

She did the next one, and the next one, and the next one. She would make mistakes, but she did it all without complaints. He had never seen a girl so dedicated to the sport. She had passion, the drive, and the will to improve. It was irresistible to watch her, especially when her cheeks would glow at his compliments. She felt like she didn't deserve any of the flattery, but he was aware of her apparent meekness and shyness.

"Not more after this," he told her as they sat down on the bench.

"That was fun, Akutagawa-san," she said, smiling at him, as she wiped the side of her face with a towel. "Thank you so much for teaching me."

Her smile was a real stunner. It shocked him to realize how her smile affected him. She was far less sophisticated than most of the girls from Hyotei, but in many ways, she was far more charming and delicate. "No need to thank me, Sakuno-chan. It's the least I could do for letting me stay at your place." She giggled as she wiped the sweat trickling down his face, and he smiled at her, admiring her again. It was impossible not to. She looked so cute.

She lifted both their water bottles and gave it a slight shake. "We're both out of water." She then stood up. "I'll go buy them. I'll be back real quick, Akutagawa-san."

"Wait!" His hand shot out and grabbed her wrist before she could take a step, and then she looked back at him, startled. "Do me a favor and call me Jirou instead. It's okay since we're friends, right? Besides, my last name is a mouthful." He chuckled, scratching the back of his head.

She stared at him silently, debating the matter in her head. "Yes, we're friends," she said with a smile. "And since it's okay…I'll start calling you Jirou-san from now on."

"Yay! Thanks so much, Sakuno-chan!" He hugged her due to overwhelming excitement. "You just made me very happy!" It was strange, though, to feel such joy after hearing her say his name. He didn't understand it, but he didn't care as long as they were friends.

"A-Anou…J-Jirou-san…"

The tiny, frail voice snapped him back to reality. Releasing the young girl from his arms, he let out an awkward laugh. "Sorry about that, Sakuno-chan," he said apologetically.

She was blushing like an overripe tomato. "Umm…no…it's fine. Umm…I-I'll go buy us drinks…" she stammered. She then spun on her heel and ran off.

He spent his time daydreaming after she left. He lay down on the bench and turned on his side. It was one of the best days of his life. He had just spent the whole morning with her and taught her some amazing volleys. She had been one diligent student. "I wonder if Marui-kun can teach her some of his tricks too…Sakuno-chan can be an amazing Serve and Volley player like him."

Releasing a long, relaxing yawn, he recalled the day he saw her on the stage with the two pianists. It was her voice that first lured him in. Subsequently, his thoughts shifted to her match at the Kanto Tournament, where he first witnessed her grace in tennis. Finally, he remembered the moments at the coffee shop, at the train, and at her house.

As he slowly drifted off to sleep, he heard the young girl calling out to him by his first name. He sighed happily as he turned over and faced the sky with sleepy eyes. "Sakuno-chan…" He yawned again, feeling very, very sleepy. "Would you…would you…sing me a song…?"

There was silence for a few seconds. Then, all of a sudden, he felt his head being levered by warm, soft and caring hands. He was too sleepy and too tired to move, but he made no comment when his head finally settled on something soft—soft like his pillows at home. Before long he heard the voice of an angel, singing a lullaby to him.

_Kaze wa mada tsumetai kedo__  
__Ki no hayai tsubomi ga hitotsu_  
_Sore ni kizuita tonari no kigi ga_  
_Makeru mono ka to momoiro ni somaru_

"Such a nice voice…" he whispered as he slept. "An angel's…voice…" No words could describe the feeling in his heart as he listened to her sing. He knew it was Sakuno. There could be no other girl.

Along with gentle stroke on his cheek, she told him to sleep well in a voice so soft and comforting.

0000

_Her voice fills his dreams,  
Her sweetness touches him,  
And her skills inspires him._

* * *

**JC: **Jirou-san done! After Kenya-san, I wanted to start on Yuushi Oshitari right away, then I can't help but feel more drawn to Jirou-san. He's so lovable. And I just had to include Marui, Fuji, and Choutarou here. Well, Fuji and Choutarou only made cameos, while Marui had a full scene at the coffee shop. Sakuno in a maid outfit! CUTE! Jirou's feelings for Sakuno are borderline friendship and adoration. And that's another score for Hyoutei. I wonder who's coming next. Please review! No flaming. Oh, if you got time, please check out **A Piece of Heaven **and have a fill of RyoSaku there.


	17. Takeshi Momoshiro: Cupid's Little Helper

**JC: **Will this be the second to the last? If it is, then you won't have to wait long for Ryoma's turn. But you'll have to deal with Momo-senpai first. Guess what? An Tachibana will guest star in this story! I have to warn you, though, that this story will center on Momo-senpai and Sakuno-chan. I won't be including full-blown romantic scenes here. Let's just say that Sakuno will have a role to play in the budding relationship between Momo and An. Watch out for the RyoSaku hints here.

**Note: **The story takes place during Sakuno's second year of middle school. I've based her character more in the manga where she is a promising player for the women's team. Takeshi Momoshiro is in his third year of middle school.

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis. All rights belong to Takeshi Konomi.

* * *

**Cupid's Little Helper**

_The mystic archer aims the arrow,  
Striking my heart from above_

0000

She was unlike any other girl.

Careful to maintain his distance, Takeshi Momoshiro followed a certain girl out of the sports store. He just happened upon the girl and wanted to say hi. But he stopped and adjusted his duffel bag. He then leaned a shoulder against a post as he watched her wave to a familiar face.

So, the younger sister Tachibana was meeting up with Coach Ryuuzaki's granddaughter.

He grinned, noticing how the two girls unknowingly attracted attention from random males around. Well, no surprises there since both were very nice to look at. The young Tachibana, however, had grabbed his utmost attention.

An Tachibana, the cheerful and independent 3rd year captain of Fudoumine Women's Tennis Club, was a talented and versatile player. She was also quite knowledgeable in the sport. While she was clearly not the most delicate girl he'd ever met, she was far from gawky. He admired her features, her clear skin, and her lovely pair of eyes that shimmered in an interesting silvery manner. Adorned with two heart-shaped hairclips, her short hair gleamed like honey. As for her figure, she had all the right feminine parts, especially her well-toned legs.

His cheeks warmed with those thoughts, leaving him surprised. Abruptly he blinked and choked out a soft laugh. There was a good reason to admire her, but to study her features and legs were a whole different story. He was pretty content with her friendship. He needed and expected nothing more.

"Friends…only friends…"

He stopped at the supermarket on his way home, and it was six as he pulled his bike into the parking space and chained it for security. He walked into the brightly lit store and helped himself to a cart as he fished out the grocery list items his mother had gave him this morning. After giving the list a brief scan, he headed to the produce section for pickles, radishes, tomatoes, and vegetables for hotpot. He then walked over to the meat and poultry section for beef, lamb, a whole chicken, and pork chops. He remembered he needed another supply of hair gel, facial cleanser, and cologne. It was a good thing his mother let him do the groceries.

Smiling, he helped himself to his needed supplies before grabbing cleaning products, cooking oil, milk, pancake mix, maple syrup, two boxes of cereal and two trays of eggs. He felt like a kid going crazy as he kept putting things in the cart. He used to accompany his mother to the supermarket when he was very young, often trying to get her to buy cereal boxes with toys inside.

As he rounded a corner, he almost run a girl down with his cart, and she jumped back, startled, dropping everything around her as he watched her.

"R-Ryuuzaki-chan?!"

The young Ryuuzaki had always something stunning about her, and lovely, in an innocent, fragile way, and he couldn't help staring at her as she looked flustered by what happened.

"Oh…" He mentally smacked his head. "Sorry about that, Ryuuzaki-chan." He let out an awkward chuckle. "Here, let me help you." He released his cart, but she was quick to pick up the things.

She smiled at him with a faint blush on her cheeks. "It's not a problem, senpai."

He had always noticed her smiles, which were very striking and bright, and her eyes were huge and brown, and even though she was very shy, he had continuously considered her as a cute little junior. Sighing at his own thoughts, he took hold of the cart once again and said, "Sorry again for almost running you over, Ryuuzaki-chan. "

"It's all right. No harm done." She looked pleased as she dropped the tissue rolls into her grocery basket. She then noticed his cart full of items and tilted her head slightly to the right. "Grocery shopping for your mother?"

He was almost tempted to pat her head and pinch her cheeks. Ryuuzaki looked absolutely adorable with her delicate mannerisms. Still, as Seigaku's No.1 Rascal, it pleased him to see how comfortable and at ease she was around him. He always wanted to be liked by everyone, especially by his underclassmen.

"Yup! And I'm almost done. By the way, I saw you with Tachibana no imouto earlier."

She gave him a curious glance. "You did?"

"Did you girls hang out?"

"Only a little bit…" she replied, taking a box of paper towel from the shelf. "We met up so I could give her a copy of the song she wanted. I shared it with her via Bluetooth."

"A song, huh?" He was suddenly curious. "What's the title?"

She seemed to tense as she averted her gaze from him. "Um…well…It's called _Flying Cherry_…" she replied, absentmindedly toying with the ends of her skirt.

"Hey, that's a cute title," he said, smiling wide at her. Maybe he should get a copy too, he mused, but he sensed that he had cornered her there, and she was too embarrassed to excuse herself from him. "I'll head to the counter now. How about you? Do you need help with carrying?"

She smiled gratefully and bowed with proper conduct. "Thank you for the offer, senpai, but I can handle it."

She was always so courteous and polite, and very sweet unlike her strict grandmother. As she started toward the other direction, with her auburn braids swinging freely behind her, he recalled her shining moments in the court. She used to be the girl who fumbled a lot, but hard work and determination had molded her into a very fine player. The extra hours of training under Syusuke Fuji, the tennis genius of Seigaku, had also increased her techniques, serves, and ball control, and the additional Doubles training under the acrobatic Eiji Kikumaru had geared her to be a competent Doubles player. Often times she was helpful and gracious to her teammates and everyone in the tennis club liked her for it, including him.

In a way, as a senior, he was proud of young Ryuuzaki. And he even liked the fact she was good friends with An. Both girls were delightfully easy and comfortable to talk with.

As he made his way to the counter, An was all he could think about. He couldn't even concentrate as he set the groceries on the countertop one by one. He almost laughed at himself. It was silly really to be thinking of a preppy good-looking girl like An. It wasn't as if he had feelings for her. She was only a friend to him.

Or so he thought…

The next day his mind kept drifting toward the little sister of Tachibana.

He sighed, twirling his pen around before chewing the end in his mouth. He began to fidget in his seat, rocking the chair back and forth. His essay sheet for tomorrow's assignment sat on the desk, only half done, as he stared at the lockers absentmindedly. Tossing his pen on the desk, he leaned back in his seat and stretched his arms above his head. He was sitting in the clubroom, trying to get his job done, but he couldn't focus.

"Excuse me…"

He gasped, surprised to find his coach's granddaughter suddenly standing by his side, and almost fell out of his chair. "R-Ryuuzaki-chan?!" He was so distracted that he didn't hear her coming through the door.

She bowed respectfully to him, hugging her trusty red racket along with a clipboard, and said, "I'm sorry for intruding, Momo-senpai. I actually knocked but no one answered, so I went right in."

The sight of the familiar racket made him smile. He knew exactly where she got it. "I see… So? What brings you here, Ryuuzaki-chan?"

She straightened up and looked at him with a relaxed smile. "I came here to give Kaidoh-senpai the lineup for our practice match against St. Rudolph. Where is he?"

"The guy already left. You can give it me to instead." It was nice of Ryuuzaki to help out the boys' tennis team. She was an efficient and responsible manager, and not once did he hear her complain in spite of all the rigorous tennis practices with her own team. And she was also a Regular, so her training menu was twice as hard.

She nodded and handed him the lineup sheet. Once he seized it in his hand, worry etched her pretty little face. "Senpai…umm…is everything all right?" she asked. "You looked…kind of distracted a while ago."

He scratched the back of his head. "Well, truth is, I don't know what to write for my essay. You know, I just can't seem to focus."

"Could it be because of An-san?" She quickly lowered her eyes as soon as she said it.

He felt his cheeks warmed and shook his head. "Where did that come from? And why would I be thinking of Tachibana no imouto in the first place? She's just a friend."

She hesitated in responding for a moment. "Fuji-senpai said that you like her more than a friend. Eiji-senpai, Inui-senpai, Tomo-chan and I think so too…even Kaidoh-senpai…"

He gave her a startled glance. "W-What? Even Kaidoh?!" He shook his head vigorously. "Wait, wait, just a sec! I-I don't like her that way. Not at all."

She stared at him for a second before she smiled. "An-san's a beautiful girl, isn't she?"

He leaned back in his seat, willing himself to calm down. He couldn't help picturing An in his head, and Ryuuzaki's eyes suggested something very pure and heartwarming to him. Compared to An, Ryuuzaki was very demure, although she was certainly cute and sweet.

"Yeah, she is… But it doesn't mean that I have a crush on her, okay?" he said, and then he realized as he said the words, that his heart seemed to call out An's name.

Tenderly stroking her red racket, the girl gave him a sincere look. "Senpai, there's a look in your eyes…whenever you look at her…"

He felt his cheeks heating up again. "N-No…I'm sorry, but I just see her as a friend," he said suddenly, as though trying to convince himself, but even to his own ears he didn't sound entirely true.

"You say that you do, but your face says otherwise…" She bowed to him. "I have to go now, senpai. Please excuse me." She started toward the door and reached for the knob. But before she opened the door, she looked back at him. "Umm…senpai… It's not my place to say this…but…I think you should know." She then lowered her lashes down as she breathed out a sigh. "An-san is waiting… It's best if you realize it sooner, senpai, and don't hold back for too long. An-san might start thinking differently about you."

And with those words she left the clubroom.

He ran a hand across his face, recalling every word she said, and sighed. In spite of her timidity, she was very noble and astute. "Realize it sooner, huh? Do I really like her?" He leaned his temple against the desk and stretched out his arms tiredly across. "Everyone keeps saying that…And Ryuuzaki-chan said something weird… What did she mean by that?"

He can't be in love with An Tachibana. He just can't.

* * *

Nothing prepared him for this day.

He slumped against a bench. His heart was seething with so many emotions, but the pain was most severe. It stung, it hurt, and it was almost unbearable. The scene he had just witness was like a punch in the gut. Back at Fudoumine, beside the tennis clubroom, he saw An in the arms of Akira Kamio. She had been whispering something into his ear with closed eyes and a shadow of a smile on her face. They looked too intimate, and he earnestly fought against his own desire to rip them apart.

He had run off before it could escalate into something more and ended up in park to cool his head.

He didn't know how long he sat there. By the time he realized it was already night time, there were only a few people strolling around. It didn't bother him. What bothered him was the scene imprinted in his head. Ryuuzaki's words had been plaguing his mind all night, along with various images of An. So when he woke up that morning, he decided to pay her a visit at Fudoumine after school. But he didn't expect to see them. Why did he have to see it? It was a bad case of wrong timing.

Jealousy…

That was the feeling he felt when he saw them. It was confirmed that everyone had been right all along. He liked An. No, it wasn't just a simple like. This wasn't a mere schoolgirl crush.

"It's Momoshiro-kun."

He flinched, recognizing the voice of the female, and almost hesitated to raise his head. Before him stood Sakuno Ryuuzaki and Tachibana's little sister.

An gently poked his cheek and smiled. "What's with that long face, Momoshiro-kun? It doesn't suit you at all."

Swallowing every ounce of bitterness, he rose to his feet and looked away. An was the least person he wanted to see right now. The pain still stung, and he was afraid that he might act irrationally toward her. He had no right to get mad. He wasn't her boyfriend in the first place. An was free to date the one she really likes, and he was convinced that Kamio would make a great boyfriend for her.

The teasing smile faded from An's face. "Momoshiro-kun, is something wrong? You don't look too well."

"Sorry…I'm not in the mood to talk…" he muttered under his breath, controlling his tone with her. "I've gotta go."

"Senpai?"

He slanted his junior a glance, feigning a smile, as he patted her head. She opened her mouth to say something, but he spoke before she could. "Take care on the way home, Ryuuzaki-chan…" He then started toward the exit of the park.

"Hey, just wait a second, Momoshi—" An's words were cut off by Ryuuzaki, who told her to leave him alone for a while. He heard this and felt grateful that his kouhai felt his foul mood.

* * *

"Ryuuzaki-chan, I heard some of my classmates talking about you and Fuji-senpai," he said cheerfully the next day during their short break from morning practice. "They think you guys are an item."

The blush on her face made him want to tease her more.

"You two are always together. I'm almost convinced that you guys are really a couple."

She lowered her head in an attempt to hide her flaming cheeks. "Mou…Fuji-senpai and I are friends. He teaches me tennis and tutors me too…"

She and Fuji shared a very beautiful Senior-Junior relationship, and it made him missed his bratty little junior, who was currently on the other side of the world. Well, in spite of his absence, there was still a vivid reminder of him in the hands of cute little Ryuuzaki.

He grinned wide, deciding to tease her more. "Ryuuzaki-chan, about that racket—"

"Senpai, you don't have to try so hard to smile," she told him bravely, forcing herself to look directly at him. "Yesterday…I saw you at Fudoumine."

He felt a lump in his throat. He didn't see that coming. "Y-You did?"

"I owed An-san a grip tape, so I went there to pay it back. Like you, I also saw them…"

He turned his head away, realizing that there was no point in trying to deny it. "I realized that I was in love with her when I saw them together…Ironic, isn't it?" He leaned against the bark of the tree and slid down to the patch of grass. "It hurts, you know…"

She frowned, brushing the untidy lock of auburn hair out of her eyes, as she lowered to his level. "Don't give up just yet, senpai," she said, earning a bemused look from him. "An-san is waiting."

He barked out a short laugh. "No…sorry…but this is where I draw the line, Ryuuzaki-chan. Didn't you see how happy she was with Kamio? I was shot down before I could even begin."

She touched a hand to his shoulder, her ocher eyes sparkling with a woman's wisdom. "Senpai, don't just jump ahead and believe what you saw."

He raised a brow. "What are you saying?"

"Ryuuzaki-senpai, buchou is looking for you!" one of the girl's teammates called out.

"I'm on my way!" she replied back, rising to her feet. "Senpai, I wish I could offer you some more encouragement, but duty calls." She bowed to him and ran off to the women's courts.

He sat there, dazed by his kouhai's words. He felt as though he had been carried away by tides. She had noticed how serious he was last night, and how little he had said to his team earlier. She had noticed it all and it concerned her.

_"Senpai, don't just jump ahead and believe what you saw." _

As she said those words, he wondered if he should still attempt to pursue An. But what about Kamio? He and An were hugging yesterday. If An truly liked Kamio, then who was he to get in their way? Ryuuzaki, however, was encouraging him, and she didn't seem disturbed, so perhaps he still had a chance.

He scratched his head in frustration. It was all too confusing.

* * *

All his concerns were temporarily forgotten by afternoon during practice. Tennis was a good distraction and he was playing his hardest as usual. But by the end of practice, the young Ryuuzaki approached him with an order from her grandmother. Coach Ryuuzaki wasn't around to monitor their practice since she was still held up at a meeting.

"The new chairs for the clubroom is in the gym storage room, right?" he asked just to make sure he heard her right the first time.

She nodded cheerfully and thanked him for his help.

"Ryuuzaki-chan, about what you said earlier…" He paused, bringing his gaze down, as he recalled their conversation this morning.

"Senpai, you're always encouraging everyone, cheering them on, and helping them be the best," she said happily. "And I find that really amazing about you."

He was surprised yet touched by her words. But why was she saying this?

"I want to do the same..." She gave him a bright smile before she bowed. "I've got to go, senpai." She then turned on her heel and ran off before giving him the chance to voice out his question.

He breathed out a sigh and figured it was better not to ask. After packing his racket and jacket into his duffel bag, he headed straight to the gym storage room. There were bunch of sports equipment piled neatly in every corner of the room, and he could see some big mattresses on one side. He spotted several folding chairs and wondered if these were the new chairs his coach wanted him to retrieve.

He was about to lift one chair when the door came sliding open. He caught sight of a familiar girl wearing a Fudoumine sailor uniform. He tensed and held his own breath, waiting for her to break the silence that enveloped them, yet his heart yearned for her.

"Momoshiro-kun…"

He feigned a cheerful face. "Yo! What brings you to our school, Tachibana no imouto?"

"I have a name, you know," she said, taking a single step toward him. "Do I have to remind you over and over again? Anyway…That's not important right now."

He wondered why she seemed upset, angry, and disappointed all at once.

"I'm not going to beat around the bush, Momoshiro-kun," she continued, "and I want you to be honest with me." The note in her voice deepened. "Did you see me and Kamio-kun together yesterday?"

Involuntarily, he looked away in pain and clenched his hands hard. "Yeah, I did…" He figured that it must have been Ryuuzaki who told An about his visit to Fudoumine yesterday.

"And you probably think that we're a couple now, don't you?"

He swallowed and met her gaze squarely. "What was I supposed to think?"

"There's a reason for that." She crossed her arms over her chest. Her strong, steely eyes betrayed no emotions. "Kamio-kun confessed his feelings to me yesterday."

His breath hitched in his throat. His heart was filled with pain and regret. "Let me guess? You returned his feelings, right?" He heard himself say. Honestly, he was surprised at himself. His tone carried nothing but bitterness. "You were acting all lovey-dovey with him."

A pained expression crossed her face, and it struck his heart like a bolt of lightning. What was that about?

She hugged herself this time, suddenly looking vulnerable. "Yes, Kamio-kun confessed to me and—"

"Look, you don't have to explain it to me. I get it and I'm happy for you and Kamio."

She looked away, fists now trembling in some sort of anger. "You don't understand."

He sucked in an astonished breath. "Oh, I'm pretty sure that I understand what's going on between you and Kamio. Anyway, it has nothing to do with me, so see you around, Tachibana no imouto."

"My name's AN!" she insisted. "And gosh, you're seriously clueless." Trembling, she reached a hand into the pocket of her blue-pleated skirt and drew out a tennis ball.

He frowned and said nothing to her.

A single tear slid over her cheek as she threw the ball at him, aiming straight for his face. "Take it, you idiot!"

Thanks to his reflexes, he was able to catch the ball with ease. "What do you think you're doing?" Whirling away, she hurried forward. Instinctively he reached out and caught her. She pulled back as though his hand was made of fire.

"I can't believe you," she hissed, wrenching herself out of his hold.

"Tachibana no—"

But she was gone, running out of the storage room. He could have followed, but he felt a painful sting in his heart. What could he do? An already belonged to Kamio. They sealed the deal when they hugged yesterday. He had no place in An's heart.

* * *

Momoshiro groaned and rolled onto his back, the water bottle in his hand rolling to the grass he was lying on. Sitting upright, he looked around and saw his fellow teammates running laps around the court. Clutching his chest, he waited for the stab of pain to subside. As he did, he became aware of two things. He was jealous of Kamio. And he managed to make Tachibana's little sister cry yesterday. He winced as the memories swept through him. After she'd left yesterday, he had gone home, locked himself in his room, and buried himself in bed without dinner.

The impulse had been childish, he knew, but at that time he'd been so jealous and frustrated. But even then, he'd known better than to snap at An Tachibana. On a sigh, he scrubbed a hand through his spiky hair.

Suddenly light footsteps approached him, startling him despite his musings. He made a halfhearted attempt to greet the newcomer. It was his coach's granddaughter. "Ohayou, Ryuuzaki-chan…"

"Ohayou, senpai…" she replied meekly. "Umm…An-san was here yesterday."

For a long moment he hesitated before he spoke. "It's hopeless for me, Ryuuzaki-chan." His voice almost cracked. He felt quite pathetic. A hard gust of wind blew, ruffling their clothes and whipping her long auburn braids. "She's with Kamio now."

"I see…" After a few moments of silence, Sakuno bowed low to him. "Senpai, would you like to have a match with me after school?"

He peered up at her, hesitated, and then asked, "What for?" He thought she was going to ask him more about Tachibana's little sister.

"Umm…well…" She hugged her red racket tight, looking quite embarrassed. "I…I just want to try out a new combination I learned from Fuji-senpai. Y-You're the perfect opponent for it…"

A grin curved his lips. He didn't have to think twice since it was a request from his cute junior. Plus, it would be a good distraction from An Tachibana. Climbing to his feet, he gave the girl's head a pat. "Okay then, let's meet up at the Street Tennis Courts later."

And that was how he and Ryuuzaki ended up on the tennis court.

He gave her a good serve and she gave him her best return. Moving fast, he homed in on the ball and hit it only to find her already at the net to intercept the ball with a volley.

"Wow…That's Love-15 for you, Ryuuzaki-chan," he said, winking an eye. To be honest, he really didn't think he'd be overtaken that fast when the ball entered his court. Of course, it wouldn't be wise to underestimate a Seigaku Regular player trained by Syusuke Fuji, the tennis prodigy. "Get ready now."

He sent the ball straight over the net fast, but she managed to return it with a slice. Target locked, he chose to hit from the side to force her into not hitting back. Ryuuzaki, however, hit it deep straight to the middle of his feet. It was a good shot, yet not impossible to return. As they rallied back and forth, he noticed that she kept hitting the ball to the middle of his feet. She's got impressive ball control, but he wasn't about to let his junior score another point. It would make him look bad as a senior.

Setting up for his infamous _Dunk Smash_, he fed her the ball to force her to lob. Unfortunately, she advanced toward the ball and executed a volley, sending it wide toward the side. He couldn't help but whistle in awe.

"Umm…Love-30, senpai…" she said timidly.

"Not bad, Ryuuzaki-chan."

"Anou…" She began, but her attempt to tell him something ended on a sigh.

"Hm? What's the matter?"

"I just remembered An-san," she muttered, fiddling with the strings of her racket. "You often play her in this court, senpai."

With his disposition, he managed to will his heart to calm. Feeling his lips turning into an upside down smile, he ground his teeth together and gripped the tennis ball tight. Pausing then, he took a deep steadying breath. "Yeah…It was fun," he muttered as he tossed the ball into the air.

"Ah!" Sakuno almost tripped reaching for the ball. He had just executed his _Bullet Serve_. "So fast…Hmm…Now the score's 15-30."

"Gomen, Ryuuzaki-chan…" He let out a self-conscious laugh as he scratched the back of his head. "I served the ball without waiting for you to get in position."

"It's all right, senpai," she assured him with a smile.

He blew his breath out on a sigh. "You know, you're so different from Tachibana no imouto. She's…"

"Outgoing, straightforward, independent, and very beautiful," she suggested with amusement.

"Hey, you're beautiful too, Ryuuzaki-chan, and also independent," he pointed out.

She blushed. "T-Thank you, senpai…but…"

He blinked. "But what?"

She faltered, barely glancing at him through dark lashes. "Y-You're more attracted to An-san." The roses on her cheeks darkened in color. His hands were fairly itching to cover his own flaming cheeks when she added, "Let's continue the match, senpai."

Snapping out of his reverie, he held up the ball. "Right…" He doubted that she was distracting him on purpose by mentioning An. After all, she and An were good friends, and she had often seen them play in the Street Tennis Courts. Sakuno would sometimes join them when she's not training with Fuji. "I can't lose focus. I just can't…" But he found himself thinking more and more about An. Tossing the ball into the air, he swung his racket hard.

Much to his dismay, he double faulted. So much for Seigaku's No.1 Rascal. So much for his focus!

"Are you all right, senpai?" she asked with concern.

He feigned laughter. "I goofed. I'll do it right this time."

The score was 15-40. It was Ryuuzaki's match point.

He served normally this time and found himself in a rally with her in an instant. Two minutes later, to his shock, she managed to break through his game and win. She was incredible for someone of her stature. She had exploited his weaknesses efficiently and patiently, and countered his aggressive shots with diligence.

"Game won by Ryuuzaki-chan, one game to love," he announced cheerfully, tapping the side of his racket on his shoulder. "Time to change court."

"H-Hai!" she acknowledged, almost tripping as she started her way to other side.

Once they were in position, Sakuno took out her own tennis ball and bounced it a few times for good measure, and took a deep breath. She spun the ball as she dropped it to perform an underhand serve, much to his surprise. It wasn't powerful so he caught up to ball with ease. Unfortunately, he swung his racket only to strike air instead. His purple eyes widened briefly, then turned to the ball that landed limply behind him. "That was Fuji-senpai's serve."

The _Disappearing Serve _gave the ball an illusion of vanishing as it abruptly cut to the left.

"That's…15-Love," she announced shyly.

He grinned. "Yeah, no kidding. You got me good there, Ryuuzaki-chan." He couldn't help noticing that she blushed again after his comment. He didn't say anything further to tease her, however, but turned to the ball and asked, "What's next? Fuji-senpai's _Higuma Otoshi_?"

She blinked at the question. "I-I don't think I can do that."

"I think you can." And he was being very honest about it. "Since Fuji-senpai's training you, I'm sure you'll learn it in no time."

"Umm…eto…S-Senpai, please take a good look at ball," she told him the moment he reached for the ball. Picking it up, he raised a brow, curious about her request. She simply offered him a reassuring smile.

He looked at the ball. It was just a plain tennis ball on one side. When he turned it around, his purple eyes widened at the sight of anime chibi-heads doodle of him and Tachibana's little sister. Confusion settled on his face as he met the warm brown eyes of his junior.

"Y-You dropped it yesterday...when you…walked out of the storage room."

A frown pulled at his mouth. "Tachibana no imouto was holding onto this…"

"Umm…An-san asked me to draw your faces on that ball…" she told him, cheeks slightly pink.

He gave her a surprised look. "But I thought she and Kamio were—"

"Senpai, why do you think we're rooting for you and An-san so much?" she asked him in a voice as gentle as her smile.

Lines of puzzlement formed on his forehead.

"She's just waiting for you, Momo-senpai," the young Ryuuzaki said, finally making him realize the meaning behind the tennis ball. "There was never anything between Kamio-san and An-san but friendship."

His heart skipped a beat. "Is that…Is that true?"

She nodded and lowered her eyes. "An-san was just comforting Kamio-san at that time. You…didn't give An-san a chance to explain…She wanted to tell you but—"

He laughed out loud all of a sudden with cheerful essence. "Oh, man, how could I've been so stupid?!" He ran up to the net, jumped over it, and approached his junior with a few long strides. "Arigatou, Ryuuzaki-chan!" he said with a smile, giving her cheek a playful tweak. "So, you made me play you just to tell me this, huh? What a thoughtful kouhai!" He almost wanted to hug the young girl, but he had to restrain himself since a certain brat might get jealous.

"An-san did say that tennis usually clears your head," she said with a giggle. "And I agree."

"You should have just told me right away."

Hugging her racket, she slightly bowed to him. "I-I'm sorry…I figured that…tennis would help," she muttered in a stuttering voice. "And…and I wasn't exactly lying…" She straightened to peer up at him with meek eyes, and then smiled. "I really wanted to test out what I've learned against an Aggressive Baseliner."

He patted her head. "Shall we continue then?"

She shook her head. "You should go to An-san."

His heart suddenly hammered against his chest. "Y-Yeah…you're right."

Dragging in a deep breath, she smiled pleasantly at him and gave him a V-sign. "Good luck, senpai, and please call her by name, okay?"

He pressed his lips together to keep himself from awing at Sakuno for being so cute. And really he had her to thank for opening his eyes to the truth now.

* * *

Yesterday's experience had been a memorable one. Although he didn't get to confess his feelings, he was able to sense a great deal of mutual understanding between him and An. Plus, the misunderstanding was cleared up, so he felt more determined to pursue her. And he owed it all to the person who made it all possible.

"Ah, Ryuuzaki-chan!" he exclaimed, his tall, muscular figure dwarfing the petite girl. "You're looking cute as usual."

Plainly torn between being flattered and confused, she smiled hesitantly at him. "G-Good morning, senpai."

He clipped a hand on her shoulder, giving it an affectionate squeeze. "Let this senpai of yours treat you later!"

She blinked at him, puzzled by his sudden proposal. "Senpai…" She studied him for a short while, then she graced him with a considerate smile. "I see…It seems like everything went well yesterday."

He chuckled. "She pinched my cheek so hard and called me an idiot. Well, I deserved it anyway."

"Did you tell her?"

"I didn't get to tell her, but it's all about the timing. Next time, I'll make sure of it." After yesterday's event, he realized more than ever how much he adored and cared for Tachibana's little sister.

"I'll be looking forward to it, senpai."

"Hmmm…" He grinned mischievously. "Maybe I should play matchmaker with you and HIM."

She flushed pink. "W-What are you saying, senpai?"

"You should confess to him when he gets back," he said, giving his junior's cheek a fond tweak, "unless you've already fallen for someone else here. Young love, young love…"

Her cheeks burned red, her eyes reflecting the warm, enchanting feeling in her heart. "S-Senpai…mou…y-you're just getting back at me."

He laughed at her then, feeling very lucky to have a junior like her, and then he gave her an encouraging smile. She was so adorable and so sweet. He couldn't imagine anything cuter than a girl who looked like a doll. And this was the girl who had helped him so much with An. She had certainly shot an arrow right at his heart.

0000

_Right into each of any lovers' heart,  
This little cupid helper plays her part._

* * *

**JC: **Shall I end it with the next one? I don't know if I could write the others. I feel that I'm not that attached to the other princes yet and I want to focus my time on my multi-chaptered fic. So? How was this little oneshot? Momoshiro gets big help from his junior. I apologize for not focusing much on the MomoxAn interaction. This story was supposed to highlight how Sakuno-chan helped out her senpai with his love and jealousy. Now time to work on the next chapter of **A Piece of Heaven**. Feel free to check it out for some RyoSaku scenes. Oh, please don't forget to review this one. No Flaming.


	18. Ryoma Echizen: You're My Inspiration

**JC: **Final Oneshot of this series! A lot of you have been waiting for this since it's finally Ryoma Echizen's turn! It's extra longer than the others, so prepare yourselves. Please be reminded that while I am a RyoSaku Fan, I also support other ships especially FuijSaku, MaruSaku, and TezuSaku. I just can't help ship these wonderful guys with our cute princess. This is the finale, everyone. I hope you enjoy my portrayal of Ryoma here. Oh, by the way, Ryoga is going to be involved here a lot. I found myself very attached to him somehow. Onii-sama!

**Note: **The story takes place during Sakuno's second year of middle school. I've based her character more in the manga where she is a promising player for the women's team.

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis. All rights belong to Takeshi Konomi.

* * *

**You're My Inspiration**

_He needed inspiration like rolling hills and roaring thunder  
He needed inspiration of the purest kind…_

0000

Ryoma Echizen was simply a restless lad. Less than two days in Japan, he already wanted to meet up. His first day back in Japan had gone off without a fuss. At the very least, he managed to avoid meeting his old teammates when he arrived. He had not told anyone of his return, except to the person he'd been constantly in touch with.

Putting his black jacket on, he walked into the streets. It was going to be a long walk, he knew, and he didn't give a damn care about the dark clouds looming over him. He put on the hood after the snow started, but once it did, it brought with it a chilling wind. He released a deep sigh and touched a hand to his forehead. He had been bouncing between chills and fever since morning. At the moment, his body felt hot. He was obviously coming down with something bad.

The wind suddenly changed direction the minute he reached the gates of Seishun Gakuen Middle School, also known as Seigaku, and it nearly blew back his hood and slapped cold snow into his face. He cursed under his breath, wiping his cheeks with one sleeve. But Ryoma pressed forward, until he had reached the tennis courts of his former team. It was a Sunday. There was nobody around but him. Plus, it was cold and snowing. Normal people would be all warm and cozy in their houses. He, however, welcomed the iciness of the weather. He realized that he was sick, but he simply didn't care at the moment.

Soon he came upon the court with a wall used for self-rallying in tennis. And there he found a familiar girl. He froze in his footsteps, his hood slipping from his head with barely a sound. The girl wasn't more than twenty paces away from him. He wasn't sure if it was just the snow or his fever that blurred his vision, but it seemed like the heavens had just brought forth an angel in the midst of the falling snow. The stunning display of grace, speed, and skill was enough to make him stare at her. She played as though there were wings on her back, with short blue tennis skirt swinging tightly, showing the naked thighs right above her knees. She looked every bit of an angel.

Her auburn hair, kept in two braids, went past her petite waist. More dark hair framed her small, heart-shaped face. His heart fluttered, and his fingers twitched against his pants, repressing an unusual impulse inside of him. She was no ordinary girl whom he happened to stumble upon that Sunday afternoon. An angel dancing in the snow was quite a rare find. Why on such a cold day? One would question her reasons, but he decided to watch her in silence.

After a few more hits, the young girl stopped, an arm wrapped around her middle as she tried to catch her breath, her red tennis racket gripped tightly in one hand. She then tipped her head up and closed her eyes. Little snow turned into water cascaded down on her delicate face, emphasizing the smooth curve of her cheeks.

He held his breath and felt his heart race like never before. Why couldn't he tear his eyes away from her? Was it impossible to resist a girl in such a state of beauty?

When she opened her eyes again, he took two steps toward her. The girl didn't move. She wasn't aware of his presence. But in the next moment, he called her name unconsciously.

She startled visibly and spun, looking up to see who had spoken. "R-Ryoma-kun?"

He found himself mesmerized, unable to look away from the loveliest face and the most beautiful pair of eyes he had ever seen. His lips parted and he took a step toward her as his cat-like gaze, hot and intense, moved over her.

"I came as you said, Ryoma-kun…"

Her voice was soft and soothing. And he felt more drawn to her than before. He took another step forward, but a nauseous sensation suddenly rocked his body. He knew he was about to faint. His eyes locked onto the racket she was holding. A little arrogant smirk curved his lips, yet silence stretched out between them. Unspoken words hung suspended in the air, as if waiting for some decision to be reached.

"R-Ryoma-kun, anou… I-I wanted to ask you about your problem with—"

"Ryuuzaki…"

She was shocked by his appearance. He could see the questions written on her face.

"Are you…are you all right, Ryoma-kun? You don't look too good." Timidly she approached him. "Umm…You look so pale…" She touched a hand to his forehead and gasped. "Y-You're burning up!"

He hated being sick before. But with his recent luck in tennis, getting sick was the least of his concerns. His body was probably giving into all the stress and pressure that had piled up over the weeks. Finally, his body inclined slightly toward her as his legs finally gave out. And then there was total darkness.

* * *

Ryoma squinted against the light and raised a hand to shield his eyes as he burrowed deep into the pillows. "Damn," he groaned, before grimacing in pain, even that slight amount of sound proved too much for his already aching head. He told himself not to make any sudden movements. But even thinking seemed to hurt, his head throbbing in violent beats between his ears.

"Anou…Ryoma-kun…You should drink this," said a quiet voice.

Drink what? Was that Ryuuzaki? What was she doing in his bedroom?

"Do you think you can sit up?" she asked.

No! HELL NO! Couldn't she tell how miserable and feverish he was, unable to even lift his head off the pillow, much less sit up and drink something?

"Ummm…L-Let me help you, Ryoma-kun." She set something down on the bedside table with a clink. He held back a groan, knowing he dare not react for fear of further pain. Before he could prevent her, Sakuno sat down on the bed and slipped an arm around his recumbent form to lever him upright.

"Shit," he cursed, gripping his head with both hands in an attempt to keep it from rolling off his neck. In spite of the splitting headache, he couldn't help but notice the white slim long sweater with matching white leggings. And to add to the captivating view was the feminine curves of her shoulders and the smooth place of her tummy. Her hair was down and shone like satin as it hung down her back in elegant waves.

"Y-You'll feel better…once you drink this," she said.

Squinting, he peered at the glass that had appeared inside her hand again. The concoction looked repulsive in color somewhere between green and yellow. "What the heck is that?"

"I-Inui Juice."

"Inui Juice?!" Fresh pain jarred the inside of his skull. "I'm not drinking that."

A giggle escaped from her lips. "I thought you'd say that," she said in a low voice.

"I'll get sicker," he whispered, running a run through his blackish-green hair. "I'll just lie down again."

"Please drink it, Ryoma-kun," she admonished. "Besides, I was only kidding. This isn't one of Inui-senpai's concoctions. Ryoga-nii just told me to tease you a bit. It may look and taste bad, but it'll make you better."

It bothered him to a point that his older brother had grown close to Sakuno. But he didn't have time to think about it right now. His stomach was practically doing a somersault just at the sight of the weird-looking drink. It may not be Inui's creation, but it still looked so vile. How can that disgusting concoction possibly make him feel better? Though at the moment, he felt so dreadful he supposed anything would be an improvement.

Letting her press the cool glass into his hand, he gave the beverage another skeptical look. Losing a part of his soul, he tried to pass it back. "Let me take something else."

She pressed it toward him again. "Don't be stubborn, Ryoma-kun," she said, astounding him with her candor. In spite of her timidity, she was very direct sometimes, and he had learned that about her during their time together in Seigaku. "Drink it fast and don't think."

Grimacing, he drew a steadying breath and took a swallow. "Ugh," he said, breaking off on a near gag. "Disgusting."

"Please drink all of it, Ryoma-kun."

"No."

"Ryoga-nii told me to call him if you don't finish it."

Clearly, Ryoma was aware about his brother's affinity for women. The guy had only to snap his fingers and a multitude would come running. Ryoga was a very handsome man. Women naturally flock his way. Ryoma wouldn't be so cynical of his brother's 'friendly' relationship with Sakuno if he wasn't a playboy. Although Ryoga assured him that his feelings for the young girl was simply platonic, Ryoma still couldn't dismiss the fact that Ryoga was still attracted to her gentle and shy ways.

Ryoma sent her a nasty look. "Anyone but him."

She blushed furiously and looked away. "Umm…P-Please just finish it, Ryoma-kun."

He scowled at the glass in his hand and took a deep breath. He gulped the drink as quickly as possible, his stomach bucking and lurching with each and every swallow. When he was done, he shoved the glass at her and gasped for breath. He felt like he was going to be sicker. Leaning back against the mound of the pillows, he closed his eyes as his stomach churned again. In addition to that, his head was throbbing as if he was being continuously hit by a tennis ball.

Groaning, he turned his head away and waited to see how long it would be before he disgraced himself by being so ill in front of Sakuno. But one minute lapsed into two, then two more passed, as his stomach began to settle from a series of alarming flips and gradually turned gentle. The hammering in his brain receded as well, diminishing to a mildly pang. He relaxed with a sigh, a delicate belch escaping his lips before he could prevent it. Flushing slightly red, he covered his mouth with one hand.

Sakuno giggled. "Feeling a bit better?"

Meeting her warm brown eyes, he nodded. "Yeah, only a bit. Thanks."

She sighed in relief. "I'm glad. You really had us worried, Ryoma-kun."

"How did I end up back here?" His memories were slightly hazy, but he recalled meeting Sakuno at Seigaku's tennis courts before everything went black.

Heat washed over her cheeks. "Umm…I called someone to help us out. I wasn't strong enough to carry you."

And so she had, he realized. "Who did you call?"

"Fuji-senpai. He was number two on my speed dial, so I pressed his number without thinking."

He clutched the sheet unconsciously. "Is that so?" he replied, concealing the sudden bitter feeling inside. For an instant he wondered if his Fuji-senpai was unusually interested in Sakuno, and then decided he was just being stupid.

They've been writing for several months now. She'd give him the occasional progress report on how Seigaku was doing, how she was doing with her own tennis, and ask him questions about life in America. Albeit very curtly, Ryoma would answer her questions and give her advice on how to improve. He learned what she liked, and what she didn't, and she was careful not to annoy him. She had even learned a handful of phrases in English.

But she had been spending way too much time with Syusuke Fuji, also known as the 'Tennis Genius' due to his tactical prowess. To him and the rest of the Seigaku team, Fuji was also known as a Sadist. In a sense, he was a perfect coach for Sakuno. But for some reason Ryoma felt uneasy every time Sakuno would mention Fuji in her letters. Sakuno and Fuji had grown very close—that thought alone disturbed him. He knew he shouldn't let it get to him, but it did. He couldn't quite understand it.

Later on, as the letters kept coming, he realized that it wasn't only Fuji.

Sakuno had mentioned that she encountered various tennis players. And more than once, Sakuno had told him about their quirks, their techniques, and her thoughts about them—all of which had been very positive, from Kintarou Tooyama (Jungle Boy) of Shitenhouji to Seiichi Yukimura (The Child of God) of Rikkai Dai. And whenever sweets were the topic, Bunta Marui's name would pop up in her letters. The girl had even become a little sister to Eiji Kikumaru, one of his old teammates. She had also danced with Hikaru Zaizen in a party.

But she had never ever failed to mention Syusuke Fuji.

Fuji-senpai was a brilliant tennis player, but he was first and foremost a man, and she was a girl. Ryoma knew there was no point in even thinking about it, but his mind kept drifting back to the relationship between Fuji and Sakuno. It almost seemed too crazy for him.

And Fuji's teasing didn't give him a peace either, especially when he sent a picture of Sakuno dressed in a maid outfit. She was modeling for a café in Kanagawa. Apparently, she had contributed much to the menu of that café due to her talent in making pastries. She was truly a dream with sweets, Ryoma could vouch for that. But it bothered him to know that she would work closely with Marui every time she would be at the café.

A lot of things had happened with Sakuno ever since his departure.

"Ryoma-kun…" Sakuno called.

Abruptly Ryoma's mind cleared. "What?"

"Ryoga-nii told me you've been feverish since this morning…so why…why did you still want to—"

"I wanted a change of pace," he butted in.

"I-I see…But…you should not have gone out," she said, her head bowed so low, he couldn't see her face. "Umm…I-It's almost time for dinner. I promised Nanako-san that I'll help out." She rose from the bed and bowed politely to him. "Please excuse me, Ryoma-kun."

Ryoma liked the silence and the solitude that followed after she left his room, but he had to admit that there was something peaceful about Sakuno too.

* * *

The evening was kind of tense with her in the house. Sakuno was just like family, and his folks greeted her with hugs when they arrived home with Coach Sumire Ryuuzaki.

"Good evening, Ryoma-kun," she said graciously. "How are you feeling?"

"Better," he said. And he frowned as his father, who was in his usual monk garb, gave him a teasing grin. Ryoma restrained himself from growling with annoyance. His old man had a habit of teasing him about Sakuno. Ryoma had no idea where the perverted monk had gotten the idea that Sakuno was his girlfriend in the first place. "Don't start, oyaji."

"Don't start on what?" his father said casually as he strolled by Sakuno. The old man and Sakuno were like father and daughter in a sense. "Besides, I just want to thank Sakuno-chan for taking good care of you, stupid boy."

"Oh…umm…T-There's no need to thank me, Nanjiroh-san," she said, apparently self-conscious once again, as she blushed. Nanjiroh simply chuckled and stressed on how cute she was for being so humble.

Cute didn't even begin to describe how pretty she was. Silently, he surveyed the gentle curve of her cheekbones, the adorable nose, and the petal soft pink lips. As for her eyes, there were a pure, warm shade of brown that reminded him of autumn, and they were framed by a set of long, lustrous lashes. She had blossomed in the months he'd been gone, and it touched him to see it. She was opening up like a rare flower, and her face shone, as she told him about funny stories about the seniors and her teammates.

Ryoga, his older and much taller lookalike, brought them up on developments of his professional career while he'd been gone. And eventually Ryoga turned and asked Sakuno if she'd had received an invitation regarding the Charity Tennis Tournament abroad. Looking down shyly, she told Ryoga that she was a little nervous about it, and then as though forcing herself, she looked up at Ryoga and smiled and thanked him for recommending her to one of the sponsors.

She told them stories about the training camp at Osaka and how she spent time with some of the boys at Shitenhouji. And just talking about them suddenly made her seem nostalgic.

"That Tooyama kid seems into you," Ryoga said, picking up a piece of chicken teriyaki with his chopsticks.

Ryoma observed Sakuno, who was already blushing furiously, as he ate. He always felt as though she were a doe, about to dart away into the forest. He almost wanted to kick his brother's leg from under the table just to shut him up. Why the hell did Ryoga suddenly ask her about Jungle boy? And how can Ryoga be so sure that Tooyama likes her?

"Eh? Is Fuji-san all right with that?" the beautiful dark-haired Nanako asked.

And now Fuji was brought up. Ryoma felt his mood getting sour for some reason.

Nanjiroh snickered. "I don't know about the tensai kid, but I do know that Atobe-kid had been sending you flowers, Sakuno-chan."

Ryoma immediately glowered at his father. What the heck was going on? Flowers? Sakuno had never mentioned something about Atobe sending her flowers in her mails. Was she too just shy to tell him? Or was she trying to hide it from him? He knew he shouldn't be so bothered about this, but he was.

Sakuno was so embarrassed by their words that she looked down again and did not answer.

"Sakuno-chan is quite the catch, isn't she, Ryuuzaki-sensei?" Rinko Echizen asked the older Ryuuzaki sitting right next to her. "Beauty runs deep in your family."

"Well, the old hag was a stunner back in her days," Nanjiroh added. "But she's been such a brute. I'm so glad Sakuno-chan turned out to be such a sweet girl. It's not inconceivable that she'd wind up with a boyfriend someday.

Coach Ryuuzaki's hand shot out like a viper attacking its prey and pinched Nanjiroh's cheek hard like a pincer crab. "Who are you calling a brute?" she growled, as Nanjiroh winced in pain. "And my granddaughter is far too young to have a boyfriend. Don't give her any ideas, you pervert."

Ryoma smirked in amusement. His father deserved that punishment.

After dinner, they played tennis on the Nintendo Wii console, including Sakuno and her grandmother. She had played with Ryoga and Nanjiroh before, and had gotten good at it. There were teasing and laughter as Ryoma and Rinko dropped out and went to get a cup of warm milk in the kitchen. Nanako was still putting away the dishes. She smiled at them and poured them each a cup of milk, and the three looked back into the living room and watched the antics of the two Echizens and Sakuno. They looked like children.

"She's very lovely, isn't she, Ryoma?" Rinko said wistfully, as Nanako nodded. His mother was a woman clearly defined by beauty and grace. She was a brunette with eyes full of a woman's wisdom. And he had to admit Sakuno kind of resembled her in a way, especially the way they'd braid their hair. His mother, however, would keep her hair in a single braid. "I can't believe you still went out to meet her in spite of your fever. You must have been so excited to see her."

He couldn't help remembering his father's persuasions to get him romantically involved with Sakuno. And his mother had always claimed that there was something in his eyes that suggested to her that he liked Sakuno. But on the other hand, Ryoma had tennis in his life.

Ryoma Echizen's world had always revolved around tennis. He was his father's living legacy and he was destined for bigger things. He had an unfathomable and insatiable hunger for tennis. He had already earned notoriety through winning four consecutive titles in the American Junior Tennis Tournaments. Due to his tennis play, he had earned the label 'prodigy' by the age of twelve.

She was only twelve when they first met, and he had unknowingly saved her from an annoying guy who couldn't even tell the difference between tennis grips. Well, he had to admit that she was a pretty girl, delicate, and gentle. But she could hardly speak in straight sentences to him and she had bad sense of directions. He wasn't really interested in girls. Girls he met in America didn't appeal to him either. But most of them lacked the purity and sweetness of a girl like Sakuno, even though she was clumsy.

She was fascinated by his tennis, and several times, throughout his journey in Seigaku, she had exchanged pleasantries with him and given him her utmost support. Once, he had seen her glance at him, with those rosy cheeks, and somehow he thought her incredibly cute. She was a good girl, and in the ensuing months they became friends, they learned to respect each other. In spite of his apathetic nature, he did show Sakuno his genuine concern.

"Ryuuzaki's okay," Ryoma said quietly, then he realized, as he said the words, that he agreed with his mother sincerely. Sakuno was a lovely girl.

She was unique, in so many ways, and she was becoming better and better in tennis. And although her grandmother had been very supportive of her, Coach Ryuuzaki did not want her dating anyone, not even her students, for the moment. She wanted Sakuno to concentrate on her studies and tennis long before her thoughts turned to romance.

"Do you like Sakuno-chan, Ryoma-san?" Nanako asked suddenly.

He simply raised a brow at his cousin. "As a friend," he answered, as though trying to convince himself, but even to his own ears he didn't sound entirely sincere. He did admit that he was far more impressed by Sakuno than any other girl out there. There were girls who were much more beautiful and stylish than Sakuno, but a lot of them were shallow and annoying. Sakuno had a distinctive exquisiteness to her. Oddly enough, thinking about Sakuno now made him uncomfortable. And as they walked back into the living room to observe the girl playing with his Himalayan-spotted cat Karupin, he reminded himself of how silly it was to be enchanted by her.

It was just that she was so shy, and he loved her cooking, sweets, and her discreet manners. And as she watched her, he couldn't help noticing again how gentle she was, and how pretty she looked when she laughed at his father's jokes. It disturbed him to realize that as the game wore on, he couldn't take his eyes from her. He hoped no one else noticed it.

He was quiet that night when Sakuno and Coach Ryuuzaki finally went home. And despite all the laughter that had come before, Ryoma was very serious to her. He said nothing when she left the household, and as he went to bed after taking his medication, he was lost in thought. He felt as though he had been slowly carried away by the winds. He wasn't sure what to make out of it. But he wouldn't allow himself to be swept away by these emotions.

He was fast slipping to the twighlight zone when his older brother suddenly burst into the room with an announcement to make. Groaning, he quickly sat up on the bed and threw a pillow right at his brother's face. Unfortunately, Ryoga had impressive reflexes and swiftly dodged the soft projectile with a duck. Ryoma found himself glaring daggers at his brother as the latter approached him to ruffle his already disheveled hair.

"You look like you're about to kill someone," Ryoga cooed, taking a seat on his bed, as he fished out an orange from his pocket for a bite "Anyway, I ought to tell you something important about Sakuno-chan."

Ryoma's eyebrow twitched in annoyance with the way his brother had addressed Sakuno. And it wasn't only his brother who was on first name basis with her. "I don't care. Just get out and let me sleep."

His brother smirked. "Really now? Even if I tell you that she's going on a date with Fuji Syusuke tomorrow?"

There was a moment of silence.

"Just get out, baka aniki," Ryoma said, masking the sudden diffidence he felt with a stoic face, as he felt slightly feverish again.

Ryoga raised his hands in a form of surrender before taking another bite of his orange. "You're so not cute," he said, rising from the bed and making his way across the room. "Oh, if you're curious, go to _Sweet Haven_ tomorrow morning at twelve. She'll be all dolled up for Fuji. I know you're not a morning person, but don't be late if you decide to go. Make sure your fever's gone by then." And with a wink of an eye, he left the room, closing the door carefully behind him.

Ryoma sighed in frustration as he plopped back down on his pillow. So, his Fuji-senpai and Sakuno were going on date. Sakuno could be with whoever she wanted to. It was a free country. Ryoma didn't have the right to stop her from being with Fuji, even if they did write to each other. Besides, if she started dating Fuji, she could finally—ouch! Wait…Why did that make his chest hurt?

Turning to his side, he forced himself to sleep. As he did, he began the process of putting Sakuno and Fuji from his mind.

* * *

Ryoma found himself sitting at a table in the _Sweet Haven _Café Tokyo Branch the next day, his gaze focused on Sakuno, who was at a distance with Syusuke Fuji. They really looked like they were on a date. And Ryoga wasn't kidding about her being all dolled up. Loose brown-white striped long sweater outside wear with a cream-colored long scarf made a good fashion statement, along with the short asymmetrical white skirt. A simple Dahlia-shaped hair clip adorned her hair, which was long and unbound from their usual braids. Honestly, Ryoma thought she looked great, a lot better than she looked in the clothes she wore yesterday, but he still preferred seeing her in tennis apparel.

Fuji, on the other hand, looked like one of those models in magazines with his stylish grey jacket and jeans. Princely and intelligent, his blue eyes shone like a set of imperial jewels. Most of the girls in the café seemed to agree. But most enticing of all was his smile—his calm and contented smile.

How could Fuji date his own junior? And the coach's granddaughter at that? Did Fuji like her? Wasn't he afraid of Coach Ryuuzaki? Fuji had given him hints before, but Ryoma found it difficult to read his intentions. Fuji was such an enigma. Maybe he should start coaching Sakuno on tennis again just to get her away from Fuji and her focus on him again. He had to admit it was unsettling when she wasn't focused on him. He didn't like it one bit.

Accepting a cup of hot chocolate from the waiter, he watched the happy couple in silence. It was not until an hour of pleasant conversation that Fuji and Sakuno decided to move on to their next destination. Careful to maintain his distance, Ryoma followed them out of the café. He stopped and folded his arms across his chest, then leaned a shoulder against a post as he watched them stroll into a boutique.

He felt a pang in his heart, leaving him surprised. Abruptly he blinked. What the hell? Was he really doing this? He swallowed, lowering the brim of his cap. Just because he minded the idea of her dating Fuji didn't mean he had to watch over their date.

Ryoma could have walk away, but at his point he found his feet disobeying his thoughts. And when the couple emerged from the boutique a few minutes later, Ryoma's heart almost stopped the instant he heard Fuji call her by first name. Fuji had never done that before. She was always 'Ryuuzaki-chan' to Fuji even before he started coaching her. Well, a handful of guys like Tooyama, Shiraishi, Marui, and Eiji had already been calling her by first time, and it didn't bother him as usual. So, why was Fuji different? And why the hell did his chest feel tight all of a sudden.

The happy couple had walked off, Fuji's arm draping over her shoulders as they faded into the distance. Thoroughly irritated, Ryoma had fisted both of his hands.

It was by two that he found himself in a studio, and Ryoma had been very careful to maintain his stealth as he hid behind a tall potted plant. Damn, he felt like a total stalker, and he had Sakuno to blame for making him feel this way. She should date someone her age, he liked to point out, but then he suddenly thought of Kintarou Tooyama and dismissed the thought.

He was being weird, that much he could tell, and for reasons he could never understand.

Bringing his attention back on the studio set, he saw Fuji setting up the lights, the camera, the beauty disks, and everything he needed for the photoshoot, and Sakuno, on the other hand, had a hairdresser and a makeup artist fussing over her at one corner. It seemed like Fuji was going to be the photographer of the day and Sakuno his model. Ryoma recalled Fuji telling him that Sakuno was his favorite model. One photo of Sakuno had even won Fuji an award in the Emotive Photography category. Ryoma had seen the photo he submitted. It was absolutely breathtaking.

Sakuno had changed to a light purple claw clasp winter double-breasted woolen coat with a hood, which matched a white short skirt that seemed sweet and playful. Two knee-high brown boots completed the outfit. Natural light makeup had graced her features and her hair had been styled in a loose updo, with wavy strands framing her small heart-shaped face.

Ryoma had been awed before and now he was awed again. Was it possible for a girl to have so much effect on him? But then his feelings of admiration transformed into annoyance as he saw a familiar dessert-loving Rikkai Dai player approach Sakuno.

Dashing and cool in his light purple winter woolen coat with a hood and dark-blue jeans, Bunta Marui greeted Sakuno with the brightest smile he could ever muster and gave the girl's cheek a playful tweak. It appeared that Marui was going to be Sakuno's partner in the photoshoot.

Ryoma suddenly wanted to throw the light stand standing right beside him at Marui. What was with guys being so close to Sakuno? Things were confusing him. He really didn't know how to deal with such things. Should he resign himself to the knowledge that he was not good enough for Sakuno? To make matters worse, he wasn't like prince charming like Fuji or outgoing like Marui. Instead he was what his father and a handful of others like to call a 'brat'.

Wait, did he really just think that?

Enough that he already felt like a simpleton for being so confused.

* * *

_Your Tennis always inspires me…_

Ryoma recalled these words often, spoken in a soft voice by the girl with ridiculously long hair. It was one in a series of good memories back in Japan. She had said the words just hours before he had left for America. It was a little surprise, then, when she had held him on the pretense that he had forgotten something and proceeded to invite him for one game. She was a novice, despite the fact that her grandmother was a tennis coach, and she had just started tennis during her first year of middle school. She was a hopeless case at first. She was too clumsy. She didn't bend her knees. Her shoulders were too wide. Her hips were too wobbly. And her hair, most especially, was too damn long for tennis. She should have cut it. She could have gotten a shorter hairstyle. But she didn't make any attempt to cut it. She kept her hair long and braided.

The attention given to tennis had triggered a development. Her tennis had grown to good heights. It had drawn the eyes of her coach, team captain and vice-captain, and when her fellow teammates commented on how she'll make it as a Regular, she would be humble and shy about it. Her work ethic was commendable, her perception excellent. She was a good student, bright and shy, and everyone liked her for it.

She had only managed to steal one game from him. Nevertheless, he had recognized her fire, her determination, and her skill. He knew she was going to be somebody in the tennis world.

_Charity Tennis Tournament: 3rd Place (Singles Women's Division)  
Kakinokizaka Garden Tennis Tournament: 1st Runner Up (Singles Women's Division)  
Kanagawa Junior Circuit: Best Four (Singles Women's Division) _

Ryoma recalled her accomplishments normally. The first one, most especially—he had discovered that when he came back to Japan for the U-17 Camp. She was the only one he called to meet him at the airport. And it had felt so good to see her there in the flesh.

He had to admit that he had missed her then.

She was still clumsy until now. He had seen her almost tripped more than once during her date with Fuji. They had resumed their date after the one-hour photoshoot, leaving a reluctant Marui behind. Marui wanted to tag along but he had some errands to run, which was a good thing for Ryoma. Then again, him turning from a valiant tennis prince into a silent stalker was far from what he could consider as good.

Truth be known, he had been experiencing slumps in his tennis lately. His problem began after losing the US Open. A week after that, in a tennis school in New York, he injured his thumb while practicing with Kevin Smith, his American rival, whose severe topspin strokes threw off his timing. He had since sustained several other minor injuries—but it wasn't because he had lost his confidence. And in the following tournament he had hit double faults and lost in three sets. Not long after, his ranking dropped.

Defeats he had suffered had been dire. He couldn't even take one game from practice matches anymore. His abilities and senses were still sharp and strong as ever, but he couldn't seem to win anymore. His mental coach had advised him to take it easy for a while right after his last tournament in America. He'd been frustrated with himself, and losing to his father in practice matches didn't help either.

He had always felt at ease whenever he'd read Sakuno's messages. He figured it would do him good to see her again, hence the reason why he wanted to meet up with her yesterday at Seigaku. But he ended up fainting, much to his dismay.

His lips twitched, but he refrained from doing further thinking, as he saw the happy couple bidding each other goodbye. Inwardly he cringed, seeing how Fuji caressed her cheek yet somehow unable to look away. He could feel the color of his irises intensified instead.

Sakuno bowed to the senior. "Thank you for the time, senpai. Good day."

An enigmatic expression shone in Fuji's gaze, as if he might say more. Instead, he smiled, inclined his head, then turned and strode away.

And then, Sakuno turned to head his away.

Oh, no, she was heading his way.

Ryoma could have walk away, but at this point that would only make her suspicious of his behavior.

"Fancy meeting you here, Ryoma-kun," Sakuno greeted politely with a smile, looking very elegant and rather shy.

"Are you guys dating?" Ryoma questioned, and then almost instantly he wanted to retract the words. Why did he suddenly blurt that out? Damn… He wasn't himself today.

Sakuno blushed madly. "D-Dating?! Umm…F-Fuji-senpai and I—" Her reply was cut short by a ringtone reverberating in the air. It was her ringtone, a familiar tune to be exact, and Ryoma swore that he had heard this before. "Oh…p-please excuse me for one moment, Ryoma-kun." She pulled out her phone to answer the caller, only to find out that it was Masaharu Niou from Rikkai Dai.

Ryoma grimaced. How could she be friends with the trickster of Rikkai Dai? And apparently, Niou was calling to ask what would be the perfect flower to use as his prop to prank Akaya Kirihara. A dark aura seemed to surround him, and he had trouble concealing his sour disposition as he waited for her to end the call and answer him.

And as soon as her short conversation with Niou ended, another caller interrupted them yet again. This time it was none other than Monkey King of Hyotei, Keigo Atobe. It didn't stop there. When Atobe finally decided to end the call, she received a text message from some guy with the username _Light_HK_.

What the hell was up with these guys?

* * *

"What's the matter, Ryoga? Is that all you've got?"

"Just you wait, oyaji!"

Ryoma fought the urge to roll his eyes. Ever since he'd walked into the tennis court the next day in the vicinity of their shrine, his mood had grown increasingly bitter, his throat constricting, as though an invisible hand was squeezing in a vise grip. But just watching his brother play his father in what they referred to as a 'light practice match', heavy weight on his chest was enough to send Ryoma's usually cool composure right down the ground. That and the realization that in a few weeks time—if matters progressed—he would be following his brother to Australia to take part of one of the prestigious Grand Slam Tournaments. Of course, Ryoma would be entering the Junior Division.

He had lost a set to his father a while ago. Damn it, he cursed in his head, barely aware of the continuing match. He had grown worse. If only he could get out of this slump.

The play had gone well at first—Ryoma winning enough games to steadily build up the momentum, just as he'd expected. And like his father, he took wild risks. Of course, he had been strong, playing with premeditated calculation and a healthy respect for his father's skill. Then the old man had kicked it up a notch and won the match. Ironic, Ryoma mused now, as his brother's match droned on, that one single defeat at the US Open was the trigger for his series of loses. And, surprisingly enough, tennis wasn't the only thing bothering his mind at the moment. One clumsy girl had boggled his mind since yesterday and had proven to be rather stressful for him.

"Chibisuke," the older brother intoned. Then his father coughed.

Suddenly, he began to notice their stares. "What?"

Light chuckles floated in the air as Nanjiroh patted his shoulder, "What's got your head high up in the clouds?"

"You're not focused on our match at all, Chibisuke," Ryoga added. "And you're supposed to be our umpire."

"It's nothing," Ryoma said with a shrug.

"Don't tell me your fever's come back?" Nanjiroh immediately felt his temple for his temperature. "Hmm…You don't feel hot."

Ryoga tapped Ryoma's head with the sweet spot of his racket. "Maybe he's daydreaming about Sakuno-chan," he said, and Ryoma sent him a glare. "Don't give me that look. I knew that you stalked her all day. You even walked her home after her date with Fuji." A slight flush rose in Ryoma's cheeks as he realized he'd no excuse to deny Ryoga's claim. "I knew you couldn't just sit back."

Nanjiroh gave him an amused look. "So, my stupid son is finally realizing his feelings for the old hag's granddaughter. Better act fast or else you'll lose her, seishounen."

Ryoma arched an imperious brow. "Just what the hell are you talking about? I don't like Ryuuzaki that way."

"You wouldn't know even if it hit you on the head," Ryoga said with a sigh before turning to their father. "They should be arriving any minute now."

"Oh, yeah, I almost forgot," Nanjiroh said, scratching the back of his head. "I better go tell Nanako to prepare the snacks."

As the father strolled away, whistling a nice tune, Ryoga turned to Ryoma and asked him for a good rally. It wasn't going to be a match, Ryoma thought to himself before he moved into the court and bounced the ball for good measure. A few seconds later, he found himself in a heated rally with his older brother. Still, he couldn't help but feel competitive toward Ryoga. He was doing fine for the first few minutes when a tingling sense of awareness traveled down his spine. Without quite realizing what he was doing, he caught the ball in his hand and turned around.

And there they stood—his seniors, Sakuno Ryuuzaki and Tomoka Osakada, in the flesh.

A fangirl squeal, a headlock, a noogie, a glomp, a hiss, a crushing bear hug, a hearty slap on the back, and a sadistic smile were unusual ways to greet people. Normal people would just exchange good-natured remarks, but Momoshiro, Kaidoh, Eiji, Inui, Fuji, and Tomoka were a bunch of eccentrics. And Ryoma had struggled to breath during the overwhelming session of greetings. Nevertheless, no matter how annoying and weird they could be, Ryoma was happy to see them again.

Now if only his other seniors were there. But Tezuka was in Germany for his professional tennis career. His Oishi-senpai, the former vice-captain of the team, was attending another school for his pursuit in medicine and was currently busy with his studies. As for Kawamura, he was managing their family's restaurant. He had to admit that he missed them, but only inwardly. He'd die of shame if he'd ever admit something like that to his senpai-tachi.

Things had gone on as usual. Kaidoh and Momoshiro had drawn the same straws for the first match, and Inui was asked to keep score.

He had just noticed the look of excitement that Sakuno was sending in Tomoka's direction when, out of the blue, her face lit up almost as brightly. From his position, Ryoma had watched her approach Syusuke Fuji, who had just came back from the men's room. And for some reason, he had found himself struggling to remember what the scores were as he watched the interaction between them. Her head was tilted in an angle that would imply cuteness and curiosity.

Sakuno was far more comfortable with Fuji than him.

He doubted she was anywhere near as aware of this as he was, so he dismissed it as a fault of her character. Besides, she came back to sit beside Eiji after, with a flush on her cheeks and a smile upon her lips. "Eiji-senpai, we're going to play Fuji-senpai and Inui-senpai after this," she had said, looking over her shoulder to gaze at Fuji.

Eiji had smiled in amusement then. "That's great, Sakuno-chan! I'm always happy to be your partner." With that remark, Sakuno had chewed her bottom lip, the stains on her cheeks turning darker. "You know, you're always with Fujiko, Sakuno-chan. I'm surprised he hasn't asked you out yet."

Ryoma felt a sudden pang in his chest. What the hell?

"Jealous, Chibisuke?" Ryoga suddenly asked from behind him, and Ryoma almost lost his composure there. "Just make a move already."

Idiot.

He squeezed his hands into fists. The fact that his brother could tease him and get away with it just made him irritated.

* * *

Over the next three days, Sakuno's constant companions gave his brother plenty of ammunition to bolster his argument that he was indeed jealous. Everywhere he went, there was Sakuno and some guy. He happened upon Yukimura and her while they were at a flower shop, and another time while she and Yuuta Fuji were chatting in a sports shop. Ryoma encountered her at the Street Tennis Courts with Niou, Kirihara, Fuji and Eiji, as well. They even crossed paths in _Sweet Haven_ Café, where Sakuno had taken the time to have tea and cake with Jirou Akutagawa and Choutarou Ootori from Hyotei.

While he saw nothing particularly lover-like in some of the guys' attention to her, he was still bothered. Ryoga flirted, much to his chagrin, but Ryoma discounted that as a case of Ryoga Echizen simply being the son of Nanjiroh Echizen. As for the guys seeking her out when they were in company, well, he noticed that they had indeed developed rapports of sorts—one that led her to gravitate toward those guys for a measure of easy talk and undemanding companionship.

He was certain that guys like Jirou, Eiji, Yuuta, and Choutarou viewed her only as a friend. For in spite of their closeness, they never made any effort to flirt with her. Nor did they try to hold her hand or draw her away for a private time or a stolen kiss on the cheek, such with the case of Niou. Eiji was an exception since he had the tendency to hug people he really likes. Besides, he was sure that Eiji saw Sakuno as a sister, which meant he had no reason to guard her against him.

The fourth day dawned cold and gloomy, but Ryoma decided that the weather was just right for a walk to _Sweet Haven_ to have a cup of hot chocolate. He had really grown fond of the drink there. Ryoga told him to have a good time, informing him that Sakuno will be there to help out the café as a favor from the owner back at main branch in Kanagawa Prefecture.

After a quiet walk to the café, he located a table near three high school guys and took a seat. Content, he gave the menu a quick browse for a pastry to go with the chocolate drink, but he was definitely aware of the footsteps approaching him. He figured that it was probably the waitress.

"Anou…Ryoma-kun…" called a sweet, shy, familiar voice.

Glancing up, he met Sakuno Ryuuzaki's rich brown gaze. "Ryoma-kun", she said, sending him a warm smile. Her pencil still on the notepad she was holding while she watched him, her beautiful features never failing to steal a bit of his breath. Adorable as ever, she wore a blue Lolita outfit embellished with frills and laces, and with a skirt that simply ended right above her knees. The white cuffs on her wrists and the laced headband on top of her head added more allure to the ensemble, along with thigh-high white socks. And her hair, much to his surprise, was tied in a ponytail with ample strands to frame her face. "I didn't expect to see you here this early." Her fingers curled reflexively against her pencil. "What would you like to order?"

"Any recommendations?" he said in a wry drawl. And from the corner of his eye, he noticed that his wasn't the only pair of male eyes to turn her way, nor the only ones to linger in clear appreciation. "How about your own creations?"

Her cheeks turned considerably pink. "Umm…Well, then I-I recommend the _Passion Brewed Tea_. It's a nice blend of hibiscus, lemongrass, rose hips, mango and passion fruit." She shifted nervously in place. "And a-as for dessert, I'd suggest the _Cheesecake Brownie_… Y-You see, it's a cheesecake swirled with chocolate ganache atop a fudge brownie."

It seemed like he had to pass on the Hot Chocolate since the ones she suggested seemed very appetizing. "I'll have those," he said.

Tensely, she wrote down the order in her notepad. "W-Will that be all, Ryoma-kun?" she asked, keeping her gaze on the pad rather than on him.

"Yeah."

"I'll have your order in a minute." She bowed to excuse herself and walked off to the counter.

"The waitress is pretty cute."

"Hey, isn't she the tennis player from Seigaku?"

"Oh, yeah, I've read about her in _Monthly Tennis Pro_. Her name's Ryuuzaki Sakuno. She sure is much, much prettier in person. Just check out the outfit. It suits her."

"It would have been better if the skirt's a little shorter."

"Shut up, dude. You sound like a pervert."

Ryoma swore he had just received a lifetime's worth of twitches from eavesdropping on the group of high school boys at a table near him. They were totally checking her out. Well, he was actually guilty of that as well, but he felt that he had the right since he knew her and was more acquainted with her. When his brother Ryoga had long ago described Sakuno as one of the cutest and sweetest girls he had ever met, he hadn't exaggerated in the least. From the moment he saw her at Seigaku, playing all alone under the fleeting snow, he'd been alternately enchanted and confused.

"You think she has a boyfriend?"

And Ryoma found himself getting more annoyed by the boys' continuous ogling.

"Rumor has it that she's in a relationship with Tensai Fuji."

"The Tensai Fuji of Seigaku? No way!"

Oh, great, they just had to start assuming that Fuji-senpai was her boyfriend.

All of the boys began to fall silence as her presence was noticed and acknowledged. And he felt his mood getting better as she brought him his orders. But it was short-lived when he found Fuji stepping into the café to steal away Sakuno's attention again. Fuji's presence in the café alone gave the high school boys plenty of ammo to reinforce their assumptions.

* * *

Ryoma groaned and rolled onto his back the next morning, the neon ball in his hand dropping to the floor with a bounce. The small sound was enough to bring him awake, his eyes popping open as though a bomb had just exploded. Sitting upright, he looked around and immediately wished he hadn't when the room took a spin around him. Clutching his head, he waited for the dizziness to seize. As he did, he became aware of three things. He had lost a one-set match against Fuji, he gave Sakuno a bad impression yesterday, and he was feeling a little feverish.

He winced as the memories swept through him. After the match yesterday, he had collapsed on his knees, and she'd gone over to him, knelt down to his level, and proceeded to fuss over him out of pure concern. While she was at it, he'd unintentionally glared at her and slapped her helping hand. The impulse had been childish, he knew, but that the time he'd been so frustrated with himself that he'd needed some means of relieving his stress. It was either that or start punching the ground until his fists bled. Nevertheless, he chose to vent all his aggravation at the wall with a tennis ball and a racket till late at night.

A few minutes later, he'd located the tennis ball and gazed at it. There was a doodle on the ball—no, it wasn't just a doodle—it was a cute form of art. It was his face in a chibi form, with his signature cap on. He remembered how he got it in the first place, how he asked the ball from Sakuno before he left for America. He let out a sigh, scrubbing a hand through his unruly hair. Nothing could change what had occurred yesterday. He had pushed her away and told her to leave him alone. Everything was going downhill for him.

Suddenly his brother came bursting into his room, startling him despite his musings. He expected Ryoga to have this cocky smirk on his face. But there was no smirk. Instead, Ryoga had walked inside, bearing a frown on his face. "It's high time you stop moping around, Chibisuke," Ryoga said. "Now get into your gear and meet me at the tennis court in 30 minutes."

For a brief moment Ryoma hesitated before speaking. "I'm not in the mood for—"

"I wasn't asking for your opinion," Ryoga said on a sigh, scratching the back of his head, as he spun on his heel. "You know, I think you should stop taking refuge in her and start moving forward on your own. But, right now, she's the only chance you have." He released another sigh. "Just get your butt over to the court, okay? I don't want to hear excuses."

Ryoma waited until his brother had gone, then sat back on the bed. "Stop taking refuge? What the hell was he talking about?"

Thirty minutes later, an ache rose inside his chest as he drew near the tennis court at their family shrine. Defiantly, he chose to blame his reaction on the freezing air, rather than the shock of seeing Sakuno again since yesterday. She looked nervous, he thought. Despite her neat appearance, her eyes were slightly red, as though she hadn't slept well.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Ryoma-kun," she said.

"Ohayou." He suppressed the shiver and took a quick glance around. No one else was there but him and her. Where the heck was his brother? Did Ryoga purposely call him just to set him up with Sakuno?

She drew in a steadying breath. "Ryoma-kun, here…" She lobbed a tennis ball at him and bravely raised her red racket at him. "I wasn't able to do this last time because you were sick. Now…let's do this. One-set match. You serve first."

A scowl settled on his forehead. "Ryuuzaki, what—"

"Play me, Ryoma-kun," she said, cutting him off. "Please…"

His jaw tightened as he closed his mouth.

After a few moment of silence, she continued. "I want to show you my tennis."

His hazel eyes widened in clear astonishment, but he made no comment as she walked over to the other side of the court.

* * *

In the twenty minutes they've played in the court, Ryoma Echizen lost all of his games. His gaze swept down, realizing he'd been really pathetic. And he was so numb he was barely aware of Sakuno's presence nearing him. All he knew was the reality of that moment, and the fact that today he suffered another miserable defeat. How ironic, since not long ago he had been looking forward to playing her.

He had to admit that she had gotten a whole lot better. This was the girl Fuji had personally trained. She was a sound and stable Counterpuncher, though there were times she would incorporate Serve and Volley. She no longer was the klutzy, flimsy tennis girl. She was Sakuno Ryuuzaki, a Regular of Seigaku Middle School's Tennis Team. She was worthy of the blue and white jersey.

"R-Ryoma-kun…" the concerned voice of Sakuno resounded in the air. She took a moment to steady herself. "Anou…"

A full ten seconds passed while a battled raged inside him. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her blush and chew on her bottom lip. "You did good, you know," he whispered, being very honest about it. She was just going to get better and better in tennis, he thought seconds later. Lowering his cap to conceal a glare, he turned on his heel and started walking away.

"W-Wait, Ryoma-kun!" He could her hear footsteps. She was running toward him. "Ryoma-kun!" She called again, her hand shooting up to grab the sleeve of his jacket, and he peered over his shoulder in time to see her tripping on her own feet. "Ryo—"

Moving fast, Ryoma caught her with only inches to spare before she would have hit the ground. Carefully he helped her up, her shivering form secured in his arms. Even damped from their match, she was pleasant warmth. He studied her for a moment, his gaze dangerously lingering on her lips before she spoke.

"Mada mada desu ne," she muttered.

Unintentionally shooting her a fulminating glare, he considered pushing her away, but decided the act was unworthy. Everything about this situation was unworthy. He knew his frustration wasn't doing him any good, but he couldn't let it go. "Getting all cocky now, Ryuuzaki?" Even with that question, the girl still continued to smile at him, very sweetly in fact.

"Ryoma-kun, you've been suffering from a vicious cycle that leads you to using too much strength during critical moments, and you keep losing because of it. This isn't a problem with your techniques, but your mentality."

She had never been so direct with him. Even though she was smiling, he noticed the resolve and gentle kindness in her satiny brown eyes. Had she always been like this? Had she been this direct with others as well? And she wasn't blushing or stuttering. She was perfectly calm in his arms. Was this really Sakuno Ryuuzaki?

"It's all right, Ryoma-kun. I've read a book I borrowed once from Inui-senpai about your situation. A slump is what people with a strong desire to win have to go through. I'm sure your mental coach has advised you about this too, right? The solutions differ from person to person, but it seems to me that you're getting impatient."

"Tch…I can't remember the last time I won a match. I practice every day—"

"Ryoma-kun has to remember that you've still got the body of a middle school student. Your kind of practice does you more harm than good. You suffered a sound defeat at the US Open and it got to you. Your losing streak began."

Once again he was astonished by her directness. This was one of those rare moments when a shy person chose to speak up everything in her mind.

"Things will get better," said Sakuno.

The chill began. For a sudden, searing moment he wondered what going to happen to him in the future if his losing streak continued. What would happen to his dreams in becoming a pro? What about his future? It was something he had not had much opportunity to dwell upon because of his losing streaks. His mind had been going on and on about just trying to win, win, and win. And lately, he'd been distracting himself with Sakuno.

Burying her face against his shoulder, she snuggled closer. Warm and relaxed, she seemed content in a way he hadn't felt in her in the days he'd observed her. "Just relax, Ryoma-kun," she said. "This may sound a little odd…but you've been subconsciously losing confidence due to constant losing. I've noticed it when you played senpai-tachi…and now I was able to confirm it when I played you…"

"Ryuuzaki, you…"

"We all have our moments when we keep losing, but those are hurdles we have to overcome. In the professional world, even if you don't lose, you're a goner if you can no longer believe in yourself. I don't want that to happen to you, because…because…"

His gaze met hers for a long moment, his jaw and shoulders rigid.

"Your tennis always inspires me…"

And abruptly the frustration he'd been nursing all this time fell away, along with the misery that had left him numb and ashamed. Warmth seeped slowly into his veins, the faintest sliver of hope stealing in behind it. Dropping his racket, he enfolded her in his arms to press her gently to his chest. She stiffened at first but then gave a weary little sigh and leaned her head against his shoulder, relaxing. They stood that way without speaking, time passing with no real awareness. She relaxed even more in his embrace, and, to his surprise, he realized he was feeling woozy.

And the next thing he knew was total darkness.

* * *

He came awake in slow stages. Turning his head, he gazed into the waning light and realized that he must have slept nearly the whole day. At least he didn't feel nauseous along with his tiredness. Obviously, he had come down with another fever due to reckless practice out in the cold yesterday.

He remembered bits, like puzzle pieces falling into place. Sakuno had helped him walk back to his house. They'd talked for a while. Their conversation had been a little awkward but pleasant. She'd been about to depart after he was finally settled in bed when he'd asked her to stay. She had been his personal nurse, remembering how she'd changed his towel and fed him soup.

Sighing, he sat up and pushed the blanket off his lap.

"You're not getting off that bed, Chibisuke."

He discovered his older brother, leaning against the doorway with arms crossed over his chest. The sight of him brought a frown on his face.

"Geez...Getting sick so easily. What are you? A baby?"

Ryoma glowered at his brother.

"Sakuno would feel better if you rested a while more. She doesn't want you fainting again." Karupin chose that moment to appear and rub against Ryoga's legs. Getting down on one knee, Ryoga stroked the cat's head and back. "You know, Karupin really likes Sakuno-chan."

"So?" Ryoma retorted, observing the friendly byplay.

Soft purrs issued from the cat, his blue eyes closing with contentment as Ryoga scratched him under the chin. He stared back at Ryoma, lips curving into a smirk. "Pets often reflect their owner's own body image and heart." His blue gaze moved back to the cat. "Isn't that right, Karupin?"

"Meow..." replied Karupin, as though he was responding to Ryoga's question.

Ryoga stroked the cat's head, his voice lowering. "At least I was able to confirm something from today's romantic interlude."

Ryoma raised a brow.

Blue gaze swung up to meet his. "And I see that you're still as dense as a rock." A chuckle came next. "Well, let's just say she…has always inspired you."

"What?" Ryoma asked, barely concealing his surprise.

"You've been unconsciously seeking her out, Chibisuke." Ryoma watched his brother's eyes. He saw compassion there and not amusement. "You guys have been writing back and forth, and I know you've grown fond of her. Whether you'd win or lose a match, you're always looking forward to her mails. I never thought I'd ever see you like that."

Ryoma had to admit, every time she sent him messages, a smile lit up his face. He had to admit, no matter how tired he'd become from practice, he loved how she'd tell him stories about his old team back in Japan. He had to admit, that maybe it wasn't the next challenge making him feel a burning sensation in his chest, but just the way she looked in tennis garbs. He had to admit that he appreciated the pictures of her, even though his seniors would send them just to tease him.

"And ever since you've been in this slump, you've unconsciously depended on her to cheer you up. You were coming down with a fever and you still called her to meet up. I'm not saying that it's a good thing. You also feel threatened by the guys sticking around her."

There was no use in trying to deny his brother's claim, so Ryoma simply remained silent as he listened.

"She's not someone to take lightly, and whatever you do from this point on could affect both your lives forever," Ryoga said calmly. It was a flag of approval and a sign, and Ryoma felt his heart flutter as he listened. "Don't do anything stupid to hurt her, Chibisuke."

He felt warmth washed over his cheeks. "Baka…As if I would."

They argued around the subject then for a while, with Ryoga teasing for the most part, before Sakuno graced them with her presence with a glass of warm milk in her hand. She barely glanced at Ryoma, and had no inkling of what the two brothers had been discussing. She would have been utterly surprised and embarrassed if they had told her, which of course they didn't. Ryoma looked quiet and relaxed as she sat down on a chair beside the bed and offered him the glass.

Ryoga went on his merry way back to the kitchen. He wanted Sakuno to make him something sweet, but Ryoma told him off by saying that she wasn't his maid.

"Ryoga-nii's so funny," Sakuno said, and Ryoma watched her play with Karupin on her lap. They sat in silence for a while, and then she startled him with a question. "Anou…Have I…Have I offended you with my words?"

"Huh?"

"Well, I…I've been so direct and I…I—"

"Everything you said," he cut her off, secretly wishing he had his cap on to hide his guilty expression, "was true." He suddenly felt his whole body shiver with her nearness. She was completely unaware of what she did to him. "I've been really stupid recently." He didn't know what to say to her. He just sat and looked at her. "I can't win anymore."

"You can still win," she said without looking up at him. "You are never the type to give up, Ryoma-kun."

But he only shook his head as he listened.

"Mada mada desu ne," she said, her head bowed so low. "Ryoma-kun taught me tennis and I've grown to love it so much." She looked up at him with a smile on her face, and his heart went out to her when he saw her. "I'm really thankful that I met you, Ryoma-kun…so please…don't give up."

There was a moment of silence before he finally smirked. "You're really talkative today, Ryuuzaki." Then he pulled her close to him, forcing Karupin to jump out of her lap and onto the bed. "Not that I mind…"

"R-Ryoma-kun!" She pulled away from him, blushing heavily from the sudden contact. "I…I…"

"You're full of surprises, Ryuuzaki," he said, lightly flicking her forehead, and she could only squirm and stutter in her seat, as she tried to avoid his gaze. She looked very amusing, and he felt that a weight had just been lifted from his heart.

* * *

The key to Ryoma's semifinal match in the Australian Open was the serve and return of serve. His opponent served incredibly well including 13 aces and returned aggressively. Meanwhile Ryoma didn't start well but played much better in the second set and manufactured a set point but couldn't take advantage as his opponent hit a fast serve. Ryoma didn't get enough returns into play to make a dent into his opponent's service games. Ryoma was aware that he couldn't make mistakes at key moments, which precisely led to mistakes because of the pressure put on him by his opponent.

Ryoma eventually lost his semifinal match, but he wasn't the least bit disheartened by his performance. Sure, he was disappointed about his defeat, yet he felt the experience was worth it. He was no longer in a slump. He had managed to overcome the hurdle and move forward. He was going to return to America to have a bit of downtime, and take the opportunity to reflect where his game was with his coach and what he has to do to keep improving.

"Chibisuke, I think your return has gone off a bit this time compared to your first games," Ryoga told him the moment he stepped into the locker room. "Mada mada daze."

Ryoma looked up into the eyes of the recently crowned champion of the Australian Open and watched him fish out something from the pocket of his pants. He was expecting him to draw out an orange, but he found his silver phone instead. "What the—That's mine. Give it back," he demanded, reaching out for the gadget.

Unfortunately, Ryoga had used his towering height to his advantage and stuck his tongue out to tease Ryoma. "You definitely developed an interesting routine, Chibisuke. Things like that before a match can effectively sustain your mood when you're in a good condition and give you a boost when you're not doing well. Many professional athletes have their own routines." He flipped his phone open before he could even respond and pressed a button to play a song.

_Miwake wa tsukanai keredo kimi o matteiru yo__  
__FLYING CHERRY_

_FLYING CHERRY_

Ryoma's cheek turned vivid pink. "Don't mess with other people's—"

"This is Sakuno-chan's song," Ryoga interrupted. "And this is her voice. You've been listening to her song before every match." He laughed and gave Ryoma a hearty slap on the back. "How cute!"

Ryoma jumped, heat flowering in his cheeks. He fought the urge to cover his face with his cap, knowing it would only make his brother tease him more. "Just give my damn phone back."

"You really like her, do you?"

His own eyes widened, enough to draw another laugh from Ryoga.

"Don't lose to those guys, okay?" Ryoga pressed the phone into the palm of his hand and patted his shoulder. "You have to be the only prince in her eyes."

Ryoma considered for a long moment, then he declared, "_Those guys still have lots more to work on_," fluently in English. Their gazes met and they both smirked.

"Oh, by the way, I just heard from Tomoka-chan that she's going out with this Shiraishi guy from Shitenhouji," Ryoga said, stifling a laugh. "Should you be concerned?"

Ryoma's expression grew serious.

Ryoga watched him for a moment, and then released a laugh. "_You still have lots more to work on, little prince,_" he said perfectly in English.

0000

_She was the light of my imagination,  
With those big brown eyes that are so serene  
That soul of yours with endless depth._

* * *

**JC: **Through the Eyes of the Prince FINISHED! Yup, this is the end of my series of oneshot. Not bad for my first try in the PoT fandom. And I'm very pleased with all the support! Thanks so much to those who read and review this. You guys have been an inspiration to me. The ending was pretty open-ended. I didn't let Sakuno end up with anyone as of the moment. Well, I love Sakuno and all of my favorite tennis guys, and it's kind of hard to choose. Even though I ended the series with Ryoma, Sakuno is still left single. Don't kill me for that! Hehehe… I just felt like doing it. PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEW! I'd love to hear your feedbacks. NO FLAMING, got it?

Oh, well, now that this is done, I can finally concentrate on my multi-chaptered fic, **A Piece of Heaven**. Please do check it out if you have time.


End file.
